Marry the Night
by Cheshire.Heart
Summary: Dorian, preferably known as Doe, was a woman who was slowly making her way into the hearts of those who lived in Bon Temps, Louisiana, but not only was her silver hair and crystal blue eyes the only strange part about her. With an intoxicating scent of the sea that would drive any vampire insane with lust, you could only wonder what she was hiding behind that blissful smile...
1. I'm A Sinner

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Song**: Lady Gaga

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

'_ I'm gonna marry the night_

_I won't give up on my life_

_I'm a warrior queen_

_Live passionately tonight_

_I'm gonna marry the dark_

_Gonna make love to the stark_

_I'm a soldier to my own emptiness_

_I am a winner_

_I'm gonna marry the night (4)  
_

_I'm not gonna cry anymore_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

_M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

_Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

_I'm gonna lace up my boots_

_Throw on some leather and cruise_

_Down the streets that I love_

_In my fishnet gloves_

_I'm a sinner_

_Then I'll go down to the bar_

_But I won't cry anymore_

_I'll hold my whiskey up high_

_Kiss the bartender twice_

_I'm a loser_

_I'm gonna marry the night (3)  
_

_I'm not gonna cry anymore_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

_M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

_Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

_Nothing's too cool_

_To take me from you_

_New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose_

_Love is the new denim or black_

_Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic_

_Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front_

_Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's_

_Where we make love_

_Come on and run_

_Turn the car on and run_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm gonna burn a hole in the road_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_Leave nothin' on these streets to explode_

_M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

_Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

_Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

_I'm gonna marry_

_Marry_

_I'm gonna marry_

_Marry_

_C'mon c'mon the night_

_The night '_

* * *

_**MARRY THE NIGHT** _

_Prologue: I'm A Sinner_

"C-come on, babe! There's a party just down the road." A young southern man slurred through his wet lips, the scent of alcohol on his breath. "Ew! Your gross!" The woman, who he was trying to pick up shouted and smacked her purse against his jaw before taking off down the road. "H-hey! Get back here, b-bitch!" He retorted, ready to run after the woman but lost his balance and grabbed onto a metal railing on his side. The man began to laugh at the situation he was in and took another swing of the bottle of alcohol he had in his hand. "Stupid b-bitch." He said, leaning his back against the railing and staring down the road she took off down. "Not worth my time." The man brought the bottle to his lips once again and was going to take a sip, but noticed something strange in the reflection of the bottle coming from behind him. "What the...?"

He slowly turned his body around and screamed, jumping away from the railing and almost dropping the glass bottle to the ground. "W-what are you?" He demanded, pointing the bottle to the strange creature in the lake that sat behind the railing. Within the the water, the top of a head was peeking up at the man, curious. "S-show yourself!" After a moment, the head rose out of the water and the man's eyes widened with shock at what was before him. It was not a creature like he had thought, but a beautiful woman with long silver hair and pale skin. Her eyes however, were a beautiful crystal blue color and he was finding himself starting to get lost within her two orbs... But what caught the drunken man's attention the most was the pure fact that she was shirtless and possibly naked within the water with only her hair to cover her chest. "W-whoa..."

He smirked and hiccuped, his cheeks turning red before he leaned his stomach against the railing, grinning down at the topless woman, who was staring up at him with curiosity. "Good evening, mid lady." He began, pretending to tip at a hat at the top of his head, causing her to cock her head to the side, her blue eyes wide. "Might I ask as to why you are in the water and this time of night?" He asked, taking another drink from his bottle and grinning back down at her. "You're going to catch a cold sitting in the water like that." The woman continued to not speak and watched him carefully, the man confused at her actions. "Aw come on miss." He said, pulling himself from the railing and scratching his head. "I can't let a lovely lady such as yourself get a cold."

The woman stared at him strangely and he groaned, crossing his arms against the top of the rail and leaned against them, his lips pouted and eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'm just trying to help ya, ma'am." He admitted staring back down at her. "Why will you not listen? I'm not s-stupid." He hiccuped at the end of his sentence and blushed before chuckling. "Well, excuse me." Moments passed in silence before the woman finally moved, grabbing onto the rail and pulling herself slowly up to the young man, his eyes widening. "Whoa, ma'am!" He shouted, his cheeks grower red as her face grew closer to his own, her eyes staring in his own brown ones. "M-iss?"

" ' _**I'll find you somewhere **_'

' _**I'll keep on trying**_ ' " The woman had opened her mouth and began to sing and it was the most beautiful thing the man had ever heard. His eyes widened and she placed her hands on his cheeks, the tips of her cold fingers sending chills down his spine and he let the alcohol fall from his hand to the ground, smashing to pieces, his still locked to her own.

" ' _**Until my dying day**_ '

' _**I just need to know**_ ' " As each word left her lips, the man had failed to realize that he was slowly being pulled over the railing and to the water, where the woman's body was beginning to sink back, her eyes still not leaving his as she sang lovingly.

" ' _**Whatever has happened**_ ' She started, tugging the man's lips to hers and he fully accepted the action, pressing hard against her soft lips as he put his free hands against her cheeks. The kiss continued to grow passionate and the man was falling deeper and deeper into the mysterious woman, the thought of never wanting to leave her side clouding his mind. It was then that the woman pulled away from the man's lips and he smirked, but it vanished when he noticed a dark cloud forming in her eyes. " ' _**The truth will free my soul**_ ' " She tightly gripped the man's hair and growled with a smirk, two rows of sharp, white teeth appearing behind her lips. The was no time to comprehend was had happened before he was tugged into the water, his screams only being able to be heard as gurgling in the full moon's reflection on the water before the bubbles vanished and a red liquid tinted the top of the lake...

* * *

End of '_**Prologue: 'I'm A Sinner**_'

Next... '**Chapter One: 'I'll Go Down to the Bar**'

* * *

Just wanting to say thank you to whoever has decided to take a gander at my True Blood fanfic! I have loved True Blood every since season one and writing this fanfic has meant a lot to be because I feel like it brings me closer to the series and shows my love for its existence. So I hope everyone has enjoyed the prologue and please leave your comments! Please read and review! Lots of love!

* (Story will start within Season One) *


	2. I'll Go Down to the Bar

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter One: I'll Go Down to the Bar_

' _"I can't let you do this." A male voice said, worry evident in his voice as he spoke, grabbing the wrist of a woman with silver hair. "It is too dangerous for you." He told her, his tone turning stern after he felt the woman tense and try to escape his grasp. "You know this, Dorian. Yet you want to leave the safety I have put you in?" Dorian took a deep breath and turned herself around so that she was now face to the face with the man holding her. His appearance made him look a couple years younger than her, but he was much older than he let on. "I know that you are worried for me, Godric..." She started, taking another deep breath as she tried to build up her courage. "But the closest woman of my life has just passed away and I can't let someone else take the property that she worked so hard to build during her life. I want to preserve her memory... Even if I am the only one who remembers it." The brunette male sighed and gently tightened his grip. "Promise me that you will be safe and keep in contact with me, I can't bare the thought of you disappearing." _

_ "I promise." She told him truthfully and watched happily when he finally gave her a smile, kissing the knuckles of her hand softly. "Alright. Then I will help you prepare for you trip to Louisiana. My progeny lives there as well." He said. Dorian was surprised to hear this since she didn't know he had a progeny, but nodded and gave the brunette male a hug, which he returned after a few minutes of shock of her embracing him. "You are a wonderful friend, Godric. I will do my best to come and visit you as soon as I can." Godric grabbed onto her wrists from around his neck and pulled them from his shoulders, looking down into her crystal blue eyes. "Be careful not to let anyone learn of what you are. __**Jag kommer att sakna er**.__" He told her softly and she nodded, leaning into his hand when he placed it on her cheek, knowing that leaving him was the hardest part about moving to Louisiana... _'

* * *

"Here it is... Bon Temps, Louisiana." A silver haired woman said to herself with a deep breath as she pulled into the town from the road, her blue eyes trailing the city folk and the buildings that now surrounded her as she drove. "Seems nothing has really changed since I was last here." She said as she continued down the street, trying to find the turn that would take her to her new house that she had inherited from her only Aunt, and closest friend. "Where could it be...?" She muttered, turning right and driving down a dirt path and moving into the woods, only trees now in her site. "It's been much too long, I've forgotten where she used to live." She groaned in annoyance, muttering a few swear words in Greek. After a bit more of a drive, she turned another left and passed by a graveyard, a chill running down her spine as she continued her adventure to find the house.

"Aunt Margaret, you're making this much harder than it needs to be." The woman said with another groan, still searching for any house in the area. Preferably a two story baby blue one with white trim and a large front porch surrounded by roses. As if by magic, she quickly noticed said house and grinned. "Yes!" She pulled up the small hill path and slowed her Kia Sorento down and parked in front of the porch, the scent of roses hovering in through her open car window. "Hmm. Oh, Aunt Margaret, you've sure outdone yourself." The woman stepped out of her car and opened up the trunk, pulling out a red suitcase and a green duffle bag before locking up her Sorento and moving up the porch. She gently reached into the front of her tank top and lifted up a golden key that rested on a silver chain hooked around her neck. She took a deep breath and lifted the key over her head before unlocking the door and entering the house, realization hitting the woman like a ton of bricks.

She left her bags at the front of the house and slowly stepped into the living room on the right of the staircase, tears starting to form in her blue eyes as she noticed all the pictures that surrounded the room. The woman wrapped her arms around herself in an embrace and gently sat down on one of the navy couches, her eyes trailing the walls and fireplace; remembering all the good memories that it held. Her blue eyes spotted a particular photograph on the coffee table in front of her of her and reached over to grab it, her breath hitching in her throat. The photo was of an older woman with black hair that was starting to catch silver strands, bright green eyes, and a beautiful smile on her lips. Next to the older woman was a shorter girl, maybe around fifteen, with sparkling blue eyes, a pale complexion and silver hair that flowed down her shoulders to the middle of her back; a smile on her pink lips as well.

"Aunt Margaret..." The woman smiled sadly and let tears fall from her eyes as she hugged the picture to her chest; the picture was the last thing she would ever have with her Aunt. No more long distance phone calls, no more letters, no more visits, no more dinners... No more memories. "Excuse me? Anyone home?" A woman's voice called out from the front door, shocking the woman in the living room. "Sorry to bother ya, but I noticed the Sorento parked in front of the porch and thought that Margaret's niece had arrived." The woman wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the picture back of the coffee table before making her way over to the door. She itched the knitted hat on her head and opened the door to see who had come over. Standing on the porch was a blonde woman wearing a tight white shirt, black shorts with a small gap between her teeth and wide eyes that were locked on the woman's petite form. "Um... excuse me?" She asked, embarrassed from being stared at for so long and the woman gasped, putting her hand against her lips.

"I am so sorry!" The blonde woman apologized, her southern twang accent appearing as she brought her hand back down. "I just... I've never seen anyone with silver hair like yours. It's so... exotic." She said happily with a grin and the woman in the house blinked before smiling softly, a small pink tint appearing on her cheeks as she touched the bottom of her silver hair. Her hair was layered and ended around the middle of her neck, the black hat resting on the back of her head. "Thank you, that's kind of you." The blonde nodded before reaching out her hand. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, your new neighbor. Pleasure to meet you."

"Neighbor?" She questioned, before taking the woman's hand. "Yeah, I live with my grandmother about half a mile up the road, but your neighbor none the less." The woman smiled and nodded. "I'm Dorian, but please call me Doe. It's nice to meet you too." The women released their grips on one another and Doe let Sookie inside, the blonde moving into the living room. "Dorian? That sounds Greek." Sookie started in curiosity and Doe nodded, moving past her and back to the couches. "Good guess. Yes, it's Greek. My name means Sea and my Aunt's name was Greek as well, it meant Pearl."

"Oh! So you're from Greece then? How exciting! I've always wanted to visit." Sookie said with a grin and sat down on the opposite couch as Doe, who smiled again. "It's a beautiful place, it's where I was born and grew up. My Aunt lived there as well before she moved here to Bon Temps when I was five." The blonde nodded and bent forward slightly, curiosity filling her eyes again. "I know this might sound a bit rude and I apologize, but how old are you?" She asked and Doe laughed, scratching her cheek lightly with her finger. "Oh that's okay. I'm twenty-two."

"Twenty-two? Shoot hun I thought you were younger than that! You look good!" Sookie said slightly embarrassed herself before the two woman laughed. "I'm twenty-five on a good day, but otherwise I seem like a child." Sookie said with a grin and Doe was the one to be shocked this time. "Twenty-five? You don't look a day over twenty." The blonde laughed. "Oh stop! You're too kind." Sookie decided to take a look around the living room and a sad smile appeared on her lips. "Your Aunt was a wonderful woman, I'm so sorry for you loss. None of us could tell that she was sick, she always put others before herself." Doe nodded and sighed sadly. "She never told me that she was sick." She admitted. "No one in my family knew until it was too late..."

"I'm so sorry, Doe." Sookie, reaching over the table to place her hand on Doe's hand. "I lost my parents when I was young to a flood, losing someone you love is not an easy feeling." The silver haired woman glanced up at the blonde with sad eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that Sookie... I didn't know." Sookie chuckled and pulled her hand from Doe's. "Oh don't worry about it. I know that they are in a better place and my Gran has taken great care of me and my brother all these years!" At the mention of a brother, Doe grew interested and decided to question her on it. "You have a brother?"

"Yep, his name is Jason, he's a year older than you and works construction for the town." She explained happily and Doe smiled, suddenly intrigued by this brother of hers. "Oh shoot! I almost forgot that I got work tonight!" Sookie said as she jumped up from the couch and hurried over to the door. "Shoot if I'm late Sam is gonna kill me!" Doe decided to stand up as well and followed the blonde over to her door. "Would you mind if I tagged along? I don't really have anything to do here and seeing the town would be good for me." Sookie smiled at her request and nodded, pulling her keys from her pocket. "Well then let's go! You'll love Merlotte's!"

* * *

It had been a few hours since Sookie had brought Doe to Merlotte's and she had to admit that she liked the cozy feeling from the restaurant and Sam Merlotte, the owner and a friend of Sookie's seemed like a real nice guy as the two were chatting it up while she sat at the bar. "Sorry to hear about Margaret, she was a nice woman." Sam told her as he started cleaning some of the bar glasses, Doe only smiling and sipping her rum and coke. "Thanks. She was a nice woman and I loved her, but when the time comes it comes." She said and Sam nodded, setting the glasses down; he was about to ask Doe another question, but the phone staring to ring and he sighed. "Sorry, hold on one moment." The silver haired woman nodded and took another sip of her drink as Sam answered the phone. "Evening Merlotte's. ... Hey, Tara." He said, leaning against one of his bar banisters and nodded. "Yeah, she's here." He glanced over at Sookie who had appeared at the bar and handed it over to her, the blonde seeming nervous about the call. "I'm so sorry, Sam!" She said, covering the phone with her hand. "She knows not to call me at work."

"Sookie, its okay. You don't abuse the privilege like Arlene does."

"Hey! I heard that!" A red haired woman said as she passed by the bar with a tray, glaring over at the owner as he chuckled. "Well, I wish you would hear that!" That only caused her to groan. "Please, Sam. I have kids!" Sam chuckled again and started to resume cleaning the glasses while Doe peered over at the blonde who was smiling into the phone. "This had better be an emergency. ... Again? ... I'm glad you can afford to be so picky, Miss Say-Hello-To-The-Rest-Of-Us. ... Tara, he is my boss. ... You know I hate when you use the J word... Now I gotta go. ... Bye." With that, Sookie hung up the phone and Doe watched as a young brunette woman moved over to the bar and to Sookie. "Mack and Denise Rattray are just about to sit down in your section." She said and the blonde snapped her head over to the booth, watching as Mack slapped his wife's butt, the woman obviously liking it but trying to hid it from the public.

"Don't let 'em get to you, chere. They're not worth it." Sam said over to Sookie and the blonde made her way over to the couple, Dawn grinning up at her boss. "Two Tecates, Sam." The sandy haired blonde chuckled and Doe glanced back over at him, curious. "So who are those two?" She asked and Sam shrugged. "Just a troublemaking couple. Arlene! What did I say about using the phone?" Sam said as the red head started dialing a number. "Oh shove it, Sam!" She shouted and Doe chuckled, watching as Sookie made her way back toward the kitchen. "Honey, if Rene tells you you're too young to watch a scary movie on HBO, then I'm siding with him." Arlene started into the phone and Sam set the glasses down before moving over behind the red head, who glanced up at him in shock. "I know he's not your daddy, but your daddy does not want to live with anymore. Remember?" Doe finally finished her rum and coke and grabbed one of the menu's on her right, curious at what their was to order. "Wanna order something?" Sam asked when he came back behind the counter, Arlene moving back to the kitchen after Sookie and Dawn.

"Not sure yet. What would you recommend?"

"Honest opinion? Nothing." He said and the two laughed together but heard the three waitresses giggling and Dawn making her way past the bar. "No, baby, You don't know what you're missing. You can watch her walk away... make you wanna slap it? You wanna slap it?" She said as she slapped her butt before walking away and Doe finally heard a new voice and peeked to her left to see a black man with a colorful scarf tied around his head as he smirked from inside the kitchen. "Everybody knows that. Everybody been there. Ain't that right? John's been there!"

"Take these, baby." Arlene started as she backed away, putting her hands underneath her breasts. "Peaches and cream."

"I'll give you a little cocoa."

"Peaches and cream!"

"Little cocoa! Ain't that right, John? Shit."

"You have some very interesting employees, Mister Merlotte." Doe said in amusement and the sandy haired blonde sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Boy do I." The two laughed again and Doe finally decided on ordering some Mozzarella sticks with a personal sized Pepperoni Pizza and another rum and coke. "Good thing Sookie's driving." Doe told Sam with a wink and he grinned, taking her order back to the kitchen and Doe suddenly heard the door to the restaurant slam open and watched as a black woman made her way inside and over to the bar, her jacket slung over her arm. "Sam! Where are you? I need a fucking margarita! Make it big!"

"Hold your horses, Tara! I'll be right there!" The black woman, Tara, groaned in annoyance and roughly sat herself down in the seat next to Doe, who was eyeing the woman with curiosity. "What the fuck you looking at?" Tara demanded and Doe was shocked back at her tone, but apologized quickly and looked back to her rum and coke. "Tara! Manners!" Sookie shouted from her spot on the floor after taking another customer's order. "Oh shove it, Sook." Tara said and Sam made his way back from the kitchen and crossed his arms over his arms, staring down at the angry woman. "What?" She asked and he sighed. "I don't appreciate you snapping at one of my customers, especially a new comer. Apologize." She only stared at him blankly. "Oh come on, please."

"Ugh, fine fine. Sorry newbie."

"...It's fine. Hard day?" She asked in curiosity and Tara chuckled, running her hand through her black braids. "You have no idea. Hey, Sam! Where's my margarita?" The owner of Merlotte's sighed again and started to work on her drink, the black woman glancing back over at Doe who sipped her drink. "Who are you anyway? New Sam said? I'd think so since I haven't seen you around these parts before." The silver haired woman peered over at Tara and set her drink back on the counter before answering. "Yeah, I just moved here from Dallas and into my Aunt's house. I'm originally from Greece though. I'm Dorian by the way, please call me Doe."

Tara's interest seemed to peek at hearing she was from Greece and held out her hand for Doe to shake. "Name's Tara. Sorry about snapping at you earlier. And Greece? Damn girl, why you leave there to live in plain old Bon Temps, Louisiana?" Doe shook her hand for the greeting and she chuckled, turning in her chair to face the hot tempered woman. "Nothing really there for me anymore, plus I loved my Aunt and since she left me house I thought it was a great opportunity to start a new." Tara nodded at her words and grinned when the large margarita was placed in front of her. "Finally! Thanks, Sam." She said as she took a sip of her drink, Sam chuckling and glancing over at Doe. "I'll go check on your food, be right back." Sam left the two woman alone and Sookie decided to make her way over to the bar, Tara groaning and started stirring her drink. "My life sucks." She said and Sookie smiled, standing between her and Doe. "Tara, don't you be feeling sorry for yourself. That's just lazy."

"Why can't I keep a job?"

"Maybe because you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Bitch, who asked you?" She demanded but then winked at the blonde who only smiled as Sam made his way back to the bar with Mozzarella sticks in hand. "Ah, food!" Doe cried happily as he set it in front of her with a smile. "How you doing, Sookie?" He asked and the blonde shrugged. "I've had better nights." She admitted and Sam nodded. "Anything I can do improve this one for you?" Sookie's eyes widened at his words and then was awkward silence between the group, the silence ending when Tara made a loud slurping noise with her margarita and causing Doe to laugh at her actions. The blonde was about to make a comment but her attention was drawn after from her friends as the group watched a dark haired stranger, who looked to be in his late twenties making his way into the restaurant. Doe's eyes widened and let herself follow his movements as he made his way to the empty booth behind the Rattray's; his eyes locking with her blue orbs momentarily before turning his attention to Sookie who was excited that he had come in.

"Oh, my god! I think Merlotte's just got it's first vampire!" She said happily but Sam didn't seem to be as pleased. "I think you're right." He said and Sookie only continued to stutter in excitement. "Can you believe it? Right here, in Bon Temps? I've been waiting for this to happen since they came out of the coffin two years ago!" With that said, the blonde hurried over to his table and Sam groaned in annoyance. "No, Sookie! Ah, shit." He said and Doe looked between her new friends and over at Sookie who still seemed to be bouncing off the walls at his entrance. "She must like vampires."

"A little too much." Tara told her and groaned herself, running her hand through her hair again, staring after Sookie in worry. "Sometimes that girl needs to learn what the true meaning of danger is." Doe nodded slowly at her words and noticed that the blonde was making her way back to the bar, but mister tall, dark and handsome's eyes suddenly found his way back to her own. The two continued to stare at one another in wonder and the vampire narrowed his eyes in curiosity, Doe taking a deep breath as she continued to keep her eyes locked on his brown ones. '_Can he... Smell me?_' She wondered but was interrupted when Sookie screeched at the fact that Denise and Mack had suddenly thrown themselves into the booth of the vampire, who seemed quite shocked at their bold movements. "What in the world are those two doing?" Doe turned her attention to the couple and realized that they were indeed pushing into the vampire's personal space and she could tell that he probably felt uncomfortable at their touch. "What a bitch! You... really think that... she's gonna let him bite her?" She asked Tara who shrugged, staring over at the booth as well. "You know how many people are having sex with vampires these days? Sometimes those people... disappear."

"No. He's not like that."

"Okay, okay, you spoke to him for, like a minute! You don't know how many people he sucked the blood out of over the last however many centuries he's been alive!" Tara shouted over at her best friend, but Sookie continued to stare at the booth. "But he's not so scary." She told her and Tara groaned, not believing her ears. "Sweet Jesus in heaven, Sookie! He is a vampire!"

"Yeah, but the synthetic blood has everything-"

"Are you willing to pass up all your favorite foods and spend the rest of your life drinking Slim-Fast?" Sam said, popping his voice into the conversation and Sookie rolled her eyes at her friends, Doe continuing to watch the scene at the booth unfold and as Denise tried to pull out her seduction card to get something out of the vampire. "I'll admit... Those two seem to be trouble." She said to Sam and Tara as Sookie moved back over to the table with the vampire's red wine in her hand. "Sweet thing, you ain't the only one who is thinking that." Tara said as the group watched Sookie rush back over to the bar and grab onto Tara's arm, pulling her he down the hallway that led to the kitchen window.

"She sure has a lot of energy." Doe commented as she took a bite out of one of her Mozzarella sticks, Sam shaking her head at his friend's behavior. "She acts before she thinks most of the time." He told the silver haired woman who nodded, but glanced back over at the hall when Tara and Sookie moved back to the bar, the blonde being the first to speak. "Tara, I am very disappointed in you and your small-mindedness."

"Sookie! The vampire can take care of himself. I promise you." Sam said as he intervened between the friends but it didn't stop Sookie was looking back to the booth and noticing that the vampire and the Rattray's were gone. "Fuck!" She shouted as she threw her apron from her hips and rushed outside the restaurant, Doe shocked that they had managed to sneak off between both her and Sam who sat right in front of the entrance. "Tara, you know how to bar tend?" He asked the black woman who looked at him strangely. "No." This only caused him to hand her his apron and start for the exit. "Fake it." He told her and the black woman swore before stealing one of Doe's Mozzarella sticks and tying the apron around her waist. '_...I'd better go see what's going on._' She thought before hopping out of her chair and rushing outside after the others, ignoring the calls and swears from Tara as the wooden door shut behind her.

* * *

After wandering the woods for a few minutes in search of Sookie and the vampire, she noticed the three humans having an all out fight with chains and knives and Doe was surprised to see the blonde holding her own. The silver haired woman watched as Sookie wrapped the chain around Mack's throat and kicked him to the ground before grabbing onto his knife and pointing it over at Denise, stopping the older woman in her tracks. "This ain't your business, you stupid cunt!" The woman shouted and Sookie glared her down. "Now, see, that just proves how low-rent you really are." The blonde said and Denise scowled. "You have any idea who you're messing with?" She demanded with annoyance. "You don't wanna be on my bad side!"

"I'm not so sure you even have another side, you no-account, backwood trash!" Denise then tried to make her way back over to the vampire where the blood bags sat but Doe decided to make her entrance and jumped out from behind the trees, shocking Denise who almost fell to her butt on the ground. "Don't even think about it." She told the woman and she growled, before flinching with she noticed the knife close to her face. "Do not even think about taking that blood!"

"I will kill you for this."

"Get out! Now!"

"Come on, Mack. This ain't over!" Denise shouted as she grabbed Mack from the ground and the couple hurried away from the scene, both starting to argue as they ran from the crazy blonde and her knife. Doe quickly got down on her knees, not caring if her jeans got dirty and slowly pulled the silver from the vampire's body and noticed that Sookie was watching his body heal with fascination. "You okay?" Doe asked and before the dark haired vampire could answer, the trio heard a car barreling down the road and over to them. "Quick with your feet!" Sookie shouted as she and Doe pulled the vampire away from the road and into the woods behind the trees, Denise shouting out from the car window as she drove off. "I'm gonna get you, bitch!"

The two women continued to gently pull the vampire into the trees and laid him against a broad and sturdy trunk, Sookie beginning to finally let herself freak out about the attack. "Oh, bless your heart. I am so sorry I didn't get here faster. You'll be okay in a minute, right?" She asked and received no answer, deciding to ask another question. "Do you want me to leave?" This time, the vampire shook his head and admitted to the females. "No. They might come back and I can't fight yet." He let his eyes trail over to Doe and her eyes widened slightly as he continued to stare at her, almost not noticing the Collie that appeared from within the trees. "Oh! Hey, there, dog." She said with a giggle as he started to lick the side of her face. It then made his way over to Doe and licked her hand before barking at the vampire several times and running back into the woods. "He's checking on you." The vampire said and Sookie shook her head. "That's just some old dog that hangs around the bar sometimes. He must live nearby."

"Oh, no doubt." The vampire said with some suspicion but Sookie didn't notice it and started to remove the plastic that was wrapped around his arm, but he was quick to pull his arm from his grasp. "I reckon you're not too happy about being rescued by a woman." She said and the vampire only continued to remove the plastic and tourniquet before saying. "Thank you." He then looked over at Doe and nodded to her as well, causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks. "And thank you as well."

"N-no problem." She told him softly and the two stared at each other for a moment before Sookie suddenly said something strange to both. "I can't hear you." She said and the vampire was confused, but answered her louder than before. "Thank you." Doe was also confused at her but watched in shock as the blonde positioned herself in front of the vampire and grabbed onto his hands, seeming to forget momentarily that Doe was sitting right next to her. "No, no, no. I can hear you, but I can't... Oh, my stars."

"Aren't you afraid to be out here alone with a hungry vampire?"

"No." She said truthfully and he continued, seeming to not be amused. "Vampires often turn on those who trust them, you know. We don't have human values like you." The blonde then stood up from the ground and took a few steps away from the vampire. "A lot of humans turn on those who trust them too." She said before pulling a silver chain from her pocket and draping it around her neck and shoulders. "I"m not a total fool."

"Oh, but you have other juicy arteries. There's one in the groin that's a particular favorite of mine." The vampire said with a smirk and Sookie gasped in shock before shouting. "Hey! You just shut your nasty mouth, mister! You might be a vampire, but when you talk to me, you will talk to me like the lady that I am!"

"You wanna drink the blood they collected?" He asked and she seemed disgusted by his question. "No!" She shouted and he continued. "I understand it makes humans feel more healthy... improves their sex life." The blonde seemed interested at the new piece of information she learned but still scoffed in response. "I'm as healthy as a horse. And I have no sex life to speak of, so... You can just keep it."

"You could always sell it."

"I wouldn't touch it." With lightening speed, the vampire vanished from Doe's side against the tree and she gasped when he reappeared in front of Sookie, his face only inches from her own. "What are you?" He asked and both women were confused at his words, but Doe noticed the flicker within Sookie's eyes as she spoke. "Well... I'm... I'm... I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I'm a waitress. What's your name?"

"Bill." With this, the blonde began to laugh and Doe finally pushed herself from the ground, dusting her jeans with her hands. "Bill? I thought it might be Antoine or Basil or... or, heh... or, like, Langford, maybe... but... Bill? ...Vampire Bill! Oh my!" Bill did not seem very amused by her giggling fits at his name, but she suddenly grew more serious at his expression. "So... silver, huh? I thought that only affected werewolves. I... I... I'm not implying that werewolves exist. I mean, that's just what you always see in the movies."

"I'd appreciate it if you don't share this information with anyone. We don't like for our weaknesses to be made into public knowledge." He told her and she quickly nodded. "Oh! Okay!" The two stood awkwardly for a moment before she scratched the back of her head, slowly moving back to Merlotte's. "Well... see ya, Bill, I gotta get back to work." With that, she hurried back into the restaurant and of course, Doe realized that she had forgotten she was there as back up and sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "I knew she would forget I was standing here. I'll probably grab my food to go and walk on home, too much 'excitement' for one night." She said sarcastically as she started to move back to the restaurant, but Bill's voice stopped her legs from moving.

"It isn't safe for a lady to be walking the streets alone at this hour." He told her and she chuckled, placing her hands back on her hips before staring back at the dark haired vampire. "Don't worry tiger. I can take care of myself." Bill didn't seem convinced and she sighed, letting her hands fall from her hips. "Okay, I take that back. I could take care of myself if I actually knew my way around this town. But Sookie isn't off for another few hours and I'm sorta stuck here." She admitted and the vampire chuckled. "Would you like me to accompany you to your home?" Doe was surprised at his sudden request and he decided to talk again before letting her. "Do not worry, we vampires can not be let into a home without permission from the owner for entrance."

"Oh, don't worry about that little detail. I've had my time with vampires." She told him with a wink and he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, better go and grab your food then. Don't want it to get cold." The silver haired woman chuckled and moved back through the parking lot of Merlotte's and back inside the restaurant, where Sookie, Sam and Tara waited, their eyes widening when she made her way back inside. "Doe! There you are!" Sam said as she returned to the bar, her pizza now resting next to her almost finished rum and coke, the smell of the hot cheese and bread making her stomach rumble. "I am so sorry, Doe! I didn't mean to leave you outside with Bill! I forgot you had followed me until I made it back inside! I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, Sookie. I have a history with vampires, I know how they work so I can take care of myself." She told the three who seemed to shocked at her words. "Really? There are vampires in Greece?" Tara asked intrigued and the silver haired woman nodded, quickly asking Sam for a to-go box before answering. "There are some in Greece yes but when I was in Dallas, I met the majority of the vampires there in Texas."

The black woman nodded slowly and Sookie seemed to be very interested about the vampires in Dallas, but Doe took the box from Sam and quickly let her pizza slide inside before taking the final swing of her rum and coke. "I'll catch you three some other time. I think it's time for me to head home." Sookie was shocked to hear this and tried to convince her otherwise as she pulled her credit card and I.D from her back pocket. "Doe! You shouldn't be walking home alone at night! I'm off in two hours! Surely you could wait until then!" The silver haired woman shook her head with a smile and thanked Sam when he returned her card and handed her the receipt. "Don't worry about me, Sookie. I know where I'm going. And don't fret." She said as she handed back the receipt with a tip and winked at her new friends. "I'm won't be alone." With that said, she left the restaurant with the trio's jaws dropped and smiled when she noticed that Bill had indeed waited for her to come back outside so they could stroll through the woods of Bon Temps, Louisiana. "Shall we?" He asked her kindly and the twenty-two year old nodded, allowing mister Bill to led her past the trees and down the path that led back toward her place. "We shall."

* * *

End of '_**Chapter One: 'I'll Go Down to the Bar**_'

Next... '**Chapter Two: 'He's a Wolf in Disguise**'

* * *

Although I didn't get any reviews for this chapter like I hoped, I was so happy to find that I got so many followers already! Thank you all so much and it means a lot! So I would like to thank those seven people! Thank you **ABSENTofCOLOURS**, **i-want-to-be-badass**, **LovelyDeadlyLie**, **Midnight Writer Shadrach**, **mychemicalromance1817**, **rae-reader1993** and **Scarlet Angel of the Heavens**. There were also a lot of favorites too and it brought a smile to my face and I can't wait to continue writing this for you all! Thank you all again and I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter! Please don't hesitate to leave any comments either. Lots of love!

Swedish Translation: (**Godric**)

* "Jag kommer att sakna er." - I will miss you.


	3. He's a Wolf in Disguise

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Two: He's in a Wolf in Disguise_

The stroll between the two was quiet for the most part, but Doe noticed that every once and a while he would peek over at her from the corner of his eye, curiosity filling his dark orbs. "Find something you like?" She joked and he chuckled in response, placing his hands into his pant pockets before speaking. "You are different than most humans." He told her and she shrugged. "I've always been a little strange." She said with a grin and Bill narrowed his eyes, stopping his movement in walking and causing Doe to stop and look back at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked and he only continued to stare at her with a blank expression. "What are you?"

"E-excuse me?"

"I asked what are you? You are not an ordinary human." He told her and Doe swallowed hard, hoping that Bill couldn't see the worry plastered within her eyes. "I... I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just a regular girl from Greece who moved to the States." Bill didn't seem to like her answer and faster then lightening, grabbed Doe around her waist and slammed her body against the nearest tree, her pizza falling from her hands to the ground. "I don't take kindly to be lied too." He told her softly as he leaned his face closer to the base of her neck, smelling her scent which caused a shiver to run down the back of her spine. "Delicious..." He started as his fangs clicked into place, causing Doe's eyes to widen. "Like the sea..." Doe then realized that he was trying to glamour her into telling him about what she truly was, but thanks to her little secret, she was immune to being glamoured and it had saved her quite a few times back in Dallas. "Sorry but you're glamouring is useless, it doesn't work one me." She told him softly and his eyes widened, slightly pulling back from the girl to look her full in the face and realizing that was right because his technique had failed him.

"Interesting." He then told her with a smirk and allowed his fangs to click back into place before moving away from the tree, his eyes trailing back to her neck. "Be lucky that I am able to control myself because it has been quite hard with how delicious you smell. It's pleasurable." He told her and Doe narrowed her eyes slightly, causing his smirk to widen as he chuckled at her expression. "Don't make such a face, it doesn't suit you." The silver haired woman scoffed and turned her back to the dark haired man, groaning when she saw her to-go box lying in the dirt. "If this pizza has any dirt on it then you are taking me back to Merlotte's and buying me a new one." She said with a scowl before opening up the container to see the damage. Bill only smirked again and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. "Well? Any damage?" He asked and when he received no answer, he chuckled again and moved back over to the twenty-two year old who shut her container before he could peek inside. "No damage I suspect?"

"Fuck you." She said and he smirked, the silver haired woman realizing her mistake in wording and groaned. "Ew, no, forget I said that." The one hundred and seventy-four year old grinned and started to walk down the path again, not turning back to Doe who watched him move. "Come along Miss Doe, if you want to make it home before sunrise." Doe muttered a few things under her breath in Greek and sighed before hurrying after the vampire, making sure to keep her distance. "You aren't as much of a gentleman as I thought." She commented and he rose an eyebrow at her, curious at what she meant. "The way your carry yourself, the way you talk and your attitude is that of a complete gentleman. But after what I just saw, you seem to be a wolf in sheep skin." Instead of his normal chuckling that she was getting used too, Bill laughed and had to stop walking so he could keep his composure much to Doe's annoyance. "You indeed are a very strange girl." He told her after he had calmed down from his laughter and the silver haired woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Glad I could be of assistance to your funny bone."

"Much different than Sookie Stackhouse." He said, but when he spoke her name, Doe could see a slight twinkle within his eye and she rose and eyebrow at him in curiosity. "Hmm, Sookie Stackhouse you say?" She said she noticed the twinkle again just the sound of her name. "Interesting." She said, copying when he said it earlier and he looked back over at her but she grinned and quickened her pace so she was now the one in the lead. "Oh nothing." She told him as he sighed, not amused. "Stranger and stranger you get, Miss Doe." He said and she smiled, turning herself around so she was walking backwards. "You'll get used to it."

"Not sure if I will." He told her truthfully and she pouted, but the two laughed and Doe realized that they were now out of the woods and had come up to the hill where he Aunt's house was. "That was faster than I thought." She admitted and he moved to her side, his hands still in his pockets. "Time flies when you're having fun." She finished and he looked down at her blankly and she giggled. "Never mind. Thank you for walking me home, Bill. It was, an interesting stroll." Bill gave her a small smile and bowed before grabbing onto her hand and giving her hand a kiss. "Pleasure was mine. Have a good night." He told her before he vanished before he eyes, a light breeze being blown in her face after his disappearance. "Strange fellow..." She muttered to herself before glancing around to make sure that she was alone and left the pizza resting on her porch as she walked down the hill and back through the woods, looking for something, preferably something cold and wet...

* * *

After wandering through the trees and past the town's graveyard, Doe found herself smiling happily at a beautiful lake that rested with the woods, the moon shining brightly on the water's top. Doe took a long breath and let it out with a slight shiver at the smell that flew across her nose, the scent of the water sending chills down her body. The silver haired woman untied her shoes and slowly started piling her clothes off one by one, the moonlight reflecting against her pale skin. After she was completely unclothed, the woman took slow steps into the water and sighed contently as she continued to walk into the water until her head was the last to be covered by the cold liquid. Moments passed in silence as crickets sung in the trees, and slowly Doe brought herself back up from the lake and her hair was no longer the layered mid neck length like it was before, it now flowed down her back and in the water. The skin on the tops of her arms and the side of her face were now inhabited by beautiful sapphire colored scales and her eyes had become a brighter blue than before. Doe took her hands from the water and moaned happily at the feeling of being back in her other body and let her hands comb through her long hair.

The light from the moon slowly started to give her body a boost of energy and she smirked when she saw movement in the water, about twenty feet from her true form. Her smirk grew larger and her teeth were now longer straight and and human like, but sharp and dangerous. Without a moment to spare, she dove into the water after one of the lake's crocodile's, a silver and blue scaled fin shooting out of the water and diving back inside before there were some violent ripples against the liquid, and red started to coat the top of the water... A pair of green eyes widening at the site that he watched within the lake and transformed back into a border collie before hurrying through the woods to recall what he just witnessed...

* * *

A few days had passed since the stroll with Bill Compton and Doe was doing her best to adjust to her new life in Bon Temps. Although her Aunt left her a lovely sum of money after her death, Doe felt the need to find a job herself and not live off of her Aunt's money, which she could be saving for a rainy day. '_Hmm... There don't seem to be many places that are hiring right now._' The silver haired woman thought sadly as she continued to drive through town. The sun was starting to set and Doe was starting to discover that her stomach was beginning to eat itself alive with how hungry it was. '_Maybe I should stop by Merlottes. I haven't really seen anyone in the past few days._' With that, the silver haired woman took a right turn at the fork and made her way to Merlotte's Bar and Grill and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was almost completely packed in the parking lot. After finding a spot, she locked her car and made her way inside, smiling happily when she spotted Sam behind the counter. "Hey, Sam. Looking lively tonight."

"Doe! What a surprise!" The sandy haired man said with a smile of his own as she took a sit at the bar, noticing how many people really were in the bar tonight. "You're packed tonight." She commented and he nodded, fixing up a few drinks. "Yeah, it's nice. But it's probably because of Dawn that we got so many customers." He told her with a frown and Doe was confused at what he meant. "Because of Dawn? What do you mean?" She asked him curiously and he looked at her strangely before realizing something. "Oh, yeah... You're still new to town." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of how to explain the situation to her. "I'm not sure if you've been hearing the town talk but there have been two murders this past week, one of those happened to be Dawn." Doe's blue eyes widened when she heard the new and suddenly felt sorry for Sam and the other waitresses, Dawn was their friend... "I'm so sorry to hear that, Sam... I didn't know... I hadn't heard anything around town and I've been job searching the past few days."

"Ah it ain't your fault. Most of the folk come here and talk about what happens around town, not sure why." He told her with a sly grin and she giggled at his expression, noticing both Sookie and Arlene making their way over to the bar. "Here have a sit, I'll fix you a drink." Doe nodded and took a sit and glancing over at Sookie who gave her a bring grin and a wave, Doe returning the gesture. "Two margaritas." Arlene asked Sam and he nodded, starting on her drinks as well. "That Dawn sure left us high and dry, didn't she?" The red head said as she adjusted her apron, Sookie surprised at her words. "It's not like she meant not to be here."

"I know, but if she didn't spend her nights off at that vamp bar in Shreveport, she still would." Arlene explained and Sookie wasn't going to have it. "Did I just hear you right, Arlene? You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"Oh, please. Ain't there even a part of you that thinks she had it comin?"

"No! Not a single part. And I'm takin' your ranch."

"Hey!" She shouted as Sam placed her drinks on her tray and the blonde took off to hand her customer her ranch. "Damn it, Sookie, ugh." Doe giggled as Arlene took off to grab new ranch from the kitchen and she was about to thank Sam who set a drink in front of her, but noticed Tara hurrying through the door and back behind the bar. "You're late." Sam told her as she grabbed an apron from the side of the bar. "Sorry, boss." She said and the restaurant owner started to rub the back of his, looking back at Tara and lowering his voice hoping no one could hear him, but Doe, being curious, listened in. "Hey, listen. We should probably talk. About last night."

"What about last night?"

"You're gonna make this hard of me, aren't you?"

"Actually, no, I'm gonna make it very, very easy. Nothing happened between us last night. And if anybody asks, you didn't see me at all, okay? I'm tellin' people I spent the night with Jason." The name caught Doe's attention because she remembered that it was the name of Sookie's brother, why is she telling Sam to lie for her about being with Jason last night? "Jason Stackhouse?"

"Yes. I was with Jason Stackhouse last night, and if you say different, they're gonna haul both our asses into jail."

"You lied to the police for him? Fuck, Tara. I know you carry a torch for the guy, but... I don't get it, I really don't."

"There's more to Jason than meets the eye. Deep down he is a good person." She told to Sam before walking out of the bar and heading back to the kitchens, probably to wash her hands or tidy herself up a bit before having to tend to the bar. "...Should I not ask?" Doe asked Sam as she sipped her drink, Sam groaning heavily but still giving the white haired female a grin. "Long story."

"I'm a good listener." She said with a grin of her own and the two laughed before Sam was called away by another customer at the bar to take a few drink orders for the boys playing pool. Doe decided to take another gander at the menu again and see what else there was too order, she enjoyed the pizza the other night and thought the Mozzarella sticks were good as well. "Hmm..." As she continued to search through the menu, she failed to notice a blonde male who seemed to be in a slight pain take a sit in the empty chair on her left calling for Sam's attention. "Hey, Sam." Sam turned at the sound of his name and moved over to the blonde, giving me a small smile and a pat on his shoulder. "Hey there, Jason. You doin' alright?" This caught Doe's immediate attention and she looked straight at the blonde. So this was the famous Jason Stackhouse... And boy, he was cute. Short blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a light stumble around his lips and chin, but it was the grin that caught her eye the most. "Yeah, I'm doin' alright. Just trying to let Dawn's death sink in... Can't believe it. Both her and Maudette? Shit..."

"Try not and think about it." Sam offered but the blonde groaned, leaning his head against the counter, another soft wince leaving his lips at the movement. "It's hard not too, seeing her laying there... Just laying there in bed, dead." At this point, Doe felt like she was intruding on a personal conversation and sipped her drink trying to ignore their conversation but it was a hand on her shoulder that turned her back around to face two blue eyes that almost fought her for brightness. "Are you new around here?" Jason asked her with wide eyes, the female noticing her gaze moving to her silver hair, which was exposed, not under a hat like the last time she sat in the restaurant. "Cause I've never seen you around here before. And I would remember if they had hair like yours. It's awesome!" He said with a large grin and Doe giggled, a slight blush growing on her lips. '_Yep, he's related to Sookie all right._' "Yeah, I just moved here from Dallas a few days ago but I'm originally from Greece. I'm Dorian, but please call me Doe."

"Jason Stackhouse, pleasure to meet you." He said as he offered his hand, which she took and they both shook before the blonde male had a question for her. "So how did you get it that color? Must have had to dye it quite a few times!" He said and Doe shook her head, grabbing onto her drink glass and taking a sip. "Actually it's my natural hair color, not a single dye job." That only caused Jason's eyes to grow wide with amazement. "You're shittin' me! That's real?" She nodded and the blonde laughed, his eyes locking with her hair. "That's amazing! I wish my hair could be that cool." The two laughed and Sam set a draft beer in front of the Jason, who thanked him and took a sip. "Just keep your cool, Jason. Andy can't do anything if he doesn't have proof on you, especially seeing that you were with Tara last night." Sam said and this caused Jason to almost spit out his beer, coughing as he tried to get the air back in his lungs. "Uh... Y-yeah, I was with Tara last night. Good night good night..." He muttered while taking another sip and Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before he noticed Sookie making her way over. "Look out, sister alert." He warned before the female blonde stood behind her brother, her hands on her hips. "Might wanna leave them alone." Sam started to Doe but Sookie just brushed him off. "No she can stay, she knows about the situation anyhow. Jason, you look me in the eye and you tell me the truth: did you kill Dawn?"

"What? No. Jesus, Sook. Look, when Maudette died, I thought I might've done it. And it turned out I didn't. With Dawn, I don't even think I might'a done it, so I know I didn't." He said and Doe couldn't help but giggle as he fumbled a few of his words while speaking to his sister. "You swear?"

"But the way you're actin', it seems like you want it to be me."

"Sorry. Gr... Gran asked me to listen in on folks, see if I can't clear your name. And sometimes it's hard..." She admitted and he nodded. "Yeah, yeah yeah... I gotta stop you, because it sounds like you're revvin' up for a long one. And I really need to see Lafayette. Talk to you later. Nice meetin' you, Doe." He said over to the twenty-two year old with a wink and took off toward the kitchen, Sookie sighing while placing her hands on her hips. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do with him, always gettin' himself into trouble." She admitted and Doe nodded as she took another sip of her drink, but noticed that Sam had been continuing to look at her from the other side of the counter, looking as if he was thinking hard about something... She was confused at his expression and was about to ask what he was looking at, but noticed Tara jump from behind the counter. Her eyes followed Tara's and turned to see that Bill had entered Merlotte's, his eyes searching the restaurant.

Bill gave acknowledgement to Tara behind the bar and his eyes found Doe's, a slight smirk appearing on his lips before he moved through the tables to an empty booth. Seeing as Sookie was busy, Doe watched as Arlene nervously made her way over to the vampire table, Tara glaring over at the vampire. "What is he doin' here?" She demanded and Sam shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." Doe was about to make a comment about their thoughts but noticed Arlene hurrying back over to the bar asking if they had any Tru-Blood. "Sam just bought a case. We got O Neg and A Neg, plenty o' each." Tara told the red head and she groaned. "Fuck him. I'm giving him A. And don't microwave it neither. He can have it cold." This caused Doe to glare over at Arlene who jumped back at her stare but Tara only laughed with a smirk of her own. "You are so bad." She grabbed one of the red bottles from the cooler behind the bar and placed it on her tray, Sookie quickly making her way to bar to confront Arlene. "Are we out of O?"

"Blood is blood. What difference does it make?"

"He prefers O. I'll take it to him if you like."

"Well, good. He gives me the creeps." With that Sookie took the Tru-Blood over to bill and after she set it on the table, she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the restaurant and out the front door, much to everyone's surprise. "Oh god, Sook." Sam groaned as he placed his hand over his eyes and sighed heavily. "She is more stupid than I thought she was." Tara said, also baffled at Sookie's bold move to take the vampire by the arm and lead him away. "One of these days she is going to get bit and maybe then she'll learn not to be stupid." Tara said as she shook her head, throwing her rag against the counter and moving to the kitchen to Lafayette who was whistling at the scene. "I think she'll be okay." Doe said hoping to help calm Sam down, who seemed to be heavily stressing. "He doesn't seem to be that bad." Sam sighed again and gave a small smile to Doe, his green eyes starting to become a bit more relaxed. "I know. I just don't want her to get hurt." The silver haired woman nodded and noticed that Sam also seemed to have a twinkle in his eye when he spoke of Sookie. Miss Blonde sure was popular... "You like her, don't you?" She asked bluntly and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, causing Doe to smile. "You do, huh? Thought so."

Sam was about to comment but groaned and left the bar when Tara returned, heading back to his office with his cheeks growing a bit redder causing Doe to giggle. "What's his deal?" Tara asked as she sent down a rack of Bud Light's watching after her boss with her hands on her hips. "Oh I just embarrassed him a bit." She admitted and Tara smirked, catching on to what she had said. "Did you ask him about his feelings for Sookie? Glad to know that I'm not the only one who sees it." She told her and the two women laughed, but stopped when they noticed Sookie hurry back into the restaurant and pass the two in the bar without a second thought and hurrying over to the office where Sam now resided. "Who bets that she is going to ask for the rest of the night off?" Tara asked with a sigh and Doe grinned. "Make my drink free if she is?" She asked and Tara laughed, taking Doe's glass and fixing her up a scotch with a smirk. "You a bad girl, I like it." Doe chuckled and starting to drink up her scotch but noticed that Tara was back to glaring over at the door. Doe, confused, turned around and noticed that Bill was leaning against the door frame, his eyes locking over with Doe and she could tell that he wanted to talk with her. "Sorry, Tara. Seems like I'm being summoned." She said and handed the black woman her drink with a wink. "Finish it for me?" The silver haired woman then left the bar and Tara groaned in annoyance but chugged the last of scotch anyway before swearing and muttering 'stupid white girls' as she left the restaurant with Bill.

* * *

"How may I help you, Mister Vampire?" Doe asked when the two arrived at her car in the parking lot and the silver haired woman leaned against her car, staring up at the dark haired vampire. "You have a free night this evening, Miss Doe?" The vampire said and Doe seemed surprised by his words. "Tonight? Not that I know of... What are you persuading?" She questioned and Bill smiled, the first time she had seen a real smile and not a smirk on his lips. "Miss Stackhouse and I are going to a vampire bar in Shreveport to go, as Sookie would say, sniffin' around on the murders of those two women."

"Sookie? In a vampire bar?" Doe asked and he nodded, causing the silver haired woman to laugh. "Oh, this I gotta see. You sure that she won't be upset that I'm coming with you both?" She asked with a slight nudge in his ribs and he shook his head, Doe noticing a bit of disappoint in his eyes. "In the words of Miss Stackhouse quite bluntly informed me that this was 'not' a date and she was serious." Doe nodded at his words and gave a small smile. "Things not work out?" She asked and he chuckled, backing away as she started to get into her car. "They will." He told her with a smirk and she laughed, jumping into the driver's seat and turning on her car. "See you soon, Mister Bill." She said as she drove away and noticed in the rear view mirror that he had vanished. '_A vampire bar, huh? Well this should be interesting._'

* * *

After Doe had returned back to her Aunt's place, she decided that she should change out of her jeans and into something that was more fitting for a bar setting. She dug through her armoire closet to find a dress for the evening; after looking through her choices and contemplating, she decided on a dark navy dress and tossed it onto her bed now looking for her pair of favorite black stilettos. When her outfit was found, she moved herself to the opposite wall and sat down at her white vanity and started to do her make up. She decided to help make her eyes pop so she put on a blend of white and silver eyeshadow and traced her eyes with a silver eyeliner that added a light sparkle around her blue eyes. She then applied her mascara and fixed her foundation before applying a light pink lipgloss that also gave her lips a little shine. Doe then moved into her into bathroom and started one by one taking curlers out of her hair, loving how the new curls bounced against her head and made her hair look much thicker than it was.

When she liked how she looked, she started to throw away some of her tissues from taking off old nail polish and groaned when she noticed what was in her trash can. "I thought I through this out!" She shouted to herself as she tossed the tissues into the trash can on top of a large pile of silver hair. Doe groaned and moved out of the bathroom and over to the bed where her dress and shoes sat. The silver haired woman let the robe fall from her shoulders and she slipped into her navy dress, realizing how much she had loved this dress. It was a gift from her Aunt and it was a tight fitting dress at the waist but flowed at the hips and ended at the middle of her thighs, the sleeves falling from her shoulders and resting on her upper arms with a V cup neckline.

And make her outfit complete, since she was going to a Vampire Bar, she reached back into an armoire drawer and grabbed a pair of fishnet gloves that attached by a small loop to her middle fingers and ended halfway between her wrist and elbow. She chose to do a small twirl to watch the dress float, and she slipped on her stilettos before grabbed a small card holder that was attached to a garter which she placed on her upper thigh, hidden by the front of the dress. Doe gave herself a final look over in the mirror and smiled when she heard honking from outside of her house, knowing immediately that it was Bill and Sookie. After placing her phone between her breasts in front of the dress, Doe hurried down the stairs and outside the door, locking it before moving over to the car that sat a stunned Sookie and Bill.

"W-whoa, Doe. You look amazing!" The blonde commented with wide eyes and Doe smiled, admiring the red and white dress that Sookie was wearing, liking how she had her hair down for once with a black headband. "Thanks, Sookie. You looking great, I like it when you have your hair down." The blonde grinned and Doe quickly hopped into the back seat, Bill pulling off the hill and taking off down the road and outside of Bon Temps. "So I'm amusing that Bill filled you in?" Sookie asked from the front and Doe nodded, peering over at the dark haired driver. "Yeah, he told me we were going to 'sniff' around the vampire bar to find out about the murders. Are you doing this to clear Jason's innocence?" She questioned and the twenty-five year old nodded. "Yep, I know my brother has nothing to do with these murders and since no one believe us, I gotta get the proof myself." She said with determination and Doe smiled, liking that quality in Sookie. "You're a good older sister, Sookie." The blonde blushed and turned back to the road, Doe giggling and leaning back against her seat, watching the road pass through the window.

"Have you told her?" Bill decided to ask, looking over at Sookie as he drove, the blonde slightly jumping in her seat, answering Bill's question. "I suppose not then?" He finished and Doe was now curious. "Not told me what?" She asked and the blonde sighed, muttering a few things under her breath before turning back to Doe. "I know this might be hard to believe, but I can read minds." She said and that caused Doe's eyes to widen, now that was something she hadn't heard before. "You can read minds?" She asked and the blonde nodded. "I've been able to do it every since I could remember but I've realized after meeting Bill that I can't read the thoughts of a Vampire and it's been very calming. But now that you mention it..." She muttered, narrowing her eyes and causing Doe to blink in confusion. Was she trying to read her mind? Cause if she was then there would be trouble. "I can't hear yours either..." She admitted in surprise and even Bill's ears perked at the thought that she was unreadable as well. "Really? Well that's weird." Doe started innocently, more than happy to hear that the telepath couldn't hear a single thought. "Wow, this is so thrilling! Finally, a calm time with people whose thoughts aren't being throw into my face!"

Doe was happy for the fact that Sookie could have a calming time with the two but also noticed the look from Bill that she could see through the rear view mirror. It seemed that him trying to find out what she was wouldn't be ending soon... "Penny for your thoughts." Sookie then commented while looking at Bill, who grinned. "I thought liked not knowing my thoughts." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Most of the time I do." She admitted to him and he quite his eyes on the road. "You won't care for it."

"That doesn't mean I don't wanna know."

"You look like vampire bait." He said as he looked at the blonde, also motioning back at Doe. "You both do." This only caused Sookie to start laughing. "What's that supposed to me?" She questioned and he continued. "I promised your grandmother no harm would come to you at Fangtasia tonight. I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to keep that promise with you dressed like this."

"So are you saying you think I look nice?"

"Doesn't matter what I think. This isn't a date, remember?" That caused Doe to laugh from the backseat and after a few moments, Sookie let a smile of her own appear on her lips and laughed along with his silver haired friend as Bill shook his head at the women for their laughter. "All I am saying is just to be on your guard tonight." He warned and the two women let their laughter die down before nodding at Bill, realizing that he was being serious. Tonight was definitely going to be an adventure for the trio...

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Two: 'He's a Wolf in Disguise**_'

Next... '**Chapter Three: 'In My Fishnet Gloves**'

* * *

And here you have! Chapter two is now out and I hope that you all enjoyed it! I had fun writing this chapter, especially the beginning with Bill and Doe~ And as most of you can guess... Eric Northman will be arriving in the next chapter along with Pam! I'm excited! Again I would love to thank everyone for the support and awesome favorites for the story! Thank you all so much! And I'd also like to thank the few reviewers for the last chapter! Thank you **belladu57**, **scorpianattitude**, and **Chezzalinda**! Thanks again for you comments and please read and review! Lots of love!

(And kudos to anyone who can remember who those green eyes belong to ;P )


	4. In My Fishnet Gloves

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Three: In My Fishnet Gloves_

The drive had finally ended and the three arrived at a building that looked a bit like a small warehouse. The walls were painted white and there was a neon light that read 'FANGTASIA' in red on top of a blackened caged window. Next to it was the entrance that had two red poles holding up a red cover cloth and under that cloth was a tall man wearing black and Doe guessed that he was the club's bouncer. The three all exited out of the car and Bill took a hold of Sookie's hand, walking into the bar past the bouncer with Doe right behind them. The inside was lightly dimmed red and Doe could hear what seemed to be a disco version of 'Don't Fear the Reapers' playing from the stereo. She decided to take a good look around and noticed there were a lot of humans and vampires inside the club, the bar was also a very nice size and Doe appreciated that much because after seeing this place she needed a drink. "Bill. Haven't seen you in a while." A voice said, catching the three's attention and they turned to met a beautiful blonde vampire; her hair was up in a bun, she wore handless leather gloves and a black bustier with a black necklace and no smile on her lips. "I'm mainstreamin'." He told her and the blonde didn't seem amused by his answer. "Good for you. Who's the doll?"

"Pam, this is Sookie. Sookie, this is Pam."

"Pleased to meet you." Sookie said with a smile as she held out her hand to the female vampire but Pam only looked disdainfully at it. "I didn't mean her, I meant the one behind you." She said and both Bill and Doe were surprised to hear that but Pam turned back to Sookie. "Can I see your ID?" She asked and the younger blonde smiled. "Oh. Sure. How funny. Who'd have thought? Getting' carded at a vampire bar." She said happily as she handed Pam her ID from her white purse. "I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful. We serve no minors... in any capacity. Twenty-five, huh? How sweet it is." She said giving Sookie back her ID and watched as Bill led her over to the bar, leaving Doe alone with Pam. "Mind if I see yours too, darlin'?" She asked and the silver haired woman nodded, lifting up the hem of her dress to grab the cardholder from her thigh, not noticing the smirk that appeared on Pam's lips as she retrieved it. "Got some delicious lookin' thighs there my dear." The blonde commented and Doe let the dress fall back to its place before grinning and giving her ID to Pam. "I try."

"Hm, twenty-two huh? What brings you to Shreveport, Dorian?" Pam asked as she gave back the ID, Doe returning it to the cardholder. "Honestly? Following Bill and Sookie, which reminds me. I should probably go and find them." She said and moved past Pam, but not before turning up to the blonde and gently lifting her chin. "Try not to frown all the time, it might stick." She told her with a wink as she headed to the bar where she spotted Bill and Sookie, not noticing the large smirk that was now plastered on Pam's lips as she placed her hands on her hips, watching the silver haired woman walk through the bar. "There you are." Sookie said with a smile when she noticed Doe appear next to her. "Pam didn't bother you did she?" Bill asked with concern and Doe shook her head with a smile. "Nope. Just asked for my ID like she did Sookie."

"Okay, tell me I'm not the only one." The blonde said, grabbing onto Doe's wrist while Bill turned to the bar tender. "Doesn't this vampire bar look like a ride if it was a Disney World?" She asked in all seriousness and Doe couldn't help but start laughing at her question. "Now that you mention it... Yeah it does." The two women continued to laugh at their little inside joke and Bill decided to join in, telling the two. "Well, don't get too comfortable. It tends to get more authentic as the night wears on." He said before smiling at the two. "Can I get you both somethin' to drink?"

"Oh, please." Sookie said and Doe nodded as well, watching as a Vampire with long black hair and tattoos moved over to the trio, glancing down at Bill. "How's it goin', Bill?" He asked. "Very well." He said and the vampire nodded, glancing over at Sookie. "I'll say it is. This your meal for tonight?" He asked curiously and Bill quickly spoke before Sookie could react. "This is my friend Sookie. And this here is Dorian. Sookie, Doe, this is Longshadow."

"Nice to meet you." Sookie said, but when she received no response she decided to order her drink. "I'll have a gin and tonic please." She asked kindly and Bill ordered his own. "And I'll have a bottle of O Negative. Doe? Anything for you?" Doe nodded and looked over at Longshadow for her order. "I'll have a Negroni." The vampire bartender nodded and began making the drinks for the females and handing Bill his Tru-Blood in a glass. While he was busy, Doe decided to look around the club again and noticed that there was a young looking vampire wearing black leather dancing on one of the poles and he was dancing quite seductively while having his eyes Bill, who seemed very uneasy by this. "Longshadow." He started, turning his attention away from the male causing Doe to giggle.

"Sookie here would like to know if she could ask you a few questions. Would this be acceptable?" Without waiting for his answer, Sookie pulled some pictures from her purse and handed them into Longshadow's awaiting hand. "I just have a couple pictures I'd love you to take a look at. You recognize either of these women?"

"Yeah, I seen 'em both here before."

"Great, thank you. And do you also happen to remember who they hung around with?" She asked, hoping that she would be able to get somewhere with her questions. "That's something we don't notice here. You won't either." He told her truthfully and she nodded. "Okay, then. Thank you. I appreciate you taking the time." She said slightly disappointed but Longshadow continued, holding up the photo of Maudette. "This one. She wanted to die." He told Sookie. "How do you know?"

"Everyone who comes here does, in their own way. That's who we are: Death." The other two drinks were now finished and they grabbed them before heading to find a table and Sookie had recollected the two photos. When they successfully found an empty table, Sookie started looking around the club and the two thought that she was listening in on some thoughts. "What do you think of the place?" Bill decided to ask Doe, who was taking a sip of her drink. "A different scene for you?"

"Not really a different scene, but I've never been in a vampire bar." She told him, taking another look around and glancing at the pole dancers and the one who eyed Bill earlier, now had a group of males surrounding him. "Seems to be a very popular place since there is a line still outside." Bill accepted her answer and turned back over to Sookie, who now had her eyes locked on someone. "How's your drink?"

"A gin and tonic's pretty much a gin and tonic no matter where you drink it."

"I know exactly what you mean." Bill said with a small laugh and Sookie still had her eyes on something so Doe followed her and noticed a blonde male sitting in a throne like chair at the end of the room wearing a black suit. "Who's that?"

"Oh, you noticed him, did you?"

"No, it's not like that. I just..."

"Everyone does. That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar."

The two women nodded and watched as a bald man with a mustache was kneeling in front of the blonde, about to touch his knee. When he did, Eric immediately kicked him away and watched him crash onto the floor, blood escaping from a wound on his head. Doe gasped at the roughness of the poor man and when he tried to stand up, she watched as a young looking vampire with short hair grab onto his arm and lead him away down one of the club's halls. "Still think you're in Disney World?" Bill asked Sookie with a slight smirk and the blonde didn't seem amused by his question, Doe staring to wonder what other surprises were now awaiting them tonight...

* * *

The night continued to pass and the bar was now in full swing, the floor now packed with both vampires and humans enjoying their night. Sookie was still trying to pick up on any thoughts that could lead to the murders and Doe was growing a little bored, so she decided to finish the rest of the drink and move to the dance floor. "I'll be back, wave to me if you hear something." She told the two and before they could answer, she scurried from her chair and onto the floor, allowing her body to feel the beat. A familiar song had now started playing and Doe smiled and she moved her hips to the beat, letting her hands run through the back of her hair as she danced, not noticing the eyes that were now watching her. Doe was now in her own little world and nothing had mattered as she continued to move to the sound of the music, allowing everything around her to vanish within the beat. As she danced, Bill let his eyes wander to her dancing movement while Sookie continued to listen. "You able to pick up anything?"

"All anyone's thinkin' about here is sex, sex, sex."

"One needn't be be telepathic to pick up on that." Bill told her with a smile and she smiled back, allowing herself to take a break of snooping. Bill decided to take a glance over at Eric and noticed that Pam was now by his side, whispering in his ear before he turned over to the two. "Uh, oh." Bill started and this caused Sookie to start worrying. "Don't say 'uh-oh'. Vampires are not supposed to say 'uh-oh'." She told him. "It's Eric. He scanned you twice. He's going to summon us." He told her and the blonde seemed confused. "He can do that?" Bill nodded. "Yeah." The two noticed Eric raise his right hand and motioned for them to join him, but as they were, he stopped them and pointed over at Doe who continued to dance. "He's wants Doe as well." He said and turned around to wave at the silver haired female, who noticed the gesture and apologized with the people she was dancing with before hurrying over to Sookie and Bill.

"What's up? Find a lead?" She asked and the two shook their heads, Sookie grabbing her hand and leading her along with them over to Eric and Pam. "Bill Compton. It has been a while." Eric said, smirking up at the dark haired vampire. "Yes, well... I've been..." Bills started but was interrupted. "Mainstreaming. I heard. I see that is... going well for you." He said while glancing over at Sookie who had now grabbed onto Bill's hand and releasing the other hold on Doe. "Yes, of course. Uh, sorry. Eric this is my friend..."

"Sookie Stackhouse. And Dorian Barbas."

"How did you know our names?" Sookie asked and Pam grinned, pointing at her forehead, her eyes landing over at Doe. "I never forget a pretty face. You're in my vault." Doe smiled slightly at her compliment but Sookie herself didn't seem to really understand. "Great. That's just great. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you sweet." Eric told her bluntly and she shrugged her shoulders, not bothered. "Not really." She commented and Eric turned up to Pam, muttering something in an unknown language that to Doe sounded a bit like Swedish. "Yah vee-inn." Pam responded and he turned back to the blonde, leaning his hands against his crossed up knee. "Miss Stackhouse, I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers."

"Yes, I have."

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask if of me."

"All rightie." Sookie said as she reached back into her purse to pull out the pictures of Maudette and Dawn to hand them to Eric's outstretched hand. "You recognize either one of these girls?" She asked and Eric examined the two. "Hmm... Well, this one offered herself to me. But I found her too pathetic for my taste. Now, this one, however... I have tasted." He told her and Sookie seemed nervous at his honest answer. "I remember 'em both." Pam stated and Sookie quickly responded sarcastically. "On account of the vault?" Pam did not seemed amused by Sookie's tone and Doe noticed that Bill had tightened his grip on her hand while Eric gave a glare to the blonde. "Never had either of them, though." Pam admitted, placing her hands on her hips. "They weren't really my type."

"What is your type?" Doe piped up, slightly curious and causing all eyes to turn to her. "Do you mean by type of blood or body type?" Pam only smirked at her question. "A little of both, dove. But one can not ignore a looker with an appetizing scent." Doe didn't seem to catch on that Pam had started to eye her body up and down and turned over to Eric, speaking in Swedish once again. "_**Utsökta flicka. Gör att jag vill ta henne nu och äta upp henne.**_"

"_**Du är inte den enda, hon ser salavating. Hennes doft påminner mig i havet, kan du känna lukten av det?**_" Eric asked her back and Pam nodded, her hard eyes now glancing at the silver haired woman with curiosity. "_**Ja ... Jag undrar varför?**_"

"Well..." Sookie started as she grabbed the photos back from Eric, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable by the situation. "Thank you very much. That is all your time I need to take." She said hoping to leave but Eric immediately stopped her, his eyes narrowed at the blonde female. "I'm not finished with you yet! Please. Sit." Sookie decides to take the sit on Eric's right, the male blonde glancing down at her with interest. "So, Bill. Are you quite attached to your friend?"

"She is mine!"

"Yes. I am his."

"What a pity. What about you?" He then asked Doe, Bill and Sookie almost forgetting that she had been with them. "Are you anyone's?" He asked her with a smirk, awaiting her answer. The silver haired woman thought about it for a moment and decided to answer truthfully before Bill said something that could get the three in trouble with him having 'two' humans. "To be honest, I am not sure if I become anyone's. You are not the first vampires that I have become familiar with." Eric and Pam both seemed intrigued by her answers while Sookie seemed confused, since she hadn't really asked about Doe's past before.

"Interesting..." Eric started, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he leaned closer over to the silver haired woman, who started to stare down at the blonde's green eyes. After a few moments, Eric's eyes widened and Doe only blinked at him, curious why he had been staring so long without saying anything. "She can not be glamoured, Eric." Bill spoke up, realizing what the blonde was trying accomplish. "You are a strange one." Eric said and Doe shrugged with a small smile, Sookie suddenly jumping in her seat and turning to Bill. "We have to get out of here." She said suddenly, catching everyone's attention and turning to face her. "Sookie..."

"Eric, the cops are coming. There's gonna be a raid..."

"You're not an undercover cop, are..."

"I'm not, but that man in the hat is."

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here."

"There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies' room with that man you kicked before. She's feeding on him." She said and Pam was now the one to ask the questions. "How do you know this?" She demanded but she wasn't able to answer because men wearing combat gear had no entered the bar, scaring the guests inside. "Freeze!"

"Police! Freeze! Don't move!"

"Follow me." Eric said and the four followed after the tall blonde as the police started to conduct their raid. The group quickly hurried outside the back door and Bill was quick to pick Sookie up into his arms, the blonde turning back to Sookie and Doe. "I enjoyed meeting you, Miss Stackhouse, Miss Barbas. You will come again." He said as he and Pam were quick to vanish, Bill moving at an abnormal speed with Doe quickly falling behind the vampires and Sookie. "Damn it, Bill! I'm not a vampire!" She shouted after him and noticed that some of the police had now flowed out of the back door, catching Doe in their line of vision. "Hey, you! Stop! Police!" The silver haired woman groaned and swore before she took off down the road, hearing the sounds of the police's combat boots chasing after her. '_Not at all how I wanted to end my night!_' She shouted her head while stopping momentarily to take off her stilettos before continuing now that she was able to run faster.

'_Water, water, water!_' She repeated while scanning the trees, feeling that the police were starting to close in on her. "I repeat! Freeze!" One of them shouted while he was preparing his gun, Doe's eyes widening when she heard the cock of the metal weapon and started to move her legs faster in fear. As if a miracle had appeared, Doe noticed a lake next to the road and took her one and only chance. Tightening her grip of her stilettos, she hurried off the road to her left and dove into the lake, feeling her body start to transform once the water hit her skin. Once she felt herself back in her other body, she was off, her fin pushing rapidly against the water and she could hear the police shouting around from road in shock of her escape.

* * *

After swimming for about forty minutes and trying to find her way through the lake and crocodiles, Doe finally came up from the water in the same lake that was close to her Aunt's house. Sighing in annoyance, the silver haired mermaid moved over to the shore and tossed her stiletto's up onto the ground, staring sadly at the destroyed navy dress that rested against her upper human half. She pulled it up over her head and also tossed it onto the ground next to her shoes, moving herself up so that the bottom of her tail still rested in the water. Doe gently ran her hands across the dress and sighed sadly, tears starting to form within her eyes as she grasped it within her fingers and pulled it up against her naked chest. "Aunt Margaret..." She muttered as silver tears started to fall from her cheeks, landing on top of the ruined dress as her body shook from the sadness that now filled her. "_**Λυπούμαστε Θεία Margaret ... Σας παρακαλώ να με συγχωρήσετε.**_" She muttered before growling and looking around the trees, knowing that he couldn't hear her cause he was with his 'precious' Sookie but all she could at this moment was yell. "_**Κατάρα σας, και ο Bill Compton! Μπορείτε ασυγχώρητη, εγωιστές, ανάγοντάς βρικόλακας! Εγώ δεν πρόκειται να σας συγχωρήσω για αυτό!**_"

She shouted into the woods, scaring a few birds and bats from their homes but otherwise no one was around her as she took heavy breaths with her fangs bared. She sadly tossed the dress to her side and wrapped her scaled arms around her fin, leaning against where her knees would be if she had them at this moment. Suddenly, Doe had heard some rustling in the trees behind and she turned around with a growl, her fangs bared with a hiss as she dared whatever was hiding to make itself known. After a few moments, the border collie from Merlotte's slowly moved out of the bushes and Doe sighed, calming herself down at the sight of the harmless creature. "Oh, it's just you." She said and the border collie trotted over to the mermaid, rubbing it's head against her hand which caused her to smile softly. "You aren't afraid of me?" She asked while petting his head. "You aren't so bad." The collie's ears then perked up and he hurried away from Doe and back into the bushes, Doe thinking that he was being called back by Sam. Not realizing that the border itself was Sam Merlotte and his now human green eyes were staring widely at her from behind a tree as she dove back into the lake to be alone...

* * *

The next morning, Doe decided to do her best to stay away from Merlotte's although she had found herself growing hungry again. She had no intention of wanting to see Sookie right now and just wanted to try and spend some time alone with herself and her thoughts. She drove around town for a while until she discovered the Bon Temps grocery store and parked before making her way inside. She grabbed one of the carts and started to do some shopping with some money she had taken from her Aunt's savings for her. Once she had grabbed a good amount to last her for a few weeks, she turned a corner and almost bumped into another woman who was staring at some frozen desserts. "Hey! Watch where your fuckin' going!" The woman shouted and her eyes widened when she realized that it had been Doe who almost hit her. "Doe! Sorry sweet thing, didn't know that it was you." Tara apologized while moving over to the other side of the car where Doe stood with a smile. "Don't worry about it, it was my fault I almost hit you."

"Eh if it was anyone else I could have knocked em' out by now." She told Doe with a smirk and the two women laughed while Tara grabbed a container of ice cream from the freezer. "I'm actually on my way to Merlotte's for my shift. Wanna join me?" The black woman asked with a smile and the silver haired woman avoided her gaze, Tara immediately catching this. "Hey now, I know when something is the matter and something here definitely is. Did something happen last night when you went with Sookie and the vampire to that damn vamp bar?" When she had received no answer, she swore loudly and groaned while throwing her ice cream into Doe's cart. "What the hell happened? You didn't get bit did you?" She demanded and Doe quickly shook her head. "No, no! Nothing like that!" She responded hoping to calm the black woman down but she knows if she told her the real reason to why she was upset, Tara would flip the whole grocery store upside down.

"...I was just feeling like the awkward third-wheel whole time." She decided to lie with a small smile. "Bill's too much of a romantic gentleman and can't seem to handle more than one lady at a time so I kinda went my separate way after a while." Well... at least the the last part wasn't really a lie... "Hmm. After being alive for so damn long he should know not to take two women out at the same time, especially when a certain blonde has the total hots for him." Tara said with a wink and Doe felt the lips curl up into a more genuine smile. "I agree with you there." She said. "Well here come on, let's head to Merlotte's and I'll buy you a drink. Please?" Tara almost begged and the silver haired woman laughed, agreeing to go to Merlotte's with her in the hopes that Sookie would be gone and or her way out...

* * *

Oh, the love of irony. Tara and Doe finally arrived at Merlotte's after she dropped off her groceries and the first person that Doe noticed was the blonde talking to a man at the bar, who Tara explained to be Andy Bellefleur, the sheriff of the town. "You take a seat and I'll be right back, just gotta refreshen up a bit." With that Tara headed to the back and Doe watched as Sookie took the glass from in front of Andy and hurried into the back, Doe taking this as her opportunity to sit at the bar where Sookie wouldn't have to help her order. The Sheriff seemed to a bit interested at the strange woman at his side but decided against asking her any questions as Arlene left from the hall in a hurry, shouts being heard from the back and Doe guessed it was Sookie and Tara. Andy seemed curious as well to the yelling but stopped when the two watched Tara make her way out shouting back at Sam who had finally appeared. "Keep that girl away from me!"

"Is everything okay?" He asked the blonde and she ignored him, grabbing a tub of ketchup and bringing it over to Andy with a smile. "Here you go. Hey... now that I think about it, my brother and Tara have kind of been sneakin' around lately. It's a shame they feel they gotta keep it quiet." She said and Doe leaned her head into her head with a sigh, she didn't sound at all convincing at Andy seemed to thinking the same before she responded before he could speak. "If you're gonna accuse me of lyin', be a man and say it out loud, for Pete's sake. Either way, I'm gonna hear you whether you look me in the eye or not. Let's face it, there's not a whole lot of ideas in there. Like mice in a cage. I know you're graspin' at straws, but don't drag my brother down with you." Sookie told him and the silver haired woman watched as the poor Sheriff pouted, the blonde ignoring his expression and turning toward Doe with wide eyes. Oh dear...

"Doe! Oh my god, thank the Lord that you're okay!" She shouted with glee and Doe's eyes widened, and Tara who had finally reappeared, was now staring over at the two with confusion. "I thought that the police would have gotten you for sure! How did you escape? Bill and I felt just so terrible for leavin' you after escaping from the raid, we would have come back for you but was stopped by a state trooper and Bill made him-" Sookie wasn't even able to finish speaking because now Tara and even Sam were staring over at the blonde like she had grown two heads. The black woman growled and moved into the bar, shoving Sookie back away from Doe and screaming. "You LEFT her? You fucking left her to fend for herself during a RAID while you ran of with your little vampire boyfriend? What the fuck is wrong with you, Sookie?" She demanded and then turned to Doe, but not as angry as she was with Sookie. "And you! Why didn't you just tell me the truth? Not lie about something like this!"

The silver haired woman felt ashamed about lying to Tara and Tara understood that, but she would deal with Doe later. "How could you do something like that, Sook? Are you really that stupidly head over heels for the damn vampire?"

"Excuse me, for you information Bill and I are not involved-"

"Oh yeah just because you're going on a date with Sam doesn't mean shit!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Sam shouted, moving into the bar as well to try and calm Tara down, even though he was also very upset at what Sookie had done to Doe. "Sookie, I thought that you would be more responsible then that. What did you think you were doing when you just left her during a raid?"

"It isn't my fault! Bill just picked me up and we were off! I can't match his vampire speed!" Sookie shouted trying to defend herself but neither of the two were going to have it. "If he could move so damn fast then why hadn't he grabbed Doe as well? Or went back for her?" Sam asked and Sookie started to stutter her words. "B-because he was carrying me! He couldn't carry-"

"Because he was carrying you." Tara said, crossing her arms over her chest and the blonde groaned in annoyance. "What happened last night is none of y'all's business! So we made the mistake of leaving Doe at the raid, which I feel absolutely terrible about! But at least she is sitting her safe and sound, ain't she? Now get off my case! Pick me up at 7:30, Sam. I'll see you tonight." She finished while slamming her apron against the counter and walking out of the restaurant, making sure that the door slammed loudly on her way out.

"Sure you still wanna date her, Sam?" Tara asked after a long while of silence and the sandy haired male groaned causing her to grin. "Tara, not now." He told her and she laughed, starting to make a drink for Doe while Sam ran this hand through his hair. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened last night, Doe. I didn't have any idea that they just left you there." He said and the silver haired woman shrugged, thanking Tara when her drink was placed in front of her. "Bill wanted to protect Sookie, not me. Not much I could do about that, especially when she was probably eating up the attention."

"But that don't give them the damn right to just leave you!" Tara shouted as she slammed her hands against the counter, Andy finally deciding it was time to make his exit and left the bar with the money for his meal resting against his plate, which Sam happily collected. "She also didn't even think to come lookin' for you or check your house to see if you are alright! That isn't right in my book."

"But, Tara-"

"Don't you 'But, Tara' me!" Doe sighed, finally giving up about fighting with Tara and Sam moved over to the black woman trying to calm her down. "Calm down, Tara. At least Sookie said one thing right, Doe is here and no harm was done. Right, Doe?" When Doe didn't answer, both of the adults groaned and now wanted answers from the silent twenty two year old. "Doe, what harm was done?" Tara asked her, or more like demanded and Doe didn't want to answer. "If you don't answer me, so help me, God I will force it out of you." Sam thought that might have been too much but heard Doe sigh and respond. "...While escaping from the police, the dress I wore was destroyed... And it was a gift from my Aunt..." She said sadly, leaning her chin against her hand and of course, Tara started to go off a tangent and Sam was glad that lunch hour had passed and they were the only ones in the restaurant at the moment.

"It's alright, Tara. It was just a dress."

"Yeah, a dress from you Aunt, your dead Aunt." She responded and Doe felt the sting her heart at the reminder of her death, but Tara knew that she was upset about the dress and was not going to let her forget about it. "Look, you have a right to be upset. I am not tellin' you not be. But hidin' it is only going to make it hurt more." As much as Doe wanted to argue with her, she knew that Tara was right and just needed to accept that fact that she was upset at the situation and try to move past it. "Okay... Thanks, Tara." Tara smiled and patted the young woman's head before moving to the back to grab some more glasses while Sam rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. "Didn't think Tara was such a good motivation speaker."

"I heard that, Sam!" The two laughed and Sam offered to buy her something on the house so she decided to try the spaghetti and meatballs and he smiled, telling her that was one of his favorites before heading to the kitchen and placing the order with John. When he moved back to the bar, Doe decided to ask him a question that had been bugging her since Tara mentioned it. "Are you and Sookie going out now?" She asked him and she noticed his cheeks turn a little pink before he responded. "Well... I don't know about going out necessarily. But the two of us have a date tonight."

"What does Mister Vampire think of that?"

"He doesn't know."

"Ahh." There was a silence between the two friends and Doe smiled, finally deciding to break it. "I'm happy for you then, I know that you like her and everything and maybe now you'll be able to get a chance with her." Sam smiled too and said that he hoped so, but part of the date was going to watch Bill speak at the 'Glorious Dead' meeting at the Church hosted by Sookie's grandmother. "Hopefully Sookie won't be too busy staring at him instead of listening." He joked and Doe offered another smile, hoping that Sookie wouldn't do that too him, Sam was a nice guy and deserved someone nice but she wasn't sure Sookie was that one...

* * *

After a few more hours of hanging around the bar with Sam and Tara, the three left the restaurant and Sam closed it for the beginning of the evening so that he could get ready for his date with Sookie while Tara and Doe went their separate ways. Tara had to get ready for the meeting as well and offered for Doe to join her, but the silver haired woman thought it would be better to stay away from the two for a while longer, which Tara understood and left for her house. Doe returned to her Aunt's house around 7ish and unlocked the door before entering, rubbing the back of her head and wondering what she could do for the rest of the evening. But her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard a 'whooshing' sound from outside her door. Curious, she glanced through the window of her door and her eyes widened when she realized that Bill Compton himself was the one who appeared in front of her doorstep. She really didn't want to see him but she also didn't want to be rude... Sighing, she opened up the door and he watched as she stood on the porch, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?"

"I have come to apologize for last night."

"Seems a little late now though, don't you think?" She told him. She wasn't trying to sound rude by saying this but how else was it supposed to come out? "I know it was very rude of me to only think of Miss Stackhouse when the raid broke out." He started, hoping she would at least listen. "At that time I was only focused on her and it blinded me from everything that surrounded me. All I thought about was protecting her and it caused me to forget about you, Miss Doe and I am sorry that my actions almost got you caught by the police and almost hurt." Doe was a little unsure of what to say because she couldn't use the damaged dress card on him because to a man, it would be a little importance. "...I'm not saying that I am willing to forgive you now. But I do appreciate you taking the time to come over and apologize to me in person." She told her and he smiled, a little brightness being brought back to his eyes at the thought of her giving him a second chance. "Thank you, that is all I ask. Sadly I must depart for I have a gathering to speak at. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Miss Doe." And with that, the dark haired vampire was gone and Doe sighed, leaning her back against her front door and running her hand through her short locks. "What have I gotten myself into by moving here...?"

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Three: 'In My Fishnet Gloves**_'

Next... '**Chapter Four: 'Hold My Whiskey Up High**'

* * *

Here you go everyone! Chapter is now out and about! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to have the fourth come out as well! And I would love to thank my three reviewers from the last chapter. Thank you **sheilbot**, **Angel-Sama**, and ** .ravenclaw**! You three are amazing and I'm glad you like this story so far! I hope you continue to read on! Please read, comment and review! Lots of love!

Swedish Translation: (**Pam and Eric**)

* "Utsökta flicka. Gör att jag vill ta henne nu och äta upp henne." - Delicious girl. Makes me want to take her now and devour her.

* "Du är inte den enda, hon ser salavating. Hennes doft påminner mig i havet, kan du känna lukten av det?" - You are not the only one, she looks salivating. Her scent reminds me of the sea, can you smell it?

* "Ja ... Jag undrar varför?" - Yes... I wonder why that is?

Greek Translation. (**Dorian**)

* "Λυπούμαστε Θεία Margaret ... Σας παρακαλώ να με συγχωρήσετε." - I'm sorry Aunt Margaret... Please forgive me...

* "Κατάρα σας, και ο Bill Compton! Μπορείτε ασυγχώρητη, εγωιστές, ανάγοντάς βρικόλακας! Εγώ δεν πρόκειται να σας συγχωρήσω για αυτό!" - Curse you, Bill Compton! You unforgivable, selfish, damn vampire! I won't forgive you for this!


	5. Hold My Whiskey Up High

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Four: Hold My Whiskey Up High_

It was a quiet and peaceful night around Bon Temps and Doe was sitting in front of her fireplace, which held a warm and homey feeling. She wrapped a blue blanket around her shoulders a little tighter and leaned against her couch, switching through the channels on her television to find something entertaining. After a while of watching nothing interesting on the television, she was about to walk into the kitchen to make a snack but heard her cell phone going on. "Hmm?" She reached onto the coffee table in front of the couch and noticed that it was an unfamiliar number, but had Bon Temps area code. "Hello?" She asked while placing the phone against her ear, curious on who was calling her. "Yo, white girl, where you at?" Lafayette's voice questioned out from the other side and Doe laughed, leaning back against her couch again. "Now how in the world did you get my number?" She asked in curiosity and heard him chuckle on the other line. "Baby girl, I got my ways. Now answer my question, where you at?"

"At home, why?"

"Girl it's boring over here at Merlotte's. Come and keep me occupied."

"Isn't anyone else working?"

"Sam is out with Sookie on their little date, Tara ain't here yet and it's just me with Arlene. Save me." The two laughed and Doe sighed, running her hand through her hair with a small smile. "Okay fine, but you owe me something delicious when I get there." With that said she could practically feel him smirk within the phone. "You got it. Now I'll see you in a few." Doe said her good byes to her friend and stood up, letting the blanket fall back onto the couch before she walked upstairs to her room to change into something more suitable for being out in public, especially a bar and restaurant. As she was walking up the stairs, she felt her phone go off again and glanced down to see she had a new text message. When she reached her room she sat down on the edge of her bed and opened the message, only to smile and giggle at the words in the text.

' "_Is Louisiana treating you well, __min söta?_" ' Doe immediately knew who this was and typed back quickly before starting to change out of her comfy pajamas. ' "_It has been nice so far, a few ups and downs but that always comes with a move. How is Dallas?_" ' She decided to change into a pair of navy skinny jeans and a silver long sleeved shirt with a V neck, placing her favorite black hat on the back of her head and fixing out her bangs and the few hairs that framed her face. When she decided she liked how she looked, she grabbed her phone from the bed just as it went off again and started to read the responding text as she moved down the stairs. ' "_Busy as usual, the Fellowship of the Sun has be growing larger ever since the death of Reverend Newlin, tragic it was. Though his son and wife took over very quickly and more meetings have been taking place._" ' The silver haired woman didn't really get a long too much with the Fellowship of the Sun and didn't like the views that they believed in but who was to tell them to not believe in what they have always known? ' "_What do Stan and Isabel think about the meetings?_" ' She typed back in curiosity, Stan was never one for the religious folk and always mentioned wanting to storm in drain all the humans he could, which Godric would never allow.

Doe locked her house and moved into her car, buckling herself in before takin off down the hill and over to Merlotte's. She was curious about how Sam was doing with Sookie and thought that maybe Tara could give her some hints when she got to the restaurant for her night shift. Both women knew that no matter how hard Sookie tried, she would not get over Bill the vampire so quickly especially with how into him she really was but of course she was not going to let anyone know that even though it was obvious. Doe felt her cell go off again but decided to answer it once she got to Merlotte's and continued to drive through the woods, letting the wind blow through her hair thanks to open window and smiled at the breeze against her skin. In less than ten minutes she was parked in Merlotte's parking lot and was looking at the new text as she entered the restaurant, Tara still not behind the bar. ' "_Stan is thinking irrationally, while Isabel's human Hugo has been trying to find out about the Fellowship for us since he can get to them during the day. It was brave of him to volunteer and he has been doing well informing us about their activities._" '

Doe was surprised to hear that they had a human spy, but felt more comfortable with him on their side instead of someone like Stan trying to listen in on them during the night where he could easily be spotted since he was a vampire. ' _"Glad to hear that, makes me feel safer knowing that he is helping you._" ' She sent back and smirked when she noticed Lafayette behind the kitchen counter, smirking back over at the silver haired woman and leaning against the window. "Took you long enough, sweet thing."

"Well excuse me doll, I had to change."

"You should have just come in your pjs, you'd still look cute."

"In a bar? I would rather die than be embarrassed like that."

"At least you'd be comfy while dying." The two laughed and Doe leaned her elbows against the kitchen window, sighing contently at the delicious smell that was blowing across her face. "What are you cooking? It smells great." Lafayette grinned and let some stay in his spoon, bringing it over to her lips and allowing her to take a tiny taste. "My famous vegetable stew. How does it taste?" He asked her and she grinned. "Heavenly. I'll have a bowl of that."

"Coming right up." After fixing her up a bowl and finishing up the couple orders he had, which were taken away by Arlene. Lafayette then joined her at the bar and the two started to chat while Doe happily ate her soup. "So what else do you do, Lafayette? Or do you just work here at Merlotte's?" Doe questioned and he tapped his forefinger against his cheek before answering. "Well other than slaving away here in that kitchen, I work construction with Jason and a few other boys here in town. I don't know if you've met them yet. Yo, Hoyt, Rene! Come over here." The silver haired woman turned her head and noticed two men from one of the booths making their way over to the bar; one was a tall man with short brown hair and other was shorter with black hair and tan skin. "Doe, meet Hoyt and Rene, boys meet Doe, she's new to town."

"Nice to meet you." The tall one, Hoyt said with a smile and Rene grinned, shaking her hand with a kiss to her fingers. "Please to meet you, darlin'. How you enjoying your time in Bon Temps?" He asked her and she smiled, putting down her spoon so she could talk properly. "I've been enjoying my time here so far, still a lot I got to do before I can finally settle, but everyone I've met have been great." Hoyt and Rene decided to take the empty seats on the other side of Doe and the four started happily chatting about their lives in the town, Arlene coming over and joining every once and a while when she wasn't helping her customers. "You know, you ain't as bad as I thought." Arlene admitted with a small blush on her cheek as she spoke to Doe. "Most of the time we don't get the nicest folks around here, new to town or not."

"I can understand that." The silver haired woman said, taking the last bite of her soup with a smile. "When you live in a small town like this, where the residents know almost everyone in town, it can get a little nerve wrecking when new faces start to appear. Thank you for telling me though, I'm glad you could be honest with me." Arlene smiled at Doe's response and thanked her for understanding and kissed Rene's cheek before moving over to help the couple that just walked inside for dinner. "I'm glad she could befriend you." Rene told her, sipping on his beer that Lafayette had gotten him. "Arlene don't have many girl friends and is always nervous around Sookie since she can read minds and all."

"Oh? Does everyone know about Sookie's gift?" She asked in curiosity and Hoyt nodded, leaning back against his bar chair. "Yeah, we've all known each other for years and she trusts us so she told us her secret, but not everyone in town knows if that's what you mean. Some of the people around here don't have the greatest thoughts." He said and the group laughed, not noticing Tara walking into the restaurant and staring over at the group in curiosity. "Whoa, since when did you three become comfortable with Doe?" She asked as she moved behind the bar, Lafayette smirking up at his cousin. "Been wondering when you would show up, hooka." He said and Tara scoffed, pushing him back into his chair with a smile. "I had to go change! I ain't gonna show up and work a bar wearing periwinkle, no thank you."

"Do women always worry about what kind of clothing they gotta wear?" Hoyt asked and Tara stared over at him with her hands on her hips. "We women gotta work for our strut, clothes only make us look better." She told her with a smirk and Doe laughed, high fiving Tara before Lafayette stood up from his chair, noticing Arlene making her way to the bar to tell him the couple's order. "Duty calls, don't you be takin' off now. You still gotta keep me entertained." He said to Doe, taking her bowl and moving back to the kitchen with Arlene, Tara glancing down at her female friend. "When did you get here anyway? Didn't think you'd be comin' back tonight."

"Lafayette got ahold of my number and told me he was bored, so I came in. Wasn't doing much at home anyway." She said and Tara nodded, reaching into her pocket and grabbing her own phone. "How come my cuz has your number and I don't? Bitch I'm offended, give me those digits." The two exchanged numbers and people now started to fill in the restaurant and bar, one of those people being Jason, so Doe bid her farewell to Tara who grew busy and moved back over to Hoyt and Rene's old booth. "Good to see you, Doe." Jason said with a smile and Doe smiled back, taking her sit next to the blonde as Hoyt and Rene sat across from them. "You wanna order an fries or beers?" Rene asked as Arlene stopped at the table and the three agreed, awaiting for the red head to grab some fries and pitchers of beer from the bar.

"You're old enough to drink right?" Rene asked Doe and she laughed, nodding her head with a large grin. "Yeah I am, why do I look that young?" She asked and he chuckled. "Nah you don't, sorry was just curious. But how old are you?" Doe thanked Arlene when a beer glass was set in front of her and she reached over for the Wheat beer pitcher. "I'm twenty-two, gonna hit twenty-three this year though." Rene nodded, liking her answer and Hoyt grinned, grabbing his own glass. "Only a year younger than me and Jason, nice to have a youngin' in town!" The three laughed and Rene hit his friend's shoulder as a smile appeared on his own lips. Doe couldn't help but smile and continue chatting it up with the three, she was going to enjoy this evening.

* * *

"Man, this place is crawlin' with hot chicks and we're just sittin' here like our dicks are stuck together. Well, Doe ain't got one of those so exclude her." Doe laughed out loud at his response and took another sip of her beer, which was probably her third glass and her cheeks were beginning to turn pink from the alcohol. "Don't look at me. My chere is right there." Rene said while grinning over at Arlene and Jason took a deep breath, unbuttoning the top of his shirt and rubbing his hands against the table. "You want a girl so bad, you get one yourself. You..." Rene started, but stopped and sighed contently when the red head walked by and ran her hands through his hair, Doe grinning at the scene. "Want another round?" The blonde asked and the older male looked at him like he was crazy, Hoyt peering over at the bar. "Yeah...?"

"Hey... maybe we should order up a couple of those Tru-Bloods. Oh come on, after meetin' a vampire tonight, don't you wanna try it and see what it's like?" He asked and Rene shook his head in disgust. "I go to the dog races. You see me eating Alpo?" Doe laughed at Rene's analogy and noticed that Jason was staring over at the bar but continued to keep a conversation with the other two. "I just thought he was pretty cool, was all. Another Dixie Draft? Jason? Jason! Dixie Draft?" He asked the slightly out of it blonde and he nodded, Doe getting out of the booth so he could run to the bar. "Yeah. I'll get it. I love you guys." He said with a silly grin and Hoyt chuckled, cheering him with his empty glass. "I know." Jason left the three alone and Doe sat back down in the both, noticing Rene and Hoyt looking at one another with concerned faces. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Jason are worried about." Rene admitted, scratching the side of his head while his eyes wandered to the bar where he stood chatting with Tara. "He seems out of it, more than usual and did you notice the glossy look in his eyes? He seems high..." Hoyt muttered, leaning his chin in his hand and Doe scratched the bottom of her chin, realizing that Jason's eyes were a little glossy and he had been talking funny. "Well I'd rather him just be high then anything else." Rene admitted and the other two nodded, chuckling at the thought of what Jason could do while high and with all the women around the bar. The group were about to ask Arlene if they could order some more fries, but she quickly sped by the booth and back into the kitchen with a hamburger she had just brought out. The three looked back and noticed that three men were at the table, chuckling to themselves as she hurried by, Rene narrowing their eyes.

"Who are those guys?" Doe asked and the two glared over at the trio, who smirked back at the table. "Royce, Wayne and Chuck, bunch of trouble makin' jackasses." Hoyt told her, turning back to the table, Rene doing the same. "They better not have said anything to my chere, or they will find themselves laying in an abandoned ditch somewhere." Rene muttered with threat and Doe was about to comment, but noticed Lafayette walking out from the kitchen, holding the same hamburger Arlene had left with. " 'Scuse me... Who ordered the hamburger... With AIDS?" He asked not amused and two of the men laughed while the blonde one smirked, leaning against the table while glancing up at Lafayette. "I ordered the hamburger deluxe."

"In this restaurant, a hamburger deluxe come with fren' fries, lettuce, tomato and mayo... And AIDS! Do anybody got a problem with that?" He shouted at everyone in the restaurant and the blonde, Royce growled. "Yeah! I'm an American! And I got a say in who makes my food." He started and Doe narrowed her eyes and started to stand up from the table while Lafayette continued. "Well baby, it's too late for that. Fuckin' be breedin' your cows, raising your kitchens, even brewin' your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this shit. Everything on your fuckin' damn table got AIDS."

"You still ain't makin' me eat no AIDS burger."

"Well, all you gotta do is say 'hold the AIDS'. Here..." He started as he took off the top of the burger, licking the mayo off the bread and shoving it into Royce's face. "Eat it!" Wayne and Chuck were about to attack the black man, but he easily decked the two and gave a nice uppercut to Royce's jaw, Doe's eyes widening as the scene, she was impressed. "Bitch, you come in my house, you gonna eat my food the way I fuckin' make it! Do you understand me?" He shouted while dropping the rest of the burger into Royce's lap. "Tip your waitress!" The blonde hit the plate off of his lap and Lafayette moved away from their table, smirking when he noticed Doe leaning against her own, clapping as he moved over to her. "Impressive. I was going to help you out of you needed it, but babe you didn't."

"What can I say? Bitches need to be dealt with." He told her and she laughed, giving his cheek a kiss and he scoffed. "Bitch I need a better one then that." He told her and she laughed, giving a kiss on his lips and he smirked. "That's better. Kiss the cook, baby! Kiss the cook!" With that he moved back to the kitchen and Jason high fived him on the way back, Doe sitting back in the booth with Rene and Hoyt, the three bursting out into laughter at the three rednecks who sulking at their table.

* * *

The night was continuing in full swing and Doe decided to stop drinking after her fourth beer since she needed to drive home later, but was helping Rene and Jason convince Hoyt to go and talk to the blonde wearing red who was dancing around the billiards area of the restaurant. "Whip it! Whip it!" Jason said with a 'whipping' motion and the three watched as the short haired brunette took the final swing of his beer before moving over to the blonde to make his move. "It's like watchin' Animal Planet." Rene commented, slightly tipsy. "Any second, she gonna bite his head off, I swear." Doe and Jason laughed in response watched as the blonde started to dance up on his front, Jason whistling. "He's gettin' there, might he do it this time?" He started and the three noticed him making his way back to the table, a grin on his face as Rene let him back in. "She asked me to come with her." He said happily and Rene stared at him blankly. "So, what are you doin' here?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"Aight... yeah, you a lost cause."

"What? I just didn't feel that... that spark!" The two males laughed and Tara made her way over to their table, a pitcher in one hand with a Tru-Blood in the other. "Another Dixie Draft and Tru-Blood, O Negative. No refunds on that Hoyt." She said with a warning and he picked up his glass. "It's.. it's hot." Tara could only roll her eyes. "That's the way it's served: Nighty-eight point six." She explained and glanced down at Doe. "How can you stand them? Aren't they drivin' you nuts yet?"

"Hey, we've been gentlemen." Rene said and Tara rolled her eyes, causing Doe to laugh. "Oooooh! That shit is nasty!" Hoyt said as he almost gagged, placing the Tru-Blood back on the table and she nodded. "Told you no refunds. Talk to you later, Doe." She rubbed the silver haired girl's hair and Rene rolled his own eyes. "Yeah, what'd you expect? It s'pose to taste like blood."

"I thought it was supposed to be some sort of life-force or somethin'."

"Tru-Blood don't do nothin'. The teal life-force... is V."

"V?" Hoyt asked and Rene answered, while putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "Vampire blood. It's illegal." Jason then smiled and spoke, lifting his hands while he talked and Doe stared at him strangely with his movements "All our blood belongs to the universe. They take some from us, we take a little from them."

"I just say no to drugs, merci." Rene answered and Jason turned to Hoyt, Doe started to get curious on why the blonde was really acting this way. "It might give you the will to seal the deal with that girl. Only thing holdin' you back... is you." The blonde said while snapping his fingers and Hoyt chuckled, making a gun with his fingers and shooting Jason. The three male all rose their glasses for a toast and Hoyt smiled, kissing the bottom of the Tru-Blood raising it himself. The blonde woman then looked over at Hoyt, hoping he would come back to her and her smile quickly dropped when he noticed what was in his head and Hoyt's own smile dropped too. "Ah, fuck!" He shouted while slamming the Tru-Blood against the table and the other three bursting out into laughter, Doe almost falling out of the booth at his expression of distraught.

* * *

Hours passed and Doe was beginning to fall asleep at the table and decided that it was time for her to head home, her, Hoyt and Rene had already lost Jason to that blonde chick and they seemed to go back to his house or something. "Hey you guys, I'm gonna head on home. I'm falling asleep here." She said with a smile and the two men smiled back up at her, Rene standing up and offering her hand to her, which she accepted. "Of course, a woman needs her beauty sleep."

"Take care of yourself. And drive safely, you here? You okay after all those beers?" Hoyt asked her and she nodded. "Yeah it's been a few hours since my last one and I've been drinking water ever since so I should be good. You two get home safely yourselves okay? You've had way more than I have, even let Arlene drive you Hoyt if you don't feel up too it." The brunette nodded with a smile and she bid her friends farewell before moving over to the bar to say good night to Tara who was cleaning beer glasses. "You takin' off?" She asked as Doe arrived and the silver haired woman nodded. "Yeah, I was starting to fall asleep at the table. How much longer till you get off?"

"About an hour or too. I'm gonna close down soon enough. I know Rene is just waiting for Arlene anyway, better just let the crazy red head go home." Tara said with a smirk and Doe giggled, peering back into the kitchen and watching Lafayette clean his station. "I'm taking off, Lafayette! Come out here and say good bye!" She shouted over at the Merlotte's chef who smirked and tossed his white rag over his shoulder before vanishing from the food window. "I'm comin', sugar I'm comin'." The black man appeared out from the hall and hugged the silver haired girl tightly before grinning down at her. "You need to just get a job here, sugar. No offense to Dawn, but since she dead and not comin' into work anymore, there is an open opportunity."

"I don't know, Lafayette... I'd feel like I was stepping on her toes."

"She don't got toes to feel, honey." He told her and she giggled. "I think you should talk to Sam about it." Tara said, liking the idea of her working here at Merlotte's. "He seems to like you well enough and you get along with everyone that works here, I don't see the problem."

"I'll think about it. Really I will." She finished when she noticed the cousin's both giving her blank looks and she smiled. "If I can't find another job anywhere else in town I'll come back here to Merlotte's. Sound like a deal?" Doe offered and finally the two cousins agreed and Doe smiled, giving Lafayette a kiss on the cheek before giving Tara a hug from over the bar. "Why does he get a kiss and not me?" Tara joked and the two laughed before Doe rolled her eyes and gave Tara a kiss on her cheek. "I guess I can't get away with not kissing the bartender now can I?"

"Girl you bad and I love it." Lafayette said and Doe rolled her eyes before saying good bye again and heading outside of Merlotte's to her car which was now the only one there except for four others, which belonged to those still inside. After getting in her Sorento and pulling out of the parking lot, she opened up her windows and let the breeze blow against her face as she drove. Doe had to admit that she was starting to enjoy Bon Temps a lot better than she thought she would, the people she met were definitely helping her get settled and she was making some great friends. She was about to make the turn to lead her up to her Aunt's house, but noticed the Sheriff's car speed past her on the road with his lights flashing and an ambulance car following after him. "What in the world?" She muttered as she noticed that the cars were making their way to Sookie's house and Doe couldn't help the feeling in her stomach at the site. '_Maybe I should see what is going on..._' She thought quickly as she hurried after the cars, pulling up onto the hill where Sookie's house rested and parked her car.

"Hey, you can't be here." Andy sat when he noticed the white haired woman locking her cars doors and starting to move up the porch. "This is police business, I suggest that you take your leave." He told her sternly and Doe only stared at him blankly, causing him to look at her in surprise. "What? I said scram!" He told her again and Doe shook her head before heading over to the porch again to find Sookie. "Hey! Stop I say!" Andy shouted and ran over to her, roughly grabbing into her wrist and pulling her back from the porch. "Ouch! Let go of me!" Doe shouted out in surprise at his roughness and winced when his grip tightened on her wrist. "You're hurting me!"

"You think that I'm just going to let you get away with ignoring me? I could arrest you, you know!" He told her and the head Sheriff, who stood by the squad car couldn't help but sigh at his deputies behavior. "Andy." He warned, but the other man ignored him and started to pull Doe over to the car, almost ready to just arrest her then and there. "You better just wait in the car if you know what's good for you." The silver haired woman was about to yell at him for his rudeness, but his hand was quickly pulled from her wrist and she felt her back being pressed against something that was hard, but also cold... "Ah, Miss Doe. Thank you for coming in such a hurry." A familiar voice said and Doe was surprised to turn her head and notice that it was Bill Compton who was standing behind her, his eyes glaring over at Andy who seemed shocked that the vampire was even here at the house. "W-what are you doing here?" He demanded and even Sheriff Dearborn was curious even though he didn't show it as much as Andy.

"Sookie is in a bad place right now and she needed her friends with her, Sam is here with me as well and Doe was the last person she called. And as you can see she is here and you are denying her the right to see her friend when she was called here." Doe was shocked that he was covering for her and she nodded, playing along with her words. "And if you would have let me explain before just treating me like a criminal I would have told you the same." She told her and he narrowed her eyes at her, ready to argue back but Sheriff Dearborn stopped him. "I apologize for Andy's actions, he shouldn't have treated a lady in such a matter."

"B-but, Sheriff-!"

"Save it, Andy and let her go and see Sookie before we make our way inside." He told him sternly and Andy groaned in annoyance, muttering under his breath as he walked away from the three. "Thank you, Sheriff Dearborn. Come along, Doe. Sookie would like to see you." Doe nodded and allowed Bill to lead her into the house, but not before whispering 'thank you' and watching him smile down at her. "What happened?" She asked as they walked through the front door, making their way into the kitchen. "What could have happened that would cause the police to come-?" Doe wasn't able to finish her question because when she walked into the kitchen, the first thing she noticed the large pool of blood where Sookie's grandmother laid and Sookie herself laying near the blood with Sam behind her, his eyes widening when he noticed Doe in the doorway with Bill. "O-oh... That's why..."

* * *

Doe had helped Sookie up from the floor and Sam wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, the four watching from the couches as the police were now inside the house and inspected the kitchen around Adele's body. "Did you get any prints off that drawer?" Sheriff Dearborn asked and Andy was the one to respond. "Nothing plain. Think we got a partial one on the sink." Sookie continued to sit silently next to Doe and Sam stood up from the couch across from the girls, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey. Why don't you go upstairs and lie down? They're gonna be in there a while. As soon as we find anything out, I'll let you know." Doe noticed that Sookie was probably listening in on the thoughts of the men in her kitchen, but Sam had not figured it out and was worried for the female blood. "Sookie?" He shouted to catch her attention and it finally did, causing her to glance up at him. "Maybe I could... use a little air." She said, standing up from her spot on the couch next to the Doe and walking outside, Sam quickly following after her. "What do you think about him?" Bill decided to ask and Doe glanced next to her, staring strangely at the vampire who watched the sandy haired male walk outside.

"Think about Sam? Why do you ask?" When she got no response, Doe was easily able to put the pieces together. "Oh. I see. Well, Sam seems like a nice guy and pretty well off too. He owns the most popular restaurant in town, he lives alone and works hard to pay his own bills and cares a lot for his friends. I mean I have nothing bad to say about him right now, except that his love for vampires isn't really there." She said hoping he could laugh and he did, giving a small chuckle at her response. "I see. Thank you."

"Are you asking because you know that he likes Sookie?" She wondered and he sighed, confirming her question. "Here, let us retreat up to Sookie's room. Andy is probably trying to listen in on us as we speak." Bill offered and Doe nodded, noticing that indeed Andy Bellefleur was watching the duo carefully from the kitchen, his eyes narrowed. "Sounds good, after you." The two stood up from the couches and moved up the stairs, Doe following Bill since he seemed to know the way to her room better than she would since it was first time inside Sookie's house.

The two arrived in Sookie's room and Doe decided to sit on the edge of her bed, Bill moving over to the window. The silver haired woman was about to ask the vampire another question but she was interrupted when she watched Sam walk inside the room, his expression not a pleased one. "She's askin' for you." He said darkly over to Bill, who glanced over his shoulder over at Sam. The dark haired vampire pulled away from the window and moved over to the human male, his eyes narrowing. "Is there somethin' you wanna say to me?"

"I want you to stay away from her."

"You know, Sookie doesn't take kindly to people makin' decisions for her."

"You don't need to tell me who Sookie is." Sam snapped, moving away from Bill and starting to pace the room, seeming to not notice that Doe was sitting on the bed watching the two. "I know who she is. I've known a _long _time." He told him and Bill only turned to face him. "Then you also know that this is neither the time nor the place for you to... mark your territory." He commented and Doe noticed Sam flinch, causing her to become curious on what Bill had meant... "There's a woman lyin' dead downstairs. She wouldn't be there if it weren't for you. Anything happens to Sookie, I promise... I'll be sharpening a stake with your name on it!"

"Sam!" Doe shouted, causing both men to glance over at her and Sam's eyes to widen, realizing that she had been there the whole time. "I'm surprised at you..." She muttered, her blue eyes wide as she stared between both of the males in front of her. "At both of you..." She decided to stand up from the bed and move over to her friends, narrowing her eyes at them both. "If you two want to have your little argument about who gets to protect Sookie then do it somewhere else instead of inside her home where her grandmother has just been murdered. She does not need you two beating each other up when she needs her friends. You should both be ashamed." Doe pushed herself between the two men and stomped down the stairs, not turning back to see if either of them had started to follow her, she needed to see Sookie.

"Sookie? You still out here?" She asked while opening the front door and stepping onto the porch, spotting the blonde sitting on the bench to her left. "Hey, Sookie... Are you doing okay?" She asked, letting the door shut and placing herself down next to her friend, who was staring out into the trees. "...How did you know what happened?" Sookie decided to ask her, causing Doe to look over in surprise. "Did Bill tell you?" Doe shook her head in response. "No. I was driving myself home from Merlotte's and noticed the Sheriff and Andy sped past me before I turned into my place. I noticed there were heading for you so I followed, I was worried." Hearing that she was worried for her causing Sookie to give a small smile, even though Doe could see the hurt and despair floating in her eyes. "Thank you... It means a lot that you came to check up on me."

"Hey now, you're my friend." Doe told her, gently placing her arm around Sookie's shoulders and letting the blonde rest her head against her own shoulder. "Of course I'm going to check up on you, especially when the police are storming your house." This earned a small chuckle for the blonde before a deep sigh left her lips, Doe placing her hand on the side of Sookie's head and hoping that her comforting was able to calm her down just a little. "I should probably call Jason." She muttered, thinking about her brother who had the right to know that his grandmother had been murdered. "Do you want me to have Sam do it for you?" She offered and the blonde nodded, Doe turning her head toward the door hoping that Sam had come back downstairs. "Sam? Are you there?" After a moment the sandy haired man walked outside and she gave her a small smile. "Sookie was wondering if there was any way you could give Jason a call for her? He should probably know too..." Sam quickly nodded and pulled out his phone, stepping down the porch so he could make the call. "Thank you." Sookie mumbled and Doe nodded, rubbing the side of her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm here for you."

"Sookie." Bill started, not making his way outside onto the porch, Sam moving back over as well. "Bill, what's going on?" Sookie asked, taking her head off of Doe's shoulder. "They're about to move your grandmother." The blonde nodded and stood up from the bench, allowing Bill to wrap her arm around her while Doe stayed glued to the bench and watching as Andy walked outside. "Sookie, you might wanna go sleep... at a friend's. Someplace less isolated." Andy told her and she quickly stood her ground. "I'm not goin' anywhere." She snapped and even Bill had to agree with Andy on this decision. "Uh, Sookie, perhaps..." But she was quick to turn on him too. "No! This is my house. I'm stayin' right here." The group stood silently on the porch until two men pulled the body on a gurney through the front door and off the porch, Sheriff Dearborn shaking his head while thinking of something before turning to Sookie. "I'm truly sorry about your grandmother."

"Are y'all done in there, 'cause I'd like to clean up? If that's all right?" She almost snapped, wanting everyone to just get out of her house and her way, which Doe easily caught. "All right, then. You call us at first sign of anything." The Sheriff told her and Andy said something to Sam before the two made their way down the porch, Bill turning down to Sookie. "They are right. You should not stay here." He said and Sam had to agree. "I agree. You can have my trailer. I'll sleep at the bar."

"I'm as safe here as anywhere. Besides, I've got both of you to protect me, haven't I? And Doe will stay with me tonight. Will you, Doe?" She asked, finally posing a question to the other female. "Would you do that?" Bill asked her as well and the silver haired woman nodded, smiling as she stood up from the porch. "Of course I will. I should probably grab some sleep wear from my house though..."

"Oh don't worry about that. You can borrow some of mine, I'll give you something not as pretty though cause I might need help with the kitchen... If that's alright? If not you can relax in the living room and watch some television while I clean." Doe only stared at her. "I am not going to let you clean up all that blood by yourself, it's too emotionally draining. I can take it from here boys." She said, mostly directing it to Bill because she noticed that the sun was staring to rise behind the trees. "Sookie... I have to go." He said and she nodded, looking up him. "Of course. It's almost dawn."

"I will come back later."

"I can take care of it from here." Sam told him and the stood staring at each other intently before Sookie looked back to Bill. "Don't worry about me. Go." With that Bill vanished from the porch and the blonde looked over at Sam, grabbing onto Doe's hand. "Uh, there's an extra mop 'round back. Would y'mind gettin' for me?" She asked him and he seemed a little confused "Sookie..." The blonde shook her head and opened the door, staring back at Sam. "Gran took a lot of pride in her home. She wouldn't want anyone to see it like this." She told her while bringing Doe inside the house, Doe glancing back and noticing the confused look on Sam's face. Tonight was going to be a long night...

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Four: 'Hold My Whiskey up High**_'

Next... '**Chapter Five: 'Leather Studded Kiss in the Sand**'

* * *

Here you are everyone! Chapter four! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I especially loved writing it because I like Hoyt and Rene (well, first half of season Rene haha) and with Jason on V it's just always fun to write him and his crazy ways. I also love Lafayette so I wanted to bring more of him in this chapter and I hope you guys liked that! And I would love to thank the reviewers for this chapter as well! Thank you **I-want-to-be-badass**, **jalannas**, ** .ravenclaw** and **crystal magic**! Thank you four so much for you reviews! It means a lot! And I also want to thank everyone who has been favoriting this story this well! You guys are amazing! Thanks so much! But please don't be afraid to leave reviews, I'd love to hear all your feedback! :)

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and chapter five will be out soon! Please leave comments and reviews! Lots of love!

Swedish Translation: (Godric)

* "Min söta" - My sweet.


	6. Leather Studded Kiss in the Sand

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Five Leather Studded Kiss in the Sand_

After a long night of helping Sookie clean up all of Adele's blood from the kitchen and making sure that Sookie was tightly snugged into her bed, with her arms wrapped around Doe's waist; the silver haired girl rested her arms behind her head and glanced up at the white ceiling in thought. '_Something strange is going on around here..._' She thought as she took a deep breath, glancing over at Sookie from the corner of her eye. '_Someone is going around and murdering those who are involved with vampires... But I don't think Adele Stackhouse was supposed to be the real victim tonight..._' Sookie started to move in her sleep and mumbling but Doe gave a small smile and moved from of her hands from the back of her head to rub the top of the blonde's. '_Hopefully we will find the murderer soon... Three murders already and with Sookie not dead, things might get worse..._'

"Sookie! Sookie!" Tara's voice shouted as she rushed into the room, slamming the door open and breathing heavily as if she had been running. Doe quickly shushed the black woman and looked down to see if Sookie had moved, but noticed she hadn't and was still fast asleep. "I... I just heard..." Tara started sadly, looking as though she had already been crying from the news. "Sam just told me..." The silver haired female gave a sad smile and patted the other side of her for Tara to join the two in the bed, which she did. After slipping off her shoes, Doe moved herself and Sookie over slightly so that Tara would be able to fit in as well and the black woman sighed heavily, leaning against one of the four pillows that rested on Sookie's bed. "She's gone... I can't believe that Adele Stackhouse is gone..." Tara started, sounding as if she would start crying again. "She was like the mother I never had..." Doe felt her heart sink at Tara's words and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, letting her head fall against her shoulder. "I didn't know Adele, but she seemed like a wonderful woman who everyone loved."

"She was the nicest woman I had ever met, she did so much for Sookie and Jason when their parents died, and even when my life is going down the drain she took care of me... She was wonderful." Doe nodded and continued to listen to her talk about Adele, this was something that she needed to go to calm herself down and Doe would be the one to listen. After a little while of talking, Tara herself had finally fallen asleep and the sun was starting to rise through Sookie's window, a new day emerging on the dark times in Bon Temps. Doe took a deep breath and leaned back against the pillow she had behind her head, trying to think of what she could do for Sookie. '_Maybe I need to pay a visit to Fangtasia..._' She thought before letting herself fall asleep between her two friends as the birds started to sing outside the Stackhouse house...

* * *

"You really shouldn't go to work today, Sookie." Tara started quietly, Doe's eyes starting to flutter open as she heard her two friends talking silently around her. "Sam will understand if you take the day off, I mean, your grandmother was just murdered and you aren't in the best shape to be dealing with people, or their minds." Doe heard the blonde sigh in response to Tara talking. "I know, I know. But, I know Gran would want me to do my best." She explained and the black woman placed her hand on Sookie's, a sad smile on her lips. "Adele would want you to worry about your health more than your job, you know that." The silver haired woman tried to stay quiet while her friends talked but couldn't help letting out a long yawn that escaped from her lips, catching the two off guard. "Sorry..." She mumbled embarrassed and the blonde laughed, shaking her head with a smile. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning..." She said with another yawn and sat up in the bed, rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes. "When did you two get up?" She asked in curiosity and Tara was the one to answer. "We just got up about ten minutes ago, we didn't want to wake you." Doe gave the two a smile and tossed the blankets off of her legs, stretching her arms over her head. "It's okay, you could have just woken me up. It is your house and if I'm bothering you I can just leave." She explained and Sookie's eyes widened. "What? No! Not after what you did for me last night? I would never kick you out!" The blonde explained and Doe didn't think she would feel so strongly about what she had did. "It was nice to have a friend with me last night... And you even helped me clean up Gran's blood from the floor, you really didn't have to do that you know..."

"You're my friend, Sookie." Doe started, crawling over so that she was next to the two women. "You needed someone with you last night and I couldn't leave you alone after something like that. I'm just glad that you are okay." The blonde smiled and held out her hand for Doe to hold, which she did. "I can't thank you enough, Doe. And I'm glad that you kept Tara here too last night. It was a nice surprise to wake up and see my best friend here too." Tara smiled at the blonde's words and Doe nodded with a smile of her own. "No offense, but Tara herself was a mess last night too, you two needed the sleep and time to calm down." The black woman hit the twenty-two year old in the shoulder at her 'offense' but the three laughed, Doe happy that she was able to make some good friends in Bon Temps despite everything that had been happening in the Louisiana town.

* * *

Later that day Sam had come back over to the house to have lunch with the three women, since he shut down for Merlotte's for breakfast and suggested that Sookie invite some friends of hers and Adele's before the funeral in two days. The blonde said that she would think about it and Tara thought that it would be nice to have everyone close to the family come and celebrate Adele before they sent her off peacefully at the funeral. "Tomorrow seems awfully close though..." Sookie started but Sam held up his hand for her to stop and gave a small smile. "We can make it a potluck type thing, that way you don't have to worry about cooking for everyone and I can bring some bottles of wine to keep them occupied if you don't want to be surrounded."

"I don't know, Sam..."

"I think it would be a nice gesture." Doe said, causing the three to glance over at her. "From what I have heard, Adele seemed like a woman that everyone in town loved and looked up too. I think everyone would want to pay their respects at the funeral, but also be able to celebrate who she was as a person here in her own house that she cared so much about." Sookie took Doe's words into thought and nodded slowly, giving a small smile up to Sam. "How much wine you think we'll need?" That only caused the sandy haired man to laugh. "Who knows but we'll make it work." Finally, Sookie decided that she would have the small party in honor of her Grandmother and started to clean the house for guests with Tara's help. Doe decided that she would help Sam buy the wine since she thought that would be too expensive for one man and the two made a list that he would pick up that night, the silver haired female handing him enough cash to help his endeavor. "I'm going to take off Sookie, I still have to look around town for a job." She called as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders, patting down her hair in one of her mirrors.

"Leavin' already?" Tara called from the kitchen, poking her head out from the door way. "But it's barely noon!" She said and Doe smiled. "Exactly, I need to catch people around town while they aren't so busy." The black woman sighed with a smile and walked out to give Doe a hug before patting her back and wishing her good luck. "Be careful with a retail job around these parts, you'll wanna kill yourself with the people you have to deal with." The silver haired woman chuckled at Tara's warning and bid farewell to her friends before opening the door and heading down the porch to her car. When she got inside, she spotted her phone in the passenger sit and picked it up, her eyes widening at how many text messages she had received during the evening after she went into Sookie's house. Scrolling through them she noticed a few were from Godric and others from Tara. But there was a text from an unfamiliar number and she opened it up because she was starting to get curious. ' "_Miss Barbas. I would like to invite you back to Fangtasia, and I will not take no for an answer. See you this evening._" '

It took Doe a couple moments to realize who had texted her and her eyes grew wide when she found it out to be the blonde vampire from that bar, Eric Northman. '_Why does he want me to come back...?_' She thought slightly worried, but sighed because she had been thinking of going back there anyway... '_How ironic._' With another sigh she shut her phone and through it back against the passenger seat before starting the car and pulling away from Sookie's house. '_Guess I should find something nice to wear tonight then..._' Doe thought bitterly thinking back to her navy dress but groaned and drove through the time, realizing that now wasn't the time to think how to dress for two blonde vampires. She had to find a job somewhere in Bon Temps, she hated sitting around during the day with nothing to do. '_Let's hope I'll get some good luck today._'

* * *

But of course, the day didn't go quite as planned and with a heavy sigh, Doe slammed the door to her house and kicked off her shoes. '_Thankfully I didn't make a bet with Tara, cause I really did want to kill everyone that worked in retail today._' The silver haired woman collapsed against her couch and rested her ankles on the arm rest of the couch while she started up at the ceiling in thought. '_What am I going to do...? I can not continue to waste Aunt Margaret's money, it must be saved... I need a job, I need my own money. Ugh this is so frustrating!_' With a heavy groan, she grabbed onto her phone and looked at the time, it read 7:13pm and Doe knew that the vampire of the world were probably up by this time since the sky had finally darkened. 'I should probably read Godric's texts.' She thought while scrolling through them and starting at the first one he had sent her. ' "_My darling Dorian, I hope all is well. It has been quite some time since we had last spoken and I wanted to make sure you were alright."_ ' The first text sent her heart a flutter but the second made her start to worry...

' "_My dear Dorian, the Fellowship of the Sun seem to be growing more and more in their numbers not only in Dallas, but across Texas_. _I do hope that you are careful in Louisiana._" ' The Fellowship of the Sun... that church group was starting to grow more and more just like Godric had said. She saw them on the television all the time, arguing with a blonde vampire named Nan Flanagan who was the spokesperson for the vampire race. Godric wasn't a very big fan of hers from what she could gather. '_All I hope for is that he is safe._' She thought to herself, sending back a message to his phone before setting it on the coffee table to walk upstairs to her room. '_If I'm going to go to Fangtasia again tonight, I better at least try and look the part..._'

* * *

And boy... Tonight did she try. "Why must you taunt me a second time in a row?" Pam questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes seductively trailing over Doe's outfit for the evening. "You must not have known that pink is my favorite color." She told her with a smirk, taking in the silver haired woman's outfit who stared up at her in curiosity. Doe was wearing a V styled neck dress as previous to her navy dress, but this one had no sleeves and ended in the middle of her thighs in a pencil skirt style. Around her slim waist was a red belt with matching red pumps on her feet, her hair curled and red lipstick with a black liner around her eyes. "I guess that's your way of saying I think nice?" Doe asked with a smile and Pam's smirk grew. "I'm saying you look delicious. Now get inside before I take you for myself." She said slightly annoyed as she motioned her in, why did Eric always have to take the pretty ones? "That might not be so bad." Doe told her with a wink as she slide past the blonde, taking in her shocked expression. "Save a dance for me?" The twenty-two asked with a smirk before leaving the stunned blonde to her spot at the door, a low growl erupting in the blonde's throat as her fangs clicked out. "Don't tempt me darlin'..."

'_It's much more packed then last the other night._' Doe thought as she made her way through the crowd, apologizing as she hit a few on her way. '_And Mister tall dark and blonde is still on his throne._' She pointed out to herself as she saw Eric laying on his red and black throne, his chin leaning against his fingers as he watched the crowd with his eyes. Doe finally managed to make her way over to the bar and sat on one of the stools, Longshadow staring over at her with curiosity as he cleaned one of the glasses in his hand. "Back again, but this time alone." He commented, Doe realizing that he had been speaking to her and mentioning the fact that Bill and Sookie were not with her. "Yeah, tonight I'm alone. Surprised you remember me." She said with a small smile and he chuckled, smirking over in her direction as he set the glass back on the counter. "Wasn't too hard to remember." He said, curiosity now filling her eyes. "You smell too delicious to forget." He said, his fangs clicking behind his lips and his eye brow rose when he didn't sense any fear radiating off her form. "You aren't scared." He spoke instead of questioning and she gave a small smile, shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry, that fang card has been played on me too many times to flinch anymore."

Longshadow allowed his fangs to retract back into his gums and he quickly vanished from his spot and appeared right in front of the silver haired woman, her jumping at his quickness. "...That however, I still need to get used to." She said and he chuckled, leaning his face closer to her face, sniffing the side of her neck which made her skin crawl under his harsh glare. "...What are you?" He demanded quietly and Doe could only gulp at his black eyes that bore into her own. When she didn't answer, the Indian vampire growled and was about to reach for her neck to demand her to talk but a pale and slender hand was quick to stop that. "Hands off Longshadow." Pam said, her fangs bared and her blue eyes narrowed darkly at the bartender. "Better not touch what's not yours."

"...Yours?" He asked Pam unamused and moved away from Doe's neck, allowing her to breath in relief as the blonde spoke up. "Not yet." She told him with a smirk and wrapped her fingers around the top of her Doe's arm, pulling her from her seat and grinning in satisfaction as his expression. "But I'd rather not have your scent on her. Come along, Dorian." Pam told her and Doe nodded as she was pulled through the crowd toward the center of the club. "Thanks..." She started and Pam allowed her to fangs to retract back into her gums. "No worries, doll. Better watch out for him, he doesn't like being told what not to touch." She explained and the silver haired woman nodded, stopping at the center of the club along with Pam who placed her hands on her hips, staring around at the crowd. "And I do believe that you still owe me a dance." She said with a smirk and Doe giggled, placing her painted pink nails against her red lips as she did. "I do believe I do."

The song had finally changed within the playlist and Doe started to move her body with the beats of the song, noticing that Pam still had yet to move. "I think the point of dancing is to move." She commented with a smirk and the Pam crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow to the shorter female. "I never said I would dance, I'd rather watch you just move." The blond told her with a smirk and Doe just shook her head with a smile, turning her back to Pam and starting to dance with the song while running her hands through the back of her hair. As the song continued, Doe didn't seem to notice the other vampires in the bar staring over her dancing form and that a few were beginning to advance on her slowly. She opened her eyes when she felt a new presence near and spotted a male vampire with black hair and green eyes peering down at her with a smirk, his eyes trailing over her body. "Care to dance?" He asked her huskily as his fangs clicked into place and the silver haired female was about to comment, but felt an arm instead wrap around her waist and pull her tight against another body, realizing that it was a woman's... Pam's own fangs clicked back out at the male vampire with a growl and he gulped, moving away from Doe as quickly as he could, not wanting to deal with the female bouncer and vice owner of the bar.

"I can't leave you alone for a second." She commented, slightly annoyed but Doe could hear the amusement in her voice. "It's not my fault." She said with a slight pout and the blonde groaned, placing her other hand against the side of her head. "Why am I even worrying about you anyway?" She questioned out loud, but mostly to herself. "I never do this, ever. And I'm not liking it." That only caused Doe to grin and look up at the blonde. "Cause I'm just to sweet to ignore?" Pam scoffed in response. "Don't push it." The song continued on playing across the bar and despite being held in Pam's tight grasp, Doe still allowed her body to move with the beat and Pam just had to deal with being danced against. But it seemed... this time she wasn't disliking the idea. The blonde placed her other hand against the top of Doe's thigh and she shivered at the touch of her cold fingers. The two females moved against one another and Pam couldn't help placing her head within the neck of the shorter female, growling as her fangs gently traced her shoulder. A soft moan left the silver haired woman's lips and she could feel Pam smirking against her skin as her hands both slowly started to trace the skin of her thighs while they moved as one.

Pam almost let herself get caught up in the sensation of the strange woman, but a quick pull at her mind caused her to stop and roughly pull back from Doe, sending the silver haired female tumbling forward. A loud growl erupted from her throat as she glared over at the throne where Eric sat, a smirk of his own plastered on his lips as he stared over at his progeny. "Fuck you, Eric." She spat and grabbed onto Doe's arm, tugging her through the crowd and over to Eric's throne, not noticing the pink that tinted the woman's cheeks. '_I... I can't believe I almost let her bite me! What the fuck is wrong with me?! Godric would kill me if he found out... Well... If he found out..._' Her thoughts continued to swirl within her head at the situation and how she actually 'liked' what was going on but wasn't going to tell Pam for it might boast her ego a little too much. "Ah, Dorian, a pleasure to see you again." Eric said and Doe finally snapped out of her thoughts to see that she had been brought over to Eric's throne and was now standing right in front of him, Pam standing to his side with her hands on her hips.

"Are you enjoying my club?" He asked her while motioning to the crowd on the floor and she slowly nodded, rubbing the side of her neck. "I am, but probably a little too much." She said with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks and Eric didn't seem very amused while Pam's smirk grew, glancing down at Eric who glared up at her. "Whoops, that was probably my fault wasn't it?" She said hoping to annoy the blonde male which it did, causing him to growl up at her in annoyance. "_**Inte roligt, Pamela.**_"

"_**Tvärtom, jag tycker det är helt galet.**_" Eric growled at his progeny once again and she grinned, turning her attention back over to Doe who seemed to be trying to figure out what language they had been speaking. "Don't worry about it, love." The silver haired woman tried to not let what they were saying worry her, but sighed and nodded none the less, deciding to bring up the text message. "So how did you get my phone number?" She questioned over at Eric who smirked up at her, Pam's eyes widening and glaring down at her Maker. "You found her number? _**Vad i helsike, Eric? Dela!**_"

"Pamela." He started and she crossed her arms over her chest, avoiding eye contact with her Maker while he turned back to Doe. "I have my ways, my dear." He told her and she giggled, thinking back to what Lafayette had said earlier last night. "So I've been hearing." He seemed confused at her words and she smirked. "Don't worry about it, love." She said mocking Pam and she laughed from her spot next to the male blonde, smirking with lust over at the silver haired woman. "Hot, delicious and feisty. I'm liking you more and more my dear."

"Hope I continue to stay within your vault then."

"Oh, trust me. You'll be there for quite a while."

"Ladies." Eric interrupted in annoyance, glaring over at his progeny before turning to Doe with a smirk, motioning for her to seat in the seat next to him, the one Sookie sat in a few days before. "Please, sit." Doe decided to accept his offer and took the seat next to the blonde, not being able to ignore the glares that were being sent her way from some of the humans and vampires that were dancing on the floor. As Bill said the other night, Eric was the oldest thing in this bar and he must have been the main reason these people had been coming. No wonder he had his own throne... "So, Dorian." He started, leaning against his hand and peering over at the human, his eyes trailing up her body starting from her legs. "Please, call me Doe."

"Alright then, Doe." He said, his eyes stopping at her low cut V neck dress with a smirk and she chuckled, realizing where they were. "Eyes are up here." Eric only licked his lips in response and grinned, letting his eyes move from her chest and up into her eyes, his green ones piercing her blue ones. "Tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to know."

"Oh I find that hard to believe." He said while moving his face closer to her own, his other hand moving from his lap and landing on the side of her neck, Pam scoffing in annoyance from his side, which he ignored. "Someone as delicious as yourself must be full of stories." Eric whispered, slowly dragging his cold fingers from her neck and down her shoulders, which caused her tremble beneath his touch. "Why not share?"

"As a magician would say..." Doe started with a slight smirk, taking his hand from her shoulder and holding it in front of her face, licking the inside of his palm which caused both his and Pam's eyes to shoot open. "A magician never reveals their secrets." Eric's fangs immediately clicked out from his gums and he gripped the back of Doe's hair, pulling her face closely his own and she could feel his hot breath against her own, the shivers returning to her body at his closeness. "Do not tempt me..." He growled, his lips floating in front of her own. "_**Eller så kommer du att ångra sig.**_" The mermaid was unsure of what he had said to her but she could figure that it had probably been a threat seeing the look in his eyes even though he was holding her so roughly yet passionately... "Then don't try to find out what is meant to stay hidden." She whispered herself, pressing her fingers against the open part of his black shirt and pushing him back from her lips, his eyes widening. "_**Ή ίσως λύπη τι θα μάθετε.**_"

"You..." He started darkly and she smirked, standing up from her chair while her two fingers still pressed against his chest, keeping him down on the chair. "Ah, ah. Patience my dear, patience is virtue. Although it might not be as fun." With that, she removed her fingers from his chest and moved down the stairs and back into the crowd, but not before turning back over to Pam and winking at her and blowing a kiss. "Perhaps we can continue where we left off one day." She said to the female blonde who smirked, her fangs glistening in front of her red lips and Doe continued to make her exit from the bar. When she had made her way through the exit and over to her car, she finally felt her knees buckle from underneath her and she had to hold onto the hood of her car to just stand. '_Oh my god..._' She thought in a panic, her heart pounding against her chest and she tried to take long and steady breaths. '_What is with me tonight?! What did I just do?! Oh god Aunt Margaret help me..._' Never had she acted this way with a vampire before, especially not one that was like Eric Northman... Nor had she ever flirted so hard with a vampire... let alone a female one like Pam...

'_I think... I think I just need to go home and try to sleep this off. Or go take a dip in the lake... Yeah, that's it. The lake._' She thought, reaching into the front of her dress for her keys, happily thinking about how the water would feel against her skin and help her calm down after tonight. As she was opening up her car door, she felt two large hands grip onto her wrists and pushed her body roughly up against the side of her car, a low groan leaving her lips at the sudden impact. "Not so fast." Eric's voice whispered into her ear, the shivers returning as his body pressed up against hers, a soft moan barely escaping her lips as his hips melted into her own. "We aren't finished here." He said darkly, releasing his grip of her wrists for only a moment to turn her around and put her back into the same position. His broad chest pressed up into her own as he bent forward to her lips, taunting her as he spoke softly against her. "No one makes fun of Eric Northman and gets away with it." Doe shut her eyes and tried to escape from his grip but a vampire was much more powerful than she was, and he certainly wasn't going to let his grip falter any time soon... "Now, how to punish you."

"Let me go..." She started, trying to put up her brave act in front of him once again like she did in the bar, but this time the situation was different and she was no longer in control, he was. "I don't think I will." He said, his fangs clicking out and slowly pressing his nose into the side of her neck, smelling the scent that radiated off of her skin, not expecting the lustful growl to escape from his throat. "What in the world are you?" He whispered but she knew he was demanding her as he trailed his lips down from her neck and onto her shoulders, Doe feeling his low growls rumbling against her chest. "You are no human." Eric started, bringing his face back up to see hers, his green eyes locking with her blue ones. "No human I have met smells as delicious as you. Nor does any human that walks this Earth have such a powerful scent of the sea."

"I'm nothing special." She started with her obvious lie and he growled again, not going to buy her words this time. "You can't lie to me, Dorian. Whether you tell me or not, I will find out." At the site of her blue eyes widening in shock, the dark smirk appeared back on his lips and he chuckled, leaning back forward to her face, placing his forehead against her own. "Do I frighten you now? Because if you aren't scared now, you should be." He said to her before roughly pressing his lips cold lips onto her warm ones and backed her body further into her car, causing her to moan into his lips. With quick reflexes, Eric released her wrists and took both within one hand while the other wrapped around her waist and started to rub down the skin of her back. When Doe was brought back into reality, she tried to push him away from her body but found it was useless against his strength and a gasp left her lips when his hand moved from her back and found a new home against the top of her thigh.

Before she could try to protest any further, he gripped the skin of her thigh with his nails and when she gasped again, his tongue shot into her mouth and he began to explore her, his hips digging into her own. As much as Doe wanted to say that she was hating what Eric was doing to her, she hated herself much more for allowing her body to enjoy the sensations he bad been making her feel. She was slowly being pulled to where he wanted her to be and he smirked, tightening his grip on her wrists before slipping his hand underneath the hem of her dress and trailing the inside of her thigh, hearing her gasp out in pleasure and surprise. After hearing her reaction, he released her wrists and placed both his hands on her hips and pulled her against him and his arousal which he knew she could start to feel beneath his pants. His fangs traced against her bottom lip and as much as he wanted to cut her and make her bleed into his mouth, he decided to tease her instead and wait for her sweet blood for another day.

Doe knew he was teasing her, she knew he was enjoying making her feel this pleasure from him and she knew he was getting her way... But there was nothing she could do to stop him. Finally, as if a miracle had happened, Eric's phone had started to ring within his back pocket and the blonde growled loudly, pulling his lips away from Doe's and reaching one of his hands back to answer his phone. "This had better be important." He demanded into the phone, not even taking the time to see who had been the one to call him. After a few moments, Eric pulled away from Doe and ran his hand through his blonde hair, nodding while listening to whoever was on the phone. "Sorry, I apologize. I didn't know it was you who had called." He said to whoever he was speaking with and the silver haired woman was finally able to catch her breath and allow the blush to finally appear on her cheeks, which Eric caught sight of and smirked. "Yes, yes. I understand." He said into the phone, his hand reaching over to Doe and landing in between her breasts, causing her to gasp. "Understood." He continued to speak while tauntingly dragging his fingers down her chest and to her stomach, feeling her tense under his touch.

"She will notified right away." Eric continued to tease Doe with his fingers while speaking on the phone and it was not only driving her crazy with hatred, but with pleasure as his fingers landed a top of her hot spot; she could only thank whatever God was watching her that it was above her dress. "The pleasure has been all mine, your Highness." The blonde finally finished speaking and hung up his Iphone, placing it back into his pocket before smirking over at the poor human that he was tormenting. "As much fun as this is my sweet, I have to depart from you this evening." His hand finally left her and it took all of her strength to keep herself from falling to her knees on the gravel below. "Please do stop by again, I shall be expecting you." He said with a dark smirk and turned his back to the silver haired woman, waving her farewell as he vanished back inside of the bar, Doe's heart continuing to pound against her chest and trying to process what had truly just happened outside the bar...

* * *

After the quiet drive home from Shreveport, Doe stepped out of her car and slowly started to make her way down the hill and onto the path that would led her back to the lake that she grew so fond of. When she arrived, she dropped to her knees and decided to stare at her reflection in the water, noticing that the skin around her blue eyes were started to turn red with her tears. '_I am such a coward..._' She admitted to herself as she took a deep breath, pressing her hand against the material above her heart. '_Although I do my best to act tough, I end up becoming like a scared child in the end._' Another heavy sigh left her lips and she ran her hands through her hair, trying to stop her heart from pounding as it had not stopped since Eric left her in front of Fangtasia. '_I need to get into the water, and fast._' She thought to herself as she quickly stripped out of her dress and belt and moved into the water, sighing in content as she dipped beneath the water.

When she returned to the surface, her scales danced across her pale skin and she couldn't help but shakily trace her fingers down the spots that Eric had teased earlier that night. '_No one has ever been able to make me feel that way... And no one had ever been able to get that far... What happened to me to let me let those walls crumble?_' Doe could only be glad that nothing had gone past what it had, she could deal with the touching but a bite would have not only sent her over the edge, but she knew Eric would not have been able to stop himself... '_Fucking vampire..._' She thought, her cowardess fading as she started to fill herself with rage, a deep frown appearing on her lips. '_Why am I feeling like I had lost against him? I will never lose against that asshole._' A low growl left her throat and she slammed her hands against the water, watching the violent ripples roll across the top of the lake. '_Next time Eric Northman and I meet... It will be war._'

"_**Θα σας λυπάμαι που έχετε ποτέ θύμωσε μαζί μου.**_" The silver mermaid was about to allow herself to dip back into the water, but she stopped when she heard leaves cracking within the trees. Her fangs appeared behind her lips and she hissed dangerously at whatever was lurking within the dark. "I know you are there." She started, her blue eyes searching for the sound and scent of who had been watching. "Show yourself!" She demanded and no one answer, only the sound of the wind blowing against the leaves still floating from their branches. Thinking that she might have been wrong about being watched, Doe turned herself around from the trees and was about to sink herself into the water, but a familiar voice froze her to the spot. "Doe...? Is that you?" The silver haired woman slowly turned to the voice and her blue eyes widened when she saw a surprised and just as wide eyed Sam Merlotte standing at the edge of the lake, his green eyes full of wonder and confusion at the sight of her true form. "Sam..."

The two friends continued to stare at one another and Sam ran his hand through his sandy hair, trying to think of what to say. "Well... this certainly wasn't what I was expecting." He started with a sigh. "I... I knew something was different about you when I first met you... But I never thought anything like this." He admitted and Doe was surprised to hear his confession. "You... what?" She asked and he sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Your scent. You didn't have the smell of a human and I couldn't place what you were until I... I followed you home the night you walked home with Bill and saw you. This you." Her eyes shot open and he took a couple steps forward, not wanting her to snap at him or try to run away. "Please, I know that I was wrong to do so, but please hear me out." He begged, but Doe slowly narrowed her eyes at the Merlotte restaurant owner. "What did you mean?" She started, confusion appearing in his eyes once again. "What?"

"What did you mean you smelled me? How did you smell me?" She demanded softly. A normal human would never be able to smell her scent radiating from her, a vampire could because of their heightened senses for blood but... He wasn't telling her something. "Sam Merlotte, answer my question. If you have been spying on me I at least deserve an explanation." Sam knew that he couldn't argue with her on that and sighed again, running his hand through his hair and he turned his pace to his friend, starting to pace around the ground. "Sam stop pacing. You're making me nervous." She admitted and the sandy haired male stopped, frowning sadly as he glanced back over at the female, trying to keep his eyes away from staring at her chest. "I... I... It's hard to explain." He told her and Doe scoffed, motioning to herself. "I think this is a lot harder to explain then whatever you have to say Sam."

"I highly doubt that, Doe."

"Sam, answer me. How can you smell me?"

"Doe, please..."

"God damn it, Sam! Answer me!" She shouted and before she could fully process what had happened, one minute Sam was standing right in front of her in his normal jeans and plaid style button up shirt. But now, without her expecting it, Sam the human no longer stood on the land next to the lake, but a border collie was replaced, his head cocked to one side as if waiting to see her response. "What in the world...?" She muttered in confusion while staring over at the dog who sat patiently. "I don't understand-" It was then that it clicked, the collie the night they had rescued Bill from the Rattray's, and the same collie who had come to see if she was okay the other night when her dress had been destroyed after the raid at Fangtasia... All along it had been Sam Merlotte himself. "I... Uh... I... Oh, Fuck."

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Five: 'Leather Studded Kiss in the Sand**_'

Next... '**Chapter Six: 'Born This Way**'

* * *

Here we are everyone! Chapter six! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter because I had such a fine time writing it! Eric and Pam are two of my all time favorite characters in True Blood and I loved bringing them back in and allowing them to play around with Dorian, I hope you guys liked that as well! Of course I would love to thank my reviewers so much for their comments! Thank you **WRose**, ** .ravenclaw**, **Crystal Moon Magic**, and **Angel-sama**! Thank you guys so much you guys are so amazing! Please read, review and comment! Lots of love to you and hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Swedish Translation: (**Eric and Pam**)

* "_Inte roligt, Pamela._" - Not funny, Pamela.

* "_Tvärtom, jag tycker det är helt galet._" - On the contrary, I find it quite hilarious.

* "_Vad i helsike, Eric? Dela!_" - What the fuck, Eric? Share!

* "_Eller så kommer du att ångra sig._" - Or you will regret it.

Greek Translation: (**Dorian**)

* "_Ή ίσως λύπη τι θα μάθετε._" - Or you might regret what you will learn.

* "_Θα σας λυπάμαι που έχετε ποτέ θύμωσε μαζί μου._" - You will be sorry that you ever angered me.


	7. Born This Way

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Six: Born This Way_

Silence continued to envelope the two as they stood by the lake, Sam's eyes trying not to trail down past her neck where her bare chest was, but Doe herself was too busy not caring about her revealed skin as she tried to comprehend Sam finding out her identity. "...What are you?" Doe finally decided to ask, causing Sam to look at her with surprise. "You don't know?" He asked her and she nodded, starting to fiddle with her hair that was floating around in the water. "I mean... I thought you had smelled weird when I first met you, cause I smelt a dog. But I thought that scent was cause of your dog that I saw outside the bar... Though I guess it had been you the whole time." She admitted and he nodded, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, and I'm sorry. I've been staring at you the past couple times you'd be coming into the bar, I wanted to make sure you weren't dangerous." The mermaid nodded in understanding and watched as the sandy haired male decided to sit down at the edge of the lake. "And for a record. I'm a Shifter."

"A shifter?" She asked in shock, her crystal blue eyes growing wide as she tried to sink in the new information. "A shifter?" She repeated and he nodded. "W-wow... I didn't know that shifters were still around." She said and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, not too many of us anymore. I'm the only one in Louisiana that I know of." He said sadly and Doe felt bad for him being the only shifter, but at least they had one thing in common. She was the only mermaid now in Louisiana. "So... A mermaid?" He started while leaning back on his elbows and smirking over at the silver haired woman. "Guess that explains why you always smell like the ocean."

"You can smell that on me too?" She asked and he seemed confused at her question. "Oh... Well, vampires keep telling me that they can smell the ocean on me too..." Silence now had taken control of the two once again and the sandy haired man sighed, reaching his hand out into the lake for Doe to take. "Here, let's go somewhere a little quieter. You never know what can be out here." He told her and she sighed herself, accepting his hand and allowing him to slowly help her out of the water, his eyes growing wide at the site of her tail. "Oh... w-whoa." He allowed his eyes to trail down her silver and sapphire tail and was in awe at the beautiful fin that rested at the end of the ground, her scales glowing thanks to the moon's reflection. "Sorry..." She started with a small blush growing on her cheeks. "It takes a little while for my tail to turn back into legs once I get out of the water. I don't want to make you sit and wait with me." Without saying a word, Doe was easily lifted up into Sam's arms and she realized that he had even picked up her clothes that sat on the ground. "S-sam! You don't have to carry me!"

"It's fine, better safe than sorry, right?" He said with a smile and she sighed, allowing a small smile to appear on her lips. "Right. It's just down this path and up the hill." Sam nodded at the directions and adjusted the wet mermaid in his arms before moving down the path, his eyes narrowing as he turned his head to the right, Doe glancing up at him in confusion. "Something wrong, Sam?" She asked and he quickly shook his head, bringing his eyes back to her with a smile. "Nah, nothing. Let's just get you back to the house. Might be a little awkward if you turn back while I'm carrying you." The two laughed together and with another glance over at his right and Doe wrapping her arms around his neck, Sam's green eyes narrowed and he turned back to the path; a pair of dark eyes narrowing before vanishing from behind the trees and into the night.

* * *

"Thanks." Sam said as a cup of tea was placed in his hand by Doe, who had now changed into some shorts and a tank top. "Welcome. And sorry about changing back while you were carrying me... Seems like we jinxed ourselves there." She said with pink cheeks as she moved from his side and over to the couch across from him, Sam's own cheeks pink as well as he sipped his tea before making a comment. Doe softly sighed in annoyance as she held up the long braid that cascaded down her back, her silver hair still wet from the water. "And thanks for helping me with my hair." She started with a small smile, setting down her own cup of tea. "I hate when it gets this long."

"Do you have to cut it?" He asked her in curiosity and she nodded, Sam whistling at her reaction. "Man, that must been a pain having to cut it every time." He said with remorse and she groaned with a smile. "Tell me about it. Hope you don't mind though, I need to get this hair off of me." She said while moving off the couch and running upstairs to grab her scissors and her bathroom trash can. Quickly Doe moved back down the stairs and Sam saw that there was silver hair already in the small trash can. "Was that from the other day?" He asked, meaning the day when he came over and she pet his head, and Doe nodded, sitting back on the other couch. "Yeah, it is. I keep forgetting to get rid of it." She admitted before taken the scissors and holding out the braid, cutting it right above her shoulder blades. "That was much easier with it in a braid." She commented earning a loud laugh from Sam, her cheeks turning pink again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized still laughing as he sat his cup down on the coffee table. "Just your face was so happy when you cut your hair with the braid and it was too cute." Doe's cheeks turned a little brighter at his compliment but decided to join in with laughing anyway, enjoying having his company around. The two continued to chat for most of the night while Doe continued to layer out of her hair, Sam becoming impressed with how she explained that she taught herself to style hair since she had to always deal with it. "When did you learn that you were a shifter?" Doe decided to ask, finally setting down the scissors and putting the last of her hair into the trash can. "Or have you always known?" It took Sam a few moments of staring into the coffee table in thought before he answered her question. "I had known from a young age, but I learned that my parents were my adoptive parents and that they couldn't shift like me."

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah guess so. I scared my adoptive mother with my ability and I ran away when I was fifteen. And that led me here to Bon Temps." He told her with a small smile and Doe suddenly felt guilt filling her up for asking such a personal question. "I'm... I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have asked." Seeing the look in her eye, Sam quickly shot up from the couch and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would upset you to hear. I've grown to accept what happened to me in the past and that I may never know my real parents."

"But don't you still have the urge to try and find them?" She asked him personally and she was met with silence once again from her friend. "It's okay to want to, Sam. They are your parents for goodness sake! Every child wants to know who their parents are." The Shifter took a deep breath and sat back on the couch, rubbing his temple with his fingers. "You're pretty good at helping people understand their own desires." He complimented and she laughed, leaning back against her couch and crossing her legs with a smile. "I just like helping people is all." He nodded, accepting her answer and decided to ask her some more questions about her. "So... Have you always been a mermaid?" That only seemed to confused her. "No, no wait. I mean... shit. Like were you born on land or sea?" He decided to phrase and she understood that better. "Ooh! That's what you meant." Doe started with a small giggle and scratched the side of her once again shortened hair. "To answer, yes. I was born and raised in the waters of Greece. Both my parents were mermaids."

"Whoa..." Sam mumbled in awe and she giggled again before continuing. "For my early years I was told to only stay within the water, never to venture on land until it was time and when I was a hundred and fifteen, I was finally allowed to step out of the ocean." She explained and Sam's eyes widened, his cup of tea almost falling out of his hands. "Whoa! Hold on a second. One hundred and fifteen? I thought you were twenty-two!" The Shifter shouted in surprise and Doe's eyes widened, realizing her mistake. "Ah fuck I wasn't supposed to tell you that part." She said with a groan but it was too late now to change it because she could tell that Sam wasn't going to let that go. "We mermaids age differently than humans do. Aging a year for humans is aging ten for a mermaid. I was fifteen in human years when I could finally walk on the surface, that was the first time I traveled here to Bon Temps to visit my Aunt." She said with a small smile, motioning over to the picture frame on the coffee table with her and her Aunt. "And in human years now I am twenty-two, but my real age is two hundred and twenty. My Aunt Margaret was four hundred and thirty when she passed." She explained and Sam whistled at her explanation, leaning back against the couch as he chuckled with a small smirk. "Well, for a two hundred year old you look damn fine." Doe only laughed in response. "Ha I damn well should! If I'm gonna be stuck in this age for a few hundred years I better look fine!"

The laughter started up once again between the two friends and Sam was finding himself growing more and more curious of the mermaid sitting across with him. "Are any of the myths that humans have written true?" He decided to ask for his next question and Doe smiled, uncrossing her legs and placing her palms against the couch with a slight lean forward. "Which ones in particular?" She countered and he chuckled, mischief filling his green orbs. "Do you have a soul?"

"What the fuck, Sam?" She demanded while laughing hysterically at his obscure question. "What kind of question is that?"

"Hey! Hans Christian Anderson wrote that story on Mermaids! It wrote that Mermaids live 300 hundred years, can't cry, have no immortal soul and can only obtain one with the marriage and love of a human." He explained and Doe was finally able to calm her laughing down, wiping away some tears that fell from her eyes. "Okay... Well at least the first two are wrong..." He commented with a smirk and she laughed again, throwing one of her pillows at his face. "Shut up. But to answer your question, we do have a soul. Our soul is what helps us become more human when we step onto land. A mermaid's soul is also heavily wanted by Witches, but we have been in hiding for so long that most believe us to no longer exist." She explained and he nodded, listening intently to her words. "Since we are creatures of Greece, we follow the Goddess Atargatis. Or you would probably recognize her other name, Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" He asked in shock. "The Goddess of Love?"

"Yes, she is the Goddess of Love, but was born from the sea within a shell that was brought onto land." She told him with a slight smirk and he smirked back, accepting his defeat. "We are creations from her and that is what helps us become so desirable to the human race. We may be mermaids, but we are also what you would call a Siren." Sam seemed to catch onto this part of her explanation. "A Siren? But aren't they like half woman half bird?" He asked and she nodded. "You are only half correct. There are the Sirens of the Sea and of Air; those are of Air while I am of Sea. Make sense?"

"I guess so... But I'm guessing that means you can sing." He started with a smirk and she chuckled, nodding for a yes. "Okay, well now I am curious. Sing to me, make me fall into your hands like putty." He challenged and the silver haired woman's eyes widened with surprise. "I don't think you want me to do that, Sam." She warned and he laughed, now even more curious on her ability. "Oh come on! We've come this far already, I just want to see what it's like."

"To be it simply, it is close to a Vampire glamouring a human." Doe told him and and sighed, standing up from her couch and rubbing the back of her head. "But I guess if you want me to try on you... Just sit there." Sam nodded and stayed rooted to his spot, waiting for what could happen. Before he could process what had happened, Doe's crystal blue eyes snapped over to his and locked with his green eyes; her eyes looking like pools of water. " ' _**I'll find you somewhere **_' " She sang, keeping her eyes locked with Sam's as she slowly walked over to him on the other couch, his eyes wide and not leaving her own as his hands fell from his lap and to his sides. " ' _**I'll keep on trying **_' " When Doe reached Sam's form, she slowly widened his legs with her knee and straddled his hips, placing both of her hands on the side of his face. " ' _**Until my dying day **_' " She continued to sing, running one of her hands through his hair while the other traced down the front of her chest and Doe could tell that he was quite muscular under those plaid shirts he always wore. " ' _**I just need to know **_' " The mermaid lowered her face to his lips and slowly traced her lips against his own, feeling his hot breath against her as she continued to sing, her hands returning back to his cheeks. " ' _**Whatever has happened **_' " She sang softly yet huskily, pressing her hips harder into his and hearing him let out a low grunt in response.

" ' _**The truth will free my soul **_' " Doe pressed her lips roughly against Sam's own and his hands quickly found his way onto her body, pressing her harder into his lips and hearing a soft moan leave her lips as he did. His hands were quick to find her hair and rub down the skin of her back underneath her tank, her hands gripping onto his hair and pulling his body closer to her. Sam bit onto her bottom lip and when he heard her gasp in pleasure, he was quick to move his tongue into her mouth and explore her taste with hunger. Doe slowly moved her hands down to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt while he moved up into her tank, his fingers fondling with her bra. Once Sam's shirt was open, she traced her cold fingers down his chest and she could feel him shiver at her touch while the arousal in his pants pushed into her. Sam finally was able to undue her bra and when he gripped onto the bottom of her tank to tug it off of her, the two were shocked out of the moment when there was a loud knock at her door. "Who the fuck would be knocking this late at night?" Sam demanded softly with annoyance, just wanting to hurry and pull the tank off Doe's head and take her on the couch. "Maybe I should see who it is." She whispered back with a sigh, pulling her hands from his chest and starting to move off of his hips when another knock was heard.

A sudden feeling of dominance was tugged at Sam's mind and he growled, grabbing onto Doe's wrists and pulling her back into his lap much to her surprise. "Sam, stop I-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because his lips had found his way back to hers and he tugged her tank up to her neck, placing his hands on her breasts and hearing her moan into his lips. His hands continued to fondle her chest and he was about to start pulling his own shirt off, but the voice at the door stopped them dead in their tracks. "Miss Doe. Are you home?" As fast as lightening, Sam's lips pulled from her own and Doe took deep breaths, noticing the fogginess from his eyes starting to vanish as he was brought back to his senses. "You okay?" She asked while clipping her bra and pulling down her tank, Sam letting out a heavy groan and holding onto the side of his head. "Yeah... I'm good." He said, letting out a deep sigh and fixing his shirt while glancing back at up at his friend. "What was that?" He asked and she smiled, patting the side of his cheek. "A Siren's song." Doe let her hand fall from his cheek and moved over to the door to answer it, Sam fixing himself up and continuing to think about what had just happened.

"Miss Doe, are you home?" Bill called again from the door and Doe sighed, reaching to grab the doorknob to open. "Yes, Bill I am home." She said as she opened the door, staring into the face of Bill Compton. "What do I owe the pleasure-?" Before she could finish, Bill's fangs quickly clicked out and Doe jumped back in shock at his fangs. "Why do I smell Sam Merlotte all over you?" He asked and she gulped, turning back over to her couch where Sam was sitting and noticed that the sandy haired man and spotted Bill and also started growling. "It's a long story..." She muttered and noticed that Bill now really wanted to come inside, but if she allowed it there would be a blood bath and she didn't need that on her Aunt's furniture... "Look, Bill. This isn't the best time." Doe said and now the vampire's eyes were turned to her. "Sam and I were in the middle of discussing some... uh, some personal things and I'm not sure if he would prefer you to know-"

Doe found herself looking up into Bill's eyes and noticing that he didn't seem to be believing her story for any minute. "If it is about Mister Merlotte being a Shifter than that was obvious from day one." He told her with a slight smirk and Doe felt her jaw almost drop to the ground at his words. "You... you... What? How the fuck did you find that out?" She asked and he chuckled. "I could smell it from a mile away. Vampires have keener senses, my dear." The silver haired woman sighed and ran her hands through her hair, at least he didn't know about her little secret. "Fine, get your ass in here, but do not fight with Sam. That goes for you too, Sam! I mean it!" With a click of his fangs returning to his mouth, Bill accepted the invitation and stepped inside of the house, nodding his head to Doe as he entered. "Thank you." He said and she rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind him as he moved over to the living room to sit down.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded of the vampire and Bill chuckled, sitting down on the couch opposing him. "Well, I personally would have liked to talk with Miss Doe alone but it seems that you would prefer to not leave any time soon." He explained and Sam scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're damn right I'm not! I ain't leavin' her here alone with you." The silver haired woman sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, looking between the two men who were continuing to glare at one another. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Bill?" She asked and the vampire broke eye contact, glancing over at the mermaid with a slight smirk. "I just wanted to talk." He said, crossing one leg over the other and motioning for Doe to sit with him. "How has Sookie been?" He asked, thinking back to the other night and Adele's murder. "O-oh." Doe started with surprise, practically hitting herself for not thinking that Bill wouldn't want to be asking about Sookie. "She is doing better." She admitted with a small smile. "She is hosting a get together tomorrow for people to come and pay their respects to Adele before she is buried."

Bill nodded his head at her explanation and leaned into the back of the couch, making himself comfortable. "That is good. She had a rough night." He said, glaring slightly over at Sam who growled under his breath, returning the glare back knowing that the vampire had been speaking of the date. "Yeah..." Doe muttered, noticing that the two were ready to go at each other's necks. "But Tara came over later that night and slept over with her and me, so she was happy to wake up and see her best friend at her side." She told the two men, Bill nodding and turning his attention away from Sam who scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did she take it hard as well?" The vampire questioned and Doe nodded, rubbing the back of her neck as she spoke. "Adele was the mother that Tara never had, it was hard to for her too." She explained and Sam knew that part of the story, seeing as he had known Tara and Sookie for years. "I see." Bill said, nodding slowly as he stood up from the couch. "That is all I need to know." He said with a small smile, Doe standing up from the arm of the couch. "I shall leave you to rest."

"Good idea. Sam, it might be better for you to go too." Doe started but yawned loudly at the end of her sentence, causing Bill to chuckle at her. "Last night must have been touch as well for while taking care of the two of them. It would be good for you to rest." The Mermaid nodded and Sam sighed, scratching the back of his head as he stood up. "Good idea. I need to get some sleep before tomorrow, gotta pack all the wine too. I'll see you tomorrow, Doe." He said, glaring at the vampire as he left the house, gently shutting the door behind him. "Thank you for informing me about, Sookie." He told her truthfully and she gave a small smile. "You're welcome. You must be worried about her." She said and he nodded, allowing her to open the door for him before he stepped through. "I am." With a quick kiss to her hand, Bill vanished into the night and Doe shut her house door, sighing heavily as she leaned against the white wood. She really did need some sleep after tonight's events... '_At least he didn't smell Eric on me..._' She thought with relief as she made her way upstairs, collapsing on her bed and quickly falling asleep against the cool sheets.

* * *

After the talk with Bill last night about Sookie and how Doe now knew Sam was a Shifter, while he know she was a Mermaid; Sam decided that he would pick her up from her house so that they could attend Adele's party at Sookie's together. Tara of course had been a little suspicious when they arrived together but didn't say anything about it since the guests themselves had started arriving. "Aw, hey, that looks great..." Sam started as Maxine Fortenberry, Hoyt's mother arrived at Sookie's door holding a casserole. "Why don't you put it in the kitchen." The older woman nodded her head and made her way to the kitchen, Sam sighing as he shut the door behind her. "Oh, uh... Mrs. Fortenberry, you shouldn't have." Sookie said with slight force when she arrived in the kitchen, both Tara and Doe standing by the entrance. "You poor child. I am so sorry for you loss."

"That's very kind of you. Um... Gran often talked about you, so... thank you." The blonde said while taking the dish and moving it into the kitchen table, Maxine following her. Both Doe and Tara stood in the doorway and was joined by Lafayette who was wearing a purple shirt with a black babushka. "Yeah, 'cause nothing says 'I'm sorry' like a tuna cheese casserole." Tara said while rolling her eyes and Lafayette just groaned. "_Another_ one?" He asked and Doe nodded in response, the black man placing his hands on his hips with a wince. "I ain't seen Jason. Is he here yet?" He asked his cousin who just shrugged. "How the hell should I know? I ain't his keeper."

"Bitch." He said when she moved away and smirked over at Doe who just rolled her eyes with a smile. "Come here darlin', let's go and make sure that no one spills any wine on Sookie's floor." The silver haired woman nodded her head in agreement and accepted Lafayette's arm with a giggle, the two moving into the living room and passing by Arlene who had no made her move over to Sookie. "Do you know if Jason is coming?" He asked her and Doe shrugged. "I'm not sure, Sam gave him a call the other night but I don't know if he got the message or not. It would be heartbreaking if he didn't and just showed up to... this, you know?" She explained and he nodded, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. "Let's just home that it doesn't come to that, hooka." Doe quickly agreed with him and was about to call Sam over to see if he had gotten ahold of Jason but heard Sookie screaming from within the kitchen.

"Maxine Fortenberry! You put that pie down right now!" The two quickly turned back to the kitchen and watched as the blonde quickly snapped at Maxine who had pulled a pie out of the fridge. Without warning, Sookie grabbed the pie out of the older woman's hands and continued yelling, if smoke could come out people's ears then it would have by now... "This is Gran's pie!" She shouted and Maxine was shocked at the blonde's tone of voice. "Well, I'm sorry. I was just makin' some room..." She muttered before slamming the fridge shut and standing up from the floor, Doe and Lafayette quickly realizing that Sookie was going to burst again after reading the thoughts of those around her, but Tara beat them to her. "If you all'll excuse us... I need Sookie upstairs." Tara told everyone as she led the blonde over to the stairs, Sam trying to follow after. "Just give us a little girl-time." She explained and he nodded, the black woman turning back over to Doe and Lafayette and she moved up the stairs. "Come on, Doe, Lafayette!"

The four friends moved up the stairs and brought Sookie to her room, letting the blonde slowly sink onto her bed while still holding onto the glass pie plate. "I shouldn't have lost it like that." She started and Tara just scoffed at her best friend. "Don't feel sorry for yelling at that snoopy old bitch. She's been stickin' her nose where it don't belong for years." She said and Lafayette was quick to respond. "Say it. I mean, if she talked anymore shit she'd be shaped like a toilet." The two cousins were quick to laugh at his joke but as much as Doe wanted too, she thought it would be better to just rub Sookie's hand for comfort. "I'm sorry." He then apologized and Sookie shook her head. "Gran's gone. She's really gone." She said softly and Tara sighed, running her hand through her hair as she spoke. "Yeah, she is."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't even think straight."

"Of course you can't! How can you, with al these circling buzzards?"

"Mmhm." Lafayette agreed quietly and she continued. "You know, you're not their entertainment. You don't have to dance for 'em. You just gotta feel whatever you're feelin'." She explained and Sookie continued to keep her eyes down on the glass plate in her lap. "I'm not sure I'm... feelin' anything. I'm just numb."

"Numb is good."

"Yeah."

"Numb is probably what you need right now."

"Mmhm." Lafayette agreed once again with his cousin and Doe did as well, nodding her head as she rubbed Sookie's shoulder. "Stop worryin' about being so damn appropriate. This is not an 'appropriate' event." Tara finished and Sookie allowed her eyes to turn back up to her friends, a small thankful smile on her lips. "Thank you for gettin' me out of there. Haven't had a single minute of silence. Can't seem too... block anything out right now." She admitted and a smirk appeared on Tara's face. "You want me to tell 'em to all shut the hell up?"

"I wish it were that easy."

"It is." Lafayette said as he pulled a plastic bag of pills from his pants. "Your wish... is my command." He told her and the blonde was quick to shake her head at his offer. "Oh, no. I don't do drugs." She said and he groaned. "Sook. Relax! This is not drugs. This... is just a Vallum." He explained as he held up one of the pills, not hearing a response from the blonde. "Well, I tell you what: Put it on your nightstand..." He began, dropping the pill into Sookie's open palm with a smile. "Just in case you change your mind. I'm gonna go and check on the circlin' buzzards. Coming Doe?" He asked and the silver haired woman nodded, standing up from Sookie's side and moving over to her friend. "Lafayette?" She called, having the two turn back to her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you mind... taking this downstairs for me?"

"I will guard it with my life." Lafayette told his friend with a slight bow and turning to leave the room with Doe, who gently shut the door behind her to leave the two best friends alone. "Girl, it's hard to see Sookie sulk like that." He admitted as the two moved down the steps and back into the kitchen that was now empty of visitors. "I mean, her damn grandmother was murdered and all these people just want to come and see where it all happened. Makes me sick." He finished when the pie was placed securely back into it's spot in the fridge. "If they aren't here to help try and support Sookie for their loss then they just need to leave." Doe said and Lafayette smiled over at his friend, patting her on the shoulder. "I agree with you baby girl, but who is gonna be the one to make them move?" The two chuckled and moved back into the living to go and find Sam but jumped back in shock when Jason slammed open the front door, practically seething as he entered. "Whoa, Jason. Are you alright?" Doe asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder but he easily shoved her back and almost knocked her to the floor if it wasn't for Lafayette who caught her.

"What the fuck, Jason?" He demanded as he steadied Doe on her feet. "Don't go shoving people who don't deserve it! What's the matter with chu?" Without speaking an answer, Jason ran through the living and up the stairs to Sookie's room, the group downstairs hearing him slam open her door and starting to yell at his sister. "...Did he not know?" Doe muttered and Lafayette winced, thinking about how that could have been the reason he was so angry... "Baby girl, if that's what it is, then we better not get in his way for blondie has a temper." He explained and she nodded, jumping in surprise when she felt two hands on her shoulders. "Doe, you okay? I saw Jason shove you." Sam said while staring into her eyes to see if she was okay and she smiled, patting his arms. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about Sookie though..." She admitted and the three winced when they heard Tara starting to shout at Jason, the whole room growing silent so that they could listen to the argument. "Sick bitches..." Lafayette muttered and the two agreed but watched in shock when Jason stormed down the stairs, giving a quick apology to Doe before throwing open the door and slamming it shut.

The three glanced at one another before hurrying over to the window and watching the male Stackhouse started to once again be interrogated by Andy Bellefleur. "What the fuck, Andy? Again?" Sam groaned as the Deputy Sheriff started asking more questions, the sandy haired male walking out onto the porch with Doe and Lafayette right behind him. "I don't remember her name, okay? Uh, I got a number. I don't know what I did with it though." Jason started and Andy chuckled, a smirk on his lips. "Why, ain't that convenient." He said and Jason just glared up at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Andy?"

"It's Detective Bellefleur. And what fuck you think it means?"

"Are you sayin' that I killed my grandmother?" The blonde demanded with a snarl, shoving Andy into the side of his truck with such force that it had set his car alarm off while the Deputy fell to the ground. Without any remorse for the shove, Jason moved over to the driver's seat of his black truck and turned off the alarm, getting into his car and starting up the engine. "You're a stupid bitch, Jason Stackhouse." Lafayette muttered with a heavy sigh and watched along with Doe and Sam as he took off down the hill, Andy trying to get up from the ground but only wincing in pain instead.

After Jason had fled from the house, Tara had come downstairs and told everyone to leave which had included Sam as well. When everyone had left, she, Lafayette and Doe, who was asked to stay, started to clean the kitchen and living room. "What the fuck is with white people and Jell-O? I don't understand." Lafayette started as he set the tray back on the table. "What the hell are we gonna do with all of this?" Tara asked with a loud sigh and Lafayette just shrugged. "Toss it. Sookie don't need no bad juju cookin'." He said, causing his cousin to chuckle. "Bad juju?"

"Way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That shit is true as gold. You put some love in your food and fold can taste it. Smell this. You can smell the... the fear and nastiness comin' off that kern bread." He explained as he held the glass pan over to his cousin to smell, but she just decided to take a piece and eat it instead. "Tastes just find to me." She said and he groaned, quickly putting it back down on the table. "See, bitch, you gonna wish you ain't did that. Watch. Doe, don't eat anything." He warned her seriously and she giggled with a smile, starting to clean the dishes that had been used from the guests that she collected in the living room. "Yes, Lafayette." She said with a smile and her rubbed her head. "See? Baby girl will listen to me. No bad juju cookin' for her." Tara rolled her eyes at her cousin and took another bite of the corn bread just to spite him, the two starting to bicker while Doe chuckled and continue washing the plates, hoping that Sookie had taken the pill and was resting soundly in her room, she needed the peace and quiet.

* * *

Day quickly turned into night and most of the cleaning had been done through out the house, Lafayette now sweeping the kitchen floor while Tara glanced out of the window, Doe sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of lemonade. "Maybe I should go check on Sookie." Tara started after grabbing a few plates to put away and Lafayette only rolled his eyes. "Trust me. That child is dead to the world right now." Before Doe could make a comment, the front door burst open and the group watched as Bill rushed into and sped up the stairs with lightening speed, Tara's eyes widening at the sight of him. "What the fuck?" The trio quickly put down the chores that they had been doing and hurried upstairs toward Sookie's room, watching as Bill starting saying the blonde while calling out her name. "What the hell are you doin'?" Tara demanded but Bill ignored her. "Sookie! Sookie! Sookie! Sookie! Soo..." Finally, the sleepy blonde opened her eyes and stopped Bill above her, curious as to why he had been shaking her. "Bill, what's wrong?" She asked him and he sighed deeply, a smile appearing on his lips. "I thought... I had a dream. That's all. You go back to sleep."

"But I..." She started and he stopped her, gently pushing her back against her pillows. "Don't worry. I'm not goin' anywhere. Go on." With a slow nod, Sookie turned onto her right side and fell back asleep, Bill keeping his arm around her and watching as she slept, Doe slowly leading the other two out of the room and back downstairs. After a while, Bill himself returned down the stairs and grabbed a Tru-Blood from Doe before walking outside onto the lawn. "You think they're capable of lovin' a person?" Tara asked her cousin and Lafayette shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he answered. "Who knows what they're capable of." He said truthfully and Doe poured herself a glass of lemonade before walking outside to stand with Bill, the two cousins surprised at her move but still glued themselves to the kitchen window to watch. "You okay?" She asked when she arrived next to him and he nodded, taking another sip of the blood. "False alarm." He told her and she smiled, looking up at the stars. "Seemed pretty intense for just a false alarm." The vampire chuckled and turned to the mermaid, a small smile on his lips. "Just as long as Sookie is safe, I am content."

Doe nodded and was about to ask him what had caused his worry, but stopped when she noticed a border collie hurrying over to her and Bill, the two quickly knowing who it had been. "Sam?" She called and he barked, rubbing his head against her leg when he arrived at her feet. The silver haired female scratched him behind his ears and turned over to Bill who had started to glance up at Sookie's window, the vampire noticing that Sam's eyes were glued to the same place. Sam let out a quiet bark and Doe sighed, taking another sip of her lemonade and hoping that things would be able to calm down after Adele's death, but in Bon Temps, Louisiana, anything could happen... And that's what she was afraid of.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Six: 'Born This Way**_'

Next... '**Chapter Seven: 'My Poker Face**'

* * *

Here we are! Chapter six! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to finally have someone find out about Doe's little fishy secret haha and I like Sam~ I thought he would be good to discover it first since he is a Shifter and he can have someone else who is different like him to talk too. And don't worry! The next chapter Eric and Pam will be popping up again! Yay! And also it is almost the end of Season 1 so that means... Godric is coming! I can't wait for that haha and I'm the one writing! And of course I would just love to thank my reviewers! Thank you ** .ravenclaw**, **aandm20**, **Mikachu**, **JEM-99**, and **belladu57**! You guys are awesome! I also really want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed 'Marry the Night'! Thank you for the support! It means so much! I hope you enjoyed 'Born This Way' and please leave your comments! Happy reading and lots of love to you all!


	8. My Poker Face

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Seven: My Poker Face_

The next few days went by in a blur for Dorian. She had learned that Bill had 'died' in a fire with three other vampires but then came back out of the ground alive and that Jason had a new girlfriend named Amy who had started working at Merlottes; meaning her getting the open waitress job was a no go now, which heavily upset Lafayette. Also, to make matters even more awkward, she had went to go visit Sam and talk about his shifting when she heard him and Tara getting in on in his trailer, not something she had wanted to hear. Now, the silver haired female was sitting at home and found herself extremely bored. She had yet to find a job and at this point was happy that Aunt left her an extremely generous amount of money to help pay for the house and anything else she would ever need. Doe rolled over on the couch and allowed one leg and arm to flop off the side, bowing some silver strands of hair from her face as she tried to think of what to do. Finally, she decided that she would go and visit Bill, curious on how he was after the whole fire incident. After fixing herself up and tossing on a pair of converse, she hurried out of the house and started to walk over to Bill's, remembering that he hadn't lived too far away from her own home.

She then decided to pull out of her phone and text Godric since she hadn't heard from him in a while and it was starting to worry her... He always texted her at least once a night, even if it was just to say 'good evening' or 'how are you?', there was always a text. ' _"How are you, Godric? Everything alright?"_ ' After sending the text she placed her phone back in her pocket but jumped when she felt it go off, he couldn't have responded that quickly... Pulling it back from her back pocket she open the message and almost rolled her eyes at who it was. ' _"When are you coming back to visit me?"_ ' The text read, it was Pam. Doe chuckled and started typing back, she had no problem with the blonde vampire, but it was her Boss who she was having trouble with... ' _"Not sure when I will be in next, been busy looking for work. Club running smoothly?"_ ' The next message came quickly and Doe responded as she walked through Bon Temps cemetery, glad her phone was keeping her occupied as she moved through the graves. ' _"If you need work I can give you work, though it might resort in me ripping your clothes if you aren't careful."_ '

The silver haired female rolled her eyes with a smile and typed a sexual comment back before placing her phone back into her back pocket, knowing that she would annoy the blonde with her text, but it was too fun to pass up. Her phone quickly starting going off multiple times with texts from Pam, and Doe couldn't help but burst out laughing as she moved up from the path to the hill where the Compton Estate sat. "Something funny, Miss Doe?" The voice of Bill asked and she jumped, turning to see the vampire himself walking up the hill behind her with some plastic bags of clothes resting in his arm. "Just read a funny text is all." She said with a smile, she couldn't tell him that she had been texting Pam, it would probably send him into a protective friend frenzy. Bill only chuckled and stopped when he reached her side, looking down at her. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to see if you were doing okay. I heard about the fire." She said and he nodded, placing his hand on her upper back and leading her to his porch. "Yes, tragic incident. I was familiar with the vampires who were killed, but we weren't exactly on friendly terms." He explained and she nodded, allowing him to unlock his front door before allowing her in before himself. "So," She started with a slight smirk, looking down at the clothes in his arms. "You do laundry?" That only caused him to chuckle again. "Much easier for me to have someone else do it. These washing machines you use now a days confuse me." Doe laughed in response and was about to ask another question, but heard a strange sound coming from upstairs. "...Do you hear that?" She asked and he slowly nodded, hanging his clothes on the newel of the staircase before rushing upstairs with his vampire speed, causing Doe to groan and hurry up after him, curious on where the music was coming from.

Bill appeared in his hall and followed the sound of the music which was leading him to his bathroom. Confused, the vampire slowly moved to the door and noticed light coming from the room so he pushed it open, looking with surprise when he noticed Eric bathing in his tub with candles and a portable stereo that was playing the music. "I texted you three times." Eric started, holding up his Iphone as he spoke. "Why didn't you reply?" He questioned and Bill shook his head with disbelief at the Louisiana Sheriff. "I hate usin' the number keys to type. What are you listenin' to?" He questioned as he listened to the strange language from the stereo and Eric chuckled, leaning back against the tub as he relaxed his arms on the rims. "From my younger days. It's really quite beautiful if you know Old Swedish. I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor or an order?" Bill asked while crossing his arms as Eric turns his head back to his vampire friend, a slight smirk on his lips. "Depends on how you look at it. Honestly, did you think you could keep her to yourself?" He asked Bill and he quickly narrowed his eyes, knowing that he meant Sookie. He was about to comment but both vampires were surprised when they heard Doe's voice from the hall, Bill forgetting she had been there. "Bill? Bill, where did you go?" At the sound of her voice, a large smirk on Eric's lips and Bill was quick to notice it, glaring over at the blond vampire. "Don't even think about it." He warned and Eric only chuckled. "Already have." He said cockily and Bill was about to demand what he meant, but heard the door open behind him and a wide eyed Doe stood in the doorway, not expecting to see Eric bathing in his tub... naked. "...Should I come back another time?" She asked seriously and the blonde chuckled, placing his phone on the sink before standing up and her eyes growing even wider as she now noticed his 'bottom' half. "I was just getting out. Like the view?" He asked while grabbing a towel and Bill groaned, turning back to look at the wide eyed Dorian whose cheeks were starting to grow a little red. "Would you like to wait downstairs, Doe?" He asked her kindly and she nodded, ready to walk down the hall, but was grabbed at the wrist but Eric who was quick to catch her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Who said you could leave?" He asked as he tugged her back into the room, her back landing against his muscular but still slightly wet chest. "I have business with you as well." Bill glared over at the Sheriff and Doe turned up to face him, narrowing her eyes at his cocky smirk. "I would like your assistance at my bar tonight." He said and Doe's eyes widened at his request. After the last time she was there, she had no intentions of being alone with him again. "Ah, don't look at me like that. You won't be alone. Bill and his human will be coming along too." He explained while looking over at Bill who was now confused. "Me? What do you need me for?" Bill asked and Eric rolled his eyes. "If you had read my damn texts then you would know."

"You aren't getting Sookie."

"I don't want Sookie, I just want her 'talents'." The blonde explained with a smirk, running his hand through his long blonde went hair as he spoke and continuing to keep his grip on Doe's wrist. "Someone in my bar has stolen sixty-thousand dollars and I intend to find out who did it." He explained to Bill and Doe's eyes almost shot out of her head at the amount of money had had spoken about. "S-sixty-thousand dollars?" She muttered and he looked down at her with a blank expression while Bill crossed his arms over his chest. "And you think Sookie can help you find this culprit?" He asked and Eric smirked. "I don't think, I know." The two silence glared at one another and Doe felt his hand start to loosen on her wrist, which she quickly pulled from. "If you need Sookie to find this guy then I don't why I'm needed. So I'm going to go-"

"You will go when I say you can." Eric snapped at the mermaid and she gasped as he gripped tightly onto her shoulder, holding her in place. "Eric. Release her." Bill demanded and the blonde chuckled, releasing the grip on Doe's shoulder as he grabbed his clothes from the top of the toilet. "I will be expecting you three tonight. Do not disappoint me. I'll be using your old room to change." He said mostly to Bill before smirking down at Doe as he left the bathroom, making sure to toss his towel from his hips right at her face as he walked. A scream of frustration left the female's lips as she tossed the towel of her with such force that it almost knocked over the portable stereo. "Let's get you downstairs." Bill told her gently as he placed his hand on her back. "He'll probably leave after changing and we need to pick up Sookie." Doe let out a heavy sigh and nodded as she followed Bill downstairs and into his car, buckling her seat belt as they drove through town before grabbing the telepathic blonde. He needed something to make up for taking her Fangtasia...

* * *

After collecting Sookie from her house, Bill drove himself, Doe and her to Fangtasia where they all noticed the sign said 'CLOSED', but the neon red lights continued to stay on. "You said you wanted to go out tonight." Bill said trying to be coy with his girlfriend, but it only caused her to scoff even as she held the Roses he got her close to her chest. "I did not mean Fangtasia! I mean, really, all those pathetic people who come here looking for sex with vampires?" She said and he turned to look over at her. "I know. It's despicable." He said and Doe rolled her eyes, causing Sookie to groan again. "You know what I mean! So, what, five, ten minutes?" She asked as Bill turned back to the club, a slight shrug of his shoulders. "As long as Eric requires us." He told her. "You mean as long as he requires _me_. Didn't even have the decency to ask me himself."

"You are _mine_. He didn't need to ask your permission."

"He cannot check me out like a library book!"

"Unfortunately, Sookie, he can. Eric is the sheriff of Area Five."

"Sheriff?" Both she and Doe asked in unison and Bill nodded. "It's a position of great power among out kind. We do not wanna anger him! As long as the requests are reasonable, we should accede to his wishes." He explained and the blonde looked away from her boyfriend, smelling her roses before getting out of the car with him and Doe. "But would he need Doe here?" She asked bluntly, turning over to her friend who had just shut the back seat door. "No offense." She said and the mermaid shrugged, not really bothered by it. "He said he just wanted me to come as company, probably since I was with you the first time you came to Fangtasia." She lied through her teeth, knowing that Eric wanted her hear just so he could bother her with his handsome looks and devilish smirks; especially wanting to remind her about the last time they had been together and he teased her against the side of her car outside the club.

Doe shook her head of the memory and moved after the two who were starting to walk to the door. "I had this crazy dream this morning. We were sitting, eating breakfast, and all of a sudden the sunlight set you on fire." She explained to him and Doe cocked her head to the side, curious on what Bill's response would be. "It wouldn't happen quite that way. The sunlight would severely weaken me and eventually, of course, I would die. But I wouldn't burst into flames. Not right away, at least." He said, turning back to the club to open the door for the two females, but Doe was the one who heard the blonde speaking under her breath. "So I guess we'll never have breakfast together." Doe gently rubbed her friend's shoulder and the two walked inside after Bill, seeing Eric, Pam and Longshadow standing at the bar with an older human man sitting at one of the tables. A smirk appeared on Pam's lips at the sight of Doe and she was quick to appear in front of the twenty-two year old, placing her hands on Doe's jean covered hips. "I knew I would be seeing you soon." She said and Doe chuckled, not really bothered by Pam's hands on her hips. "Miss me that much?" She taunted and the blonde's smirk grew.

"Pam." Eric warned with a scowl and the blonde rolled her eyes, releasing Doe's hips and quickly moving back over to him, the smirk still not leaving her lips. "What the hell was that about?" Sookie whispered over at Doe who shrugged her shoulders, Bill narrowing his eyes at his friend while he leaned against the bar next to the blonde female vampire. "Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in his club." Eric explained and he moved and started to circle around Sookie, who looked as though she didn't want him anywhere near her while she sat in the small table across from another human. "And we recently noticed that sixty-thousand dollars has gone missing from our books. And Bruce..." He said, motioning over to the man who sat across from her, looking absolutely terrified at the interrogation. "...is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him." He said and Sookie just looked at him with a blank expression, Doe letting a soft sigh leave her lips. "He's not saying anything."

"Don't be coy. It's humbling enough to turn to a human for assistance. We know what you can do." He said, stopping his circle and staring down at the blonde, who wasn't going to give in to him. "And I know what you can do. Why don't you just glamour him?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes. "Now, don't you think we might have tried everything before summoning you? So... it would be a great favor to me and Mr. Compton if you help us." He said, but not without sneaking a look over at the silver haired mermaid who gulped heavily, watching him smirk as she did so. "If I find out who did it, then what?"

"We'll turn that person over to the police and let the authorities handle it from there." Longshadow explained while playing with a silver lighter, Sookie almost laughing at his horrid lie. "Hundreds of years old and you're still a terrible liar. Come on. I'll make you a deal: If you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police, I'll agree to help you any time you want." She said and Eric shrugged his shoulders, a smirk appearing on his lips as he knew that he had won. "All right. Why not?" With that agreement settled, Sookie grabbed onto Bruce's hand and started listening in to his thoughts, Doe noticing that he looked very nervous, but probably not because he had taken the money... "Intrigued?" A voice asked her and she almost jumped, realizing that Eric was now at her side and very close... "Maybe a little..." She said and he chuckled, Doe growing more nervous as he continued to stand behind her. '_Standing next to him was not how I wanted to spend my night... At least he hasn't gone anything._'

"He's tellin' the truth." Sookie called over her shoulder and Longshadow didn't look too impressed, staring over at Eric with a blank expression. "You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" He asked and Eric ignored him. "Bring the next one in." He ordered and Doe watched as relief filled Bruce's face and he silently cried, holding his left hand with his wedding blade close to his chest. The silver haired female also let out a breath of relief when he was led away and Eric rose an eyebrow at her with narrowed eyes, wondering why she was sighing with relief but ignored it as Sookie grabbed the hand of his next human employee.

* * *

Many humans that he hired came and went and it finally done to the last one, Doe herself also starting to get a little bored and moved over to stand next to Bill who had Longshadow on his right. "This is the last of our humans." Pam said as she led out a skinny blonde woman who was holding a lit cigarette. "Hmm. Yummy." The blonde said as she sat down, looking over at Sookie as she commented. "Ginger. This woman has some questions for you. Now, be a good girl and answer them, will you?" Eric asked the blonde and she nodded, saluting him. "Aye, aye, master." Sookie reached out to grab her hand and Ginger quickly pulled away, disgusted that she would try and touch her. "Don't you touch me." She scowled and Eric wasn't in the mood for her behavior. "Hold her still." He said to Pam who moved behind Ginger and held down her shoulders, allowing Sookie to take her hand. "Ginger, someone's been stealin' money from the bar."

"Really? Huh." She said but even Doe could notice the slight fear in his eyes.

"She didn't do it... But she knows who did." Sookie said as she looked up at both Eric and Pam, Ginger's eyes widening as she told them what she was thinking. "What? Fuck you." She shouted and Sookie only continued prodding. "Who? Who's gonna kill you? Ginger honey, what's his name? ...It's blank, like her memory's been erased." She explained and Ginger quickly looked up at the two blonde vampires, her fear finally showing. "I don't know anything, I swear."

"She's been glamoured." Pam commented and Doe's eyes widened, if it wasn't Eric or Pam... then there was only one another vampire who could have done it... "It's a vampire." Sookie confirmed and before anyone could say anything, Longshadow ripped himself from the bar and lunged at Sookie with his fangs bared, Ginger panicking and starting to scream. "Sookie!" Doe cried, rushing over to Longshadow and trying to pull him off, but she was easily shoved away and slammed into the bar with such force that the wooden bar cracked. Eric and Pam's fangs quickly bared at Longshadow's rough housing with Doe but they immediately turned to Ginger who wouldn't stop screaming. "Ginger, enough." Pam shouted for him and he turned to his progeny. "Thank you." Longshadow prepared himself to bite Sookie so that he could kill her, but Bill was quick to push Doe away from the bar and grab onto one of the beer tap handles, stabbing it into Longshadow's back. There wasn't any time for Longshadow to even react and scream before his body burst, blood shooting all over Sookie and Doe who landed next to the table when Bill tossed her. Sookie's eyes widened and she was trying to keep herself from screaming, but Ginger was doing enough for all of them as she vomited on the floor.

"Humans. Honestly, Bill, I don't know what you see in them." Eric said with amusement as Bill growled at him, his nice purple shirt also covered in Longshadow's blood and remains. Before either male vampire could say anything, Pam moved around the table to see if Doe was all right, but she was met with a much more surprising sight. "Fuck." Was the only word that came from her mouth, causing the four, Ginger still vomiting on the floor, to slowly move around the table and their own eyes to widen at who or now what was lying against the floor... Dorian was no longer the human that everyone had assumed she was, but now sat in the middle of the floor coated with blood with long silver hair that was stained red and a scaled silver and sapphire tail that replaced her legs; her clothes had vanished and the twenty-two year old started to cough, disgusted at the foul smell that now surrounded her. "D-Doe...?" Sookie muttered with complete shock and Doe coughed again, pulling a piece of his liver off of her chest and looking over at Sookie who was also coated with his blonde, her poor white dress completely ruined. "You alright, Sookie?" She asked, not even seeming to notice that everyone was staring at her like she had grown two heads. "...Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Eric was the first to react and his lips turned into a dark smirk, a low chuckle leaving his lips as he stared at her and Doe did not like where this was going... "Oh, how I knew you weren't a human." He commented and Doe's eyes widened, Pam turning to her maker with surprise as he spoke and the silver haired mermaid started to stutter. "W-what are you talking about?" She asked innocently and Bill was the second to react, coughing into his hand and using his other to motion to her 'legs'. Her crystal blue eyes slowly turned down to her legs and she gasped, realizing that her fin had replaced her legs and that her silver hair was now flowing all around her body in the puddle of blood and guts. Doe's eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her face and gasped again when she saw her scales were scattered across her arms and realization finally hit her... The amount of blood that hit her caused her to turn into a mermaid... And everyone in the room, which included three vampires now knew what she was... "...Fuck."

* * *

Sookie was still stunned beyond belief as she was led to the bathroom by Pam to clean up, but the blonde vampire was quick to return back to the main area of the club to focus on the mermaid that was trying to clean herself of the blood as Ginger cleaned the floor. "How did I end up with you people? Jesus. Mother Mary in heaven. I'm so sorry, Mama. I'm so sorry." Ginger started as she cleaned the floor on her knees, Eric rolling his eyes and turning to Pam who appeared at his side. "When Ginger is finished, glamour her for me." He told her and Pam arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure? She's been glamoured one too many times already. Who knows how much of her is left."

"It's that or turn her. You want her?"

"Please, I'm not that desperate. Glamour it is."

"Excellent. And now for you..." Eric started with a smirk as he glanced down at Doe who looked up at him with wide eyes, swallowing hard as she stared up at him, unsure of what he would do. "_**Οη Αφροδίτης, ελέησον πάνω μου.**__**..**_" The mermaid muttered in Greek and Bill looked at her confused while Eric's smirk grew, bending his knees so that he could get leveled with the silver hair female. "So this is what you are? My, my. You even smell more delicious than you were as a human." He told her and she glared at him, baring her own set of fangs as she hissed which surprised both Bill and Pam. "And feisty, I knew I liked you." A low growl left her lips as she watched his eyes trail down to her chest which was left exposed other than some of her hair covering her. "Today must be my birthday." He said and she moved to slap him, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and bared his own fangs, the two narrowing their eyes at one another as they growled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Unhand me or I will _make_ you do it." Doe told him and he laughed, unthreatened by her words. "I am a vampire, there is nothing you can make me do." He taunted and the silver mermaid smirked, forcing her eyes to lock with his own and when it did, he felt himself freeze and his eyes widened. "Want to bet on that?" She said as she kept his eyes prisoner, forcing him to release his grip on her wrist as she grabbed his arm and bending it back at an odd angle. "With a human I can turn one into my mind slave, but I've noticed with vampires I only take control of their body, not their mind." She explained as she forced Eric to his knees as he started growling at her, not liking to be man handled, especially by a woman. "I will rip your little neck apart." He threatened and Doe scoffed, smirking at him as her tail started to wrap around his waist to hold him in place as he stood on his knees. "You can't even fight me in this state."

"Release me and we'll see who wins then."

"I'll release you when I feel like it." She snapped and it was than that Eric smirked, Doe staring at him with slight confusion. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" The blonde chuckled and shook his head with his eyes still locked with her crystal ones. "You are mad because of the other night." He commented and her eyes widened, her grip on him starting to falter and he caught it, smirking as he continued on. "Although I'm not sure why you are mad, because you definitely enjoyed it." After hearing this, Pam stared over at her maker with confusion, did something happen when she left the club that night? "What did you do to her, Eric?" The blonde vampire asked and Eric smirked, Doe trying to keep her hold on him while he taunted her. "Something you've been wanting to do, Pamela." He commented and Pam's fangs shot out as she growled, darkly glaring over at Eric. "You fucker."

"Oh, Pam you wound me."

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Bill demanded from against the bar, his own fangs threatening to pop out as Eric continued tormenting his friend who just happened to now be a mermaid. "Miss Doe let go of Eric and Eric, leave her alone." He growled and Eric laughed at the threats. "I don't think I've had enough fun to stop yet." The blonde said and Bill growled while Doe started to tighten her grip with her tail, but her eyes widened when she felt herself starting to shake and she knew Eric could feel it. '_Damn it...! Not now!_' She shouted in her mind, but it was already too late because her tail started to vanish from around Eric's waist and return back into her human legs. The three watched carefully as the transformation continued as her scales one by one slowly vanished from her cheeks and arms until she was back to her normal self except with much longer hair that flowed around the floor.

Before she could do anything, Eric had her pinned to her ground and smirking at her naked form underneath him as she tried to struggle against him. "Tables have turned." He told her with his fangs bared and moved down her neck where he licked the length of her neck, a shiver shooting up her spine as his touch. "Eric. Release her!" Bill shouted and the blonde chuckled against Doe's neck, slowly pulling away as his lips floated over her and he could feel her hot breath against his lips. "You're lucky tonight, but this will continue." He said as he allowed his fangs to retract before standing up from the small human, watching with a smirk as she tried to cover herself from him. "Pam, take care of her. Bill, come. I'll buy you a blood." He said as he led the other male vampire away without hearing an answer and Pam turned down to Doe, who slowly looked up at the blonde vampire with pleading eyes. "...Do you have any clothes by any chance...?"

* * *

"You know, if I had it my way you wouldn't be wearing any clothes." Pam told her as she helped the silver haired female into a large Fangtasia shirt in baby pink. Once the shirt was over Doe's head, it ended at the middle of her thighs and barely covered her butt, which Pam definitely enjoyed. "But I'd rather not see you covered in Longshadow's blood of all things." She told Doe, causing a small smile to appear on her the mermaid's lips. "Don't have a spare of panties, would you?" She asked with a slight blush and Pam smirked, moving Doe to sit on the table as she walked back into the hallway to look for something she could have. The blonde vampire quickly returned with a pair of hot pink laced panties and a pair of scissors in the other. "I'll see what I can do with your hair, you're lucky you have to cut most of it off already." Pam commented as she stood behind the mermaid, starting to cut her hair with speed and precision after the underwear was quickly put on. After her hair was back to her normal style, Pam turned her back around and stared down into her crystal eyes, trying to figure out how she was able to control her maker which only a single glance. "Curious, aren't you?"

Doe asked with a small smile and Pam scoffed, placing her hands on her hips as she spoke. "You practically turned my maker into a puppet and you sprouted a tail, I'm a little more than curious." She said and Doe giggled, looking up at the blonde who was staring back at her with amusement. "This isn't over, doll face. I have to glamour Ginger and check up on Sookie. Don't you go wandering off now." Pam told her as she flickered the silver haired female in the forehead before grabbing onto Ginger's arm from the floor and dragging her down a second hall way that led to the bathroom where Sookie was. After Pam was gone, Dorian let out a heavy breath and leaned back until she was laying on the table and staring up at the ceiling. "What in the world have I gotten myself into now...?" She said with a groan as she shut her eyes and sighed, placing her arms over her eyes to block the lights. "_**Είμαι σε deep shit ...**_"

* * *

Bill had finally returned with Eric and Sookie was out of the bathroom being as clean as she could be and the three were now driving back to Bon Temps in silence. The vampire had peeked at her rear view mirror a times to watch Doe while Sookie leaned her head against the window, watching the trees as they past by. As they drove along, Doe couldn't help but understand why neither of them were talking to her, she had just turned into a mermaid right before their eyes after Bill staked Longshadow to save Sookie's life back at the bar. With a soft sigh she leaned against her own back window and watched sadly as they passed by a lake on the side of the road, she would probably have to wash herself to get rid of the blood by hand for she didn't want to transform and have to cut all her hair off again; once a night was enough. Not too long after, Bill pulled into Bon Temps and made his way to Doe's house first since he was going to spend the rest of the night with Sookie to comfort her.

"Thank you for the ride." Doe muttered as she quickly stepped out of the car and shutting the door, not being able to handle the silence anymore as she walked from her friends and tugging at the shirt to try and hide herself until she got inside. Before she even reached the porch, she heard Sookie mumble something to Bill and the two were off down the hill and onto the path that led to the blonde's house. A deep and saddened frown appeared on Doe's lips as she sighed softly, slowly moving onto her porch and sitting on the bench outside and pulling her knees to her chest. She didn't think that the two of them would react that way... Of course they should be surprised at the new discovery but unlike Sam they weren't treating her the same way... And it hurt. The silver haired female placed her forehead against her knees and felt two tears fall from her eyes and onto the pink Fangtasia shirt she wore. "Now aren't you sight?" Eric's cocky voice said, startling the mermaid and turning to look up at his smirking face with shock. "Bill and his human throw you to the curb?"

"...I don't think that is any of your business." She softly snapped, turning her head away from him and quickly trying to wipe tears from her eyes before he could see. "You are my business." He said, watching with a smirk as Doe's head snapped back to him with narrowed eyes. "You have no claim over me." She growled and he chuckled, walking up her porch steps to stand in front of her, his height always intimidating her when he was near. "Now, that's where you're wrong." He said as he pulled the woman from her bench with vampire speed, slamming her against her front door and roughly pressing his lips onto hers while his hands held her in place. The mermaid tried to struggle against his grip, but found that with his vampire strength it would useless to fight him. Eric continued to kiss her and she heard his fangs click, gently pressing into her bottom lip, but not hard enough to draw blood. He was taunting her and she hated it.

The blonde vampire put both her wrists in one of his hands while he let his other trail down her side, smirking into her lips when he realized that all she was wearing was his Fangtasia shirt and some panties Pam lent her. With a quick squeeze to her side, she gasped and he took the opportunity to slither his tongue into her mouth, yearning to taste her again since that night outside his club. Doe did her best to not let his experience get to her, but with every small touch, kiss and nip against her lips, she couldn't help but let out soft moans while she knew that was what he wanted. She felt his smirk grow and he slowly pulled away, trailing kisses down her jaw and moved in her neck where she felt the shivers return at his movements. The silver haired female could feel the bulge within his black pants as he pushed her into, her hands still above her head while his free one moved from her side to grip the back of her head. "Never in my life time did I think I would met a mermaid." He whispered as he licked up the length of her neck, loving the moans that left her lips as he did. "Rare and beautiful creatures that had only been known as myth or legend, now one stands beneath me." With a rough tug, he pulled her head to the side and growled when her neck was in perfect view, his green eyes moving to the one vein that he was ready to attack. "How lucky can a vampire be?"

He whispered huskily as he prepared himself for the bite, knowing that he had the mermaid corned and there was no where left to run for her. Once he pressed his fangs at the base of her neck, Doe finally let out the gasp that she had been holding between all the moans she had released... This would be it. Eric Northman would finally get what he wanted and bite her, and there was nothing she could do to stop him... As he pierced the top of her top of her skin, she shut her eyes in hopes that the bite would go quickly... But neither of them expected that this time around, it would be Doe's phone that would ruin the vampire's fun. "Are you fucking serious?" Eric muttered darkly as he pulled his mouth from her neck, glaring at the ringing phone that rested in her captive hands. He easily gripped the Iphone and tossed it roughly onto the bench to their right, splitting her hands apart and holding them both at the sides of her head as he glared down at her with his fangs still barred. "As much as I want to bite you now and drink the intoxicating blood that runs through you veins..." He started as he trailed his eyes back to her, slowly smirking as his green orbs locked with her crystal blue ones.

"I decided I'll have a little more fun with you first." He said and she glared up at him, not liking the words that left his lips. "If your going to do it then do it." She snapped, a slight growl leaving her lips as his smirk grew. "I have a better idea." Eric said as he inched away from Doe, releasing her wrists and pulling down the Fangtasia shirt she wore with a larger smirk. "I'll wait until you _beg_ for me to bite you." If Doe's eyes could grow any larger, they might have been able to pop out of her head at that moment. Eric Northman wanted to hear her beg for him to let him bite her... "...Are you serious?" She almost dead panned, surprise lacing her words. "You aren't going to bite me till I say?" The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and she almost laughed, joy filling her with ease. "Then sorry Eric, you might never be able to take my blood then." She told him with a smirk of her own but he only chuckled, shaking his head as he locked her eyes with his. "Oh don't worry, I can be very persuasive." He said and Doe could admit that she didn't like that sound of that... "We shall met again." The blonde told her as he walked down her porch, his hands moving into his pockets.

"You'll be back to see me soon enough." With that, the blonde vampire vanished into the woods of Bon Temps and Doe gripped onto the side of the bench so that she wouldn't fall over. Why was it that whenever she met with Eric, he would cause a strange feeling to rise within her and almost make her lose control of all of her senses and feelings...? She couldn't explain it... And she didn't like it... With a heavy sigh and a check to her phone, she noticed that it was Godric who had called her when Eric was preparing to bite her. 'I need to remind myself to thank Godric next time I see him.' She thought with a soft smile as she moved into her house, gently shutting the door and locking it behind her. Ready to just run upstairs to her room and collapse on the bed for sleep, and that was exactly what the silver haired mermaid did.

* * *

The next day Doe decided to stay in bed all day, after last night with her secret of being a mermaid spilled and Eric coming to her house to have her way with it made her want to wallow in sadness alone in her room. She received texts from Tara, Lafayette and Sam and she had chose to ignore them for not wanting to talk anyone at the moment... The only person she needed to respond to was Godric who texted her late last night, but Eric tossed her phone before she could read it and if she responded now it wouldn't help because he was sleeping. A heavy sigh left the silver haired woman's lips as she finally tugged herself out of bed and tossed the covers from her legs. After checking her phone she noticed that it was about 8 o'clock in the evening and she groaned, she had felt like a slob. She spent most of the night washing the blood from her skin as well as trying to rub Eric off of her, which proved to be harder than she had thought. After changing into a gray tank top, a black woman's vest and some navy shorts, she walked out of her house and scratched the side of her head as walked through town.

She was still unsuccessful in finding a job and knew that she had to find a new one soon, she hated being bored with nothing to do. After roaming town for out twenty minutes, she decided that she would go and visit Jason; he seemed to know most of the people in town and maybe he knew where she could find a good job. It took her a while to find where he had lived but when she arrived, she was surprised to see that his house door was unlocked and slightly left ajar. "Jason...?" She called softly as she gently pushed the door open, peeking inside the male Stackhouse's living room. "Jason?" When she received no response she sighed and ran her hand through her hair, next time she shouldn't come without letting him know in advance. She was about to leave to go visit Tara when she heard two voices coming from somewhere in the house, two males voices. "It was a flood." One of them said and Doe immediately knew it was Jason, but the other she wasn't sure about. "A flood? Oh, my." It sounded like an older gentleman and this had caused suspicion to run through her mind. "Jason?"

Doe brought out her courage and walked inside the living room, shutting the door behind her as she wandered through the house. "Jason, where are you?" After moving through the living room and kitchen, she spotted an open door in his hallway and noticed that the voices were getting louder and louder. "Well, I'm sure he'll be all right I mean, look at me, huh? You didn't glamour me. Amy warned me about that." Jason said and Doe's eyes shot open. Glamour? Why was Jason talking about glamouring? "I'm too depleted to glamour you. That's something I haven't quite mastered yet, anyway." The voice said and that was when it was confirmed for Doe, Mister Jason Stackhouse had a vampire in his house. '_What the hell are you thinking, Jason?_' She thought angrily as she slowly started to step into the basement, their conversation continuing. "Who, Amy? I don't know. We haven't been together that long. But... Just between you and me? I could really see her being the one." He said with a smile and the other man shook his head with worry for the blonde human male. "She's not."

"What?"

"Don't do it. Don't marry her." The vampire told him and Doe slowly peeked over the side of the stairs, spotting Jason over a few boxes as he roughly stood himself up from the ground. "It's none of your business." He snapped and the other man continued. "She's a psychopath." He warned and Jason scoffed. "Hey, fuck you, Eddie." The blonde shouted as Doe finally made her way to the bottom of the stairs, still going unnoticed by both males. "She is. She is far more dangerous than I could ever be." The vampire said and Doe, from where she was standing, could only see the back of him and he was sitting in a white fold out lawn chair. "That's enough! Look, I gotta go and get some more beer. But while I'm gone, keep your fucking howling to a minimum." Jason told him and as he turned to leave, his eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw Doe standing at the bottom of his staircase with eyes just as wide as his. "D-Doe...?" He half stuttered and shouted as the silver haired female looked over at the heavy set vampire, examining him with shock. His arms were tied down by silver and he looked weaker than any vampire she had seen while a few needles were stuck into his arm and that's when it hit her... "You're a mother fucking idiot, Jason Stackhouse."

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Seven: 'My Poker Face**_'

Next... '**Chapter Eight: 'I'm A Soldier**'

* * *

Here we are! Chapter seven! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it for many reasons but mostly because I love Pam and Eric so... Yeah haha! I also hope you all enjoyed the little surprise at the end of chapter! Hur hur~ You'll get to see how that plays into the next chapter! Now for the thank yous of the two reviews from the last chapter! Thank you Angel-sama and Katastrophe! Thank you both so much! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Also I want to thank all of you who have favorited and followed 'Marry the Night'! It means a lot so thank you! Please read, enjoy review this chapter and hopefully the next will be out soon! Thanks a lot and lots of love!

Greek Translation: (**Dorian**)

* "_Οη Αφροδίτης, ελέησον πάνω μου..._" - "Oh Aphrodite, have mercy on me..."

* "_Είμαι σε deep shit ..._" - "I am in deep shit..."


	9. I'm A Soldier

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Eight: I'm A Soldier_

The two friends continued to only stare at each other while the vampire painfully looked between the two, unsure of what to do or say. "H-how the hell did you get in here?" Jason finally asked half shouting as Doe rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips while she spoke. "You're door was unlocked and open, Jason. Not very smart if you are trying to hide a vampire in your basement and drain him of blood!" She shouted and the blonde winced, not used to being yelled at by the silver haired female. "What in the world are you thinking? You will kill him! He should be sleeping right now!" Doe continued to shout and she could tell that Jason was starting to understand the pain that the vampire was going through as he slowly looked over at him. "Can you not see him bleeding from the ears? He will die if you continue this! And silver? What the fuck, Jason!" Jason winced again at her harsh words and let out a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen like this! Amy said we were just going too-"

"Amy?" Doe said with surprise, her eyes widening. "Your 'girlfriend' had you do this? Who even does this?" She shouted again, pointing over at the vampire. "Who kidnaps a vampire to just take their blood?" When she didn't get an answer her eyes grew as she shook her head with a laugh. "Oh my god... You're a V addict aren't you!" She practically screeched and Jason turned away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew it... The way you've been acting and the way you were speaking to Rene and Hoyt that night at Merlotte's! You've been on V this whole time! Does your sister know about this?" She half whispered and Jason quickly turned to her with wide eyes, answering her question with just his expression. "So she doesn't, huh? Well, let's see how things go when I tell her." Doe warned as she turned around to leave the basement, but the blonde was quick to grab her and wrap her arms around her shoulders to keep her still. "Jason! Damn it, Jason let me go! Let me go!" She shouted and Jason held onto her tighter, looking around the room in thought and panic as he tried to think of what to do. "Let me go, Jason!"

"No! You'll tell Sookie! You'll ruin everything!"

"Of course I'm going to ruin this! You know this is illegal right?" She shouted and Jason sighed, throwing her against another open lawn chair and started to tie to her to back of the chair as she thrashed. "Don't you dare tie me up, Jason Stackhouse! I warn you! Jason!" The blonde quickly tied the knot in the rope around the mermaid and moved away from her, starting to breath heavily as he realized what he had just done. "Oh shit... Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" He muttered in a panic as he started to pace around the room while gripping onto his hair. "What am I doing? Oh god, Mama forgive me." He whispered before looking between the two and speeding up the stairs and slamming the door behind him, both hearing it lock from the outside. There was a heavy silence when they heard the front door slam next and Doe groaned, leaning forward and blowing some of her hair from her face. "Well... This sure isn't how I wanted to spend my evening..." She muttered before groaning again as her phone started going on in her back pocket, her arms desperately trying to reach back and grab it with no avail. "...Fuck me."

* * *

"Shit, come on baby girl. Answer me." Lafayette muttered as he leaned the phone against his shoulder while cooking in the Merlotte's kitchen. When he received her voice mail for the third time he groaned, tossing some pepper into the soup. "Girl, where have you been? It's been almost four days and I have barely seen you. Get you ass up in here or call me back." He quickly ended the call and put it into his back pocket to try and hide it from Sam, but it was already too late. "Who were you calling, Lafayette?" He asked while leaning against the kitchen window, a small smirk on his lips since he had caught his chef who only sighed. "I've been trying to get a hold of Doe, but she ain't answerin' me and I'm gettin' worried." He told his boss whose eyebrows arched at his words. "Really? She hasn't been answering?" He asked and the black man nodded, Sam running his hand through his hair. "I haven't seen her since Adele's party at Sookie's, and that was a few days ago." He admitted and Lafayette nodded, tossing one of his kitchen towel rags over his shoulder. "You and me both, honey."

"You think Sookie might know where she is? Or Bill?" He said, even though he dreaded speaking the male vampire's name and watched as Lafayette arched an eyebrow at the question. "I mean, normally you see her hanging out with Sookie or Bill and neither of them have mentioned her or even looked for her. Don't you find that a little strange?" He questioned and the black men shrugged with a sigh, adding a few vegetables into his stew. "The only thing I can say is ask Sook, but I don't know if she'll answer if that is the case." He said and Sam nodded, spotting Sookie talking to Amy in the corner of his eye. "Hey, Sook, come here a second." The blonde looked over at him with a confused expression but nodded and made her way over to her boss. "Yeah, Sam?" She asked when she appeared at his side and Sam was quick to ask his question. "Have you seen Doe lately? We've been trying to get ahold of her and nothing." He asked and the two watched with surprise as the blonde's eyes widened and she went stiff. "...Sook? You okay?"

"Uh... Y-yeah I'm fine, I'm fine. Doe? No, haven't seen her. Why you ask? Cause I wouldn't know. I should probably get back to work now, can't leave Amy alone now can I? See you later." She stuttered rapidly before hurrying away from the open kitchen window and grabbing onto Amy's arm to pull her away from their view as they finished filling up ketchup bottles. "...Now that was a little bit more than just suspicious." Lafayette said as he leaned against the window next to Sam, his eyes narrowed on where the two waitresses were just standing. "And I ain't likin' it." He said and the sandy haired male nodded, both deciding to keep their eyes on the blonde tonight while Lafayette continued to blow up her phone with texts and calls, with permission from Sam, hoping that sooner of later she would respond to him. '_Come on, baby girl. You're startin' to worry me now..._'

* * *

"...You didn't have to stand up for me." The vampire said as he looked over at Doe, who was still trying to tug her arms out of the rope, but stopped when he spoke to her. "I'm sorry?" She said and he sighed softly, giving her a small smile. "You didn't need to stand up for me, I don't deserve it..." He muttered and silver haired woman rolled her eyes, continuing to struggle against the ropes tight hold. "Vampire or not, no one deserves to be treated this way." She said and he sighed heavily, leaning back against his chair but not before wincing at the pressure he put on his wrists as a sizzling sound was heard from the skin to silver contact. "That must be painful..." Doe muttered and the vampire chuckled, nodding slowly. "Yes, it hurts quite a bit. I've never had to really deal with silver before... Jason's girlfriend tossed a silver blanket over me when I opened their door... It hurt so much." He admitted and she felt strings pulling at her heart at his saddened expression, and she couldn't let him die this way... "Don't worry, I'll do my best to get us both out of here." She promised him and he looked over at her with wide eyes. "Y-you will?" H asked and she nodded, a smile on her lips. "I promise. I'm Doe by the way. I'd shake your hand but they're kind of busy." The two laughed and he smiled back, introducing himself. "I'm Eddie. Nice to meet you, Doe." Another smile was given to Eddie before Doe started to move against the rope with determination, she was going to get her arms free and do anything she could to get Eddie out of that silver... And hopefully call someone for help...

* * *

"She isn't answering her phone." Pam said with a bored expression as she placed her phone back into the open cleavage of her dress, Eric impatiently tapping his fingers against his car as he drove to Bill's. "Did you do something to upset her again?" The female blonde asked and Eric only chuckled, causing Pam to roll her eyes. "I'm guessing that is a yes." Said said as she crossed her arms over her chest, the asian man sitting in the back seat curious on their conversation, but decided to stay silent as he watched the trees from the window. "Don't be mad, Pamela." He told her with a slight smirk, the blonde rolling her eyes. "At least I can tell you her 'favorite' spots." Eric finished and Pam glared at him, his smirk growing at her expression. "Fuck you, Eric."

"Ah there it is again, you continue to wound me dear Pamela." He said and she scoffed, leaning her chin against her palm as she tried to ignore her maker while he drove. "Do I really need to go with you to see the Magister? I'd rather not have to deal with staring at his old face for so long." Pam said and Eric chuckled, leaning his left arm out his driver side window as he spoke. "You know why we must attend. We can not leave poor William to suffer alone." He said, even though Pam knew he was bullshitting every word that came out of his mouth. "Oh don't try and hide it, Eric. I want to see what punishment Compton will get too." She told her maker with a smirk and he quickly smirked back, the asian man in the back still sitting quietly as the two blondes conversed. "Here we are. Let's make this quick." Eric said as he parked his car in front of the Compton House, ready to grab Bill for their meeting with Magister on his punishment for killing Longshadow. "And maybe our friend Mr. Compton will know where our darling little Dorian Barbas is hiding."

* * *

"Yes! I got it!" Doe shouted with happiness as she pulled her hand back from behind her back, triumphantly holding her cellphone within her possession. "Thank god he was panicking too much to tie my wrists." She said over to Eddie with a smile as she started to check all her messages and phone calls, noticing that all of them seemed to be either Lafayette, Sam and even Pam. "Okay, let me see here..." She muttered as she tried to wiggle her phone holding arm out of the rope and when she was successful, she almost cried with happiness. But before she dialed her sassy gay friend back, she reached over and gently started to tug on the silver that stuck to Eddie's arm. "This will probably hurt a bit..." She told him gently and he nodded, groaning in pain as she tugged the first wrap of silver off of his wrist and almost gagging at the smell of burning flesh that invaded her nostrils. "T-thank you..." He muttered to her with blood tears starting to fall from his eyes and she gently smiled over at him, doing her best to try and move her chair closer to him so that she could try and undo the opposite wrist. "You don't deserve this... What they are doing to you is horrible and wrong."

"Jason is a good boy... He never meant to do this."

"I know..." Doe said with a heavy sigh as she undid his other wrist, her chair closer to the front of him as she undid it while ignoring the sizzling of burning flesh. "It seems that Amy girl isn't a innocent as she looks..." She muttered as the silver chains fell to the floor and Eddie let out a deep sigh, contently rubbing his wrists as they slowly started to heal the burns. "How long as it been since you've fed?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "They've had been down here for about two days now, been hard to sleep when they keep coming down and draining me. I had to watch them 'do' it in front of me once..." He told her and her eyes widened with disgust and he nodded. "The worst part of it is that Jason looked good while doing it..." Eddie admitted softly and Doe knew if he were human there would a bright pink coating his cheeks, but she only softly giggled. "I will admit Jason is quite a catch, but sometimes his head isn't always in the right place. Though I don't think he's into men... Sorry, Eddie." Eddie only shrugged his shoulders with a soft smile as he turned back to Doe. "That's okay. His kindness is all I need."

"...You're too kind to be a vampire." She admitted without really thinking and her eyes widened at her rude comment. "I am so sorry... I didn't mean it like that..." She apologized but Eddie only laughed. "I've gotten that a lot. The way I got turned wasn't really the 'straightest of lines'. Also took a long time before one was even willing to turn me." He told her and she nodded her head, curious about him now. "What did you do in your human life?" She asked and he looked over at her. "I was an accountant, had a wife and one child. But after a while I started to learn that I wasn't interested in my wife like I should be... And she found out before I even discovered the truth and left me, taking my kid with her." He explained and her eyes widened at his story, Eddie giving her a sad smile. "I went to a gay bar after she left me and hit on a couple of guys, but they always laughed and pitied me. But I finally found my calling and wanted to be a vampire, thinking that maybe I would get some attention then."

"...Has it worked?" She asked with curiosity and he gave a happy smile, one she hadn't seen yet since they'd be in the basement. "Yeah... At least I think so. There is this beautiful man who visits me once a week, I agreed to give him some of my blood but he always spends a night with me and lets me touch and k-kiss him..." He said with slight embarrassment and Doe smiled, happy knowing that he had someone to love even in his vampire life. "That sounds nice." She said and he nodded, starting to think back on the man he was talking about. "It is. I just hope that I can see him again..." He admitted and Doe nodded, promising herself that she would make that happen. "I'll do my best to help you return to him." She promised and he smiled, nodding as she tugged her arm from under the rope and starting to type away with one hand. '_Please let him answer..._' She begged as her phone starting ringing. hoping that the one who continued to call her would answer her own call... "Bitch, where you at?" Lafayette shouted into the phone and she had to pull it away from her ear at the loud noise. "Do you know how worried I have been over you?" He demanded and the silver haired female gave a soft smile, glad that he had been worried for her.

"You aren't going to believe what has happened." She said and she could tell that Lafayette had probably rose one of his perfectly arched eyebrows at her words. "Oh? Enlighten me." He said, leaning against the kitchen window as he spoke, motioning for Sam to come over since he finally had her on the phone. "Jason's kidnapped me." She spoke and his eyes widened at her words, pulling the phone away from his ear and just staring at it for a few seconds. "What's going on? Is that Doe?" Sam asked when he reached the window and Lafayette stared over at him for a moment before putting the phone back to her ear, lowering his voice slightly so that Sookie, Amy and Arlene couldn't hear him. "What the fuck do you mean that Jason Stackhouse kidnapped you?" He demanded and Sam's own eyes widened at the news, moving closer so that he could hear the conversation between the two over the phone. "Jason's girlfriend Amy had him kidnap a vampire and he's been stuck down here for about two days. I came over to visit Jason to ask if he knew where I could find a job and I found the vampire... So, the only logical thing in Jason's mind was to tie me up."

"Hooka are you alright? He didn't hurt you right?" He asked, worry evident in his voice because he knew that Jason had a V problem... And if he had a vampire in his basement then all hell was going to break lose... "We all know that Jason isn't exactly himself right now..." He told her and she rolled her eyes on the other line of the phone. "If you mean him being a V addict, I already figured that out. The poor vampire had needles and tape all over his arms, they chained him to a lawn chair." She explained and Lafayette groaned, leaning against the wall and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oh lord in heaven, help that poor soul..." He said as he glanced over at Sam, who was now staring at Amy with a new light in his eyes. "Sam is here too and he ain't so keen on little miss perfect waitress anymore." He told her and she was quick to reply. "He shouldn't, but don't let her know I know okay? If I don't get Eddie out of here soon-" She started, but the black man was quick to shut her up with his words. "EDDIE?" He shouted, but then quickly moved farther into the kitchen away from Sam and hoping that Amy hadn't heard him scream... "Fuckin' Eddie is the vampire he has?"

"...How do you know, Eddie?" She asked him with curiosity and Eddie looked over at her from his chair, also seeming to be curious on who she was talking with that somehow knew him. "Oh fuck, baby girl, it's a long story. Shit... Hold up, let me see if Sam will let me go and I can get you out of there." He said while moving over to the kitchen window to talk to Sam, but noticed that Bill Compton and three other vampires had walked into Merlotte's behind him. "Oh fuckin' hell..." He muttered and Doe looked at the phone strangely, not sure what was going on. "We got company." Lafayette said as he started to undue his apron, his eyes not leaving the four vampires. "Bill just came in with a group of vampires." He explained to her and her eyes grew wide. "What do they look like?" She asked and he rolled his eyes, not understanding why she would even want to know. "Two of them are tall and blonde, the other is a fat asian."

"The hell? What are Eric and Pam doing at Merlotte's?" She demanded, but quickly shut her mouth when she shouted their names, Lafayette now being the one to ask questions. "How the fuck do you know those two?" He asked and she sighed, looking back over at Eddie who seemed to losing more energy minute by minute. "I'll explain later, but I need help and quick." She said and Lafayette smirked, moving out from the kitchen and over to Sam who was still staring at the group of vampires with distain. "Be right there, baby girl. Hold tight." With that he ended the call and moved over to Sam, grabbing his arm and tugging him toward his office. " I need to go get Doe, can you cover for a while?" He asked and the sandy haired man nodded, peering over to check on the vampires before turning back to Lafayette. "Go get her. Go through the back. I'll keep the girls occupied." With that, Lafayette nodded and hurried out of Merlotte's and over to his car, speeding over to Jason's without a second thought.

"My friend should be here soon." Doe said as she hung up her phone, smiling over at Eddie, trying to keep him awake as long as possible. "When he gets here we can grab you some Tru-Bloods okay?" Eddie nodded at her words and let out a deep breath, leaning back against his lawn chair. "I'm doing my best to not jump at your neck..." He admitted, surprising the silver haired female with his honesty. "It's been so long since I've drank... I'm so hungry... But I think I can keep it at bay a little longer..." Doe felt a tug at her heart and she genuinely smiled at Eddie, the vampire male surprised at her smile. "Thank you, Eddie." She said and he looked away bashfully, causing her to giggle. She was about to try and break through her bindings again, but felt her phone going off at her side. With curiosity, she picked up her phone and put it to her ear without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" She called with a groan as she tugged too hard on the rope and caused a slight rope burn. "_**Min söta**_? You sound as though you are in pain."

The voice said and Doe's eyes widening, the phone almost falling from her ear at who was on the other line. "G-Godric...?" She muttered and she could tell that he was narrowing his eyes on the other end, not too pleased to hear how her tone sounded within the phone. "Dorian, where are you? What is happening?" He demanded and the silver haired female started to strutter, not really sure how to tell him that she had been kidnapped by her friend that was a V addict... "It's... a long story?" She answered with a nervous chuckle and when she heard the growl from the other end she sighed. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you? But don't freak out okay...? Promise?" She almost begged and after a few moments of silence, he sighed. "Okay, I promise. Now what is happening?"

"I came to visit one of my friends in town and I just learned that he is a V addict and has a vampire imprisoned in his basement." She started, but was only met with silence, so she continued on. "And now that I learned his secret he tied me up in a the lawn chair next to the poor vampire who was silvered to his own chair." Again, Doe was met with more silence and she groaned. "Godric, say something, please." She almost begged as another sigh was heard from the other end. "How you continue to mix yourself in these situations, I will never know." He told her and the mermaid laughed, a small smile appearing on her lips. "I wonder the same thing most of the time." A slight chuckle was heard from Godric and she giggled, about to speak again but gasped when she saw Jason at the end of the staircase holding a pack of Tru-Blood and staring at her with wide eyes. "O-oh shit..." She muttered and Eddie also seemed surprised that they hadn't heard him come on. "Dorian? Dorian?" Godric spoke into the phone and the blonde started to twitch as he set the six-pack on the table. "Damn it, Doe! Get off the phone!"

He shouted in a panic as he rushed over to the silver haired female, causing her to shriek out in surprise as he grabbed onto her to try and grab the phone. "Jason! Jason, stop! Ah!" She shouted as she dropped the phone from her hand when he twisted her wrist, Jason quickly using his free hand to shut the Iphone off and toss it across the room. "Damn it! How could you call someone? Do you want me to get caught?" He demanded of her, starting to shake her shoulders while still in a panicking mode, Eddie not sure what to do because he wanted to help but wasn't strong enough to fight the blonde in his current state. "Jason! Jason, stop it!" Doe shouted, for he was really starting to hurt her without realizing it in his frenzy. "How could you do that?" He shouted, gripping tighter onto her wrist and causing her to scream out in pain. "Answer me, Doe! How could you-?" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because something hard was slammed against the back of his head and he fell forward onto to Doe, the silver haired female looking up in shock to see a pissed off Lafayette holding a metal trash can lid in his hand. "Lafayette...?"

The black man quickly tossed the lid from his hand and shoved Jason off of his friend, pulling a dagger from his back pocket and starting to cut her loose. "That fucker didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked but noticed her wince when she tried to move her left wrist, causing him to narrow his eyes. "Mother fuckin' Jason Stackhouse." He muttered with a sigh as he helped Doe out of her chair, allowing the small female to wrap her arms around his chest and tightly embrace him. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. You didn't deserve that." He said as he rubbed the back of her head, keeping her steady on her feet and he looked at his right where Eddie was looking up at him with shock. "Lafayette...?" Eddie started with surprise and he smirked, using his free hand to pat the top of the vampire's head. "Hey big guy, you okay?"

He asked and Eddie nodded his head slowly but not before happily smiling up at Lafayette, blood tears threatening to fall. "I never thought I would see you again..." He told him happily and the black man gently pushed Doe out of his arms, helping Eddie out of his chair. "We need to get out of here, it ain't safe." He said, staring down at Jason who was still unconscious. "I don't know how long he'll be out for. Let's move it." The two both nodded and Doe rushed over to grab her cell, happy it wasn't broken while Eddie grabbed the six-pack of Tru-Bloods from the table. "Thank you, Jason." He whispered before hurrying up the stairs with Lafayette and Doe right behind him, the three jumping into the black man's car and hurrying down the road before anyone could notice what had happened that night in the Stackhouse basement...

* * *

"Thank you, for everything." Eddie said after he was dropped back off at his house, trying to fix the door that had been left ajar since his kidnapping. "And whenever you talk to Jason... Thank him for the Tru-Bloods." He said while holding up the six-pack, only two now being left in the cardboard holder. "We will." Lafayette told him as he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at Doe who had been quiet since they left the house. "Take care, Eddie." She finally spoke, looking over at the male vampire with a soft smile. "Hopefully we can keep in touch." He quickly smiled in response and nodded his head, bidding farewell to the two friends before shutting the door and locking it. After they heard Eddie moving away into his living room, Doe let out a heavy sigh and turned up to Lafayette. "Thank you for getting us out of there. I don't know what would of happened if you didn't..."

"Don't worry about it, baby girl." He said as they moved down the stone path, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this." He said and the silver haired female looked up at him, curiosity dancing across her eyes. "Here, I'll tell you on the while to your place." After he helped her into the passenger seat, he got into the driver's side and took off down the street, sighing as he leaned his free hand out the window. "I was the one who first gave Jason, V." He explained and her eyes grew at his explanation, but he continued. "I gave it to him so that he would calm down because of all the deaths that had been happening that were somehow revolving around him. But I guess after the first dose, he couldn't stop and got addicted. Eddie... Well, Eddie has been my supplier for all the V I own, I'm a seller." Lafayette told her, nervous about what her reaction would be and how she would view him after tonight.

"I've always done my work quietly and didn't think I'd have to worry about getting caught, but if Jason kidnapped my supplier... It only meant that he told Amy and the two of them followed me when I was here two nights ago. That was the last time I saw Eddie before tonight when you called me." Doe sat silently and tried to process everything that she had learned tonight, it was a lot to take in and Lafayette understood that. "Look, if you want to distance yourself from me, I get it." He told her, not noticing her look over at him with confusion. "I know that what I have been doing is wrong and if you want to keep yourself out of this-" He wasn't able to finish because he heard the female in his passenger seat start to giggle. "What is so damn funny?" The black man asked, not sure why she was laughing after he told her he was a V seller. "Is my job funny to you?"

"No, no... It's not that." She said while stopping her giggling, smiling over at Lafayette who was staring at her curiously. "It was you saying that I would distance myself from you. You may be selling V and yes it is wrong, but you are still Lafayette." Lafayette stared over at his smaller friend with surprise before she shook his head, chuckling as he turned his gaze back to the road. "You are a strange one, Doe. A very strange one." He finished with a smirk and two laughed as he pulled up to her house, shutting off the car. "You need me to help you wrap your wrist?" He asked and she shook her head, stepping out of the car. "I'll be okay. I have a wrist brace in the house, I'll put that on for now." After a moment, he nodded and started up the car again. "I'll be calling you once I get back to Merlotte's. Answer this time." He said with a wink before driving down the road to head back to work and explain to Sam that his mission was successful.

Once Lafayette had vanished, she let out a heavy sigh and pulled out her phone that had been constantly going off in vibrate mood since Eddie's house. "I'm here, Godric. I'm here." She spoke into the phone as she entered her house, softly shutting the door behind her. "What. Happened." He demanded and she winced at the tone of his voice, there were only a few times where Godric would lose him composure and this was one of them... "I hear you screaming in the phone and suddenly it shuts off. Are you trying to make me lose control?" He snapped and she moved silently, slipping off her shoes before walking up the stairs to her room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. My friend got me and the vampire out of there, the only injury is I think my wrist is sprained." She admitted as she moved into her room, searching her drawers for a wrist brace to wear for the time being. After a long silence, Godric sighed and she would imagine him rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I am glad to hear your voice and that you are safe. That is all that matters." He told her softly, being adding something else that caused her to smile.

"_**Δεν έβαλε ποτέ μόνοι σας σε κίνδυνο ξανά.**_"

"_**Λυπούμαστε. Σας υπόσχομαι.**_" She responded back and he sighed again, bidding her farewell for the night because he knew she needed to rest. "Rest up, _**min söta**_." He said before he hung up the phone, the silver haired female sighing and leaning back against her pillows, staring up in silence at the arched ceiling. She started to think back to all the things that had happened ever since she moved to Bon Temps, Louisiana... Meeting a telepath blonde, saving a vampire from being drained to death, getting tormented from a thousand year old vampire who didn't know the word 'no', met a Shifter who had learned she was a mermaid and tonight almost got beaten by her V addict friend... But along the way of these adventures, she in turn had met some wonderful people who she was happy to call her friends. The mermaid had to admit that she was happy here in the states than she was back in Greece, but that didn't mean that she needed to keep getting herself in trouble... With another heavy sigh, she tugged off her clothes and feel fast asleep in her bra and panties, not sure what adventures will be brought to her the next day...

* * *

She decided to spend most of the day with Lafayette since Big John had the kitchen shift and he told her that Rene had asked if she wanted to attend his engagement party with Arlene at Merlotte's. After thinking about it and getting a few texts from Rene about attending, she finally decided to go and made her way over to Lafayette's to get ready. When she arrived she had met a man who was leaving and she learned that he was running for Senator and the silver haired female was shocked that he was there. Lafayette told her he did him a 'favor' because he was out of V and the two changed before leaving his house and headed to Merlotte's. "How do you think Jason is doing?" The silver haired female asked as Lafayette drove, curious if their blonde friend would be okay after Amy learning that the vampire got away... "Girl, I don't know. I don't know her personally, but Jason always seems to find weird ass girls." He explained and the two laughed, getting out of the car when he parked it in the back of the bar since the parking lot was blocked off for the party. "I guess if he shows up tonight we can see how he is doing." She said and he agreed, both moving into the beautifully lit area with tables, lanterns, beers and food provided by Sam himself. "Dorian! Lafayette!" Arlene shouted happily when she spotted the two friends enter the party, the red head hurrying over and wrapping hers arms around the two. "I'm so glad that you both were able to make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Lafayette said with a slight smirk and Doe smiled, returning the hug to Arlene. "Congratulations, Arlene. I know we haven't been friends for too long, but I'm honored that you asked me to attend your engagement party." She told the red head truthfully and Arlene scoffed, grinning at the younger female. "Well, both Rene and I really like you and you've made an effort to try and get to know us. We want to do the same!" Both females smiled once more at one another and both broke their stares when they heard Rene make his way over. "Doe, Lafayette, you made it." He said with a smile as he shook Lafayette's hand before hugging Doe. "Finally decided to come after I kept bombarding you huh?" Rene asked with a wink and the younger female laughed, gently pushing him in the arm. "That's not the main reason! But you were very persuasive." She told him and the four laughed before Arlene and Rene went to the dance floor while the friends hurried to grab some drinks from Sam who was happy to see them. "Doe! I'm glad to see you safe and sound. You didn't get too hurt right?" He asked as he handed her a Blue Moon with an orange slice, Doe happily accepting it. "Nothing too bad. Just got a little shook up and he twisted my wrist." She explained as she showed him her braced wrist, the sandy haired man handing Lafayette his drink.

"At least that was all that happened." He said and she nodded, cheering him her glass before taking a sip and causing him to chuckle. "So why exactly where Eric- I mean, those vampires here the other night?" Doe decided to ask, thankfully catching herself before she mentioned Eric and Pam to the two males. "I guess they were taking Bill somewhere." Sam explained, his eyes slightly narrowed as he stared over at Sookie who was sitting alone and speaking with a blonde man named Terry who Doe met a few days prior. "Sook has been acting weird ever since he left." He told the two and Lafayette rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his beer. "Doesn't she always when he leaves her alone? She's hooked man, hooked hard." A heavy sigh left Sam's lips and deep inside Doe knew that Sam understood Lafayette was right, he just didn't want to believe it. "But that leads me to another question." The black man started, turning down to Doe who was sipping her beer. "Why ain't you and Sookie talking?"

Doe almost spit out her beer at his question and started to cough, pounding against her chest as she looked up at him. "U-uh... That's uh... Complicated?" She tried to explain and he placed one hand on his hip, not looking impressed why Sam seemed to be interested as well at his question. "Yeah, we asked her about you yesterday and she freaked out and ran away from us. What gives?" Doe looked between the two men and sighed heavily, setting her beer down on the table. "If I tell you Lafayette, you must **promise** me to never tell anyone. Ever." She said and he arched an eyebrow. "Not even Tara?" He asked and Doe hadn't thought about that. "...Shit. Ugh whatever. We'll do that when the times comes, but for now promise me."

"Why ain't you making Sam promise?" He demanded and Doe rolled her eyes, turning over to Sam with a sigh. "Because he already knows." She said and after a few moments Sam's eyes shot open and he suddenly winced with regret and understanding. "She found out didn't she?" He asked and Doe sighed. "The hard way." Sam whistled and Lafayette looked between the two, wanting to know what was going on. "Okay, someone better start talking or my earrings will be flying." He started as he set down his beer, ready to pull off his hoops but Doe quickly grabbed his hands and held them down. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you." Lafayette stood patiently waiting for her to speak and after he watched the silver haired female compose herself, she looked up and locked her blue eyes with his dark ones. "...I'm a mermaid, Lafayette." She said softly and hoped that she hadn't scared him away with revealing the truth to him... Who knows how many times she has already had to do that this week... "A mermaid?" Lafayette repeated softly, looking at her like she was crazy. "A mermaid?" He repeated again and Doe sighed, letting go of his hands. "Yes, Lafayette. A mermaid."

"And you've seen this?" He asked, turning over to Sam who nodded his head, running his hand through his hair. "I did one night by accident." He admitted and the black man nodded softly, looking back over at the silver haired female who was rubbing her arm while looking away and avoiding his gaze. "So let me get this straight. Sookie found out that you were a mermaid and now she is avoiding you like the plague?" He said bluntly and the mermaid glared up at him. "If you put it way that yeah, practically." Lafayette sighed and started to rub the back of his head, unsure of what to make of everything. "I knew there was something strange about you, hooka. But didn't expect you to be a mystical creature of all things." He said with a slight smirk and Doe looked up at him in surprise. "You... You aren't afraid of me?" She asked and he almost laughed at her question. "You're a mermaid, Doe! What's the worse you can do?" He taunted and swallowed hard when she opened her mouth and barred him her teeth, which had suddenly turned into two rows of sharp teeth. "Okay... I take that one back. You be dangerous."

Doe let her teeth retreat back to normal before she laughed, hugging Lafayette who accepted the gesture. "After everything that has been going on this past month, nothing seems to frighten me anymore." The black man admitted and Sam chuckled, having to agree with his friend's words. "You got that right. Here, I'll let you two be, I'm going to check up on Sookie." He said, excusing himself to go and dance with blonde female who was on the dance floor with Rene, Arlene most likely using the restroom. "Come on, let's enjoy ourselves tonight. But later you gotta show me what you look like, I'm curious now." He said with a smirk and she chuckled, accepting his arm and wandering onto the dance floor to dance the night away and have fun with their friends; but didn't exactly what to do when they noticed Sam and Sookie starting to fight and Sam leaving her alone on the dance floor... "Bitch is gonna get herself killed one day if she continues pushing people away." Lafayette told Doe as he twirled her on the floor, the silver haired female nodding and putting one hand on his shoulder as the other was held in one of hands. "Maybe she is tense because Bill is gone?" She offered and Lafayette scoffed, shaking his head as the two continued to dance. "She's doing this because of Bill, she wasn't like this before."

The two let the issue slide for the time being and moved along the dance floor, not noticing that Jason and Amy had arrived and were sitting with Hoyt and Rene by the make shift bar Sam set up. After a while, Amy moved over to Arlene and Sookie and the females were all chatting away until they saw Tara arrive wearing a beautiful orange dress that was sleeveless and ended at the middle of her thighs. "Whoa, check hooka out." Lafayette said from the dance floor and Doe turned around to see Tara herself, her eyes widening at her friend's outfit for the night. "She looks great." She said happily and the two were about to go and chat with their bar tending friend, but they watched as Sookie and her moved away from the table to chat alone. The two seemed calm at first until they both blew up at one another and Sookie walked away first, leaving Tara to call after her. "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie." Lafayette muttered with a groan as he moved past Doe to go and chat with his cousin, Doe unsure of how to handle the situation.

She decided to go and at an empty table for the rest of the night and noticed that a lot of issues had started arising the rest of the night... After Tara and Sookie had their falling out, Lafayette and Jason got into each other's faces probably about the other day when he broke her out of the basement along with Eddie; Tara and Sam both started arguing and she stormed out of the party before Doe could even give her a hug and comfort her. Then, Sookie had started crying in Sam's arms saying the 'murderer' attacked her while she was inside the restaurant and he got ready to take her home while Jason and Amy started arguing about something most likely concerning V and they left too. The silver haired female heavily sighed and leaned against one hand while she watched the party starting to dwindle down as guests continued to leave one by one. This was supposed to be Rene and Arlene's night but people continued to throw their own problems into the mix and caused scenes that didn't need to be made public. With another heavy sigh, she decided to say her good byes to Lafayette seeing as he was going to find his cousin and proceeded to walk herself home after bidding farewell and another congratulations to Arlene and Rene who were doing their best to enjoy their evening. Doe made it home in one piece and once she reached her bedroom, she happily collapsed against the sheets and fell asleep while praying that nothing crazy would happen the next day... But what she didn't know is that she was in for a big surprise.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Eight: 'I'm A Soldier**_'

Next... '**Chapter Nine: 'Baby He's So Cruel**'

* * *

Chapter Eight is here! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this out! I have been sick the past two weeks and it just not going away! It is driving me up a wall and I hate all the coughing and tissues I've had to go through... I think I've been through like four now. My mother thinks that I have Pneumonia but I am hoping that is not the case... But we shall see after I make my doctor's appointment. But here it is everyone! Thank you so much for the all follows and favorites that you have been giving me lately! It's amazing and I feel so honored! Thank you thank you! I also want to thank my four reviewers from the last chapter! Thank you **fearthereaper18**,** Angel-sama**, **scorpianattitude**, and **cherylnixon**! Your four are awesome and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Also... It's my birthday tomorrow guys! Yay yay! Ah I'm so excited you have no idea, being a fall baby can be tough cause you have to be so patient! Bah! Haha but it's here so I am excited! So please leave me some reviews? Please please? For me? :) Lots of love you guys!

Greek Translation: (**Godric and Dorian**)

* "_Δεν έβαλε ποτέ μόνοι σας σε κίνδυνο ξανά._" - Do not ever put yourself in danger again.

* "_Λυπούμαστε. Σας υπόσχομαι._" - I'm sorry. I promise you.


	10. Baby He's So Cruel

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Nine: Baby He's So Cruel_

The next afternoon was a pretty peaceful one after the other day when Lafayette saved her from Jason's basement and freed her and Eddie. Lafayette himself called and started to bitch about the senator guy who visited him the day of Arlene and Rene's party, saying how he was completely against gays and vampires even though he heavily enjoyed the gay man's skillful mouth. He told her he wouldn't be working at Merlotte's that night to go and handle his shit and she smiled, shaking her head and wishing him good luck. The rest of the day went by smoothly and later that evening she learned that Tara was thrown in jail for drunk driving and that her mother wasn't going to bail her out even though she was an ex-alcoholic for fifteen years. Doe already didn't like the woman and she vowed to visit Tara in the morning since visiting hours were over for the day. She also received a call from Pam who started explaining that she was annoyed that Doe wasn't visiting the bar. With a roll of her eyes, the mermaid said she could come visit soon and that she didn't want to see Eric, which caused the female blonde to smirk into the phone. Pam told her that it would easier for her to come see the mermaid herself but Eric would be pissed if she did because he was already annoyed of having to handle a newborn vampire.

Doe was confused about the newborn and Pam chuckled, telling the silver haired female to ask Bill about it and hung up after telling her that she demanded a sexy pair of black lingerie when she visited next. After bidding Pam farewell, she started receiving texts from Eric himself saying he didn't like her talking to Pam so much and she scoffed. Maybe if he wasn't such an ass than maybe she would be nice and talk to him as well. After sending him an angry message she shut her phone and sat in her kitchen as she waited for her homemade lasagna to finish cooking.

* * *

Morning came quickly and Doe was hurrying to get out of the house so that she could visit Tara in her jail sell. When she arrived at the Bon Temps police department, she met a female officer named Kenya who led her in to see Tara. "Tara!" She called once she was inside and the black female shot up from her cell bed, her eyes widening when she saw Doe outside the bars. "Doe!" Kenya shut the door behind her and both women rushed to the bars and the silver haired woman could see the tears starting to form in Tara's eyes. "Oh Tara..." She started and the black woman almost started to cry right then and there, but she knew she was trying to be strong. "My fuckin' Mama wouldn't bail me out... After all I've done for her!" She shouted and Doe sighed, reaching into the cell to rub her friend's cheek. "I've heard... It's gotten around town and I heard it from one of those church ladies that knows Maxine." She explained and the older woman scowled. "What is with this damn town and gossiping every little damn thing?!"

"I've noticed that around here..." Doe admitted and Tara sighed heavily.

"No one is going to bail me out of here, Doe- And don't you dare do it! You don't have the money too and you know it!" She shouted and Doe shut her mouth, letting a sigh of her own leave her lips. "I have my Aunt's money, Tara. I can get you out." She said softly and Tara shook her head, moving around from the bars to grip onto her hair. "No, no! I can't let you do that! You still haven't found a job in this stinkin' town and you need that money to live! I can't and won't have you bail me out of here. That's supposed to be my mama's job but we all know that ain't happening." Silence enveloped the room and Doe watched sadly as Tara moved back over to her cot, bending forward and holding her head in her hands while grumbling under her breath. "Tara... I-" The mermaid started, but was interrupted when the door opened back up and Kenya stood in the doorway with a mysterious woman behind her. "Tara, get up. This lady paid your bail. You're free to go. Straighten up. I don't wanna see you back here again." She explained and the two friends were shocked to hear those words, turning to one another to see the similar expressions they both wore. "My shift's over in five minutes. There's papers to sign on the way out. You know the drill."

"Thank you, Kenya." The woman said as the female police officer left the room, leaving the three women alone to talk. "Who are you? Why'd you pay my bail?" Tara demanded, unsure of the stranger and the woman laughed lightly with a small smile. "My name's Maryann Forrester. And I'd like to help you, if you'll let me." She explained and Tara rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you, some kind of social worker?"

"Yeah, that's about right. Kenya knows me. I'm in and out of here all the time with people in your position."

"My position." The black woman deadpanned but Maryann seemed to ignore it. "DUIs, minor assaults, public drunkenness. You know, those times when things go just a little too far. It can happen to anyone. Now, I expect you have your reasons?" She questioned and Tara scoffed. "Yeah, I got reasons." Tara snapped and Maryann nodded, seeming to not notice that Doe was in the room. "Well, I would be very happy to give you a ride home." She offered. "No, thanks."

"Well, they gave me your address. You can't walk there, it's too far."

"I can't... I got kicked out."

"You don't have anywhere to go? No family? No friends?" Maryann questioned, finally looking over at Doe who glared at the strange woman, not liking the strange smirk that rested on her lips. "Not even you?" She asked and Doe's eyes widened, how dare this woman? The mermaid was about to snap at her for her rudeness but Tara quickly stepped in. "Doe has done enough for me and I don't want the others to see me like this. It's okay. I'll think of something, Doe doesn't need to babysit me. Doe, keep your mouth shut." She told the silver haired female who wanted very much to argue, but groaned in response and leaned against the bars while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tara... I'm sure you've barely slept or eaten. Why don't you come to my home? Just till you get things figured out." Maryann offered and Tara looked over with surprise evident in her eyes, but wasn't sure how to answer her. "I don't know, I..." She stuttered but was interrupted. "Oh, no, no, there's plenty of room. I do this all the time. It's sort of an informal halfway house."

"Doesn't seem right."

"I know what you mean. But you can shower, you can wash your clothes. You can let me feed you. Then you can go on your way and my conscience will be clear."

"You're not a jesus person are you?" Tara bluntly asked and Maryann laughed, shaking her head as she placed her hand on her hip. "No. No. Nothing against religion but not a Jesus person. Okay. Well here's my card, in case you change your mind." She said while handing Tara the card. "Good luck, Tara." She bid her farewell to Doe as well and right before she left the room, Tara jumped against the bars and Doe softly sighed, knowing that was about to happen. "Wait."

* * *

After Tara was released and went off with that Maryann chick who Doe had a very bad feeling about, she heard that Jason was now in jail for admitting to killing Amy and at this Doe was shocked. She knew that the blonde loved her even though she was insane... But he would never kill her. Around town she heard that he woke up to find she had been strangled to death and he didn't remember what happened, but with her lying next to him dead he knew he must have done it. With a heavy sigh, she hauled herself back to police station and noticed that Andy had the biggest smile on his face and it made her sick. Did this guy get off from putting the male Stackhouse behind bars? With a look of disgust, she made her way into the back and entered the room of cells to see Jason softly hitting his head against the cement walls. "Jason... What are you doing?" She asked and he quickly jumped away from the wall, staring over at the silver haired woman with wide eyes. "Hey... You okay?" She asked softly as she moved over to the bars and after a while he composed himself, avoiding her gaze as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You don't seem okay, seeing as you were just hitting your head against the wall." Doe said with a slight laugh and that earned a small chuckle from the blonde which was what she wanted. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He gave her a small smile before it slowly dropped from his lips, guilt starting to circle within his eyes. "Are you... Okay?" He finally asked her and now Doe was surprised. "Am I okay? Of course I am- Ooh." She muttered slowly when she realized that he was talking about the basement incident with Eddie. "Yes, I'm okay. Just a small bruise from that was all the damage." She told him, not wanting admit that she had been a bit terrified of him, he didn't need any more guilt riding through him. "I... I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have attacked you like i did... I had no idea what came over me. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Jason. You weren't exactly right in the head with all that vampire blood you had been drinking." She said softly and he nodded, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he lowered himself down into the bed within his cell. "I can't believe I let her get to me... I thought she was the one, Doe. But the V... Kidnapping poor Eddie... Why did that have to be the destruction of our relationship? Why couldn't we argue like a normal couple about moving in together or who buys groceries and about our future." Jason finished, sighing deeply after his small ramble. "Thank you." He said next, causing the silver haired woman to blink. "Excuse me?"

"Thank you for getting Eddie out of there. I don't know what would have happened if we kept him locked up... I don't know what Amy would have done." He admitted and Doe gave a soft smile, wrapping her fingers over the silver bars as she looked in at him. "You're a good guy, Jason. Eddie could see that. He wanted me to thank you for the kindness you gave him, despite the kidnapping." She said with a small giggle and he chuckled with her, both not noticing the new bodies that entered the room. "You only have five minutes with him. Five minutes." One of the police officers said, catching the friend's attentions. "Mr. Stackhouse?" The new man asked, Jason seeming very confused and cautious on who he was and why he was asking for him. "Yeah?" The man gave a look over to Doe and she only glared right back at him, the man coughing into his hand before continuing to speak. "My name is Orry Dawson."

"Oh, I told them I don't need no lawyer." He said, as if people had asked him this a few times before. "I'm not a lawyer. I'm here on behalf of the Fellowship of the Sun." Hearing the name caused Doe to gasp softly, but Jason must not have heard it because he slowly stood up to face the man fully. "What, that anti-vampire church?" He questioned and Orry nodded. "We are a religious organization dedicated to the preservation and salvation of the human race." He explained and Doe only narrowed her eyes, while Jason continued to listen. "Oh, good, because I thought you just hated vampires. And I used to, but then I got to know one and he was a pretty decent guy. Until I almost got him killed..."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. It's a same that you hadn't been able to kill him, but that was still a service to y our race and to Jesus. You should be proud of that."

"...Yeah."

"You know, last year there were over 800 reported vampire-related attacks in Louisiana alone, and the law won't do nothing about it. They are too busy respecting those fiends and their civil rights. Well, what about our rights? Our rights to safe on our own neighborhoods, our rights to our own blood."

"I don't know nothing about that." Jason said but Orry only continued, Doe definitely not liking the man. "Look... Officially the Church can't condone what you did. You took the lives of four women, women who tainted themselves and their race, but still, human women. Hey. But we do recognize that even though your methods may have been flawed, your intentions were pure." He said and both Jason and Doe looked at the man with wide eyes. The killings were pure? "I got no idea what you're talking about." The blonde man said and Orry only smiled.

"That's smart. Don't admit to anything. The Church has started up a fund for your defense. In the meantime," He started as he handed Jason a prospectus. "here's something to help you pass the time. You are a brave soldier, Jason Stackhouse." The silver haired woman gave a slight growl and the blonde looked from the book to the man a few times before slowly saying. "Okay." Orry gave a final smile before he made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder at the two. "God loves you. You will be saved."

* * *

With a heavy sigh and a quick slap to her face, Doe tried to wake herself up as she walked down the forest pathway to get to her house. She was happy that Tara was able to leave with Maryann but that didn't mean she couldn't worry and she was almost enraged that a member of the Fellowship of the Sun had come to visit Jason. This was something that Godric had to hear... They were in Louisiana. After talking with Jason, Doe realized that she was starting to miss Sookie Stackhouse, even though she knew the female blonde seemed to want nothing to do with her after the whole '_Hey, I'm a mermaid!_' fiasco at Fangtasia. She also hadn't heard from Bill either and that was causing her to be curious after Pam told her that there was a newborn running around and Bill was the person to talk to about it. A few different ideas ran through her head, but the only one she could think of was related to him killing Longshadow that night. She didn't know much about vampire laws, though Godric had always filled her in on a few rules.

She knew that vampires were forbidden to kill other vampires and that was something that Bill had done. But she didn't know if it would be considered okay since he tried to kill Sookie who was Bill's human... The mermaid was unsure, but sighed and decided that she would go and question Bill about it later that night. She ran her hand through her short hair and looked up from the ground, blinking in surprise when she noticed a familiar blonde running right at her. "Sookie?" She muttered, confused on what was happening. "Hey, Sookie!" The mermaid called and watched as the blonde quickly turned her eyes over to her, both growing wide with shock at seeing her. "What is going on? Why are you-?" Doe wasn't able to finish the sentence because the blonde gripped onto her upper arm and started pulling her through the woods toward the cemetery. "Whoa! Sookie, what you doing?!"

"No time to talk, just run!" She instructed, panic coating her words, which made Doe's own eyes widen for a moment before she was tugged behind a large tree. "Sookie. Come on, Sookie." A familiar voice said, surprising Doe as Sookie tried to shush her. "Let's be... Let's be friends. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Sookie, I was just playing. Sookie? Seriously, I was just kidding." He started saying, but the silver haired woman could tell that there was a hint of sarcasm lacing his words. "What is going on?" She whispered quietly and the blonde could only shake her head, gripping onto her arm once again to start running through the trees for another hiding spot. "Rene is the murderer! I've been reading his mind and... Oh god... He killed my Gran!" She choked out and if Doe's eyes could have popped out of her head, they would have by now. "W-what?" She muttered in shock and the blonde nodded, looking over her shoulder to see if he had followed. "I couldn't believe it either... But his name really ain't Rene either. It's Drew Marshall. He lived a few towns over and killed his sister Cindy the same way as Maudette and Dawn. Mostly for being with vampires..."

The twenty-two year old didn't want to believe that Rene could be behind all of the murders... He had Arlene, Coby and Lisa! What would lead him to do such a cruel thing...? "Sookie... I..." Doe wasn't able to finish her sentence, because the blonde was then dragged out from behind the tree and screamed when she noticed it was Rene who grabbed her. "Mind-reading, vampire-fucker freak bitch! You think you're so smart? You smart now?" He started as he began to beat her, Doe screaming out and catching him off guard momentarily after he put his hands around her neck for a strangle. "Doe...?" Since the Sookie could tell he was distracted, she kneed him in the gut and when he hands release, crawled away from her and back behind the silver haired female. "You weren't supposed to be here..." He said as he slowly pushed himself up from the ground, Doe taking a heavy breath before staring right at Rene, unsure of what to do. "Why are you doing this...?" She asked him and he gave her a smirk, one that she had never seen on his lips... It made him look like a completely different person.

"They deserve to die, Doe!" He shouted, tossing his arm to the side as a low growl left his lips. "These... These... Fang-bangers! Choosing the dead over the living! Their own kind!" Doe remained silent through his rant, but she could feel the blonde shaking behind her back, gripping onto her shoulders for support after his beating. "I never meant to kill Adele... But I couldn't have her discover my plan, it was you that was meant to die that night, Sookie!" He seethed and tried to reach around Doe to get to her, but Doe growled and bared her own fangs, startling Rene back at the sight of the two rows of sharp teeth. "What... What the fuck?!"

"Vampires and Humans aren't the only creatures that walk this earth, Rene. Does that mean I'm meant to die too?" She softly demanded, the man unsure of what to do or say... "Doe... I..." Before he could speak another word, a loud scream of pain left his lips and all eyes turned to see a Border Collie gripping onto the back of his leg. "Fucking dog!" He shouted and kicked it away, starting to attack it viciously. "No, Rene, stop!" Doe shouted as she jumped over at him and pulled him away from the dog, the mermaid noticing his eyes go wide when it slowly turned back into Sam Merlotte in front of his eyes. "Fuck. What the fuck are you? What the fuck?" Rene shouted and Doe sighed, using her inhuman strength to keep him in his spot. "I told you, humans aren't the only creatures that walk this earth, Rene..."

Another growl left his lips and he turned sharply, surprising the silver haired female before his fist collided with her cheek, a loud crack being heard before she fell to the floor in front of Sookie's feet, who screamed. "Fuck you, you fucking freak! Fucking sick fuck!" He continued to shout, turning back to Sam and kicking him another for good measure before turning back to the fallen Doe. "I never thought I would have to do this to you, Doe..." He admitted, slowly moving over to her after Sookie fell to the ground after trying to escape, watching as he bent down in front of the mermaid who had tears in her eyes from the pain of the punch. With a scowl, he gripped onto her neck and towered over her body when her back collided with the ground and her breath starting to cut off. "Die, you fucking freak of nature! Die!"

Doe's eyes were beginning to turn foggy and she could no longer see Rene's angry eyes anymore, only his outline and the shaking of his shoulders. But what caught her eyes the most was the guilt and remorse that were filling his own eyes as he strangled her. If she could speak she would tell him that everything would be all right and that she would help him... But her air was locked and her hands slowly released his wrists, falling to the ground at her side as the darkness slowly consumed her. The last thing she witnessed was Sookie appear at Rene's side and hitting him over the head with the shovel, her shoulder's heaving up and down in a rage but it was quickly lost when she bent down in front of the mermaid and started calling her name with tears running down her eyes, a naked Sam quickly at her side. The two continued to shout her name but Doe let her eyes finally shut and the darkness consume her, the vision of her friends vanishing behind a quiet, black blanket...

* * *

"Ugh..." A sore and stiff Doe moaned as she put her hand to her head, groaning softly at the pain she was feeling all over her body. "She's awake!" A voice called and she easily recognized it as Tara's... "Tara...?" She muttered and slowly opened her eyes, spotting Tara hovering above her with Sam and Lafayette with him. "Oh thank god you're awake." She said with a heavy sigh, gently running her hand down her the pale woman's cheek. "You gave us quite a scare out there." She told her and Doe's eyes quickly widened, shooting up from the couch to look around but winced in pain at the soreness of her neck and cheek. "Hey, you lay back down on that couch." Lafayette scolded as he gently took her shoulders and guided her back into the couch cushions, ignoring her protests to get up. "Everything has been taken care of." He said and her eyes widened. "What do you mean everything has been taken care of? What happened?"

The three friends looked at each other in silence, before Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Rene's gone, Doe..." He said and her eyes widened, the harsh truth starting to slowly sink in... "Sookie killed him with the shovel, she decapitated him." A long silence was heard and the silver haired woman sadly sighed, leaning back into the couch and covering her eyes with his arms. "...I could have helped him." She muttered and Tara sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she spoke. "There wasn't anything you could have done, Doe." She said and Doe shook her head, throwing her arms away from her eyes. "Yes, there was was!" She shouted, surprising the black woman when tears started to form within her blue eyes. "I could have helped him..." The three friends took another look at one another and Sam sighed, bending forward and wrapping his arm around Doe's shoulders in a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry, Doe."

The room was silent and Doe noticed that Sookie was on the other couch across from her with Arlene, it took her a moment but she realized that she was in Adele's house and that the blonde was acting a little loopy. "It's the drugs the doctor gave her." Lafayette said with a slight smirk after seeing her questioning face. "She'll be alright. Just some heavy bruising but nothing was broken." The silver haired woman nodded and let the other two hug her before she watched them walk outside, Arlene still talking to Sookie on the other side. After a few minutes, the door slammed open and the three women looked to the door to see Jason there, breathing heavily from the running. "Jason." Sookie starts with surprise when her brother rushes over and pulls her into his arms, a deep sigh leaving his lips. "I've never been happier to see you in my life."

"That's nice, but sweetie, I'm black and blue all over and you're squeezing me."

"Oh, sorry. Shit. Look what that son of a bitch did to you. I can't believe I gave him my truck. If he was still alive right now, I'd fucking kill him again." He said and Doe let a soft sigh leave her lips, noticing the large sob that came from Arlene's lips when he said that. "Excuse me." She muttered before leaving the room in tears and Jason groaned, feeling extremely guilt at his word choice. "Me and my mouth." He said and Sookie rubbed his shoulder. "She'll be all right. Eventually." The blonde nodded and slowly looked over at Doe, his eyes widening at the large bruise on her cheek and finger mark bruises along her neck. "Oh, shit, Doe! He got you too?" He said as he pushed himself up from Sookie's couch and moved over to her, sitting on his knees and gently rubbing down her cheek but moved back when she winced. "That son of a bitch..."

"I'm fine, Jason." Doe said softly, not wanting Jason to hate his old best friend more than he probably already was. With a heavy sigh, the blonde pulled back from her and ran his hand through his hair, looking back at Sookie. "You know, I was sitting in that jail and I just kept thinking about all the stupid stuff I'd done." He said and Sookie sat up fully, rolling her eyes. "That must have kept you busy." She said and he only continued. "And I know it seems like all I ever think of is myself and drinking and chasing women. But that's only because I thought that's all I was good at."

"That's not true. You were good at football."

"Not good enough for a scholarship. I ain't never been good enough for anything or anybody. Well, except maybe Amy. But she's gone, so... so I was in there, waiting to die too and I realized my life wasn't worth nothing. I've never done nothing worth being proud of. All I could think to do was to end it." He said and Sookie was surprised to hear him admit all these things. "Jason..." She started but he stopped it, wanting to continue. "No, it's okay, because then something happened. Sook, I was saved. I was given a second chance. And now I know that all this bad stuff that happened, it happened for a reason."

"What's that?"

"I ain't sure yet, but I do know I'm meant to do something important with my life. And as soon as I find out what that is, I ain't gonna fuck it up." The blonde female gave a small nod and smiled softly at her brother, event though she was a little confused on where he was trying to go with what he was saying. "That's good, I guess." Jason could only smile. "Yeah. I love you, Sook. And I'm gonna take good care of you from now on, I promise." He told her and she laughed. "How about you just take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." She bargained and he shook his head. "No, you don't have to worry about me no more. I'm good." With that, Jason kissed both female's on the cheek and left the house, the two unsure of what he was doing but as long as he seemed happy they wouldn't argue against him.

* * *

After arguing with Sookie and Sam, Doe was finally able to go home only if Sam drove her, which he did. Now the silver haired woman laid in her bed with a large pack of ice resting against her cheek and staring up at the ceiling, a new past time she has come to find comfort in since moving to Bon Temps. Right when she felt it was the time to shut her eyes and fall asleep, her phone started going off on the dresser and her eyes shot open. That ringtone... Quickly, let painfully, her body shot up from the bed and reached over to grab the phone and answer it. "H-hello...?" She grumbled and silence was met with her answer, groaning when she knew that he could tell she was in pain. "I'm okay, Godric-"

"What happened now?" He demanded softly and she sighed, not knowing the perfect way to describe her injury... "...Hold on." She put the call on speaker and moved through her Iphone apps to the camera, holding it above her head so that she could take a picture of her damaged cheek and bruised neck. After taking the picture, she sent it straight to Godric and waited, letting the phone rest against her chest still on speaker. "_**Vem gjorde det?!**_" Was the first thing he shouted, his tone causing her to wince. "_**Vad har jag sagt om att vara försiktig? Hur kan du vara så slarvig? Dorian du behöver fundera innan du handlar!**_" He shouted and Doe knew that he was right, she should have been more careful, she shouldn't have let Rene take control of the situation when she could have done something... "...I'm sorry..." She muttered, stopping Godric from his rant when he heard her starting to softly cry. "_**Jag är ledsen...**_"

A heavy sigh left the two-thousand year old vampire's lips and Doe could hear him storming around his room on the other head, muttering curses under his breath in his native tongue. "...There's something else..." She started with a small hiccup, hearing Godric stop pacing on his end. "I ran into someone from the Fellowship of the Sun today..." The mermaid told him softly, knowing that he had probably gone rigged after hearing that. "...Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded, leaning back against her pillows. "I'm sure, he announced himself so proudly... He was trying to get one of my friends to come and join them." Silence was once again met between the two companions and a small sigh could be heard from Godric's lips. "I see." He started, Doe able to tell that he was thinking hard about the new information. "They seem to be taking more steps than I had thought."

"What do you think this means?" She asked him and he sighed, unsure. "I'm not sure. It just means that we have to be extra careful now." He told her and she nodded, wincing when she pressed the ice too hard against her cheek. "O-ow..." She grumbled and that only caused Godric to go on full alert. "Have you been to hospital yet?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, I haven't..." Before he could argue, she stopped him. "I don't want to file a report, Godric..." Doe said softly and another deep sigh left his lips, but she could tell that he would agree with her since he was still in Texas and couldn't make her do it. "All right, just be careful, Dorian. Please." He said and she nodded, a small smile on her lips. "I will, I promise, Godric." The two bid their farewells and with a heavy sigh, Doe tossed it on the other side of her bed and happily fell into a deep sleep. Hoping not to dream about Rene as long as she could...

* * *

**2 Weeks Later...**

* * *

"At least the swelling has gone down." Doe muttered to herself as she stared at her reflection, touching the side of her cheek since the pain had finally started to subside. "It still looks gross though." She groaned and dug through her make up, hoping to find some more make up to use to cover it. "I'm out?" She softly whined when she found her cover up, noticing that the liquid make up had finally come to it's end after she had used it so much during the past two weeks. Slamming the make up back on her vanity, she stood up and grumbled as she walked down her stairs and into the kitchen, hoping to find something alcoholic to calm her down. As she moved into the kitchen, she started to search through her cabinets, but a knock at her door stopped her in her tracks. 'Who could that be?' She wondered as she pulled a white wine from the fridge, setting it on the table before walking over to the door to open it. "Yes, how can I-?" She started, but froze with wide eyes when a smirking Pam and Eric stood in her doorway, both enjoying the scene of her wearing a tight tank top and booty shorts. "Is this for us?"

Pam asked as she took in the tight clothes with a lick of her red lips and Doe still only standing silently, her eyes slightly wide at their arrival. "Cat got your tongue?" Eric purred and the silver haired woman finally fell back into reality, looking between the two blondes that stood on her porch. "What are you two doing here?" She questioned, not trying to be mean, only curious. "We were in the neighborhood visiting Mr. Compton and decided to drop by." Eric said with his famous smirk and Doe rolled her eyes, Pam crossing her arms over her chest. "We haven't seen you for weeks, and you weren't coming to Fangtasia. So coming to you was the only choice." She said and the silver haired woman rolled her eyes again, but allowed a small smile to appear on her lips. "Come on in, Pam." She said and the blonde female quickly entered, running her hair through the mermaid's hair as she passed, Eric still standing in the doorway. "What about me?" He asked and Doe crossed her arms over her chest, using one finger to tap against her chin. "Hmm. Not sure if I want to let you in or not."

She said, chuckling when the tall vampire growled, towering over her through the doorway. "Not funny." He said and Pam smirked from behind Doe, placing her hands on her lips. "On the contrary, I find it hilarious." Eric glared over at his progeny and she only smirked before moving into the living room, leaving the two alone. "Do you promise to be good?" She asked him, watching as he arched an eyebrow at her question, but sighed when it turned back into a smirk. "When haven't I been good?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her lips. "Just get in here, but remember I can toss you out." She warned and he smirked, walking into the house and moving into the living room after Pam, but not before slapping her on the butt as he moved. "Eric!" She screeched and he ignored her scream, sitting on the arm of the couch as Pam sat on it. "What did you do now?" She asked her maker and he chuckled. "Nothing she didn't like."

"You're an ass."

"Again with the wounds, Pamela. You hurt me." Pam rolled her eyes and he smirked, leaning back into the couch and putting his long arms over the back, watching as Doe took her seat in the couch on the other side of the vampires. "What did you need with, Bill?" She decided to ask first, curious on why the two would be visiting him in Bon Temps instead of having him come to their bar like usual. "We were just returning what was his." Pam answered, causing the silver haired woman to look over at her with confusion. "Returning what is his? What does that mean?" She asked and Eric chuckled, running his hand through his hair. "Let's just say it was part of Bill's punishment for killing Longshadow." With that, Doe's eyes widened and Pam smirked, bending forward so that she could place her forefinger under the mermaid's chin. "You look surprised. He killed another vampire; of course he would be needing a punishment. But this was pretty tame compared to what the Magister really wanted to do to him."

"Pamela." Eric growled in warning and the blonde female rolled her eyes, moving back to sit against the couch's arm next to her Maker. "What? She'd figure it out sooner or later." She said and Eric scowled, telling her something in Swedish, which caused her to growl back. "...Did Bill have to make a vampire?" She guessed innocently, jumping back with wide eyes when the two blondes looked over at her with shock. "...I was right?" She almost squeaked and Pam smirked, looking down at her Maker who glared back at her. "Told you." Eric mumbled something under his breath before looking over at Doe, a small smirk playing back on his lips. "Yes. Bill needed to make a new vampire to replace the one he killed." He explained and she nodded silently, letting the new information sink in. "She was driving us insane so we took her back to Bill." Pam said, examining her nails. "Newborns are such a nuisance."

"Wait, if she was Bill's vampire, why did you have her?"

"We made a deal with him that we could keep her, but as Pam said, she was too much of a nuisance so we brought her back. He wasn't too pleased." Eric said with a dark chuckle and Doe rolled her eyes, knowing how much Eric liked to torment Bill. "So, it was a girl?" She asked and Pam nodded, letting her eyes trail away from her nails. "A red head. Seventeen or so I think." Doe's eyes widened at the information, nodding slowly at the age. "Seventeen huh... That's young." The two blondes only shrugged. "There are younger vampires." Eric told her, surprising her. "But enough about Bill as his progeny. What happened to your face?" He asked, his voice lowering darkly and she almost gasped at the anger that seemed to be floating in both their eyes. "O-oh... My face..." She muttered, cursing herself for not being able to cover the mark on her face. If only she had enough make up to cover it... "Dorian."

Doe winced back at the tone of Eric's voice and finally sighed, leaning back into her couch as she ran her hand through her short hair. "There have been a series of murders happening here in Bon Temps, if you remember, we were investigating them the first time we entered your bar." The two seemed to remember since they had looked at the two pictures and she continued on. "Two more women were murdered and we found out who the killer was, he was a friend of ours and tried to kill Sookie and I got in the way-" She wasn't able to finish because Pam had suddenly appeared in front of her, gently grabbing onto her jaw and turning her face so she could see the damage. "It's not as bad as it was..." Doe muttered as Pam traced her forefinger down the slight bruising that still rested on her pale skin. "It was a pretty bad break though... Taken longer than normal to heal..."

"What happened to the killer?" Eric asked, his voice stern as he kept his eyes on her form, his fingers tapping against his knee. "He... He's dead. Sookie decapitated him after she got him away from choking me. I had finger bruises for days, but those have already vanished." Pam didn't seem to like hearing that she had also been choked, so she growled and moved from the couch and back over to Eric who also wasn't happy about the news. "I'm fine now though." Doe said, hoping to calm them even if it was slightly, after Godric being upset, she didn't want anymore angry vampires. "Hmm. At least you are okay." Eric finally said, surprising the two females. "I can't have my precious little mermaid battered and bruised, now can I?" He asked with his famous smirk and Doe scoffed while Pam smirked. Eric would always be Eric. "Thanks, Eric. I feel the love."

* * *

After spending most of the evening with Eric and Pam, the mermaid finally kicked them out so that she could go visit Tara at Merlotte's since the black woman was continuing to message her most of the night. When she arrived at Merlotte's, she noticed that Andy was being led out by the two women who worked there. "Where's my car?" He asked and Tara scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Andy, the only thing you're driving tonight, is us crazy." She said, causing the silver haired woman to chuckle and catch the trio's attention. "Doe! You came!" Tara said happily, moving over to grab her wrist before dragging her back over to Andy and Sookie. "I thought you'd never show up."

"Thanks, Tara." Doe said with a slight smirk and the two laughed before listening to Sookie talk to Andy. "Portia said she's on her way to pick you up. Give me your keys." She said and Andy shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. "I don't have them. Left them in the car. Right here, underneath this light. Some son of a bitch stole my car." He said and Sookie placed her hands on her hips. "You sure this is where you parked it?" She asked softly and he growled at her. "This whole town's gone to shit. Nobody used to be murdering each other, stealing cars. That's what happens when you don't let a good cop to his job." Tara could only roll her eyes at his wording and when she noticed something on the other side of the parking lot. "Ain't that it over there?"

The four turned to their right and all noticed that Andy's car was parked over by the woods, under a few trees and hidden by the shadows. "That ain't where I parked." Andy muttered with annoyance, growling as he stormed over to his car with the three females following right after him. "What the hell?" He grumbled as he opened up his back door, all of their eyes widening when a black foot with red painted nails falling out from the seat. "That ain't mine, I swear." He starts and when the girls get a good look at the face, all they can do is scream...

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Nine: 'Baby He's So Cruel**_'

Next... '**Chapter Ten: 'Come On and Run**'

* * *

And here you are everyone! Chapter seven is now out and this means the end of Season One! Yay! And you all know what that means... Adventures to Dallas, Texas! Woot woot! I'm very excited to write about season two and I bet a lot of you are as well since that means more Godric hur hur. You guys have been so wonderful to me and this story and I'm glad you have all enjoyed it! I'm also glad that a lot of you liked my little change within the first season about not having Eddie be killed by Amy. Personally, I hated that scene and I liked his character because he was so different than the average vampire, so I wanted to keep him for reasons later within our story! And now for the thank you! Thank you so much **aandm20**, **WRose**, **scorpionattitude**, **cherylnixon**, ** .ravenclaw**, **Angel-sama**, and **chibichibi98**! Also thank you guys for all the birthday wishes! They meant so much and you all are so sweet! Plus! It was also not Pneumonia! Yay! Haha~ I'm still a bit under the weather but it's not as bad as I thought so that's good! But anyway enough about me! Please read, review and comment! Can't wait to hear your thoughts! Lots of love!

* (End of Season One) *

Swedish Translation: (**Godric and Dorian**)

* "_Vem gjorde det?!_" - Who did this?

* "_Vad har jag sagt om att vara försiktig? Hur kan du vara så slarvig? Dorian du behöver fundera innan du handlar!_" - What have I told you about being careful? How could you be this careless? Dorian, you need to try and think before you act!

* _"Jag är ledsen..._" - I'm sorry...


	11. Come On and Run

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Ten: Come On and Run_

After the group discovered that thankfully it was not Lafayette in the back of his car, Doe couldn't handle the scene and left once Sam had come out of Merlotte's and Kenya arrived with the rest of the Bon Temp cops. Never had she seen something so gruesome... Sure, vampires blowing up are bad but seeing someone with their heart carved out of their chest and the fear on their face... That was something that she could not handle. Once she made it home, she ran straight for the bathroom and through up everything that she had eaten that day, not happy about the grotest taste on her tongue, but at least her stomach was empty and there was nothing else that could come out. Sookie and Tara had both called her later in the night to check up on her but she told the two friends she was fine and that they didn't have to worry. She knew that Tara was with Maryann and that Sookie had most likely gone over to Bill's, so the two women would be safe.

As much as the mermaid wanted to pass out at that very moment, she knew that she should at least call Pam to keep in touch. Once she had collapsed onto her bed and was comfortable, she pulled out her cell and dialed Pam's number, listening to the ringing tone as she sat patiently. "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to call." Pam's voice said on the other end, Doe rolling her eyes since she could imagine the smirk plastered on the blonde's red lips. "What do I owe the pleasure, my love?" The blonde vampire asked as she popped her feet up on Eric's desk, leaning back against his chair as she fiddled with the scissors in her hand. "Or did you just miss me?"

"Only you, Pam. Only you." Doe said with a slight smirk and the vampire chuckled, liking her answer. "You learn quickly." With a roll of her eyes, the mermaid relaxed back into her pillows and heard the sound of metal coming from the other end. "What are you doing, Pam?" She decided to ask, curious on what was happening at Fangtasia. "Eric is over due for a hair cut, I was giving him a new dye job and cut but he seemed to have vanished on me." She said with no enthusiasm, seeing to enjoy the break of her maker so that she could talk to her favorite silver haired female. "You cut his hair?" She said with surprise and Pam scoffed. "Of course I do. Do you think I would allow anyone else to touch his hair?"

"No, I guess not. How short are you cutting it?" She asked in curiosity and Pam rolled her eyes. "I don't like his hair too short, probably just a bit of trimming. Why?" She asked back with a slight smirk, twirling the metal scissors within her fingers. "Wanna come over and watch?" Doe had to admit that she was thinking about going on over to see her favorite blonde vampire, but some crashing and shouting in the background decided to keep her away. "You know what, never mind. Come on by another night." Pam started, dropping the scissors onto the desk in agitation. "Things just got a little crazy in the club, talk to you later sugar." With that the blonde hung out the phone with annoyance and groaned when Eric rushed in dragging an all too familiar gay and sassy black man right after him... "What? Do I get to eat him now?"

* * *

The next day, Doe stayed at home most of the day and when night stared to appear she decided that it would be good to go and visit Bill since she hadn't seen him since the whole Rene is the killer incident. After changing into a comfortable pair of gray pants, a white v-neck style shirt and some sandals, the mermaid put on her favorite black knitted hat and headed out the door to walk over to Bill's. Even though there had been a lot of murders going around, Doe knew that she could take care of herself when it came to defense and plus, the night walking helped calm her. It was also one of Doe's favorite nights because the full moon was out, meaning, a night swim would be happening after her visit with Mr. Bill Compton. As she was walking down the dirt road, she spotted a familiar yellow car driving down on her left and she thought that she knew who was at the wheel... "Doe! Hey, Doe!" Yep, it was Sookie.

"Sookie? Where are you going?" The silver haired female asked with surprise when the blonde pulled up next to her, a strange yet strikingly beautiful red head sitting in the passenger seat. Before she could ask who it was, her fangs popped out of her lips and tried to lunge through the window at the mermaid, but Doe's hand immediately shot out and held her down by her neck. "Sookie, who is this? And why is she trying to eat me?" She asked calmly, despite the growling red head at Sookie's side. "Jessica! How dare you!" The blonde shouted as the red head, Jessica, whined and allowed her teeth to sink back into her gums. "But she smells so good! Can't I eat her, please?" She practically begged, the silver haired woman staring at her strangely before releasing her neck. "Doe, meet Jessica... Bill's new progeny." Sookie introduced and it was then that the mermaid was able to put two and two together. "Oooh, so this is her."

"Wait, you know of her?"

"Yeah, Eric and Pam told me about her."

"You know Eric and Pam? Make them take me back!" Jessica shouted happily, her mood instantly changing at the sound of the two blonde vampire's names. "They were so much better than Bill! They let me eat people!" She said and Doe had to keep herself from gagging. "Why would you want to drink those people from the club?" The mermaid asked, curious on what could even been in their blood system after a night dancing and partying at a club... "Doesn't matter! It tastes better than that Tru-Blood shit!"

"Jessica! Language!"

"Oh shut up, Sookie!"

"Okay, everyone calm down." Doe said, trying to break up the bickering between the two females. "Now before we get off topic again, where are you two even going? Sookie, you know it's dangerous to take out a new born without their maker. Bill isn't going to like this." The silver haired female said, noticing the scoff that came from the red head at Bill's name. "Sookie is taking me to see my family." Jessica answered with a grin and that only caused the mermaid to glare over at her human friend. "Doe..." Sookie whined, knowing that she wasn't going to win against her. "She's never going to see them again unless I do this... I have to do this." She was now the one almost begging. "Sookie, this is a bad idea and you know it. Jessica could attack and kill her family. No offense." She said to the red head before continuing. "You can break Bill's trust by doing this."

"Then come with us and don't tell him! Please!"

"Sookie..." Doe started, but Sookie had already begun to give her the puppy dog eyes that she had always seemed to use on Sam and Jason. "Sookie, no. Don't do that. Sookie! No! Ugh... Damn it, Sookie... Fine." She grumbled and the blonde squealed with delight, unlocking her back door so that she could get in and Jessica could continue to direct them to her town. "So where is Bill anyway?" Doe decided to ask as the blonde drove and both woman shrugged, unsure of where he really did go. "I think he went to pick up some clothes or something for Jessica." Sookie said and Jessica could only make a look of disgust. "Ew! I don't want him picking out clothes for me!"

"At least he is trying, Jessica."

"Ugh, you ain't his vampire daughter."

"Yes, but I'm his girlfriend."

"Yeah, the one he had to kill me for." She grumbled as she sunk deep into her chair and it was then that the car went silent, Sookie letting out a soft sigh while Jessica looked out of the window as the blonde drove. "Okay..." Doe muttered, starting to feel very awkward in the car and really wished that she hadn't chosen to come along... Who knew what was going to happen when they got to Jessica's old house, but seeing as she was a baby vampire with a temper, she knew it wouldn't be good.

* * *

"Here, this is it. Across the street. My daddy won't be home yet, but my mama and sister should be there." Jessica said as the three females sat parked across the street from a cute little one story house. "I'm sorry." Sookie suddenly said, the other two turning to see why she was apologizing. "Well, why are you crying?" The red head asked, seeming to be confused at the blonde's tears. "Because I did this to you." Ah, she had remembered what was said earlier in the drive. "If Bill hadn't... I took your life away, and I know there's no way you'll ever be able to forgive me. It's not even right to ask. But I had idea it was gonna lead to this." She said softly and the red head rolled her eyes. "I don't blame you, Sookie." She said and Doe had a hard time believing her. "How's that even possible?"

"There's my sister!" Jessica suddenly shouted and zoomed out of the car before another word or breath could even be heard. "Get back in the car! You promised!" The blonde screeched and Doe only relaxed in the back seat. "I told you this would happen, Sookie." The mermaid said and Sookie only groaned. "Shut up, Doe... Come on." Both females quickly hurried out of the car and over to the house across the street, where Jessica's mother and sister were waiting on the door step. "Mom?" Jessica muttered and Sookie almost had to step on her foot to stop her from crying. "Don't cry." She whispered as the little red head started to speak. "Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter. Just call your father. And... And tell him that's Jessica's home."

"Momma, I'd like to introduce you to my... my friend. This is Sookie and-"

"Dorian, this is Dorian." Sookie said quickly, grabbing onto the red head's hand to pull her away from the door before more damage could be done. "Thank you so much for bringing her back." Her mother started softly and Doe groaned, knowing that her expression had already pulled on the blonde's heart string. "You're welcome." She said and Jessica was quick to interrupt the two. "Aren't you gonna invite us in?" She asked her mother and it was then Sookie snapped out of her trance. "What?! No, no. We can't stay." The blonde started, but it was too late. "Honey, your arm's like ice. Come on in and I'll make you some tea. Come on."

* * *

"I don't normally cuss, but you have completely fucked us." Sookie said once it was the three females alone in the living room with Jessica's mother and sister in the kitchen. "I know and I'm sorry, but I swear it was like it wasn't even me doing it. It must be those new vampire impulse control issues." She said, trying to get herself out of her hole but there was nothing more to say in Sookie's mind. "Fuck your impulse control issues." The blonde snapped and Doe sighed, leaning against the love seat next to the couch, not noticing the little red head coming back into the living room with a plate as she texted on her phone. "Here are some sandwiches, Mom's making tea." She said, and the smell was what caught the mermaid's nose and stopped her from her rapid messaging. "Is that cucumber?" She asked and the little girl nodded, Doe immediately taking a few and eating them contently. "Oh, thanks, Eden."

"Thank you."

"Yes, mmhm, thank you." The mermaid muttered, causing Eden to giggle. "Eden, you already had dinner. Don't touch those sandwiches." Her mother scolded as Eden tried to reach for a sandwich, quickly pulling her hand back as her mom came back in with a tray of tea. "You're pretty." She said over to Sookie, who burst out into a grin at the compliment. "Why, that's awful nice of you. You're very pretty yourself." The blonde said, causing Eden to shake her head. "I'm not. Got a problem with hair." She said and that caused Doe to scoff. "I don't think anyone's got a bigger problem with hair than me... Try cutting it every time you go in the water." She muttered, Sookie hitting her in the ankle with her foot under the coffee table, causing the mermaid to glare over at the blonde. "How could you do this?" A male's voice started from the front door, an older gentlemen walking inside with wide eyes staring over at his daughter. "Daddy."

"Do you have any idea what you put your mother through? Why, Jessica? You tell me why?" He shouted as he launched over at his daughter, pushing her up into the wall next to where Doe was sitting and knocking one of the sandwiches from her hand. "Mr. Hamby!" Sookie shouted as she jumped up from the couch, Doe growling with annoyance as she shook the sandwich from her fingers and her white shirt. "Or I will make you tell me!" He continued to shout, but Jessica smirked and flipped the table, her father now being pushed up against the wall while she stood on the attack. "Go ahead, Daddy. Get your belt. But this time, I'll be ready for you." She warned as her fangs snapped into place, her family gasping in the sight while Sookie heavily groaned, Doe rolling her eyes at the idiot teenager. "How could you let some bloodsucker bite you like that?"

"I didn't let anybody to anything to me. But, am I glad he did. 'Cause now, I get to homeschool you in what it's like to be scared." She said as she wrapped her hand around her father's neck, Sookie pushing her way through the toppled over furniture. "Jessica!" The blonde shouted but Jessica couldn't handle her annoying screaming any longer. "Jesus Christ, Sookie. Would you shut the fuck up?" She shouted as she turned back to her father, Eden looking over at the blonde while Doe moved over to the front door. "You okay?" The little read head asked as Jessica's mom tried to speak up next in hopes of getting her daughter to listen. "Baby, please. This isn't you."

"You don't know anything about me. You're too dumb to know anything."

"Jessica!"

"What? She is dumb. She's dumber than a sack full of hammers, and he's as mean as a snake. And that's the way it's always gonna be around here. So I'm ending it. Right here, right now." She started with a growl as she started to wrap her father's belt around his neck, Eden looking terrified at what was happening around her. "Daddy?" She questioned softly, her father looking over at her with worried yet brave eyes. "It's okay, baby." He whispered in comfort, but Jessica couldn't let him have the time to show any emotion. "Don't worry. This will only hurt for a minute." She said as she slowly dove in ready for the bite, but Doe was quick to pull open the door where an angry Bill stood on the porch, the mermaid still eating the cucumber sandwiches from the plate.

"Jessica, let him go."

"But..."

"As your maker I command you." He snapped and the red head immediately pulled away from her father, his wife rushing over to help keep him on his feet. "God help us." She muttered as Sookie happily grinned at her boyfriend. "Thank God you're here." She said, but Bill only glared at her from his spot outside of the door. "Shut up. Now, someone who lives here must invite me in." He ordered but Jessica's father quickly shouted out orders of his own. "Don't, he's one of them. He'll kill us all." He snapped, but the blonde was quick to shout herself. "He won't. He's not like that." She tried to argue, but Bill had finally found the right pray in the house to help let him inside. "You. Little girl. Come here." He softly ordered and watched as Eden slowly moved over to Doe, Bill and the door. "Come back here!"

"Eden, don't!"

"Good girl. Now, you listen to me. I'm here to protect you. You and your mother and your father. I am your friend. So just invite me in and I can make everything stop." He said and watched as her eyes lit up with hope. "You can? Won't you please come in, sir?" She offered and he nodded, moving over to the parents to take care of the 'trouble', but not before Sookie stepped in front of him. "I'm sorry." She apologized but he only growled at her. "Get the hell out outta here. So I can clean up your mess." He snapped, pulling his arm out of her hand. "You're lucky Doe texted me to let me know the problem."

"...Please don't kill them." Sookie begged, tears almost threatening to fall from her eyes but Bill was not going to give her the comfort that she desperately wanted at that moment. "This is your fault. Now get the hell outta here. Doe, take Jessica." The mermaid nodded at her friend's orders and using her mermaid strength, gripped onto the red head's upper arm and dragged her out of the house, Sookie slowly following after and jumping at the sound of the door slamming right behind her. Hiding whatever Bill could be doing inside the Hamby household... "

* * *

Once Bill had come out of the house, he said nothing to either three females but demanded that Doe sit in the front seat with him while Sookie sat in the back with the now crying blood Jessica. "Bill, slow down, please. Stop this. You're scaring me." The blonde started as she tightly gripped onto the car door, trying to keep herself from falling all over the back seat. After a few minutes, Bill pulled over close to the woods and Sookie continued to speak, looking down at her knees as she did. "I'm sorry. She promised me she was just gonna look in the window. I know I made a mistake, but they're her family." She started, but Bill quickly stopped her. "She is a vampire. She has no family."

"I'm a monster, and I'm gonna be alone because of you. I hate you so fucking much!" Jessica cried from the back and Bill only rubbed the front of his head. "Be quiet." He ordered softly but she only scoffed. "Easy shit." She said and with a growl, he flashed his fangs as his pupil which caused her eyes to widen with fear at the sight of him. "I said be quiet!" He snapped before turning over to the blonde. "You undermined my authority as her maker. You risked those people's safety and your own. If I had not glamoured them within an inch of their sanity, all of our lives would have been shattered."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that! And I am expected to what? Forget this ever happened?"

"What else would you like me to say?" The blonde demanded, Doe doing her best to stay out of the couple's argument. "I knew when she asked me to take her I should say no but all I could think about was Gran and what I'd get to see her again." She said, Bill chuckling darkly at her words. "That does not give you license to behave like an irresponsible child. She is a loaded gun, Sookie. Not a doll for you to dress up and play with. What are you doing?" He asked when he watched his girlfriend open the car door and walk out of it, slamming it shut roughly. "Walking!" She snapped as she vanished into the woods, Bill groaning as he stepped out and yelled after her. "Don't be ridiculous. Bon Temps is nearly 20 miles away." He said, but she continued to yell. "I'd rather walk all night than spend another second in that car with you."

"I'll go check on her." Doe said as she patted her vampire friend's hand, leaving her phone in the car as she hurried out to find her blonde friend before she got into even more trouble than she already had. Stepping out into the night, the mermaid had wished that she had thought of bringing a sweater with her, but it was too late to be complaining now. "Sookie? Hey, Sookie! Where are you?" She called out into the woods, hoping that the blonde was too far and could hear her shouts. "Sookie!" She tried again, but once again received no answer. "Damn it, Sookie... Why do you gotta do this?" Doe questioned in a whisper as she moved onto a dirt road, the sound of twigs snapping stopping her from continuing on. Her ears perked when she heard the snapping again and turned around quickly to see the blonde fall to the ground with a strange bull like monster standing over her body, blood dripping down it's large claws. "Ah, shit..."

She muttered, knowing exactly what she was dealing with. "Maenad." She growled, her crystal blue eyes glowing brighter and her fangs growing from within her gums as well as some of her scales around her eyes. Thank god it was a full moon that night. The Maenad must have sensed her presence because immediately the bull turned to the mermaid and growled, charging over at the other Greek creature that inhabited the Louisiana woods. With a loud screech of her own, Doe charged back at the Maenad and when the two collided, both rolled deeper into the woods as they knocked down a few smaller trees in their path. "_**Μαρτύρια κόρη της Αφροδίτης!**_" The Maenad growled as she tried to rip into Doe's neck, missing by a few inches and causing the mermaid to growl back at her. "_**Βρίσκονται αντιμέτωποι μ' ένα φρικιαστικό φόνο δημιούργημα του Διόνυσου!**_" She shouted as she bit into the wrist of the Maenad, happily listening to her screech out in pain as her toxins of the sea filled her system.

Before Doe could hold on much longer, the Maenad used her free claw and slammed it down into the mermaid's stomach, the mermaid quickly releasing with a howl of pain as the Maenad squealed in delight. The Maenad was about to take a bite into her neck to her main prize, but the sounds of a roaring car and two bright white lights caused her to cry out and abandon her meal, for now... "Doe! Doe!" Bill shouted as he hopped out of the car, rushing over to his fall silver haired companion and lifting her neck up from the ground. "What the hell happened?" He demanded, noticing the blue blood that was falling from her lips as how her scales, teeth and eyes had yet to go down from their defensive state. "S-Sookie..." She coughed out, a bite of her own blood falling from the corners of her lips as she felt Bill lift her up from the ground. "She's in trouble, whatever attacked you must have attacked her too. But blood sent her into a frenzy."

He explained as he gently sat her in the front seat next to Jessica who as now driving, ignoring the disgusted look on the red head's face. "Okay and I thought Sookie looked bad..." She muttered but was quick to snap up when Bill shouted at her from the back seat when he was back with Sookie. "Drive, Jessica, now!" Without a second though, the red head vampire was speeding down the high way with two dying females in her maker's car, one foaming at the mouth while another was starting to bleed blue blood instead of red... Was there something that she needed to know...? Was Dorian not a human like she had thought she was...? "Bill..." She mumbled to her maker, knowing that he had heard her but not if he would answer. "Is Doe... Human...?" The silence was the only answer Jessica needed because she took a deep breath and pressed harder on the gas and listened to Bill's instructions on how to get where they were heading. Back to Fangtasia.

* * *

"Drive straight home after you help take Doe inside." Bill ordered as he lifted Sookie bridal style, Jessica doing the same easily with her now inhuman strength. "But I wanna go with you." She whined, but groaned when he gave her another command. "As your maker, I command you." Finally nodding, Jessica agreed and helped Bill bring Doe into Fangtasia after he brought in Sookie, spotting Eric looking quite smug over seeing the limp blonde. "Problems in paradise, Mr. Compton?" He questioned, chuckling when Bill growled up at him and moved over to one of the tables that had been laid out for Sookie. "Now where is that beautiful little mer-" Eric started, but his fangs shout out immediately after inhaling her now radiating scent and locked over to Jessica who was holding a bleeding and almost unconscious Dorian.

"What the hell happened, Bill?" Eric demanded and he appeared in front of Jessica in mere seconds, causing the red head to jump once Doe was out of her arms and resting in Eric's larger ones. "She started to lose consciousness before she could tell me. But I'm thinking whatever attacked Sookie must have gotten to Doe." Bill explained as a short woman with a sour expression walked into the bar with a black bag in one hand and rubber gloves on both. "What kind of doctor are you?" Sookie asked softly as she watched the female woman come and take a seat next to her as Bill carefully tore apart the back of her shirt. "The healing kind. I'm doctor Ludwig, what's your..." She started, but stopped when the blonde screamed as her back was touched. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Am I dying?" She asked and the doctor was not one to hold in the truth. "Yes."

"No. She cannot die. You will save her."

"Back off vampire, let me do my job."

"Forgive him. Bill is abnormally attracted to this human."

"And you aren't?" Ludwig questioned as she eyed the female in Eric's arms, only causing the Swedish viking to grin with delight. "This one ain't human." He said proudly as he moved over to the bar, knocking away any empty bottles that were in the way and gently laying Doe on the cold counter, watching as a few goosebumps appeared on her neck and arms at the cool contact. "Well, we don't have a lot of choices, she's been poisoned. You ever heard of Komodo dragons? Their mouths are teeming with bacteria. After one has bitten you, it will track you for hours, days, just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system till you're good and helpless. Then it will devour you alive."

"I was scratched by a dragon...?"

"No. But this poison is similar but way more efficient. I think I've seen it before but it's hard to tell without testing, and we don't have that kind of time. Give us some privacy. I need to remove her clothing." Ludwig said as Bill bent forward to whisper comforting words to Sookie before they departed, causing both Eric and Ludwig to roll their eyes. "She's running out of time, Mr. Compton." Before both men could leave the room, Eric felt a tug on his jacket cuff and looked down to see Doe staring up at him with cloudy eyes and a disoriented look on her face. "E-Eric..." She muttered in pain, wincing at the movement she tried to do to move herself closer to him. "W-Water..." She grumbled and it took a few moments to sink it what the mermaid wanted. "Hold on." He started, as he lifted her back into his arms and moved out of the bar, Ludwig shouting after him. "Hey! That's my patient, Northman!"

"I got this one, granny." He said as he moved past his office and into a large bathroom that was at the end of the hall, kicking open the door and turning on the light to find some towels. "I am not leaving you alone with her." Bill growled as he moved in after the blonde and his friend, Eric growling at Bill's interruption. "She asked for my help, Compton, not yours." He said with a smirk and Bill rolled his eyes, sitting down on the toilet and crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the blonde start the water. "Here, since you are just going to sit there. Hold her." The Sheriff commanded as he handed Doe over to Bill, who accepted and tried to adjust her without upsetting her stomach wound more than it already had been. "Now, explain to me what happened?"

Eric questioned and Bill rolled his eyes. "Sookie said that she was attacked by something like had the body of a human by the head of a bull and large claws." He explained, Eric looking over at him like he was insane. "Head of a bull?" He asked with a slight smirk, Bill scoffing. "That's what she said. It was dark. It all happened in seconds." He said, the blonde sitting on the rim of the tub as it started to fill up with water. "So you didn't see this bull man?" Eric asked and Bill shook his head. "No."

"And you gave her your blood?"

"It didn't work. You ever heard of anything like this?"

"Surprisingly, no. I thought in over a thousand years I'd seen everything there was to see." He said truthfully, but smirked when he looked back over at Doe which caused Bill to growl under his breath. "Found him." The familiar voice of Pam rung out from down the hall as she and Chow moved over to the door of the bathroom, both of their fangs shooting out of their lips at the scent of blood that lingered through out the hall. "Now who seems so delicious?" Chow commented hungrily while Pam growled loudly over at him, moving over to Bill and noticing that it was Doe that he was holding and smelling so good... "What the fuck happened?" She demanded as she snatched the mermaid from the Southern vampire's arms, causing him to growl up at her. "Search the woods around highway 71." Eric ordered, but Pam didn't want to budge. "He can do it. I'm wearing my favorite pumps." She said, but Eric only had to glare at her to get what wanted and she scowled. "Fine, but after I bathe her, now move it. I can tell that you're heavily excited and it's gross." She said over to Eric who only smirked, Bill looking at his old friend with disgust while Chow chuckled at all the bickering.

"Move it, Eric." Pam ordered and Eric did, putting his hands up in mock surrender as Pam took off her pink business jacket and started to undress the silver haired female so she could put her in the tub. "This is torture." Pam groaned, Eric chuckling at her conflicting emotions. "Don't do anything you'd regret, Pam." He warned and she only scoffed. "What wouldn't I regret?" She said and Eric rolled his eyes, turning back to Bill with a smirk. "She is extremely lazy. But loyal." He said, causing Pam to growl over at him. "How's yours? Jessica?" He questioned with curiosity, Bill sighing and leaning back against the back of the toilet. "Petulant. Dangerous. Afraid."

"I'm glad to see you two are bonding. Being a good maker is very rewarding."

"I have to get back to Sookie." He said, hoping to leave the blonde Sheriff, but Eric was quick to stop him. "Oh, relax. Dr. Ludwig treated one of Pam's humans when it was mauled by a werewolf. Lost an eye, but otherwise he's fine." He said with a cocky grin, but Bill was already out of the room when he heard Sookie scream loudly in pain back in the bar. "I'll be right back, Pam." Eric said as he vanished too, the female vampire rolling her eyes as she brushed Doe's hair from her face before setting her naked body into the warm water and watching with wide eyes as he body slowly transformed once the liquid hit her skin. She hadn't seen how her transformation worked before and watching was a beautiful and intriguing sight to behold. "A mermaid, huh?" Chow questioned as he leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as Pam growled when he realized he was still there. "I thought they no longer existed."

"Well, as you can see they do. But I wouldn't go spreading it around unless you want your head plastered on Eric's wall." She told him and he shut up, rubbing the outline of his neck before he moved out of the bathroom and vanished somewhere down the hall much to Pam's pleasure. "What the hell happened to you, Doe?" Pam wondered aloud as she noticed that the blue liquid from her wound and lips were starting to dry up, the blonde wondering how her blood was blue instead of red like most warm blood creatures. Even the smell was starting to drive her insane with lust and if she didn't move now, then she might regret what would happen later on. But the blood... Was tempting her completely. With another sniff, Pam felt her fangs once again shot out of her lips and she gently wrapped her fingers around the back of the mermaid's neck, lifting her up so that she was closer to her lips and the side of her pale neck. Just as she lowered her lips to lick up the blood that rested in the corners of Doe's lips, she heard a voice behind her and made her freeze within her position.

"Pam, I command you to stop." Eric ordered from the doorway and for once she was happy that her maker was there to stop her, she knew that she wouldn't have been able to stop without him at that moment. Quickly, Pam was up on her feet and backing away from the tub and Doe, letting Eric pass by her on the way out. "Go search the highway with Chow and come back when you find anything." With that, Pam nodded and took another look back at the bathroom before she vanished down the hall to find Chow. When she had left, Eric sighed and sat on the edge of the tub, running his hand through his now shortened hair as he stared down at the sleeping mermaid in his tub. He had to admit, that she was very vulnerable in her state and that he could take her like he had been wanting since day one. But he remembered quite well that he was going to wait for her to start to come to him first, although it was starting to become much harder to wait than he thought it would. Most women never made Eric Northman wait long and Dorian Barbas, did. With a slight growl, the blonde reached into the tub and gripped around the mermaid's neck, lifting her back up from the water and examining her features.

Her skin, now that it had become moist in the water, looked much softer and seemed to glow thanks to the pale tone of her skin and the sapphire scales that danced across her eyes and down the side of her face. Silver hair now overflowed the inside and outside of the tub as well as the tip of her tail that rested over the side and rested a top the soft bathroom carpet. Moving down past her neck, larger scales danced across her arms and a smirk came to the blonde's lips when his eyes landed on her breasts which were now barely hidden by her hair as he floated in the water around her. Dragging his fingers down the space between her chest, he moved lower until he reached where her injury once and just like Pam, watched in fascination as it started to heal thanks to the water, much like little time was needed to heal a vampire wound.

There was more that Eric wanted to explore, but Bill's voice brought him out of his exploration and he was not happy about it. "Doctor Ludwig is done with Sookie, she wants to see us both." He said with narrowed eyes as he watched the blonde lower Doe back into the tub, standing up and fixing his jacket as he kept his back to the shorter vampire. "Very well. Lead the way." Bill only nodded slowly and took another look at Doe before Eric followed him out and shut the bathroom door behind him, walking back into the bar with Bill and noticing that Sookie seemed to be in a lot less pain than when she had arrived. "You can give her blood now. Her body should accept." Ludwig said as she looked up at Bill, packing up her bag just as the Southern vampire readied to bite his arm. "Mine is much stronger, allow me." Eric started with a smirk, but Bill would not have it. "Never. Sookie, can you hear me? You must drink."

With a nod, the blonde lifted her head and slowly started to drink the blood from his arm as Ludwig hopped off of her chair and moved past Eric. "I'll expect my payment by the end of the week." She said, Eric rolling his eyes with a slight grin. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Dr. Ludwig." He said but she ignored him and left the room, Bill happy wit her attitude at Eric. "Clearly the pleasure as one-sided." He said with his own smirk, Eric chuckling back. "Well, she's no fan of the fang. She tolerates us, because our blood is of such great value to healers. Be careful. You'll overcook her." He warned as sookie continued to drink, Bill getting the messaging and gently lifting the blonde away from his arm. "All right."

"Thank you." The two smiled at one another and Eric was about to comment, but both Pam and Chow entered into the bar covered in dirt and leaves, neither looking too happy about their new appearances. "The area has been scanned." The blonde female said in annoyance, Chow speaking up next. "Tracks were human, but the smell was distinctly animal." He explained, Eric nodding at the information. "What kind?" He asked, Pam crossing her arms over her chest as she answered. "A filthy one."

"We didn't recognize it."

"How intriguing. Send an alert through the appropriate channels. Find out what the neighbors know. And Pam. Those were great pumps." He said with a smirk as his progeny glared at him, moving out of the bar with Chow to go clean up and most likely take another look at Doe in the bathroom to see if she had woken up herself too or not. "I don't wanna move her." Bill said over to Eric who nodded. "Of course not. I'll make sure she's taken care of." He answered, hearing only a growl in return. "I'm not leaving her." Bill snapped, causing Eric to roll his eyes. "Longshadow kept a coffin in back. He liked to feed before resting, so it might be a bit messy, but you're welcome to it." He explained. "I wanna thank you for your hospitality. And for saving Sookie's life." Bill said in thanks, the cocky smirk finally reappearing on Eric's lips as he turned back to his friend. "I'm sure that's a way she can repay me."

* * *

"Pam...?" Doe muttered weakly as she noticed the blonde female standing over her, a blue Fangtasia shirt in one hand, metal scissors in the other. "Wha... What happened...?" She groaned as she lifted one hand to place on her pounding head, the other instinctively going to her stomach where she still felt a bit of sharp pain. "You and Sookie Stackhouse were attacked in the woods by some half human half bull creature thing, as she described it." She explained and that was when everything came back to Doe like a ton of bricks. "The Maenad..." She growled, the name catching Pam's attention as she turned back to the mermaid who was back in human form. "What did you say?" She asked and Doe groaned, sitting up from the couch she had been placed on and pulling the white towel closer to her chest. "A Maenad, it's a creature from Greece, like me."

"Hmm. So a Maenad you say?" Pam started, sitting up from Eric's desk and moving over to the silver haired woman, gently grasping a piece of her overflowing hair and examining it. "What exactly is a Maenad?" She questioned, waiting to hear an explanation as she started chopping away at hair. "They are creatures of the God Dionysus, women who give themselves to the God completely, the 'raving' ones. They are normally portrayed in state of ecstatic frenzy, by dancing and drunken intoxication. They lose control, shout, engage in sexual behavior and ritualistically hunt down and tear animal or even human flesh so they can devour it." Doe explained, allowing Pam to continue chopping away at her hair as she spoke. "I hadn't come into contact with one in years and never thought I would hear in America of all places, but if a Maenad is here than there is something fishy going on."

"Well, Maenad or not, whatever it was seemed to have vanished after it attacked you." Pam said as she tossed a huge handful of hair into the trash. "Chow and I were sent to look for it while the doc was taking a look at Sookie, found nothing and ruined my new pumps." The blonde explained in annoyance, causing the mermaid to chuckle. "Sorry to hear about your pumps, Pam. They must have been fantastic." She said and Pam scoffed. "Of course they were, they would have to be for me to own them. Let's be serious." The two women chuckled together and after a few more minutes, Doe's hair was back to it's original style with some Pam flare and the blonde had helped her get into yet another Fangtasia shirt, but Doe preferred the blue over pink even though Pam did not. "At least promise to wear pink for me."

The blonde said with a wink and Doe rolled her eyes, but agreed that sometimes she would wear pink if she came back to the club or if Pam visited, the blonde could accept that answer, for now. "Let's get you ready to rest, sadly I can't take you to my coffin and I don't want you to sleep on a table, so, you're sleeping here in Eric's office." Pam explained as she helped Doe off the couch and started to set it up for her to sleep. "But your coffin sounds oh much more exciting." Doe taunted with a slight smirk and Pam groaned, obviously knowing the answer. "Of course it is, but Eric said I couldn't. Fuck him." She grumbled and Doe laughed, liking the both sides of Pam that she gets to see that probably others don't. "All right, you sleep here and I'll see you in the evening. Rest up and don't almost die again." She said with a slight smirk as she rubbed the mermaid's neck and left the room to move to the basement for sleep and with a heavy sigh, Doe plopped down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling in thought. Hopefully a Maenad was all that she would have to be dealing with... A kidnapping or the Fellowship would be too much at that moment, but a woman could dream right?

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Ten: 'Come On and Run**_'

Next... '**Chapter Eleven: 'Streets to Explore**'

* * *

I was almost very close to going on hiatus for a while... HA HA. I keep getting sick and it's killing meee! Well not literally but it's making me hate myself pfft. Last time it wasn't pneumonia but this time it was Mono through a tonsil infection! Ah yeah! Let's do this shit! Ha ha~ Oh man it was so bad, first I had to go to the ER cause I couldn't breath and was coughing up blood, then I got to have morphine, a steroid and like six other drugs pumped into me till I was loopy and then bed ridden for a week until today where I can finally move around! Yay! But at least I got to rewatch a bunch of favorite shows and marathon anything till I was better so I guess that was a plus. But I thank you all so much for you patience! You all are fantastic and amazing people! I send you lots of love and hugs! Don't worry! I'm not contagious ha ha! Plus my kittens Binx and Kitty Amazing have been very comforting through out my whole painful sickness, my little babies! (A++ to whoever can get where their names are referenced ;D)

But from the end of this chapter and the title for the next... I bet you can guess what is next... DALLAS! Meaning... Godric! Woo hoo! Super super exciting! I know that most of you are curious on what is going to happen when Eric learns that she knows Godric or that Eric is his progeny, well it is coming up soon! Can't wait to start pumping out season two chapters! But before that I would love to thank my awesome reviewers! Thank you **aandm20**, **WRose**, ** .ravenclaw**, **Miss. Sophie - Isabella**, **Angel-sama**, **Luli Cullen**, **Wildbillslady**, **Trustme**, **JoFrench22**, **cherylnxion**, **scorpianattitude** and **BadBoyLove**! Thank you guys so much! Your comments mean so much to me and I love reading them! Also thank you so much for all of you who have favorited or reviewed the story! I can't believe it! 72 favorites and 102 follows! You all make me want to cry in joy! But yes I hope you enjoyed chapter ten and chapter eleven will be out shortly! Now that I can type I am working on upcoming chapters now before something bad happens to me again ha ha! Knock on wood cause I hope not! Lots of love everyone please read, review and leave an awesome comment!

Greek Translation: (**Maenad and Dorian**)

* "_Μαρτύρια κόρη της Αφροδίτης!_" - Damned daughter of Aphrodite!

* "_Βρίσκονται αντιμέτωποι μ' ένα φρικιαστικό φόνο δημιούργημα του Διόνυσου!_" - Horrid creature of Dionysus!


	12. Streets to Explore

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Eleven: Streets to Explore_

The next day, not too many hours later, Doe wasn't woken up by the sun or by the chirping or birds, but by the sounds of two screaming women, one of them of course Sookie and a hysterical Ginger by how the younger blonde was acting. With a groan of frustration, the mermaid pushed herself out of her make shift bed and looked to see that it was around 3 o'clock, about 3 more hours until the vampires would be waking up for the night. Rubbing some sleep from her eyes, Doe opened the door of Eric's office in time to see Sookie with a gun pointed at Ginger and the older woman leading her down into the basement. "Sookie? What are you doing?" She decided to ask, surprising both blondes who didn't seem to know that she was even in the club. "Doe? What are you doing here?" Sookie asked with surprise, the mermaid looking at her like she was nuts. "What are you doing here in Fangtasia? And wearing one of their shirts?" The blonde continued to demand, Doe crossing her arms over her chest with narrowed eyes.

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know who saved you last night?"

"Of course, I do! Bill did!" Sookie said like it was common knowledge and Doe scoffed, running her hand through her hair. "Oh, Sookie, Sookie, Sookie." She started, confusing the blonde immensely. "And don't be giving me shit about who is wearing a Fangtasia shirt, miss Lady in Red." Doe countered, the blonde almost turning as red as the shirt over her body. "Whatever, I am not arguing with you right now. What the hell are you doing with a gun pointed at Ginger's head?" She asked, wanting to know what the two were doing sneaking around the club while everyone was asleep. The mermaid was only hoping that she had a good reason. "Eric has Lafayette locked in the basement! That's why I have a gun pointed at Ginger!" Sookie shouted back, as if Doe should have known this information too. Okay, so Sookie did have a good reason for holding the gun to Ginger's head. 1 point Sookie, 0 Dorian. "Then please, lead the way."

With that, the three woman made their way down the stairs and into the basement where they spotted Lafayette sitting in the corner held down by chains around his neck and on his wrists. "Oh, my god. Lafayette. Lafayette." Sookie shouted as she hurried over to her friend, dropping the gun at her feet as she ran. "Sookie. Is that really you?" He asked softly when she got close and she nodded, rubbing the side of his head. "What have they done to you?" She questioned and he groaned. "Do I look like a vampire?"

"You look awful."

"I feel fucking worse. I guess that means I ain't a vampire then, which is good."

"Uncuff him." The blonde demanded over at Ginger, who jumped at the demand. "I don't have the key. I swear." She said and Sookie could tell that she was telling the truth, but that didn't mean that Doe was going to leave him here until night fall. "Move over, Sookie." She said as she made her way over to the two, Lafayette's eyes shooting out of his head when he noticed her come over. "Doe? Doe, that you girl?" He muttered and she gave a soft smile, rubbing the side of his neck with her thumb. "Yeah, baby, it's me. Hold still okay." After he nodded, she gripped onto the chains, ignoring the constant muttering that Ginger had been spluttering since Sookie demanded the key. "Eric's gonna be so mad at me. Jesus have mercy." With a few deep breaths and a few tugs, she was able to snap the chains on his wrists so that he could move once again.

"How did you do that?" Sookie wondered aloud as Doe helped Lafayette up, ignoring her question for now. "You doing okay?" She asked her friend when he stood up fully, starting to be able to balance himself slowly. "I feel like shit, but better now that you're here." He said with a small smile and she smiled back, but winced when the pain in her stomach appeared again, almost causing her to double over. "Doe? Hey, Doe, you all right?" He called in worry and she nodded slowly with a groan. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay... Come on, let's just get you out of here." She said as the group ushered out of the basement, Doe being the last one to leave and groaning in pain as she placed her hand on to her stomach, feeling something wet starting to drip down her waist and onto his bare legs and through the front of her shirt. "_**Οη Αφροδίτης ... Παρακαλώ βοηθήστε με να...**_"

* * *

Hours had passed and Doe had decided to stay clear of Sookie who had now turned into super mom, friend, sister, whatever she was doing now that Lafayette was with them. She had cleaned him up, helped bandaged his leg when Ginger got a first aid kit and demanded a Fangtasia shirt for him to wear as well, Doe didn't seem to have a say or anything when it came to helping him. Doe probably knew that it was because Eric seemed to favor her more than Sookie and that the mermaid 'obviously' knew that Lafayette, one of her good friends, had been locked up to her knowledge. The blonde was starting to get on Doe's nerves, but being the person she was, she wasn't going to say anything to get on Bill's bad side, or Eric's for that matter. All she had to worry about right now, was the injury the Maenad had given her and how she was going to heal it... Because it this continued... She wouldn't make it much longer...

Finally, the vampires had all awakened and Bill was the first to step into the bar, taking Sookie into his arms once she had stood up. "You still angry about our fight? Sookie, none of that matters anymore." He said as he rubbed the side of her face, the blonde seeming to agree with that part of last night. "You're right. I'm alive and in one piece, unlike my friend Lafayette who Eric had chained up like an animal and left to bleed to death." she screeched as she pointed over at Lafayette, who coughed into his hand while trying to avoid eye contact with the Southern vampire. "What?" Bill asked in shock and Sookie only narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "You better not have known anything about this Bill Compton, because if you did, I don't think I could ever forgive you." She said and he quickly placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She is referring to the human that was in my basement. Not very nice of you to break him out." Eric said as he entered the bar, his hands in his pockets as he continued speaking. "The human traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood. Which, as you know, is a grave offense." He said and of course both Doe, Bill and even Lafayette knew that it was indeed a grave offense, but when Sookie was on a rampage, she was on a rampage. "His name is Lafayette and you ought to be ashamed for what you've done to him." She shouted before storming up to the tall blonde and slapping him across the face, trying to hold in the pain of the slap. "Sookie!" Bill snapped, Eric chuckling at her attempt. "I'm glad you're feeling better. And may I add, that color suits you well."

"Go to hell."

"Sookie, enough."

"It's not nearly enough. They've tortured him and bitten him and shot him and kept him down there in his own filth for weeks." She continued on, Bill seeming to be surprised at the new information but of course, Sookie could read minds so she must have gotten it from Ginger. "Is this true?" He asked Eric who nodded, taking his hands from his pockets and crossing them over his chest. "There are others who would have done far worse and you know it." He countered and of course Bill knew that he was right. "You're gonna let him go with us right now, or I swear I'm going to the police." The blonde snapped and Eric growled, letting his fangs pop out so that he was able to show dominance over the human female, which got his point across. "I do not respond well to threats. But perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement. Please."

* * *

Once everyone was settled into Eric's office, Eric had started to explain that an important vampire had gone missing in the states, but Doe had started to feel nauseous due to the injury and hurried to the restroom before he could say where in the states he had gone missing from. After she arrived at the bathroom, she lifted up the blue Fangtasia shirt and groaned at the sight, the hole in her stomach had started to close but it was starting to drip a green liquid and fizz white at the center; a sickening sight to look at. "Oh, god..." She almost cried, remembering how much she hated his pain the last time she fought off a Maenad back in Greece. "_**Όλα τα fucking πράγματα στην Αμερική ... Γιατί κατάρα μου, Διόνυσου?**_" She grumbled as she grabbed onto a large stack of paper towels and wet them with water, gently laying them across her stomach and wincing at the stinging contact that begin when it touched the injury. "_**Θεία Μάργκαρετ στον υπόκοσμο, σας παρακαλώ να κάνετε αυτό ο πόνος πάει μακριά.**_"

When she decided that she was well enough to walk back into the office to hear more about the situation, she heard her phone going on in her pants which still seemed to be folded on the toilet of the bathroom. How convenient. After digging through her pockets, she found her phone and answered it when she noticed that it was a name that she hadn't seen or talked to in a long time. "Isabel?" She started with slight surprise, wincing as she sat down on her shirt on top of the toilet. "What a surprise, how are you?" She asked with a slight smile, but the silence on the other end was giving the mermaid a reason to worry. "Isabel? What's the matter? Is everything okay?" Doe asked softly, hoping that everything was okay and nothing was about to give her a heart attack like she was thinking... "Have you heard from Godric at all, Dorian?" The Spanish woman finally asked, catching the younger female off guard. "Not recently... I haven't talked to him in about two weeks I think..." She said truthfully, but not thinking about it... Two weeks is much too long of a time for her and Godric to not be in contact.

"Why? Did something happen to him, Isabel?" She asked in a slight panic, not knowing what to do or say at that moment. "Stan and I haven't heard from him in about a week, he has been doing a lot of research of the Fellowship but one night he just vanished and we have had no contact with him at all. We are starting to think something happened to him and are calling in for back up." She explained calmly, hoping to ease the mermaid's mind a little with her words. Godric... Missing...? "He can't be missing." Doe started to say, more to calm herself than anything else. "How could he be missing? He's over 2000 years old!" Isabel could tell that the mermaid was starting to panic over the whole and did her best to calm her, using her motherly instincts. "Dorian, please. Take a deep breath and calm yourself. Deep breaths, deep breaths."

After doing as she was told, the silver haired female did feel better and took another deep breath to signal Isabelle that she could continue on. "We do not know if he has been kidnapped or not, but we think it would be best if you come back to Dallas for a while to help with the search." She suggested and the Spanish vampire did not have to ask twice. "Of course I'm coming back!" Doe almost shouted, trying to keep her voice down since she wasn't in her house, but at Fangtasia still. "Just tell me when and where and I'm there." That only caused Isabel to chuckle into the phone. "No worries about that, everything has been taken care of. Can you be ready to leave in a few hours time? Hugo can grab you from the airport." Doe knew of Hugo, he was Isabel's human. A quiet man, but when you got him talking he could be enjoyable company to have around. They had always gotten along and it would be nice to see him again. "Of course."

"Good. Your flight will leave Shreveport at 6 am. I will see you when tomorrow night hits. See you soon, Dorian." The two women hung up their phones and Doe let out a deep breath that she had been holding most of the call. This was impossible... Godric couldn't have been taken by the Fellowship of the Sun... He was too powerful for them! What could have happened? As all the thoughts ran through her mind, the mermaid completely forgot about the meeting that was going on with her friends and grabbed onto her clothes, rushing through the empty club and out the front door before anyone or anything could stop her. Moving quickly, she found the same lake that she used during the raid and jumped in, transforming back into her mermaid form and swimming back to Bon Temps with her clothes held tightly under her arm. Good thing she had an water proof case in her back pocket for her cell. Who knows how many cell phones she would have lost if she didn't carry that sacred item around anywhere she went.

She of course knew that Pam and Eric would be very displeased to know that she would be vanishing from the state for a little while, but they had business of their own to take care of from what it seemed and Sookie was important to the mission. When wasn't she? Trying not to be negative, the mermaid crawled out from the lake and willed herself to change back to her human legs so that she could hurry back to the house and pack so she could rest up and eat before heading to the airport. It was still very early in the night, only around 9 o'clock, but Doe did not have any pertinence when it came to Godric, she needed to get to Dallas and truly understand what was going on. The mermaid also knew that she probably shouldn't be ignoring the injury that she still had from the Maenad, but everything was slowly being pushed into the back of her mind as she packed her bags, Texas the only thing on her mind and that moment and for the next few hours.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Doe felt the courage to turn off her cell phone for most of the night until she landed in Dallas, that way she'd be braver to handle two angry blonde vampires when she was hundreds of miles away. She did though send a very long text message of apology to Lafayette for not seeing him before she vanished, since she knew he was in a horrible state and she was not being a good friend by not being with him. But he called her when Sookie and Bill had dropped him off at home and he forgave her, cried a bit and demanded that she spend time with him when she returned and they'd watch chick flicks for hours and drown themselves in popcorn. Of course she agreed and the two bid their farewells before Doe got in her car and drove back to Shreveport.

She paid for the airport to hold her car for her time away and went through security quickly before waiting patiently for her plane to arrive. Not to long after it did and once she had found her seat toward the back of the plane, a place that was always comforting for her to seat, she immediately fell asleep as the plane took off through the early morning sky. Thankfully Doe was able to sleep for most of her ride and when the plane landed, she was the last passenger out and noticed the sun was risen and beautiful glowing across the Dallas airport. With a smile on her face, she moved through the airport and grinned happily when she spotted a familiar face with her name written on a small white paper, a smile on his own lips as well. "Hugo! Good to see you!" She shouted happily as she hurried over to her old friend, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug which he accepted.

"Good to see you, Doe. How was your flight?" He asked, taking one of her suitcases and leading her out into the warm Texas air. "It was good, I slept the whole time. I damn needed it." She said and the two laughed at her joke as they moved into the parking garage to wear his car was parked. "I was surprised when Isabelle told me that you were be returning. It's been a few months. How is Louisiana?" Hugo wondered and she smiled when the two got into the car, putting on their seat belts before he drove out. "It's been a lot better than I thought it would be, but that still doesn't mean I have missed dear old Texas." She said, giggling when a slight smirk appeared on his lips. "I knew you would miss us too much. Isabel has definitely missed having you around."

"Stan been driving her up a wall?"

"All the time. He doesn't seem to learn does he?"

"Nope, I don't think so." Again the friends laughed together and halfway through the drive, Hugo asked if she wanted to stop and eat and when he stomach grumbled, it took it as a yes and pulled into a Mexican restaurant that he knew she always enjoyed. "You spoil me, Hugo." The mermaid said after the two left the car, Hugo rolling his eyes with a smile as the two entered and allowed the host to take them to a table. "You took me here the first time we hung out without Isabel and Godric, I thought it would be a nice place to go." He said, holding his hands up in defense as Doe chuckled. "That's a great memory you got there, but thank you. I do love this place and haven't had Mexican in forever. So let's eat!" She shouted happily, both friends already knowing what they wanted to order when their waiter arrived with water and a basket of chips. Today would be a good day.

* * *

Once Hugo had brought her to Godric's nest, he told her he had to run a few errands and would be gone for most of the day and that she should return to her old room and rest up till evening. The mermaid herself thought it was a fantastic idea and easily found her way back to her old room, smiling softly when she noticed that nothing had changed since she left. A queen sized bed sat against the back wall between two beautiful windows that overlooked Dallas, a black vanity and black dressers on the other walls. After setting down her suitcase, she shook off her shoes and fell back onto the bed, sighing contently as the bed sunk with her weight, happy to feel the soft mattress and comforter again. '_I should rest up... I'm sleepier than I thought._' She thought, remembering Hugo's words and happily snuggled into her pillows, allowing sleep to take over her as her eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

"Dorian, Doe. Wake up." A feminine voice called, gently rubbing the silver haired woman's shoulder as she groaned, pulling the pillows closer to her face. "Come on now, Doe. You can't sleep all night." The voice said, a soft chuckle leaving her lips as Doe's blue eyes peeked open to stare at the female. "But I like to sleep, Isabel." She whined and Isabel rolled her eyes, running her finger down her friend's cheek. "Yes, but it has been over seven hours. You should be well rested." Isabel said, causing the mermaid to groan. "Fine, fine, I'm up." With a smile, Isabel helped her friend out of the bed and placed her hands on her shoulders, taking in her appearance. "You look well." She commented, Doe giving a small smile in return. "Thank you, you as well. Hugo has told me that you two have been getting deeper into your relationship." She said with a small smirk, giggling when a chuckle left the vampire's lips. "We have. I'm really happy."

"I'm glad, you deserve the happiness."

"I think I love him, Doe. He might be the one." She said happily, causing Doe's eyes to widen at her admission. "Isabel... I'm... Congratulations." The two women embraced and Isabel grabbed her friend's wrists, leading her out of the room. "Come now, you must be hungry. I was busy preparing something in the kitchen while you were resting. It should be just about finished." The two moved into the kitchen and Doe couldn't help the sigh that left her lips, smelling the delicious aroma that invaded the kitchen. "Isabel this smells delicious." She said, sitting down at the island as her friend moved to the stove. "What did you make?" She wondered and Isabel chuckled, pulling the pot from the fire and flowed over to the sink. "Pasta with a homemade Italian sauce, cooked with chicken, beef and a few different spices thrown in the mix. Plus garlic bread, I know how much you love it."

"You didn't have to do this..."

"No, but I wanted too. It's been months since I last saw you, plus, I've missed cooking for you." She said with a wink, causing the mermaid to laugh. "And have I missed your cooking. I can't wait to try it." Quickly, Isabel served her the pasta and bread and moved over to the fridge to grab herself a Tru-Blood, putting it into the microwave before grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets. "Hmm, Isabel you have outdone yourself." Doe said, taking another big bite of the pasta as Isabel moved to a second cabinet, picking out a nice red wine. "Glad to hear, wine?" She offered, the silver haired woman nodding and accepting her glass while Isabel fetched her Tru-Blood from the microwave, pouring it into her own glass. "Where is Stan? I thought I would have seen him by now." Doe asked in curiosity, bringing the wine to her lips to taste, but not before feeling two cold hands gripping onto her shoulders. "You called?"

Doe's eyes immediately widened and coughed on her wine, spitting some onto the counter as Stan laughed behind her, Isabel shooting a glare over at her partner. "Stan! Look what you've done." She scolded, grabbing a few napkins before gently hitting her friend's back, helping her get her breath back. "What? She called and I answered. Her own fault." He said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around the silver haired female, who had finally calmed down her breathing. "Good to see you again, girly. And mmm still as tasty as ever." He commented with his nose pressed into her neck, Doe rolling her eyes at the cowboy vampire. "Hands of Stan, don't make me break your arm like I did last time." She warned, Stan chuckling and pulling away from her, but not before messing up her hair much to her annoyance. "Alright, alright. I get the message."

Stan then moved away from the mermaid and walked around the island, grimacing at the sight of the Tru-Blood bottle by the sink. "How can you drink this shit?" He muttered as Isabel rolled her eyes. "You get used to it." She told him and he groaned, moving out of the kitchen which caused Doe to chuckle. A small chuckle left Isabel's own lips before she grabbed Doe's empty plate and moved it to the sink to clean. "So what exactly happened?" The silver haired female asked bluntly, Isabel knowing exactly what she meant. "What happened to Godric?"

"We are not sure." The Spanish vampire told her truthfully, turning back to her friend as she examined the blood in her glass. "One day I noticed that he was quieter than normal and then the next, he is gone." She said, Doe's eyes widening at her story. "Has he contacted you in the past few weeks?" Isabel wondered, the mermaid slowly stirring the wine in her glass. "I haven't spoken to him for about two weeks... I know that he gets busy with his duties and I didn't think about it..." She admitted, Isabel nodding. "I see." The female vampire sighed softly and moved over to Doe, placing her hand on her shoulder. "We will figure this out. We will find him." The younger woman smiled softly at her and nodded before dismissing herself to her room, thinking about what could have happened to her dear companion...

* * *

The next night, Isabel had told Doe that they would be having guests over to help with the mystery of Godric's disappearance and that she should dress and 'play' nice. With a roll of her eyes, the mermaid agreed and dressed in a lavender blouse with a black skirt and her silver haired curled to frame her face. A pair of black stilettos were placed on her feet and Isabel approved of the outfit immediately, Stan of course making comments about wanting to rip them off more than just stare at them which caused her to punch him in the gut; though he mostly laughed at her attempt. Doe also couldn't help but be curious on who Isabel had called in. She knew most of Godric's acquaintances, he didn't really have friends other than herself and Isabel that she knew of, so who would help?

"You ready, Doe?" Isabel asked as she entered the room, smiling at the mermaid who sat at her black vanity. "I think Stan has just let them in, we should go and greet our guests." She said and Doe nodded, standing up from her black chair and fixing up her hair. "All right. I'll meet you downstairs, thanks Isabel." The Spanish vampire nodded and left her friend alone to finish getting ready, Doe taking one final look at the mirror before she took a deep breath and followed her friend out of the room, shutting the door behind her. As she moved down the stairs, she could already hear Stan's loud voice booming from the living room, causing her to roll her eyes. "You should have told me Eric hired a fucking human, Isabel." He shouted, almost causing the mermaid to stop dead in her tracks at the end of the stairs. "Now, wait a minute." A female voice shouted, sounding very familiar to her... "Respect her." Another said. Now things were getting weird...

"Thank you."

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days." Isabel snapped at the cowboy vampire, who only scoffed back at her in return. "Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" A third voice asked, and now, Doe had all reason in the world to start panicking. "Yes." Stan answered, but Isabel was quick to answer with a 'No.' "They're the only ones with the organization and manpower." He explained, Isabel rolling her eyes. "But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, 2000 years old."

"Old don't make you smart."

"Besides, they're no proof."

"If they've got him, I'll hear it. That's my job." The female voice said again and Doe groaned, hitting her head against the wall that hide her next to the staircase. She was going to die. Yep. Eric was going to kill her. "There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down. Full-out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace." Stan explained to the trio, Isabel shaking her head at her partner. "Huh, vampire-hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant." She snapped again, causing him to growl at her. "I doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda." Bill said and Stan only continued. "Fuck that. The great revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made."

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play."

"You're completely incompetent! What's happened to Godric is that he surrounds himself with clowns." Eric snarled and at his words, the mermaid narrowed her eyes. Stan may have been a clown, but Isabel was no clown and neither was she. But what Doe couldn't figure out... was how did Eric know Godric? "We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory. You have no voice here." Isabel said to the blonde vampire, Stan smirking at her side. "Yeah, sheriff. Why don't you run back down to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

"And I'm nobody's puppet."

"What we need is a plan." Bill said, trying to be the voice of reason but Stan seemed to have other plans. "I have a plan." He said, but Isabel was quick to disagree. "It's not a plan, it's a movie." She said and he growled. "It's not a movie, it's a war." He snapped, causing Eric to roll his eyes at the two. "Idiots." He mumbled but it was then that he noticed the two stop arguing and look over at the stairs. "What the fuck is taking her so long?" Stan suddenly asked, growling under his breath as he spoke. "You said that she would be right down, she needs to hear all of this too." He said and Doe felt her breath hitch in her throat. "Women need time to prepare themselves for guests." Isabel said, narrowing her eyes at Stan and his choice of clothing. "Something you don't seem to care for."

"Why you-"

"Excuse me, but who is her?" Sookie questioned, starting to get curious at the third person that would be joining the vampire party. "A close friend to us and to Godric. She has been living out of state for a few months and we have called her back to help search for him." Isabel explained, starting to make her way over to the stairs and Doe could tell she was coming. "I'll go fetch her." She started, but Doe knew she would have to make an appearance sooner or later... "No worries, Isabel, I'm here." She called out, hearing a slight gasp come from Sookie as well as the head snaps of two Louisiana vampires. "What took you so long?" Isabel wondered as the silver haired woman stepped down the final step and into the living room, watching as her friend's eyes grew wide at the sight of her. "Sorry, my skirt got caught on the door handle." She lied carefully, narrowing her eyes at Stan when he started to chuckle at her clothing malfunction.

"Either way, glad you could join us. Let me introduce you-"

"No need for names, Isabel." The mermaid started, surprising the Spanish vampire at her words. "I already know them..." She mumbled, watching as her and Stan's eyes grew wide at the new information. "Doe! What in the world are you doing here?" Sookie shouted from her spot next to Bill, not being able to take her eyes off her friend. "How did you get here to Dallas?" She asked again, causing Doe to sigh. Was she not paying attention when Isabel said a friend was here to help? "I'd like to know too." Bill started, his eyes slowly narrowing over at his female friend. "What is going on here?"

"Did you not hear her the first time?" Stan asked with a scoff, placing his hands on his hips as he started over at Sookie and Bill. "She's here to help find Godric? Old friend of ours? Were you not listening?" He asked while tapping the side of his head for effect. "B-but how would she know Godric? She's from- Ooh." Sookie started with sudden realization. Doe had told her the first day they met that she had moved to Louisiana from Texas! Why did it skip her mind till now? Eric himself had remained silent through out the whole ordeal, Doe doing her best not to look over at him either. "Sorry that I didn't tell any of you before I left, it was quite a sudden-"

She started, but suddenly felt a heavy pressure on her neck as her back was thrown into the nearest wall, a seething and fang barring Eric boring into her eyes. "Eric!" Sookie shouted in a panic, the three other vampire's fangs clicking out at his aggressive approach. "Let her go now!" Isabel shouted at the blonde vampire who tightened his grip on her throat instead of responding. "I mean it blondie, don't make us kill ya." Stan started with a growl, Bill gently moving Sookie out of the way as they moved over to the viking vampire. "How do you know Godric?" Eric demanded in a whisper, lifting her higher off the floor so that he eyes could meet his own. "Answer me, Dorian!"

"Eric, stop! You're killing her!" Bill shouted, noticing that the mermaid's eyes were starting to cloud as her breathing came out in deep pants as she tried to move his hand from her throat. "E-Eric..." She tried to say, but she could tell that it came out more like a gurgle than words as she dug her nails into his hand. "ERIC!" Bill snapped as he, Isabel, and Stan all lunged at the blonde vampire, using their combined strength to pull him away and into the opposing wall. Falling to her knees, the mermaid was able to get air back into her lungs and let out deep pants as Sookie ran over to her. "Doe! Doe! Are you okay?" She asked frantically, checking out the silver haired woman's neck and gasping at the large figure shaped bruises that were forming. "Doe..."

"Eric! Calm down!" The two women moved their eyes back over to the four vampires and noticed that Eric still had his fangs bared and was glaring over at Doe, who finally let her own fangs snap out and glared back at the blonde. "You will pay for that..." Doe snarled, Eric growling back at her as he tried to escape their grasps, but was held down. "Are you sure, you're alright?" Sookie asked again, Doe giving a small nod before allowing the blonde female to help her to her feet. "Now, are you going to calm down?" Bill demanded, hearing a silent response from Eric. With a shove, the three vampires released the 1000 year old and the two continued to glare at one another until Eric turned his head away and moved to lean against the ruined wall that the vampires had slammed into. "And to answer your question, Godric and I have known each other for almost twenty years." Doe snapped, hoping to catch the vampires' attention, which it did.

"He found me wandering the lake in the middle of town, feeding on a drunk human male." She explained, her eyes still narrowed. "He never mentioned that he had a child." She said, causing Eric to growl. "Don't get mad at me, blame your maker." Doe growled back. "You never told me who your maker was, so you have no right to try and kill me." Silence enveloped the two until both turned away from one another and Isabel appeared with an ice pack wrapped in a light towel. "Place this onto your neck." She instructed, Doe doing as she was told. "Now that, that is settled. Can we please go back on to Godric?" Isabel snapped, turning her eyes back to the group, taking their silence as a yes. "We take them all out at once. Pre-empty strike." Stan said, causing the Spanish vampire to roll her eyes. "Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back to the Middle Ages."

"Things were better then."

"Then go to Romania and live in a cave, you ranchero poser."

"Godric has protected you, made you rich and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants." Eric snarled, glaring at the two vampires who narrowed their eyes back at the blonde. "Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" Bill questioned, their eyes now moving to him. "No." Stan easily answered, Isabel speaking next. "Impossible." She stated. "Somebody tried to kidnap me from the airport." Sookie explained, catching Doe's attention. "You were the only ones that knew she was coming." Bill continued, Eric's arms crossing over his chest. "Explain."

"Unless it was you..."

"Unless it was you." Both Stan and Isabel said in unison, glaring over at the other before Sookie groaned in frustration. "Look, if y'all argue any more, I'll either fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're gonna do: I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." She offered, causing Bill to turn sharply to his girlfriend. "Absolutely not." He snapped, but Eric slightly smirked. "Let her speak." he said, the blonde woman continuing. "Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows who I am. I'll pretend to join the church, and check out their thoughts."

"No. During the day, none of us can help you."

"It'll only take a little while. Really, Bill. It's simple. And Doe could come with me!" She started with a grin, looking over at her mermaid friend who was staring back at her with wide eyes. "W-what?" She muttered, not expecting to be brought into her plans. "Absolutely not!" Both Isabel and Stan shouted, three pairs of eyes turning to them. "And why not?" Sookie asked, placing her hands on her hips. "If Doe goes with me then I won't be alone and Bill doesn't have to worry."

"Dorian is a big part of Godric's life here." Isabel started, ignoring the low growl that left Eric's lips. "If the Fellowship does have Godric, then they would know of her existence. And bringing her into the church would be her death sentence." She explained, the room going silent as Doe let her eyes fall to the ground, tightening the ice pack on her neck. "Waste of time, when we could drink them all." Stan growled, adjusting his hat on his head as he moved out of the room. "I want no part of this." He finished, leaving the room and having Isabel groan in irritation. "There's no easier way to find out if they're involved." She said over to Eric, the tall vampire not looking back down at her. "If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it. The decision is made."

"Whoa, hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Doe shouted, but Eric only glared at her, the silver haired woman stopping in her tracks as her blood grew cold at his stare. "A few words." Bill demanded, grabbing onto Eric's arm and pulling him over to the corner of the room where they could talk alone. "So tell me," Isabel starting suddenly, turning over to Sookie with a curious smile playing on her lips. "how goes your human-vampire relationship?" She asked, the blonde's eyes growing wide at her question. "Excuse me?" She started, Doe taking a deep breath and moving away from the two females, sitting down on the couch and finding her knees more interesting than anything else in the room. Of all people... Why did it have to be Godric who was Eric's maker? And even then... Doe didn't know that Godric even had a child until the day she left for Louisiana, she never could have guessed that Eric would be the one.

With a heavy sigh, Doe leaned back into the couch and looked around the living room, thinking back on all the memories and time that she had spent here with Godric, Isabel, Hugo and even Stan. Who would want Godric? What had he done that would cause his kidnapping? She knew that it could be because he was the Sheriff of Area 9, but still, it didn't truly add up... With a heavy sigh, the mermaid ran her hand through her hair and glanced back over at Eric and Bill who were still chatting in the corner of the room, noticing that even though he was listening to Bill, the blonde had his eyes narrowed over at her. With a roll of her eyes, Doe pushed herself up from the couch and moved out of the room, spotting Stan as he opened the front door. "Where are you doing?" She questioned, watching as he turned to her with a smirk. "To eat." And with that he vanished, not hearing her sigh as she moved up into her room. Knowing that Sookie or Isabel would find her later. '_Oh, Godric... Where are you?_'

She wondered as she walked into her room, her eyes suddenly widening in pain as a deep whimper left her lips. Doe immediately moved her hand to her injured stomach and fell to her knees, doubling over with the feeling of thousands of needles pricking her abdomen. '_S-shit... I almost forgot about this..._' She thought as another whimper left her lips, falling onto her side as she curled up in pain as she tried to take deep breaths. "Uggnnh.." With the last amount of energy she had, she kicked the door shut with her leg and used her free arm to crawl over to the bed, slowly pulling herself up onto the comforter. He eyes tightly shut and a small groan left her lips before she felt herself slipping into a dark abyss, hoping that some sleep would help her mind forgot about the awful pain she was feeling... And how much of an idiot she was for not taking care of it before she left Texas... '**_Αφροδίτης ... Παρακαλούμε να προστατεύσετε εμένα ..._**'

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Eleven: 'Streets to Explore**_'

Next... '**Chapter Twelve: 'Until That Boy is Mine**'

* * *

First off... I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! WAAH! I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE WRITER! ;_; Please forgive me everyone! With my college semester getting ready to end and the show I was in finishing it's last weekend, I finally have some free time and have been able to work on this story and get the new chapter out! Thank you all for being patient with me and for those who have continued to alert and favorite even though the late update, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You all are so so amazing! Anyway... Haha Eric and Doe now both know the truth about Godric! And of course Eric let his temper get the best of him like always~ This chapter was fun to write because I'm happy that finally Doe is in Dallas and I can add Stan, Isabel, Godric and Steve into the mix! Yesss. Can't not wait for the upcoming chapters.

And now the thank yous! Thank you so much to **back2vintage**, **Muffinz1991**, **MentalX**, **aandm20**, **cherylnxion**, **Luli Cullen**, **Angel-sama**, **Eviline**, **Miss. Sophie - Isabella**, and **skycord1990**. Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Lots of love everyone and I can't wait to hear your comments and reviews! Please leave one! It'll bring a smile to my face! Ha ha~

Greek Translation: (**Dorian**)

* _Οη Αφροδίτης ... Παρακαλώ βοηθήστε με να..._ - Oh Aphrodite... Please help me...

* _Όλα τα fucking πράγματα στην Αμερική ... Γιατί κατάρα μου, Διόνυσου?_ - Of all the fucking things in America... Why do you curse me, Dionysus?

* _Θεία Μάργκαρετ στον υπόκοσμο, σας παρακαλώ να κάνετε αυτό ο πόνος πάει μακριά_ - Aunt Margaret in the Underworld, please make this pain go away.

* _Αφροδίτης ... Παρακαλούμε να προστατεύσετε εμένα .._**_._** - Aphrodite... Please protect me...


	13. Until That Boy is Mine

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Twelve: Until That Boy is Mine_

"Now tell me why I have to go stay there again?" Doe grumbled as she leaned against her car seat window, Isabel at the wheel and Hugo at her side in the passenger seat. "Because I want to talk with this Sookie girl a bit more." The Spanish vampire said bluntly, glancing back at the mermaid through her rear view mirror. "And it would also be a great time to introduce her to Hugo, seeing as he will be going with you two tomorrow." She explained and Doe sighed, knowing that Isabel had a point and that it would make sense for Sookie to meet Hugo; seeing as they had to pretend they were getting married. "That still doesn't understand why I have to be there though..." The mermaid grumbled and Hugo chuckled, Isabel rolling her eyes. "You know them, end of story." She said and Doe groaned, falling against the seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't be such a child, Dorian."

"I don't want to have to see Eric's face again for as long as I live..." She muttered and Isabel narrowed her eyes, pulling into the hotel that she would be staying at, Hotel Carmilla. "Hard to believe that he is Godric's child." She said, Doe remaining silent. "And hard to believe that Godric never told us." She finished and Doe slowly nodded, running her hand through her silver locks. "Well, we are here. Come along, Dorian." Isabel said as she and Hugo exited the car, the human male opening the door for his mermaid friend. "Come on." He said and she rolled her eyes with a soft smile, accepting his hand and allowing him to grab her luggage as they moved into the hotel lobby, one of the valets taking Isabel's keys to go and park her car for her.

* * *

After bidding their farewells, Isabel and Hugo moved to the elevators while Doe wandered over to Check-In to get her room for the night. "Hello, Dorian Barbas." She started with a smile, the red head behind the counter looking up at her with an unamused expression, blowing a bubble between her lips. "I have a room booked for me by a Mister Eric Northman." She continued, lowering her voice in annoyance at the sound of the blonde's name on her lips. "Give me a moment." The red head said as she turned to her computer, quickly typing away on the keys. "Dorian, how lovely to see you." A familiar voice said, Doe groaning at the the words. "Glad you accepted my invitation."

"I wouldn't have if Isabel didn't make me." The silver haired woman snapped, turning back to face a smirking Eric, a brunette woman holding onto his arm and glaring over at her. "What's this? Your dinner?" She taunted and the woman huffed, pressing her chest into Eric's shoulder. "I ordered her for the evening, Tru-Blood was never a favorite of mine." He said, the smirk not leaving his lips as Doe rolled her eyes. "Of course, how could I forget?" She grumbled, turning back when she heard the red head coughing for attention. "Your keycard." She said, hanging over a red card which Doe thanked her room. "It'll be room 626, sixth floor." The mermaid nodded her head and grabbed onto her suitcase, moving away from the desk as fast as she could to escape Eric. "Not so fast, Dorian." He called, leaving the brunette back at the desk as he used his vampire speed to catch up and pull her against his chest, loving the surprised look on her face. "We aren't done here."

"But I am." She growled, pulling out of his arms and quickly moving into elevator, smirking at the surprise look on Eric's face as the doors closed. '_Serves him right._' She thought as she exited on the sixth floor, moving down the hall and finding her room quickly. As she prepared to open her room, she felt her stomach start to throb painfully and she cried out, dropping the key and leaning over the door to keep her balance. "S-shit..." She muttered in pain as she winced, slowly bending down to pick up the key so she could get inside the room before anyone found her. Once she was safely inside with the door shut, Doe let all her belongings fall to the floor as she slowly moved into the bathroom, wincing at every step she took. When she got to the tub, she quickly turned on the water and tossed off her shirt, groaning at the sickening sight that was now her stomach... The hole from the attack had gotten bigger and green and purple veins had started to spread up to her chest and around her waist, the white, hot fizzing liquid continuing to sting her skin. "Oh, Aphrodite..."

Doe muttered, tears starting to fill her eyes as she carefully got out of her jeans and shoes, slowly slipping into the water before the tub was even full. Crying out at the contact, Doe let herself fall in completely and was able to sigh contently when the pain vanished since she was in her true form. '_I don't know how much longer my human body will be able to take this pain..._' She thought, her scaled fingers gently tracing the injury that had become smaller in this form. '_I have to hurry and get back to Louisiana to find that Maenad, killing her is the only way her curse will die off..._' With a heavy sigh, Doe shut her eyes and thought back on the good memories that she had here in Texas with Godric and Isabel. Not knowing that could have truly happened to her closest friend... '_Godric... Where are you...?_' The mermaid thought sadly as she used her tail to turn off the water before it poured out the sides of the tube, the silver haired creature sitting silently as she waited for the next day to come... Hoping to get any information that could help her find Godric and bring him home.

* * *

The next morning, Doe dressed herself and hid her silver hair under a blonde wig so she could look more like Sookie, seeing as she was pretending to be her younger sister. Moving down into the lobby, she exited the elevator and spotted Hugo and Sookie by the glasses doors. "You should probably wear this." Hugo said as he handed Sookie a gold ring, the blonde chuckling and pretending to accept it. "Oh, Hugo. Yes. Yes, a thousand time yes." She joked and he rolled his eyes, not noticing that Doe had joined them. "And also... just so they believe we're a couple about to get married, it'd probably be best if you let me do most of the talking." He said and Sookie huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll just shut up and look pretty."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes, it was. It's okay. It'll be easier for me to listen in on others if I don't have to worry about carrying on a conversation." She said and he nodded, smiling when spotted Doe at his side, a small smile on her lips. "Good, good. But if they do ask you any questions, are you sure you're going to be able to say the kinds of things about vampires that they're going to want to hear?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes. "Hugo, I don't just hear the things hateful people say. I hear the things that are so hateful that hateful people don't even want to say them out loud. Don't you worry about me. I got plenty of materials to work with. I'll be fine."

"Good." He said, adjusting his coat as Doe went through her purse to make sure she had everything she would need. "It's funny, I don't even know you really, but you're the only other person I've met who's dated a vampire..." Sookie started and both Hugo and Doe knew exactly where she was going with her statement. "What do you want to know?" He questioned and she grinned. "Everything. Like, do you and Isabel ever fight?" She wondered. "We fight like crazy. But I've been with women I didn't fight with before, and with every one of them, I found that the reason we never fought was because I didn't care enough to bother." He said and Sookie looked shocked at his words. "Oh, Hugo, that is messed up."

She said and he shrugged his shoulders, not bothered by it. "Well, maybe. But it's also true." He said and Sookie looked away, holding her hands in front of her. "It's funny, but whenever Bill and me fight, even as I'm screaming and I'm so mad I don't think I'm ever going to stop, somehow, in the middle of all that, I know we're both fighting for our relationship. For each other. We're fighting to stay together." She said dreamily and Doe had to resist to roll her eyes, sometimes Sookie just lived on cloud nine... "Do you... Never mind." Hugo started, turning away as he stopped his question, the blonde wanted to know though. "What?" She asked and he sighed. "Lately... the thing Isabel and I have been fighting about the most is whenever I bring up the subject of her turning me, she just shuts down. She won't even discuss it."

He said and Doe's eyes widened. She didn't know that Hugo and Isabel had talked about his turning... But at the same time... With how long they have been together, how could they not have? "Is that a thing that actually people do? Because it's never even occurred to me." Sookie said and Doe slapped her hand against her face, the blonde looking at her with an arched brow. "How could it not? Right now it's all well and good, but in 50 years when they're still what they are, but we're in our 70s and 80s and we're hunched over and frail and using walkers? Come on. How could they still love us?" He said with a slight snap, Sookie's eyes widening at the realization of his words. "We should go." She started, moving over to the door and Hugo groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you that..." He apologized and the blonde shook her head. "It's okay. Really. Besides now if I die today, who cares? At least I'll never have to feel old, unloved and unwanted."

She said and Doe sighed, not understanding how the telepaths mind worked most of the time... Hugo didn't seem to either cause he just slowly nodded and led the blonde out of the hotel with Doe slowly following behind, one of the valets giving him his keys and bowed farewell as the three got inside the car. As Hugo started up the car, Doe leaned her head on the window and looked out at the hotel as it slowly faded from view, a soft sigh leaving her lips. '_Please, Godric... Let us find you soon._' She thought, shutting her eyes and letting the silence take over for a bit as they drove. And hoping that she wouldn't have to face any more pain from her injury today when she needed to be on her guard... Who knows what could happen at the Fellowship of the Sun...

* * *

The car ride was mostly silent and quickly the three arrived at the Fellowship of the Sun, Sookie spotting a pretty blonde waiting for them outside the large church. "Why do I recognize her?" She wondered aloud, Hugo answering. "Because she's on TV all the time. That's Sarah Newlin. She's the reverend's wife." He explained and Sookie's eyes widened. "Oh, right. You know, in person, she looks like vanilla pudding." She said and both Hugo and Doe looked at one another with arched brows, not understanding Sookie at all... The three then exited the car and Sarah Newlin walked up to them with a large smile, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. "Hi, there. I just happened to looking out the window as you were driving up, and I thought I'd come out and greet you myself. I'm Sarah Newlin. And you all are?" She asked happily and Sookie grinned, ready to start talking up a storm much to Doe slight annoyance. "Hi. Holly Simpson. I can't believe I'm meeting you in person. You are as cute as a button."

"Thank you, Holly. And you're like a cool breeze on a hot summer day."

"Oh quiet." Sookie said with a slight blush as Sarah turned over to both Doe and Hugo. "And you are?" She asked, Hugo ready to introduce himself. "I'm..." He started, but Sookie only interrupted. "Silly me. This is my sister Samantha and Rufus Dobson, my fiance, I love saying that word. In fact, sometimes I love it so much, I don't even want to get married, just so I can keep on calling him it. But we're going to. Get married, that is. Which is why we're looking for a church." She said and Doe sighed, rubbing her hand over her eyes which Sarah didn't seem to notice seeing as she happily smiled. "Well, excellence. And I'm pleased to meet you, Rufus, Samantha." She said and Doe smiled, giving a small curtsy to the older woman. "It's an honor." Hugo said and Sarah giggled. "The honor's mine. Now, how about you all follow me in and we'll see if Steve is available. I'm sure he'd love to meet you three."

She said and Sookie gasped with a large smile. "For real? Reverend Newlin himself? Oh, that would be just super." She said and Sarah giggled again, motioning for the three to follow her inside the church. "Well, come on." She said and they all nodded, slowly following after the excited blonde. "I thought I would do the talking." Hugo said in a low voice and Sookie gave him a nervous smile. "When I get nervous, sometimes I talk too much." She said and Doe narrowed her eyes, also speaking in a low voice. "Then you should have mentioned it before we got to the church. We can't have our cover blow, Sookie." She said and the blonde sighed, adjusting the strap of her dress. "I know, I know and I'm sorry. I'll try to do a little less talking."

"Here we are!" Sarah said, smiling at the trio as she showed them the door to her husband's office. "This is where Steven spends more of his time. Let's see if he's in." She said before knocking on the door, a man's voice coming from inside. "Yes?" He asked and Sarah grinned, pulling her hand from the door. "It's Sarah, Steve. I have some people outside who would love to meet you." She said and after a bit of shuffling and some footsteps, the door opened to reveal a dark haired male with a smile on his face. "Well, hello there. I'm Steven Newlin. It's nice to meet you all." He said and Hugo smiled, offering his hand for a shake. "Rufus Dobson, pleasure to meet you, sir." He said and Steve laughed, accepting the hand shake. "Pleasure, Rufus."

"I'd love you to meet my fiance Holly Simpson and her younger sister, Samantha." Hugo introduced, Steven also shaking both of the women's hands. "A pleasure my dears! Now how can we help you today here at the Fellowship?" He wondered and Sookie smiled, ready to talk again. "Rufus and I were actually looking for a church to hold our wedding." She said and Steve's grin widened, slightly freaking out Doe who didn't like the man. "Oh, splendid! Please come inside my office and we can chat some more. Come in, come in!" He said and the four walked inside, Steve shutting his door before Sarah smiled. "So how did the two of you meet?" She wondered and Sookie smiled again. "Well, funny thing is, Rufus and I actually met in church, but we both left, like, a month later when we realized that our pastor was... a little iffy."

"He was a homosexual." Steve asked and Sookie shook her head. "We don't know. He might have been, but what became all too clear was that... he was... a sympathizer." She whispered the last word and Sarah gasped, Steve shaking his head with a frown. "See, that really ticks me off. I mean, how can you claim to be a God-loving person and then love something that God detests?" He said and Sookie agreed, Doe wanting to punch the man. "It's upsetting." She said and Hugo agreed, placing his arm around Sookie's shoulders. "It is. It is upsetting, but that's why my fiancee and I are here. We want to make this our new home." He said with a soft smile and Sarah happily clapped her hands together. "We are thrilled that you've chosen us." She said and Sookie peered over at Steve, digging into his mind. '_Wonder how that platform is coming. I can't wait to bring that vampire from the basement and watch the sun do him the justice that 2000 years of living couldn't._' He thought and before she could speak up, Doe decided to finally speak.

"It'll be am amazing to finally be amongst like-minded people. I don't care what anyone says about vampires being able to control themselves. I know better. I know that every single one of them is a vicious, bloodthirsty killer." She said with a smile and all eyes turned to her, Sookie's eyes wide with shock at how Doe could speak. "Ooh, feisty! I like you." Steve said with a chuckle as Doe blushed, a small giggle of her own leaving her lips. "I'm so sorry! I must have gotten carried away." She said and Steve scoffed, waving off her apology. "No apology needed, we need people like you in our church." He said, his eyes turning to his pocket when he heard his cell phone going off. "Excuse me for a moment." He said as he pulled it out. "Sarah, honey. Prepare them for a tour! I'll be right behind you." Answering the phone, he moved a couple feet away and Sarah smiled, turning to the three. "Oh I'd love to show you the alter! Please follow me!"

She said and the group moved out of the office and down one of the large halls, leading to two large double doors. "See you soon." Steve said as he hung up the phone, grinning at the party of the tree. "Careful now." He warned, Hugo looking over at him. "Careful? About what?" He asked and Steve continued. "Sometimes when we open these doors, so much love comes flowing out that it'll knock you down if you're not ready for it." He said and Sookie giggled. "We'll be sure to brace ourselves." She said as the Newlin's opened the doors, all three of their eyes widening and the beautiful sight. "Oh, my gosh." Sookie muttered and Sarah giggled. "I know. I just love it in here. They way it glows like it does. Particularly in the late afternoon." She said and Steve nodded, putting his arm around Sarah's shoulders. "It's inspiring, isn't it?" He asked and Sookie nodded. "It really is."

"Yessirree. This is where we're getting married. I can't wait to see you walk down this aisle." Hugo said over to Sookie and she smiled. "Me either." She said, Doe noticing a small twinkle appear on Steve's eyes as he asked his next question. "Have either of you ever been to a lock-in?" He wondered and the two looked confused. "A lock-in?" Sookie asked, hearing Steve's voice in her head. '_Course she hasn't. She's no Christian._' He thought and her eyes widened as he spoke. "Oh, yeah, it's loads of fun. Everybody brings their sleeping bags..." He trailed off, Sookie hearing Sarah in her head next. '_Come on Steve. Don't bring the girl into this. She's probably so scared, she doesn't want to do this. Those vampires made her do it_.'

'_They say she can hear me. I wonder if that fang-lover freak can hear me right now. She sure doesn't look normal._' Steve though and Sookie quickly turned to Hugo, a nervous smile on her lips that Doe caught, arching her eyebrow. "That lock-in does sound like fun. Rufus, we gotta go home and get our sleeping bags now." She said and even Hugo was confused at what she was playing at. "But honey, the tour's not even over yet." He said and she shook her head. "I know, honey, but I think we really ought to do so we can come back for the lockdown." Doe was about to question why Sookie was becoming nervous, but heard Steve speak instead. "There's plenty of time to get ready. The lock-in is not until tomorrow night." He said, the group hearing another body enter the room. "You wanted to see me?"

The new voice asked and Doe turned to see an older man with graying hair and a scowl on his face standing in the room with a younger man at his side, Steve smiling at two. "Oh good. Holly, Rufus, Samantha, I'd like you meet two aides of mine. This is Gabe and Luke." He introduced and Hugo nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." He said both Sookie and Doe greeted him next with two 'hellos'. '_Nice, very nice. She's got the perfect amount of titties showing._' Gabe thought, Sookie not knowing if he meant her or Doe... "Gabe and Luke here is gonna be joining us for the rest of the tour." Steve said with a grin, Sookie not liking this at all... "Now I'd like to take you all to see a very special part of the church." Steve said, all eyes moving to him. "There's more?" Sookie questioned and he nodded. "Yes, my father's tomb. It's on the lower level."

"Honey, are you sure?" Sarah asked him with a surprised expression and he nodded. "Absolutely darling." He said, Sarah looking unsure. "Steve, I just don't see why we need to take 'em down there."

"You can feel the presence of his spirit."

"It's okay, we don't need to see it." Sookie said and the reverend shook his head. "Oh, I insist. Our church was built on, much like St. Peter's tomb in the Catholic Church, only without being polluted by evil. Did you know that there was actually a vampire pop back in the Middle Ages?" He asked as he led the group down a hall to a lone door, Sookie stopping and gripping onto Hugo's sleeve. "Rufus." She said as he opened the door, Steve turning back to the 'couple'. "What's the matter?" He asked and Hugo finally seemed to be catching on. "It's no big deal. Just just has a tiny little case of claustrophobia. We both do, actually." He explained and Steve chuckled. "Well, at least take a quick little look-see, in that way you can say you saw the whole church and make informed discussions." He said, Sarah giving him a look of warning. "Steve."

"But we've already decided that we're getting married here, so how about we go back to our apartment, we'll look at a calendar and we'll call you on the phone to set the date." The blonde offered and Steven narrowed his eyes, looking at Gabe from the corner of his eye. "No. Gabe. Luke" He said and quickly, Gabe moved over to Hugo while Steve grabbed onto Sookie and Luke to Doe, the blonde shrieking at his sudden touch. "Get off me! Let go of me!" She shouted as she smacked Steve across the face, the reverend glaring at the blonde. "Come on! A little help here, Gabe! Pretty sure the banger's on V, fucking cunt!" He shouted and Sarah gasped, watching as the three were dragged through the door and down the stairs. "Steve!" She shouted as Gabe through Hugo down the stairs, gripping onto Sookie's arm. "Help!" The blonde cried out as Doe pretended to be caught by Luke, knowing easily she could get out of his hold, but had to think of a plan.

"I got her!"

"I'm sorry!" Sarah cried as Steve, Gabe and Luke continued dragging the group down the stairs. "Stop fighting me!" He shouted as the group were brought down into the one of the rooms of the basement, both Sookie and Hugo being thrown inside of a make shift cage while Luke kept his hold on Doe. "Hey, let us out of here!" Sookie shouted as she gripped onto the silver bars that blocked her from Steve. "I demand to be released!" She demanded and Steve laughed, grinning over at the blonde behind bars. "Sorry, but that won't be happening any time soon. Unless we get some answers from you." He said, looking over at his shoulder at Doe, who narrowed her eyes at him. "I was quite surprised that the vampires would even let you close to this place." He said, ripping the wig off of Doe's head and allowing her silver locks to fall back to her shoulders. "Dorian Barbas." He said with a smirk and her eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" She demanded and he chuckled, tossing the wig over his shoulder somewhere in the basement boxes.

"Never mind about that." Steve started, running his finger down Doe's cheek and smirking at the deep frown she gave him. "Answer my question. Why would the vamps send you down here after one of their own, hmm? Aren't you important to the old one?" He questioned and her eyes widened, his chuckling continuing. "Ahh, wondering how I know? Well, let's just say a little bird told me." He said, looking over at Luke and Gabe. "Take her upstairs. We'll deal with her there." Steven told the two and they nodded, gripping tightly onto her arms and dragging her to the door, ignoring the small cries of pain that were coming from the mermaids lips. "Doe! Doe! Where are you taking her?" The blonde shouted as Steve started to shut the door, looking back over at the woman with a small smirk. "There are ways that we can get her to talk." He said, watching as Sookie's eyes widened before he shut the door, the two hearing the lock click as multiple steps echoed up the stairs. "No... No... No, Doe! Doe! DOE!"

* * *

"Take a seat." Steve started as Doe was thrown onto a wooden chair, Gabe and Luke tying her wrists to the arms and her ankles to one another. "I'm not telling you anything." Doe growled and Steve hummed with a smile, sending Luke away with a single nod and the young man accepted, bowing as he left the room to go back building the platform. "Oh we didn't bring here to make you talk." Steve told her and she arched an eyebrow at his words, suddenly confused on why he had taken her then. "But, you said-" She started, Steve waving his finger in front of her face. "Ah, ah, ah. It is rude to talk over someone my dear." He said and she scoffed, narrowing her eyes at him. "We have brought you here because we know how much you mean to the blood suckers." He explained, starting to slowly face in front of the silver haired female. "We all know how disrespectful those creatures can be, sons and daughters of the devil."

He spat, turning back to the female with darkened eyes. "And you, a stupid fang banger, are trying to infiltrate my church? Did you think I wouldn't discover your plan?" He demanded, picking up a letter opener from his desk, twirling the sharp metal between his fingers. "Well, did you?" The reverend demanded, slicing the mermaid's right cheek. "Did you?" He shouted and Doe winced at the sharp contact, but growled and turned her head to Steve and spit in his face. Steve gasped with surprise at her move and slowly reached his hand up to wipe the spit from his cheek. "How dare you." He muttered, growling as he took the paper cutter and sliced a line on her open shoulder. "How dare you spit on me, Reverend Steve Newlin of the Fellowship of the Sun! You're ungrateful little fang banger!" He shouted, every other word slicing a new cut into the silver haired female's skin. With heavy breaths, the dark haired male pulled away and glanced over at Gabe who had just lit a cigarette, a small smirk on his lips. "Do it." He said and the older man chuckled, gripping onto Doe's hand and pulling her head back to see the lit cigarette, her eyes widening when she discovered what he was going to do with it...

* * *

"Godric. Godric, can you hear me? Isabel and Eric sent us. Godric!" Sookie shouted from the cage, hoping to get some kind of signal from the 2000 year old vampire. "I know he's down here somewhere. I heard the awful things they're plannin' to do to him." The blonde said over to Hugo, who was taking deep breaths. "Remember how I said I was claustrophobic? I wasn't makin' that part up. It's bad. Okay, I can't take elevators, walk-in closets. You know, hotels where they tuck the sheets in all tight? Just thinkin' about that makes me want to scream." He said and Sookie turned him, thinking about what Steve ha been thinking. "Jesus Christ, Vampire Exterminator? Silver and Stakes? Send 'em Back to Hell? So sick teachin' kids to hate like this."

"Sookie, I don't have time for games right now. I need to get out of here."

"Take a deep breath. Look at me. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure this out, all right?" She said, hoping to help sooth him and he slowly nodded. "Okay, I'm okay." He said softly and she looking around the room. "So the Newlins knew who we were the minute we walked in. Same way they knew to come after me at the airport. 'Cause someone at the nest is a traitor."

"You think a vampire's siding with the Fellowship to get Godric out of the way?"

"Stan? 'Cause he wants to be sheriff? I've heard of ambitious, but that's just plan crazy." She said and Hugo rolled his eyes, trying his best to sit up straight. "You've met him. I mean, he would rip our throats out for lookin' at his sideways." He explained and Sookie had to agree. "It's true, Bill and Eric could do a lot worse to him when they find out. Bill had to have sensed my fear. He's gonna come storming through his church any second." She said softly and Hugo arched an eyebrow at her. "And you don't seem happy about that because?" He wondered and she glared at him. "These fanatics are about to barbecue a 2000 year old vampire in front of the entire congregation. Who knows what else they're capable of? Plus, they took Doe! Aren't you worried?"

She asked and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Of course I'm worried!" He said with anger, Sookie beginning to slowly back off him now. "As much as I am worried for her though, we know that she can take care of herself." He said softly and she groaned, leaning back on the bars. "I know she can but that doesn't mean we can't worry!" Sookie snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from Hugo in anger. "Why would they want her though...?" She wondered softly, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in her head. "Are you an idiot?" Hugo said, the blonde's eyes shooting over to him. "Excuse me-" She started to speak, offended at his words but he only glared at her. "She is the closest thing to Godric that isn't a vampire, put it together." He said, leaning on one of the boxes on his side of the cell and her eyes grew again, understanding where he was going. "Oh..." She muttered and he scoffed, trying to make himself comfortable so he could get some rest in preparation for what could be coming tomorrow. '_Please... Be okay, Doe._' Sookie thought, wrapping her small white jacket around her jackets and following Hugo's lead. '_Bill... Please hurry!_'

* * *

The next morning Steve entered the basement with some cups of water and a big grin on his lips. "Mornin'. Refreshments? How did y'all sleep?" He asked and Sookie only glared at him. "They're coming for us, you know?" She threatened and he chuckled, not the reaction Sookie had wanted. "Yeah, well, that's what I thought. Figured a pretty girl like you'd have a vamp running off to her rescue. Actually, we were kinda hopin' for it, weren't we Gabe?" He asked his friend who nodded. "Yes, sir. Bring it on." He said and Steve clapped. "Yeah, we're ready for him. We've been ready for a long time."

"You're gonna get yourself killed. That's not a threat, it's a fact."

"They've got you all twisted up, haven't they, with their... with their glamouring and their empty promises and their evil blood." He said, Sookie scoffing. "You're the ones who are twisted. You call yourself Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you." She spat and the reverend chuckled. "Oh, I guess we're just gonna have to agree to disagree on that one. Now, things got a little out of hand last night and I apologize for that. I'm not the monster that the vampire-lovin' media makes me out to be." He said with a grin and Sookie rolled her eyes, looking away from the vampire hating man. "Yeah, right." She whispered and he hummed, placing his hands behind his back. "All I want from you is a couple of answers, and then I'll be more than happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way. And return Dorian Barbas to you."

"Doe! What did you do to her?" Sookie shouted as she gripped onto the bars, Steve waving his finger in front of the blonde's face. "Tsk tsk, answers first my dear." He said and she growled, Hugo looking up from his corner. "What do you want to know?" Hugo asked and Sookie glared at him. "Hugo, no." She snapped and he glared back at her. "Sookie, we need to get out of here. Just tell them what they want to know. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm Hugo Ayers." He said and Sookie couldn't believe what Hugo was going. "Hugo, no!" She shouted, not noticing the look of shock that was plastered on Steve's face. "We were sent here by the vampires of Area Nine to find their sheriff." Hugo finished and Steve took a deep breath, looking over at the blonde female. "Sookie Stackhouse. From Bon Temps?"

"How do you know where I'm from?"

"You're Jason Stackhouse's... sister. Am I right?"

"You know Jason? he's got nothin' to do with this."

"Come on, Gabe." He said over to his friend, the two starting to move out of the room as Sookie jumped up, gripping onto the bars and shouting after them. "How do you know my brother?" She demanded as the door opened once again, her eyes widening when she spotted the same young man from yesterday carrying Doe inside the room, her body unmoving and paler than normal. "Since you gave us a little information, you can have her back." Steve said as Luke opened the caged door, tossing the silver haired female inside. "Doe!" The blonde cried out as the cage door was once again shut, Luke exiting the room along with Steve who slammed the door. "Doe! Doe, answer me!" She cried, gently shaking the woman's shoulder before turning her onto her back and gasping. "Oh, Doe!" The mermaid's face and arms were covered in multiple small cuts and burns, her dress was ripped at the chest and hips and it looked like she had a bloody lip earlier with the dried blood on her chin and neck.

"Jesus Christ..." Hugo muttered as he looked down at Doe, Sookie gently slapping the side of the other female's face. "Come on, Doe. Wake up." She tried again, no sign of movement being shown out of the silver haired female. "What did they do to you?" Sookie whispered, feeling tears prickle the back of her eyes, Hugo having to look away from his friend on the floor. Silence passed in the basement and Sookie used her purse and jacket as a pillow for Doe, hoping that she would wake up soon. "Hey! Hey, I need to use the bathroom. Hey! Come on, let me out of here!" Hugo shouted out of the bars, hoping that someone would hear and answer him. With a soft sigh, Sookie grabbed onto her water bottle and took the last sip, handing the empty plastic to Hugo. "Here. I'll turn my back." she offered and he snapped at her.

"I don't need that. I need to get the hell out of here."

"Hugo, this is not helping. Just sit down. Try to relax." She started, placing her hand on his own and gasping when she saw different memories pass through her mind, the blonde quickly removing her hand in shock. "You. You're the traitor." She muttered and his eyes widened, knowing how that his cover had been blown. "Uuh..." Doe moaned softly, the two turning down to her with surprise as Sookie gently placed her hands on Doe's cheeks. "Doe, Doe can you hear me?" The blonde called and slowly Doe opened up her eyes, Sookie smiling at the sight of her blue orbs. "Oh, Doe, you're awake!" She said happily and the mermaid groaned again, lifting her head to rub her forehead. "What... Where am I...?" She muttered, the last thing she could remember being Gabe hitting her across the mouth with a silver cross. "We're locked in the basement of the Fellowship. Steve just brought you down to us."

She explained, suddenly glaring over at Hugo. "And I just learned who the traitor was that gave us away." She said, Doe's eyes widening at the news. "Who? Who was it?" Doe asked softly and Sookie looked down at her with a sad expression, a soft sigh leaving her lips. "I'm sorry, Doe... But it was Hugo." She said, Doe not being able to believe her ears... "I touched his hand and saw his memories, he called the Fellowship when we were at Godric's the other night. That's how they knew we were coming yesterday." Sookie explained, Doe slowly turning her gaze over to Hugo who wouldn't look at her. "How... How could you?" She whispered softly, not being able to believe that Hugo would betray Isabel the way he had... "I used to be just like you." Hugo suddenly said, looking over at Sookie who continued to glare at him, pulling Doe's head up from her purse and pressing it on her lap, protectively holding onto her. "Thought I was a real emancipated thinker, especially when Isabel took me to bed, and the sex was... amazing. The best I ev- well, you know. It's addictive isn't it? To be desired by something that powerful."

"I'm no addict."

"Nah, I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missin' work, can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them after dark. Before you know it, you're somebody you don't even recognize."

"So you went to the Fellowship because you can't control yourself?"

"I begged her to turn me. It was the only way we could be together as equals. But see, they don't want us to be equals. No, she's just been using me. The same way Bill's been using you." He said and Doe's eyes widened. How could he think that Isabel was using him? She loved him more than anything! "You don't know Bill." Sookie snapped and Hugo scoffed. "I know he and his friends are having you do their dirty work. I mean, a telepaths gotta be a real trophy for a vampire." He said and Sookie narrowed her eyes darkly. "Shut up." She growled but he only continued. "All they care about is their own kind. That's why I joined the Fellowship." He said and the blonde shook her head. "So if the Newlins care so much about you, how come you're still in here? Face it, Hugo. You're nothin' but a fangbangin' traitor to them."

"Gabe. Gabe, she knows everything. You can let me out now. Hey. Anybody. Come on, let me out!" Hugo shouted as he gripped onto the bars, Sookie shaking her head with disappointment as she slowly helped Doe sit up. "Yep. You're so all-fired important to them, aren't ya?" She taunted as Hugo continued to call for someone to help him, Doe groaning as she rubbed the back of her head. "How are you feeling?" She asked, the mermaid wincing at a few sudden movements. "I'm okay... Just really sore." Doe admitted, the blonde slowly nodding, looking over the cuts and burns once more. "Doe... I'm sorry." She said softly. "For getting you into this mess... I should have just listened to Bill and not have come. If we didn't, then we wouldn't be trapped down here and you wouldn't have gotten hurt like this!" Sookie said, tears forming in her eyes and Doe softly sighed, rubbing up and down her arms slowly.

"It's not your fault, Sookie..." She said. "We all trusted Hugo and that is what got us into this mess..." She started, running her hand through her hair. "I just don't know how to tell Isabel..." Doe said sadly, Sookie nodding understanding. Before the blonde could say anything else, the door opened up and the three turned to see Gabe walk inside, a new black eye on his face. "Did you do that?" Sookie whispered and the mermaid shook her head, also unsure on what could have happened to him. "Gabe. What happened to your face?" Hugo asked bluntly, the older man opening up the cell door and walking inside. "Listen, she knows everything, which never would have happened if you hadn't kept me locked down with a goddamn mind reader. I hope the reverend knows what I'm gonna need protection now." Hugo said with annoyance, the females screaming out when Gabe punched Hugo in the face, sending him into a few of the boxes. "You want protection, you fangbangin' sack of shit? How's that for protection, huh? He's a little more protection for ya."

He said with a smirk as he started to kick Hugo in the stomach, Sookie jumping up from the ground and standing in front of Doe. "Stop it!" She shouted, the older man turning back to the two women with a growl. "You and your moron brother think you can make an asshole out of me? That's what you think, huh?" He demanded as he pushed Sookie to the floor and got on top of her screaming form. "Get your filthy hands off me!" The blonde shrieked as Gabe started to push up the bottom of her dress. "What's wrong? Your own kind not good enough for you? How about I show you what you've been missin'?" He asked with a smirk, the blonde's eyes widening with shock. "Get off of her!" Doe shouted, jumping onto Gabe's back and digging her nails into his neck. "Fucking bitch!" He scowled, releasing Sookie momentarily to grab onto the mermaid's wrist, easily tugging her sore body off of his and slammed her to the cement floor.

"Ah!" She cried out in pain when her shoulder hit the ground, Gabe grabbing onto her hair and tugging her head up. "What? Did I hurt you?" Gabe asked with a smirk, gripping tighter on her hair and kicking her in the stomach. "No! Stop it!" Sookie screamed, watching with fear as Doe was tossed back to the ground, her head roughly hitting the ground with a cracking sound. "Doe!" The blonde cried out, seeing a small river of blood pouring from Doe's silver hair. "Doe!" She cried again, screaming out when Gabe once again grabbed her and got on top of her body. "Yeah, show me how you scream for that big fat vampire cock. Scream for me, baby." He said as he prepared to tug down her underwear, not expecting someone to grab him by the back of his neck and lift him from Sookie's form, the blonde's eyes widening at who it was. "Godric?" She asked, the young man looking over at the blonde with blank eyes, his hand still gripping onto Gabe's neck, his eyes then finding Doe's body and a dark flash appearing through his orbs.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Twelve: 'Until That Boy is Mine**_'

Next... '**Chapter Thirteen: 'All Your Love is Revenge**'

* * *

I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT WAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY! Ahhh! I feel like such a terrible person! I'm sorry! Life just got in the way and I sadly put this True Blood story on hold for about a month and gah I am so sorry! I do hope that this chapter makes up for it even though I know a few of you are going to be upset since you have to wait for the next chapter until we get to fully have Godric apart of 'Marry the Night'! You guys have been awesome with the reviews, favorites and comments. Thank you all so much! It's means the world! In reality I was sad when it was Hugo that turned out to be the traitor cause he and Isabel were so in love, it was super depressing having to watch that scene! Oh well... At least she moved on. ): But anyways! I just want to thank the lovely reviewers for the last chapter!

Thank you so much to **erythra-selena**,** cherylnixon**, ** .ravenclaw**, **Luli Cullen**, **Miss. Sophie - Isabella**,** Eviline**, **Angel-sama**, **Guest**, and **belladu57**! You all have been so awesome and so dedicated! Thank you thank you! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and can be a little patient for the next one with Godric! Hee hee. Lots of love everyone and please review and comment! I'd love to know what you think!


	14. All Your Love is Revenge

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Thirteen: All Your Love is Revenge_

Silence was all that could be heard in the basement of the 'Fellowship of the Sun', Sookie's eyes locked on Godric's form as he continued to stare down at the body of Doe on the floor. "Godric, it's me!" Gabe shouted, fear lacing his voice as he tried to get the old vampire to release him, but Godric didn't speak as he broke the man's neck, letting him fall to the floor at his feet. "You should not have come." He spoke, Sookie's eyes shooting up at him at his words, but all eyes turned back to the door when they heard screaming coming from upstairs. "Bill!" The blonde shouted happily as she jumped up to grab the bars, Godric turning down to Doe's body. "No. I'm here my child. Down here." He said, the blonde vampire suddenly appearing in the basement, his eyes locking on his maker inside the cage. "Godric." He softly spoke, opening up the doors and kneeling in front of him, the shorter vampire speaking up. "You were a fool for sending humans after me." He said, Eric keeping his eyes down. "I had no other choice. These savages they... they seek to destroy you."

"I'm aware of what they've planned. This one betrayed you." Godric said as he pointed over to the unconscious Hugo, Sookie speaking up. "He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us." She explained and Eric nodded, looking up at his maker. "How long has it been since you've fed?" He questioned and Godric avoided his gaze, looking down at Doe, Eric's eyes following him. "I require very little blood anymore." He told his progeny, but the blonde vampire hadn't heard him, his eyes glued on Doe. "Dorian?" Eric started, his eyes narrowing into slits before glaring over at Sookie. "What happened?" He demanded and Sookie was about to yell at him, but looked around the room when alarms started to sound through out the church. "Save the human. Go with him." He told her and Eric growled, standing up from the ground. "I'm not leaving your side until you are..." The blonde vampire started, but Godric stopped him. "I can take care of myself." He said, reaching down and gently placing his arms around Doe's back and knees, pulling her into his chest. "What about Doe?" Sookie asked. "I will watch her."

He said and she slowly nodded, grabbing onto Eric's sleeve. "Come on! We have to go." She said, Eric turning back to his maker. "Spill no blood on the way out." Godric said as he spoke to his son, the taller vampire nodding. "Go!" He ordered and the two were quickly out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Godric alone with the silver haired mermaid in his arms. "...You are a fool, Dorian." He softly spoke, balancing her head on his shoulder as he pulled his arm from around her back, letting his fangs retract from his gums. "But for this you must forgive me." The two-thousand year old vampire said as bit into his wrist and gently placed it at her lips. "_**Förlåt mig.**_" He muttered again as he watched her eyes start to flutter open, her hands grabbing onto his arm and pulling it closer to her lips so she could drink. "_**Långsamt, min kära. Långsamt.**_"

Seconds later, Doe's eyes shot open and released her lips from his wrist, taking deep and heavy breaths as the red liquid slowly dripped from her chin. "Dorian." Godric started, reaching forward to wipe the blood from her chin. "Dorian, I-" He began but was stopped by the deep glare in the mermaid's eyes. "You promised..." She growled, slapping his hand away from her face, Godric's eyes blank and emotionless. "I know." He simply stated, another growl leaving her. "You promised me, Godric! _**Προδότη!**_" She shouted and without speaking, he placed her on her feet to only have her push away from him and wipe her lips of the blood. "I trusted you..." Doe muttered and he sighed, running one hand through his hair, his eyelids now covering his tired eyes. "We will deal with this later, Dorian." Godric started, his eyes narrowing over at his female friend who tried not to flinch under his gaze. "Right now we need to fix this mess." He told her, holding out his hand. "...Fine. But I'm still upset with you." Doe said with a sigh as she accepted his hand, Godric quickly lifting her back into his arms and racing out of the basement.

* * *

"Brothers and sisters, we are on lockdown. Women with children, please take them our classroom buildings. Men, and able-bodied women, security personnel will provide you with stakes and silver just outside the chapel. Our Soldiers of the Sun are on their way to protect our church, but safely evacuate the building now. Brothers and sisters, the hour in upon us!" Steve's voice echoed through out the halls of the Fellowship, Doe narrowing her eyes as she thought about the reverend and what he did to her. "Stay here." Godric said as he moved into a large hall of the church, setting Doe on her feet. "Where are you going?" She asked as she heard commotion within the sanctuary, her eyebrows arching. "To start my plan. Try to stay out of this." He told her before using his vampire speed to vanish, the silver haired female scowling at his sudden leave. "Doe!" Hearing her name, the mermaid turned to see Sookie and Eric moving over to the doors of the sanctuary, the blonde wrapping her in a hug. "Oh god I'm so glad you're okay! What happened? You look good as new!" Sookie asked as she held out the mermaid at arms length, admiring her as a snarl echoed from Eric's throat.

"Oh stop it, Eric." The blonde scolded, her eyes widening as they heard voices coming from down the hall. "Eric, through the sanctuary." She said quickly, ushering both mythical beings past the large doors and shutting them behind her. "Where's the exit?" Eric asked and Sookie rolled her eyes. "Back that way." She said, both neither of the three expected to hear the fourth voice speak up. "There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." Steve said with a smirk, the blonde female glaring up at him. "Let us leave." She asked, turning around to the members of the Fellowship who were slowly starting to enter the sanctuary. "Save yourselves. No one has to die." Sookie pleaded, but Steve only spoke. "The war has begun you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon." He explained and Sookie took her head in disbelief. "The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help."

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire would do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here." Steve said, pointing behind him to an alter underneath the large cross of Jesus; the three noticing the silver chains before the reverend motioned over at Eric. Both Sookie and Doe quickly glanced up at the blonde vampire and he retract his fangs, looking down at the two females. "I'll be fine." He told the two, Doe starting to take a step forward but was held back by Sookie who watched as he let some members place silver over his body. "Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn." Steve shouted to his Fellowship, laughing as the group cheered at his words while Eric groaned in pain at the silver. "Eric..." Doe muttered softly, wincing at the smell of his burning flesh. "You see? Justice as our Lord our Savior was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"

"That doesn't make any sense. How can you people listen to him?" Sookie demanded of the group of humans, all continuing to stand their ground as they held bows and arrows and stakes at the two females. "I... I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom. And the girl's as well." Eric started from the alter, groaning at the sizzling that continued to dig into his skin. "That's noble. But they are just as culpable as you are. They are traitor's to her face. The human race." Doe only softly scoffing at this. "They hardly deserve our mercy." He said as he turned to Eric. "Maybe we should tie her to you so you can meet the sun together." Steve started as he moved forward, Doe quickly moving the blonde behind her. "Hope this marshmallow will roast up nicely." He said with a chuckle as he stopped in front of Doe, but his eyebrow rose when he realized something was different about her... "You are healed." He muttered, a sinister smirk appearing on his lips as he reached forward, gripping the back of her head and tugging her to his face as she cried out. "The devils power now rests within you, you whore of Satan!"

He shouted, Sookie screaming at the man to release her while Eric retracted his fangs with a growl at the human male who held Doe. "Shall I tie you down next to our vampire friend? And watch as you and the devil inside you burns under the power of God." Steve said, but his eyes widened with shock when Doe's eyes turned to a brighter blue and her mermaid fangs and scales appeared. "...Interesting." He said chuckling, a low growl erupting from her throat. "What are you?" He demanded and Doe was about to rip his hand from her hair, but stopped when she heard the sanctuary doors slam open. "Sookie!" Bill shouted as he entered the room, the blonde turning around with a large smile on her face as her boyfriend started to move to her. Quickly, Steve through Doe to the ground by her hair and grabbed onto Sookie, pulling a gun from his back pocket and pressing it to her temple. "One more step, vampire, and the girl dies."

"If you shoot her, everybody here will die! Let her go now."

"Honestly, what do they see in you?" Steve asked with an annoyed tone as he glanced down at Sookie, shaking his head before turning to his soldiers. "Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here." He ordered and the blonde gasped. "Don't, he's done nothing to do." She shouted and Bill shook his head. "Sookie, I'll be fine." He promised, all eyes once again turning when they heard another door slam open. "NEWLIN!" Jason Stackhouse shouted as he fired a gun in his hand, hitting the gun out of Steve's own hand. "Let her go, fuckwad." He snapped as he fired again, hitting Steve between the eyes with a green paint ball. "AH... AHH!" The reverend screamed as he released Sookie, the vampire rushing over to his mate. "Son of a bitch!" Steve groaned in pain as Doe finally pushed herself up from the ground, kicking down two Fellowship members who tried to hold her down. "Eric!" She shouted as she rushed over to the alter, tossing off the silver chains and helping him sit up, watching in awe at how fast his wounds healed. "Let's go!" Sookie shouted, but Eric had already moved over to Steve, grabbing his around the throat and holding him down to the stairs.

"Do not kill him!" Sookie begged at Eric, but Jason had other ideas as he grinned while holding up his paint gun. "KILL HIM! Kill the motherfucker!" He shouted and Sookie turned to scold him, but was stopped by Steve's voice. "Go ahead. Murder us before God. We are willing to die." He said with a smirk, but after looking around the room, Doe could tell that no human in that room had wanted to die that night... "Steve Newlin!" A new voice shouted, Doe's eyes widening in shock as she turned to the sanctuary doors to see Stan and a group of vampires. "You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

"Oh God no..." Sookie muttered as Doe groaned heavily, wanting to kill Stan at that moment. "Murderer!" Steve shouted angrily at the cowboy vampire, Stan retracting his fangs and zooming across the room with his companions. One by one a vampire grabbed a human and positioned themselves at their necks, ready to take a bite. "Bill, Eric, stop them!" Sookie shouted from behind her boyfriend, screaming out when one of the vampires grabbed onto Doe, tugging her head up by her hair and licking up her neck. "We have to go now!" Bill shouted, his eyes then moving over to Doe and growling at the vampire with Eric, said vampire smirking as he tugged harder on the mermaids hair, causing her to wince with pain. "Enough!" A fourth voice shouted, everyone looking up to see Godric standing on top of the cross by the alter, his eyes looking over the madness. "You came for me I assume. Underling." He spoke, glancing over at Stan who bowed. "Yes sheriff."

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We an coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we can leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric asked the reverend, but Steve only scowled and pushed against Eric's hand. "Will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me." He shouted and one of the woman in the room cried out a 'No!' at his words, Godric shaking his head. "Do it. Jesus will protect me." Steve said proudly and Godric turned his attention back at the human male. "I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." He said and Doe smirked from her captive hold, Eric chuckling under his breath as Steve turn red with rage. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" He asked the Fellowship, not hearing a single answer form anyone. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now."

"Oh thank god, Bill." Sookie said as she embraced Bill, the humans quickly dropping their weapons and rushing out of the room when the vampires released them; Doe's vampire growling before releasing her and the mermaid was quick to hiss back much to his surprise. "It's all right, you're safe now. You're safe." He said as he rubbed her cheek, Eric releasing Steve and standing up. "Please don't leave me." Steve begged and all moves to him, Godric glancing over his shoulder at the man. "I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours. Come." He said to all the vampires, the group bowing and leaving the sanctuary. "Are you sure you're okay?" Eric decided to ask Sookie, Bill immediately growling at him. "She's fine! Go with your maker." He snapped and Eric growled back, watching as Sookie was embraced by her brother and his eyes trailed over to Doe, who let her mermaid fangs disappear along with her scales. "Are you okay?" He decided to ask her, her eyes widening as she looked over at the blonde. "Cause you seem to look much better than when I last saw you." He started with a smirk, appearing in front of her in a instant and pressing her up against the alter that used to hold him. "Now... How is that possible?"

"Eric." Godric's voice spoke, stopping the blonde from leaning his lips closer to Doe's own. "Dorian, come." He said and Doe nodded, moving around the blonde vampire and walking over to Godric, Eric growling over at his maker. "We have much to discuss." Godric said as he moved through the sanctuary with Doe, the two not noticing that punch that Steve had just received from Jason; Sookie and Bill having to pull him away from the injured reverend. "And I know you have many questions. As well as much anger to release." He said next and she narrowed her eyes, slowly nodding. Without speaking, Godric lifted Doe from her feet and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, the two vanishing from the church with his vampire speed, Godric realizing that Eric was not far behind.

* * *

When the group returned back to the Nest, Godric had realized that Isabel had thrown a party in celebration of his return, Stan standing off in the distance. With that, Doe made her escape to go upstairs and change into something more suitable then her white dress that was destroyed by Gabe and Steve. With a scowl, she tore off the dress and examined her body in the mirror, noticing that all traces of injury had vanished... Except for the Maenad curse on her stomach. But thanks to Godric's blood, it had weakened slightly, not longer burning her with the sizzling white liquid. She knew that she should thank him for his blood, but he had promised to never drink from her or allow her to drink his own blood. For she knew what would happen if she did... '_He can feel me now._' She thought with a groan as she slapped her dress against the black vanity, watching as it fell to the floor. '_He will know my pain from his damn curse!_'

Kicking over her chair, she moved into the bathroom and pulled off her bra and panties, preparing to take a shower. '_I never wanted him in my head or to feel me..._' The mermaid thought sadly, turning on the water and concentrating on her legs, making sure they stayed human while her scales appeared on her skin, her hair rapidly growing to the bottom of the shower. '_He will blame himself for my injury like he always has, explaining how he couldn't be there for me._' With a heavy sigh, Doe reached over to the shampoo and started to watch her hair, only doing the top half since she knew she would be cutting it off after the shower. '_Oh, Godric... __**Σας ανόητο χαζός.**_' As she began to wash the shampoo from her hair, a creak was heard from the door to her room and she stopped, hearing footsteps moving around. "Is that you, Isabel?" Doe called, hearing the footsteps stop at the door to the bathroom. "I'm in the shower, be out soon." She said, shutting her eyes and letting the bubbles leave her hair.

As she grabbed the soap to wash her body, she heard the door to the bathroom open and arched an eyebrow when it shut again. "Isabel? I said I'll be out soon." She said but got no answer so she sighed, starting to wash her arms. "Fine, would you mind picking out a decent dress for me then?" Without a word from the other party, the curtain to the shower was thrown open and Doe cried out in shock, her eyes widening when she saw a smirking Eric staring down at her. "E-Eric!" She screeched and his smirk widened, letting go of the soaked material and leaning on the wall, letting his eyes trail her body as she tried to cover herself from his gaze. "Hmm. Just as beautiful as the last time I saw you, but then again, that time you had a tail." He said and she growled at him, preparing to toss the soap at his head, but he was quicker and slammed her hands into the wall, her body following. "Let go of me, Eric!" Doe shouted and he chuckled, pressing his body closer to hers, not caring that the shower water had continued to run.

"Now, why would I do that? I have you right where I want you." He said as he moved her wrists up above her head, using one hand to hold both in place while he traced his hand down her neck to her chest. "Doesn't this seem familiar?" Eric whispered into her ear as he grabbed onto one of her breasts, shivers running down her spine as she tried not to moan out. "D-damn you, Eric...!" She softly moaned as he smirked, licking the outside of her ear and massaging her breast within his hand. Another moan left her lips and he growled, moving his hips into her own before capturing her lips. His hand left her chest momentarily so he could lift her hips up, wrapping her legs around his waist before returning to her breast and forcing his tongue into her mouth. In the back of Doe's mind, she knew that she needed to get away from Eric, but the other half was fighting because of how good he had been making her feel... A sensation she hadn't felt in many moons... But she knew it would be bad if he bit her... And from what she could feel from inside his pants, she knew that was what he wanted.

"Dorian..." Eric groaned as he released her wrists, his other hand moving to the other breast and massaging them both together which caused another moan to leave Doe's own lips. "Aah... Eric... S-stop..." She pleaded softly when he moved his lips to her neck, Doe's fears started to surface. "No! Eric! Aah... Stop!" She cried out, trying to push back on her shoulders, but he was too powerful and pressed her deeper into the wall, starting to gently nip at the skin. "Eric! Stop!" Doe shouted again but this time, Eric covered her mouth with his hand, stopping at the perfect spot of her neck. "Your blood... Is intoxicating." He said as he licked up the side of her neck before placing the tips of his fangs on her, Doe's eyes shutting as she waited for the pain. "Eric!" A familiar voice shouted, Eric's eyes shooting open and looking over his shoulder to see Godric standing in the door way, his own fangs out a dark glow in his eyes.

"Godric..." Doe muttered and Eric stood silently, slowly pulling his fangs from Doe's neck and staring over at his maker. "Godric." He said and the shorter vampire growled, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. "Release her." He ordered and Eric narrowed his eyes, but of course obliging to his 'father's' words. Once Doe was set back on her feet, she immediately slapped the blonde across the face, wincing at the pain it had caused her hand. "You hurt me, Dorian." Eric said with a smirk, the red mark already vanishing from his cheek. "You can deny it all you want but we both know you enjoyed that." He said and Doe prepared to slap him again, but Godric quickly appeared and stopped her, moving Eric out of his way. "Eric, you may leave." Godric ordered darkly, the blonde vampire smirking again and giving a short bow before exiting the bathroom, leaving the two alone. "...Thank you." Doe said as she pulled her wrist from his hand, turning off the water and stepping out of the tub past Godric. "I guess it was a good thing that you were able to feel me." She said softly as she grabbed a towel, starting to dry her hair as she kept her back to the old vampire.

"Dorian." Godric started, turning to face the mermaid, her back still turned to him. "Dorian, look at me." He asked and with a light sigh, Doe allowed herself to face Godric, his eyes not leaving hers. "I know you are upset at me for giving you my blood. After the promises we made." He started, moving away from the tub and stepped over to her, placing his hand gently on her cheek. "Godric." She whispered, looking up into his eyes, missing the bright gleam they used to hold. "Come." He said as he took his hand from her cheek, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her out of the bathroom and back into her room. "Here." With a soft smile, he grabbed the towel from her hands and had her lift up her arms, wrapping the towel around her body. A pink tint coated the mermaid's cheeks when she realized what he had done, but her eyes widened when he led her to the bed and sat her down; moving over to the closest to find an outfit for her.

"Godric, you don't have too..." She started, but he ignored her and pulled out a purple dress, one that both remembered all too well. "This one will be perfect." He said as he closed the doors, bringing it over to his female friend. "This was always my favorite dress of yours." Godric told her as he placed it on the bed, Doe's eyes trailing up to his own, his orbs locking with hers. "I will let you change." He said, moving forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "We will talk later." He promised and she nodded, watching as he left her room and shut the door behind him, his footsteps echoing down the hall. '_Godric..._' Doe thought with a soft sigh as she looked down at the dress, a small smile appearing on her lips as her fingers traced the purple material.

* * *

Doe had now finally gotten dressed and cut off her extra hair, tossing it in the trash can before moving down the stairs to join the rest of the party. She knew that Godric would be entertaining his guests so she tried not to get in his way as she entered the living room. She noticed that Jason was within the room speaking to a few of the humans that came while Sookie was by a table and Bill with Eric. Before she could search for Isabel, she watched with worry as she saw the Spanish vampire leading Hugo into the nest and over to where Godric sat. "This is the one who betrayed us." Isabel softly spoke, dropping Hugo to his knees as tears of blood fell from her eyes, Godric looking between the two. "Hugo. He's your human, is he not?"

"Yes, he is."

"Do you love him?" He asked her and Doe inched her way over to her friends, placing her hand over her heart as she watched. '_Poor Isabel..._' She thought sadly as Isabel hiccuped from her crying. "I... I thought I did." She answered. "It appears you love him still." Godric said and she took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around herself. "I do. I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please." Isabel said sadly and Godric nodded, his eyes returning to peer down at Hugo who kept his eyes to the floor. "You are free to go." He spoke, all eyes moving to the sheriff. "What?" Stan demanded and Godric continued. "The human is free to go. And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here." He explained and Stan pushed himself from off the wall, glaring over at Godric. "This is a travesty." He snapped. "This is my verdict. Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric." Eric said as he grabbed onto Hugo's arm, pulling him up from the floor and out of the room. "Thank you. Thank you, sheriff." Isabel cried, Doe moving through the crowd to wrap her arms around her friend who happily accepted. "Thank you, Godric." Doe said softly as she led Isabel from his presence, the Spanish vampire thanking her. "I know this must be so hard on you..." The mermaid started, grabbing a tissue and gently wiping the blood tears from Isabel's face. "But you did the right thing by bringing him to Godric." She said and the vampire nodded, taking the vampire from her hand and wiping her own eyes. "But it still hurts." She said and Doe nodded, rubbing her friend's back and leaving her so she could have some time alone. "Doe! Over here!" The mermaid turned and smiled when she saw Sookie waving at her from the middle of the room, wearing a white dress underneath a white jacket that tied around her waist; her hair down and curled over shoulders. "Sookie, good to see you."

"Glad to see you too. The last couple hours have been crazy, don't you think?" Sookie asked and Doe nodded, a low chuckle leaving her lips. "It has been. But we are here and we are safe. That's all that matters." Doe said and Sookie smiled, agreeing. "Let us cheer for our victory in finding Godric!" She started as she grabbed onto her wine glass, Doe laughing and grabbing one from the table, holding it up with the blonde. "Cheers!" The two said in unison before sipping their wine, laughing as they placed down their glasses. "Hello, there." A new voice started, both women turning around to see a woman with dark brown hair wearing a red dress grinning at the two. Was she a vampire? "I'm Lorena." She greeted and Sookie smiled. "Nice to meet you. This is Dorian and I'm Sookie." The blonde said and Lorena's grin turned into a smirk. "Yes. You are what all the fuss is about."

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked, her joyful expression suddenly changing to confused, Doe's eyebrow arching at the new woman. "Aren't you a morsel." She continued and the blonde was beginning to get agitated. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" She asked and Lorena chuckled, pressing her fingers to her red lips. "Well, we have a mutual friend." She explained and both girls knew who meant. "Bill?" Doe started and Lorena nodded, her eyes now turning to Doe and looking her up and down. "That's right. Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today." She explained as her eyes met Doe's, beginning to lick her lips at her scent and the mermaid's eyes widened, the three not noticing Bill making his way back into the room. "Lorena." He started darkly and Lorena tore her eyes away from Doe, smiling up at her progeny.

"Oh, hello, darling. I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to prey on the innocent. The other though," She started, smirking back over at Doe who gulped. "Smells delicious. A good find, indeed."

"Bill, is this your maker?" Sookie asked and Bill nodded, moving past Lorena to stand next to his girlfriend. "She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me." He explained and Lorena laughed, the blonde's eyes moving to her. "I wouldn't say that. We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room." She said and Sookie's eyes widened, shooting back up to Bill. "What?"

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52-inch plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon." She said and Sookie was surprised to hear this, looking back to her boyfriend. "You did?" She asked and he ignored her, narrowing his eyes at his maker. "Lorena, you need to leave." He snapped and she chuckled. "I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you. There's no excuse for domestic violence." Lorena said and Bill growled, wrapping his arm around Sookie's waist. "What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner." He said and Doe looked over at him with surprise. "Pshaw. We were just catching up is all. You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was. I admit it. It got a bit heated. But you know how old lovers can get sometimes."

Lorena said as she reached over to rub Bill's cheek, but Doe was quick to grab her wrist and hold her back, Sookie glaring at the female vampire. "Do not touch him." The blonde snapped and Lorena's smirk widened, looking between Doe and Sookie, her eyes lingering longer on the mermaid. "My, we're feisty too. You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this." She said and Sookie shook her head like the woman was an idiot. "I've already won. Bill chose me. And yet you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?" She asked and Bill turned to the blonde, pulling her back away from Lorena. "Sookie, stop." He spoke and Lorena grinned, tugging her hand out of Doe's grip. "I'd listen to him. Run away, little girl. William and I love each other."

"You've gone mad. Now get out now." Bill shouted at her, his fangs retracting which caused his maker's to appear as well. "Maybe you do love him. Who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you. He never has, and that we both know." Sookie said and Lorena's head snapped to the blonde, a low growl leaving her lips. "Take those words back or they shall be your last." She warned and Bill growled, grabbing onto Lorena as Doe stood in front of Sookie, in case she needed the protection. "We're leaving!" Bill shouted as he started to drag Lorena, but Sookie only continued on. "Go find someone else, you fucking bitch! You've lost this one!" She shouted and with those words, Lorena snapped. She tugged herself out of Bill's grasp and launched at Sookie, Dorian's fangs appeared as she growled herself, jumping back at the female vampire and landing on the floor in the middle of some screaming vampires and humans.

"Doe!" Sookie shouted as the two fell to the floor, Lorena scratching the side of Doe's face and shoving her into a glass table which shattered on impact. "DOE!" The blonde shouted again, but screamed when Lorena gripped onto her shoulders and prepared to bite her neck; neither expecting her to be suddenly tugged off and held by the back of her neck by Godric, who looked ready to kill. "Retract... your... fangs. Now." He demanded darkly and Lorena immediately obeyed, her fangs disappearing back into her gums as Sookie hurried over to Doe, watching with worry as the mermaid winced and started pulling out pieces of glass from her back. "I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly this nest, I am authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sheriff." Lorena muttered, Godric's eyes flying over to Sookie and Doe momentarily before back to the female vampire in his grip. "This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me."

"And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now, why is that?" He asked her, Lorena taking a breath before answering in a grumble. "It's... your choice." She said and he nodded. "Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." He said, looking over Bill who was next to Sookie and Doe. "You. You seem to know her." Godric started and Bill nodded. "Yes, sheriff." He answered and Godric released his old on Lorena, shoving her over to Bill. "Escort her from the nest." He said and Bill took a look at Sookie, who smiled back at him. "Go ahead, I'm fine." She said as she helped Doe up from the ground of glass, the mermaid wincing at the pain, which didn't go unnoticed by Godric. "I wish you out of my area before dawn."

Godric ordered and Lorena nodded, blood tears starting to fall from her eyes as she was led out of the nest by Bill, everyone slowly starting to go back to what they had been doing before. "Are you okay?" Sookie asked as she helped Doe sit down on the couch, helping pull out some of the larger pieces from her shoulders. "I'll... I'll be fine." She said with a wince, noticing the blue liquid that rested on the glass in Sookie's hands. "I keep forgetting that your blood in blue..." Sookie whispered, trying to lighten the mood and Doe sighed, running her hand through her hair and watching as a few smaller pieces fell to her lap. "The vampires must be going crazy right now..." She whispered and Sookie looked up from her friend, seeing multiple eyes glued to the back of the mermaid.

"Maybe we should get you out of here..." Sookie offered and Doe nodded, allowing the blonde to help her stand up and led her around the couch. "Luke? What the fuck, man?" Jason suddenly started, catching his sister's attention. The two women looked to the entrance of the house and saw that Jason was standing with the same man that had held Doe when they were kidnapped. "Stay away from me, Stackhouse. Got nothing to say to you." Luke said as he pushed back to the blonde male, Jason not giving up. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked as Doe moved in front of Sookie, Eric making sure to keep his eyes on the two females. "Just go." He whispered to Jason, turning his eyes to the large group of vampires and humans. "Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention." He spoke loudly, everyone stopping to turn and look at the vampire with confusion, Godric slowly standing up from his chair. "My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." He said as he opened up his jacket, a bomb tied around his body with stakes and silver chains. "Everybody run!" Doe quickly shouted as she pushed Sookie over the couch, Luke pressing the button and everyone only seeing black and red...

* * *

"I don't know how it got this way." Lorena said as she continued to cry, Bill and her standing on the driveway of the nest. "I can't help it that I still love you. You know I do. But now it's become nothing but a constant humiliation." She explained and Bill only watched her. "The pain that you suffer you've inflicted upon yourself." He told her and she only cried harder, looking up at her progeny. "When will we see each other again?" She softly asked. "Never." He answered. "We're immortal. Our paths are bound to cross eventually." She said with hope and he softly growled. "It doesn't matter if we ever meet again. You may be immortal, Lorena, but you are dead to me." He snapped and she gasped, her tears still falling. "I wish you hadn't said that." She said, turning her back to him and vanishing into the night. With a heavy sigh, Bill ran his hand through his hair and prepared to move back inside, but a large explosion from within the nest stopped him. "Sookie...!" He shouted as he used his vampire speed to rush inside, not noticing the two humans making their way to the house with cross bows in hand...

* * *

Pain... That was all the mermaid could feel at that moment... The smell of blood an burned flesh invading her nostrils as screaming voices echoed around her. '_My... my chest..._' Doe thought as she tried to open her eyes, but the smoke made it hard to keep them open for too long. "Ugh..." With a heavy groan, the mermaid looked down at her chest and almost cried out in fear at the large stake that was lodged between her rib cage; her blue blood forming a puddle around her body. "Sookie? Sookie?" She heard Bill call as he rushed around the destroyed nest, finding his girlfriend underneath Eric's body, both facing up at him. "Bill." She started, Eric groaning as he looked over at Bill. "I've covered her, she's only stunned. Get the humans." He ordered and the two vampires stared through the broken glass doors, seeing the two humans hold their crossbows starting to run. Bill's fangs gleamed as he growled and rushed out of the room after Luke's companions, not noticing Doe withering in agony on the floor. '_Someone... Please..._' She thought as she coughed, blood splattering across her lips and chin. '_Help me..._'

Isabel and Godric moved back into the living room from the hall and Godric solemnly scanned the room as Isabel made her way through, checking the dead and helping pull stakes and silver out of the alive vampire's bodies. "I can't breathe, you weigh a ton." Sookie mumbled as she pushed Eric off of her body, quickly standing up and ignoring the blonde that covered her outfit. "Jason? Jason?" Sookie called as she searched for her brother, Jason coughing as he pushed a few fall pieces of wood off of his body by the fireplace. "Yeah, okay." He said as he pushed himself up, looking around the room and spotting his sister standing next to a fallen Eric. "Uh-oh." Sookie started with worry as she looked at Eric, who seemed to be in a deep pain. "Had to shield you."

"Well, hurry and heal yourself, what are you waiting for."

"Can't. Silver."

"I'll go get Godric." She started in a panic as she tried to stand up from next to Eric, but the blonde was held back by his hand on her wrist. "No time. Suck it out." He begged and she stared at him with disgust. "Eric, I can't, it's too gross and it's you." She said and he released her hand, his head falling back to the floor as he groaned. "Oh, son of a mother- Ugh." She groaned as she got on top of Eric's body, straddling him as she started to suck a bullet from his neck, spitting it out. "Got it." She said and he groaned again. "The other one." He moaned and she scoffed. "You're kidding me. Ugh." Sookie grumbled as she started sucking from his chest, the blonde not noticing the smirk on the male vampires lips. "What are you doing?" Bill asked when he arrived back into the house to Sookie and Eric, watching as his girlfriend spit out another bullet while Eric was relaxing. "I sucked silver out Eric's chest and saved his life, even though I really didn't want too."

"She was superb." Eric said as he leaned back on his arm that was resting behind his head, Bill's eyes drooping when he realized what Eric had done. "Eric was in no danger." He said and Sookie looked over at him with wide eyes. "He... What?" She asked before staring down at the blonde who shrugged. "A tiny falsehood." He said and Bill continued, not able to look at his girlfriend. "He was already healing. The bullets would have pushed themselves out. This way, he's forced you to drink his blood."

"No. No, no."

"You're connected. He'll be able to sense your emotions."

"You big lying A-hole!" She screamed and Eric chuckled, looking over at Bill. "Bill, you're right, I believe I can sense her emotions. Sweet." He said and Sookie hit her fists against his chest before running into Bill's arms, Eric using his vampire speed to quickly get back on his feet, rubbing his wrists. "I'll never do anything for you again. Monster." She said and Bill glared over at his friend as he spoke softly to her. "It's not your fault." He soothed and Eric looked up from his wrist at the couple, not expression on his face. "I think I'm gonna cry." He taunted and Sookie glared at him, not noticing that Jason had made his way over to her.

"Sook, where's Doe?" He suddenly asked and Sookie's eyes widened, a loud gasp leaving her lips as she pulled out of Bill's arms. "Doe! Doe! Where are you?" She cried out as she moved around the room of ceiling pieces and bodies looking for her friend. "H-here..." Doe tried to speak when her name was called, but only coughed again, her eyes starting to water from the pain. Only one person being able to hear her through all the commotion. "Dorian." Godric started as he appeared at her side by the back of the destroyed living room, Sookie's eyes shooting over to the two immediately. "Doe!" Sookie cried as they moved over to her, the blonde falling to her knees. "Oh god... Oh god oh god..." She rambled as she stared at the stake in between her ribs, her blood pouring from the heavy wound. "Are... are you okay...?" Doe softly asked her friend who chuckled sadly, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm fine! But we need to worry about you!"

"I'm... f-fine..." She started, another cough leaving her throat with more blood falling from her lips. "Dorian." Godric spoke with authority, starting to roll up his sleeve and her eyes widened. "N-no!" She cried out and he gently shushed her, bringing his wrist to his lips. "You have to, or you will die." He told her and she whimpered, shaking her head at his words. "Damn it, Dorian. Listen to him." Eric snapped, bringing his own wrist to his mouth. "Or would you rather me force it on you?" He growled and she narrowed her eyes at him, Godric looking over at his progeny who had been determinedly looking at the mermaid. "...F-fine..." She muttered and Godric nodded, pushing his sleeve back down. "Eric, give her yours." He ordered and all eyes turned to the older vampire, Doe's eyes almost popping out of her skull. "W-what...?"

"Are you sure?" Eric asked his maker who slowly nodded his head, turning down to Doe who looked frightened at the thought of drinking Eric's blood. "You must drink, Dorian." He told her, watching as she shook her head as Eric bit into his wrist, Sookie looking between the two vampires. "_**Γλυκιά μου, σας παρακαλώ, για μένα.**_" He whispered and tears formed within her eyes as she shut them, giving him a slow nod. "Good. Eric." With help from Godric, Doe was able to sit up and Eric placed his wrist to her lips, his eyes locking with hers. "Drink, Dorian." He ordered and she nodded, placing her lips onto his wrist and beginning to drink as he gripped onto the stake. "One, two, three." He counted as he tugged the stake from her body, a painful groan leaving her lips before she used her hands to grip onto his arm and continuing drinking. "Good girl." Eric spoke with a smirk, dropping the stake on the floor before reaching up to her face and placing his palm on her cheek. "_**Min flicka.**_"

He spoke in Swedish and Godric narrowed his eyes at his progeny, Doe slowly releasing his wrist and taking deep breaths, his red blood mixing with her own that had gripped down her chin. "Come." He said as he helped Doe up from the floor, the mermaid almost falling over from the dizzy spell she had. "Eric." Godric called and the blonde vampire nodded, lifting her into his arms and moving with his maker into the middle of the room where Isabel tossed a piece of flesh off of her shoulder. "Who's dead?" Godric asked and she spoke. "Stan, Paolo, Catherine, and two human companions." She explained and the sheriff nodded, looking around all the panicking humans and vampires.

"Everyone, please." She called loudly, but was ignored, Jason now speaking for her. "Hey. Y'all listen up." He shouted and suddenly all eyes were on them, Godric nodded in gratitude for Jason. "They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they've been alerted, security is in place." He announced and all the vampires nodded, grabbing their human companions and one by one starting to exit the nest. Bill and Sookie left next along with Jason while Eric stayed and watched as his maker sadly looked around his destroyed home, a look of despair in his eyes. The blonde continued to silently watch his maker until they both locked eyes, Godric nodding and moving out of the room, Eric right behind him with Doe resting in his arms.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Thirteen: 'All Your Love is Revenge**_'

Next... '**Chapter Fourteen: 'Marry the Dark**'

* * *

Here you are my dears! chapter thirteen! I am so so sorry that it took a while to review! Holiday season has been crazy as well as visiting family all around California and such. But I'm glad that I was finally able to give you guys this chapter! I had so much fun writing it! I'm just happy that Godric is now finally in the story and you all get to learn his relationship with Dorian! Hee hee~ Plus... I hope you all enjoyed the scene in the shower with Eric aha. He hasn't gotten anything since chapter six so I felt that it was time he did something, but of course Godric had to be there to stop him~ I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did to write it! I can't wait to hear what you think!

And now time for the thanks yous! Hurray! Thank you so so much **erythra-selena**,** cherylnixon**, **Eviline**, **Lorna Roxen**, **Luli Cullen**,** smilin steph**, Angel-sama, **Miss. Sophie - Isabella**, **aandm20**, **maliumpkiness**, **Ri0tMak3r**, and **cottonwool**! You guys are amazing! I love reading your reviews! They are the best part of any story! Thank you thank you! I am also pleased to announce that 'Marry the Night' now has 105 favorites and 154 followers! Wow! Thank you all! This means the world! I'm so glad that you all enjoy the story so much! Love love! Please don't forget to review and comment! I love reading what you all have to say! Alright then! Off I go! Lots of love everyone! Happy Monday!

Greek Translation: (**Dorian and Godric**)

* _Προδότη!_ - Traitor! (Dorian)

* _Σας ανόητο χαζός_. - You silly fool. (Dorian)

* _Γλυκιά μου, σας παρακαλώ, για μένα. _- My sweet, please, for me. (Godric)

Swedish Translation: (**Godric and Eric**)

* _Förlåt mig._ - Forgive me. (Godric)

* _Långsamt, min kära. Långsamt._ - Slow, my dear. Slow. (Godric)

* _Min flicka. _- My good girl. (Eric)


	15. Author's Apology

**Author**: Cheshire

**_My Deepest Apologies_**

* * *

All I want to say is that I am truly sorry that I have not been updating my stories as I should be. Life has become crazy for me since college started and I finally (after eight long months) have gotten a new job that I desperately desperately need. It is really hard being a full time student, being a theater major and doing shows and working as many hours as I can get. I have bills to pay, insurance on my car, food to buy for not only myself but two kittens and it's just been tearing me up. You readers are so so wonderful and I hope that I haven't driven any of you away with my lack of uploading this month... I feel absolutely terrible about it because I love to write and be able to post my stories for you all to enjoy, and I feel I have become a disappointment. I do however work tomorrow on President's Day but I will try to do some uploading, I want to be able to post for you all! You have been such a great support for all my stories and I want to say that I have not forgotten you. Thank you thank you all of you and thank you for your patience.

~ Cheshire

* * *

**_ 's stories_**:

(And in case any of you who are fans of one of my stories, try and check out the others I have posted to give you some more reading and keep occupied until the updates arrive! Only if you want to of course! Here are the stories! Names and what they are based on! You all are so amazing.)

"_Apple of my Eye_" - **Fruits Basket**. (5 Chapters)

"_Sacrifical Doll_" - **Fushigi Yuugi**. (2 Chapters)

"_Stand My Ground_" - **Harry Potter**. (2 Chapters)

"_Irish Circus Beauty_" - **Kaleido Star**. (6 Chapters)

"_Sweet Sacrifice_" - **Kingdom Hearts**. (8 Chapters)

"_Our Treasure_" - **Kuroko no Basuke**. (28 Chapters)

"_Marry the Night_" - **True Blood**. (14 Chapters)


	16. Marry the Dark

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Fourteen: Marry the Dark_

Quickly, both parties arrived at Hotel Carmilla, Godric noticing the other vampires and humans from his party awaiting their room keys at the front desk. "Everyone is accounted for, Godric." Isabel said when she noticed him, the shorter vampire nodding. "Good." He said softly and Isabel handed him his keycard, looking over at Eric with a slight glare before handing him his. "I got yours set up already. Sixth floor." She said and Godric nodded, looking at Eric over his shoulder before the two vanished from the lobby, Isabel taking a deep breath and hoping that Doe would be alright. Especially with that blonde vampire around... "Sookie, Bill. You're on the fifth floor." She said and the two nodded, Bill gently grabbing onto Sookie's hand and leading her to the elevators, the blonde herself worrying about Doe and how she could be feeling...

* * *

"Lay her down on the bed." Godric ordered as he entered the room with Eric in the tow, the blonde nodding and moving over to set the mermaid against the pillows. "Get her a robe and lay it in the bathroom, I'll clean her up." He said and the blonde vampire nodded, letting his eyes linger on his maker for a moment before Godric started to rip off the dress she wore, doing his best to not truly look at her bare form. "It's there." Eric said as he came back up, watching with interest as Godric gently lifted Doe from the bed, turning over to his progeny. "Could you please dispose of this?" He asked and Eric nodded, grabbing the bloody and destroyed dress, vanishing from sight as the older vampire walked into the bathroom. Sitting on the rim of the tub, he used one hand to support Doe while the other turned on the hot water for a bath.

Once the water was at a nice height, Godric slowly placed her inside and watched as her human body returned to her true form, her fin falling out of the edge of the tub. Once the water hit her scaled skin, the cuts and bruises from the attack starting to vanish. He let his eyes train her body and noticed something on her stomach, causing him to arch an eyebrow, he was about to investigate but heard Eric's voice from the doorway. "How are you feeling?" He asked and Godric sat silently for a moment before standing up from the tub and exiting the bath to let Doe soak for a bit and heal. "Vampires and humans died tonight, Eric. And I let it happen." Godric said sadly as he moved over to the bed, sitting down on running his hand over his face. "I should have realized."

"You couldn't have known that he was from the Fellowship."

"Yes, but I was there for a week."

"Underground." Eric told him blankly and Godric sat silently, the blonde knowing that he was still blaming himself for everything. "Godric, you couldn't have known this would all happen. You can't predict the Fellowship's plans. Although you should have known that killing you wouldn't have stopped them." He said, trying not to sound harsh but he knew his maker had to hear it. "Sacrificing myself was what I thought was best for everyone." He started and Eric rolled his eyes, leaning back on the wall next to the bathroom door. "And looked what had happened. You have vampires panicking for you while the humans rejoiced thinking they had won and continued to plot the death of vampires. You're smarter than that, Godric." The brunette vampire continued to sit silently until he stood up from the bed and moved into the bathroom, Eric keeping his eyes on him as he watched Godric grab shampoo to wash the top of her head.

"...How long have you known, Dorian?" Eric decided to ask, his curiosity getting the best of him. When he found out that Doe had known Godric, he was not pleased. But he was also not happy that Godric have never told her about him, that angered her more than anything. "Twenty years." He said, continuing to wash her hair, trying to get the blood out from around the scalp. "I found her devouring a human in the Trinity River, he was drunk and she pulled him over the railing. I had smelled blood and found her, she had met vampires before and was very cautious of me, almost attacked me too." He said and Eric smirked, knowing that Doe was probably easily defeated by Godric's strength. "To gain her trust, I helped get rid of the man's body and continued to visit her every night at the river. Where she would come up from the water, but never speak.

"We sat in silence for months before she finally spoke to me, but it was in Greek. I had studied Greek before so I knew the language and that was a surprise to her. But slowly, a year had passed and she finally came up to me at the railing and allowed me to see her for what she was. A mermaid. I had had my suspicions when I first met her, but I could never be sure. She was my first mermaid to come into contact with, although my maker had often spoke of them." He said, his voice growing a little dark when he spoke of his maker, Eric knowing he never liked to think of him. "She had told me that vampires had started to slowly invade Greece and she fled out of fear, knowing that she would be safe here in America. But was wrong to suspect so since the vampires were here too. Another year passed before I was able to get her to come out of the water and when she did, she showed me her human form for the first time. I allowed her to come stay with me and began to teach her English and tried to help her seem more human."

Godric paused his story for a moment to slowly gathering up her hair and move it out of the tub so that he could drain the water since he had finished cleaning her and grabbed the robe Eric had placed on the sink. "We lived together for years before she returned to Greece and I didn't see her again for four years. When she returned, her English had improved and she wasn't as afraid of vampires as she had in the past. I had always wondered what happened, but she never told and I never asked. To this day I still do not know, but the trust we had in one another continued to grow and she became one of my closest friends." He finished, wrapping her in a towel and lifting her up to bring back into the bedroom. Her body was slowly beginning to turn back into a human and Godric gently set her down, drying her off.

"...How do you feel about her now?" Eric bluntly asked, his eyes slightly narrowed at his maker. He had never heard Godric talk so fondly of another, and Eric could feel the jealously within himself. He was Godric's child, not Dorian. Before Godric could think to answer his progeny, there was a knock at the door. Both vampires turned to the door and Eric's eyes narrowed deeper. He would have heard if it was a human, but it wasn't. "Message for Godric from Nan Flanagan." The voice on the other side and Eric was surprised to hear this. "Speak." Godric said from the bed and the voice continued. "Meet on the eighth floor in twenty minutes, she will be expecting you. Do not be late." After the message was delivered, the vampire outside disappeared and Eric looked over at his maker, noticing that Godric's face had become blank. "Think she's here about the bombing?" He questioned and when he was met with silence, he knew his answer was answered. "Come." He said as he put the robe around Doe's form. "We should not keep her waiting."

* * *

"Godric..." Doe muttered as she started to open her eyes, feeling a little sore from the position she found herself in. "Ugh... My neck..." Rubbing the back of her neck, she looked around the room and noticed that she was in one of the Hotel Carmilla suites, a white fluffy towel around her naked body. When she realized she was naked underneath, she immediately began to panic, not knowing if Godric or Eric had seen what was on her stomach. '_No! Calm down, Doe. Calm down. They can both feel you know, calm down._' She thought to herself as she took a few calming breaths. '_Where is everyone?_' She thought next, slowly moving off the bed and walking around the room, not hearing any voices within. "Godric? Eric?" The mermaid called, moving to the door that led to the other room. "Hello?" Opening it to find it empty as well, the mermaid hummed and shut the door, unsure where everyone could be. Before she could do anything, she heard her cellphone going off from the dresser and turned to it, seeing she had received a text.

It was from Sookie. Opening it the blonde had explained that they were on the eighth floor where they would be having a meeting with Nan Flannagan, Doe scowling at the name. '_Oh, how I hate that woman._' She thought as she pocketed her phone in the robes pocket, tightening it around her body before stepping out into the hall and going to the elevators. Inside the elevator, Doe's eyes widened with pain as she gasped out, pressing her hand tightly to her stomach before leaning back on the walls. '_No... Not now...!_' She groaned as the doors opened, coughing into her hand which, now was covered with some of her blue blood. "S-shit..." She muttered, preparing to go back down in the elevator, not expecting a hand to wrap around her neck tightly and slam her back into the wall. "Well, well. What do we have here?" A feminine voice asked, Doe's eyes opening to see Nan smirking down at her. "So that is what you are." She said bluntly, lifting up the mermaid's palm and moaning at the scent. "I always knew Godric kept you around for something."

"Nan. Release Dorian." Godric spoke harshly, Nan humming as she glanced over her shoulder at Godric, Eric and Bill behind him while Isabel stood in front of Sookie. "Ah, Godric. Why did you never tell me you were hiding a 'mermaid'?" The blonde asked as she tugged Doe from the wall, slightly dangling her in the air while turning to the group in the hall and moving out of the elevator, the doors shutting behind her. "One hasn't been seen for at least five hundred years, except till now." Nan said as she once again took a hold of Doe's hand, the blue blood starting to drip down the mermaid's own wrist. "You do know why they are so valuable, do you not?" She asked the sheriff with a smirk, digging her nail into the wrist of Doe's arm, causing the silver haired female to whimper, and the vampires to twitch at the scent before their fangs dropped, Nan's as well.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Sookie shouted from behind Isabel, the Spanish vampire keeping the blonde human back. "Hurting her? Ha. My dear human, this is hurting her." Nan commented as she quickly pulled the mermaid in front of her and tugged her neck to the side roughly, her other hand using her nails to grip into her neck to keep her in place. "No!" Sookie shouted as Nan prepared to bite, Godric's dark voice echoing the hall. "ENOUGH!" He snapped and all eyes turned to him, Nan's eyebrow arching at the tone in his voice. "Godric?" Isabel muttered with surprise as she noticed Godric's tense and hard stance, the blonde vampire bringing her fangs away from the mermaid. "Oh? Still have some fight in you I see." Nan said as she released Doe, letting her fall to the floor like a puppet with no strings. "Doe!" Sookie shouted as she moved away from behind Isabel, running past Nan who had started to move to the vampires. "Hm. As much as I'd like to discuss the 'mermaid' situation, we have to talk about you."

Nan said, her eyes darkly turning to Godric, who slowly nodded, but still held a glare to the other vampire. "Come." Obediently, the vampires moved after Nan, Isabel sending a worried glance over at Doe, who was being held up by Sookie. "Are you alright?" The blonde asked and Doe nodded, scowling as she rubbed her neck, knowing there would be bruises later. "Yeah. Come on, let's go inside." With a soft smile, Sookie helped her friend up and the two walked into the room and sat in the back, listening as Nan started to angrily speak at Godric. "Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who fucking has to clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards."

"Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it." Eric snapped, Nan turning her attention to the taller blonde. "Oh, really. Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue." She said, causing Isabel's eyes to narrow. "And how were we supposed to knew that this time he meant it?"

"Not my problem. Yours." She said to Godric, causing Eric to growl. "Don't talk to him that way." He ordered and Nan huffed at his words, not liking his tone. "Don't talk to me that way. Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?" She asked and Godric, much calmer than the others, easily answered. "They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor." Nan said and Doe knew that Isabel tensed in front of you, seeing as Hugo was the traitor. "Irrelevant. Only a rumor, I'll take full responsibility." Godric said, causing Doe's eyes to widen at his words. '_Godric!_' Why was he taking responsibility? "You bet you will." Nan snapped and Eric growled again. "You cold bitch." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired." She told him darkly and he slowly nodded, all eyes turning to him as his calm composure. "I agree. Of course, Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric fight back." Isabel begged, Eric moving closer to his maker. "What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her." He said and Nan glared at him. "You wanna lose your area, Viking?" She warned and he chuckled, turning back to her. "You don't have that kind of power." He said and she smirked, leaning back into her chair. "Hey, I'm on TV. Try me." Nan countered and Eric was about to speak again, but was cut off when Isabel stood from her chair. "I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

"Isabel. I remove myself from all positions of authority." Godric told her and Nan seemed to be pleased. "Works for me." She said and Sookie quickly stood up, ignoring the angry whispers from Bill for her to sit down. "I owe him. Ms. Flanagan, Godric rescued me from a really large rapist who probably would have killed me too." She began and Nan already seemed bored and annoyed at the blonde's talking. "That's nice." She started and Sookie's eyes widened. "No, listen..."

"Moving on."

"And then he rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred, million times worse. You should thank him." Sookie said and Nan turned her dark eyes to the human female, the blonde feeling small under her harsh gaze. "For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgement? I think not." She said and Eric harshly stood, knocking over his chair in the process, ready to attack Nan Flanagan. "Don't." Isabel warned and he growled, feeling his maker place his hand on his wrist. "Eric, it doesn't matter." He said and Nan ignored Eric, moving back to Godric. "Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail." Godric agreed. "A boy walked in the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion."

As Godric began to explain that night to Nan, Doe couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes. He was making it out to be that he was at fault at everything that happened that night. Him not be careful, or too watchful. She didn't understand what he was doing... He wasn't the victim! He was being held captive to be burned. But at the same time... She knew that he could have broken himself out... He did it to save her and Sookie from Gabe. He also wasn't telling her about Hugo being the traitor... That was the reason this all had happened and he wasn't telling her! '_Godric... What are you doing?_' She thought with worry as he finished his story, Nan's eyes narrowing with annoyance as she leaned back in her chair, her red lips in a snarl.

"What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, come to my suite to fill out the forms." Nan said and Godric nodded, standing up from his chair to look at his friends. "Soon. First, I have something to say. I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused, for all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends, I swear it." He said and for some reason, Doe noticed how Eric quickly became tense, causing confusion to bubble within her. "Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." She said as she left the room, two of her vampires companions moving from the corners of the room after her. "No." Eric immediately said, Doe's eyes shooting to him. "Look in my heart." Godric told him and Eric began to look defeated. "You have to listen to me."

"There's nothing to say."

"There is."

"On the roof." Godric told him before he suddenly vanished, Doe quickly moving out of her own chair. "We have a score to settle." Bill growled as he stood from his seat, moving over to the tall blonde vampire who did not want to deal with him at the moment. "Not now." Eric snapped and Sookie gasped as Bill punched him, Doe wincing at the impact even though she knew it wouldn't hurt Eric. "Have I made my point?" Bill demanded and Eric chuckled, knowing why he was angry. "It's done. I'm part of her now. Get out of the way." The tall vampire said before he vanished from the room, Sookie moving over to Bill and Doe quickly left after him. She had heard Godric say the roof, and she knew that the sun was coming up soon... What in the world was he doing? As Doe ran through the halls, and up the staircases, she prayed that it wasn't for what she thought...

Once she made it to the final floor of the hotel, she pushed open the door to the roof and noticed that both Eric and Godric were standing in the middle of the concrete floor. Her breathing was a little harsh from running so fast, but she was able to pick up the beginning of their conversation... Not liking the words that were being passed...

"Two thousand years is enough."

"I can't accept this, it's insanity."

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."

"But we are here."

"It's not right. We're not right." Godric told his progeny sadly, Doe's eyes widening at the words, Sookie coming up to her side and listening along with the mermaid. "You taught me there is no right or right, or survival or death." Eric reminded him, but both women could tell that Eric's normal strong voice was beginning to falter... He might lose the argument to his maker. "I told a lie, as it turns out." The shorter vampire said softly. "I will keep you alive by force." The blonde warned and Godric looked up at taller of the two, asking quietly. "Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Hearing that, forced a sob out of Doe's mouth and she quickly covered her lips with her palm, knowing that silent tears were already making their way down her cheeks.

"_**Godric, gör det inte**_."

"_**Det finns flera århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss.**_"

"_**Var god. Var god. Var god. Godric**_." Eric begged, tears of blood falling down his cheeks in stains of red line, his head bent as he tried to hide his emotions. Godric of course felt sadness at seeing his progeny like this, but knew what he wanted and reached up to Eric's cheek. "Father. Brother. Son. Let me go." Godric asked him kindly and Eric looked up quickly, slowing shaking his head. "I won't let you die alone."

"Yes, you will. As you Maker I command you." The brunette vampire ordered and Eric's eyes widened at the order, Doe now having to cover her mouth with both hands to try and hold back her crying. Why was Godric doing this...? Unwillingly, Eric turned from his maker and moved back to the door that led back inside, his eyes not meeting Doe's or Sookie's. "I'll stay with him. As long as it takes." The blonde female promised Eric, rubbing Doe's shoulder before moving over to Godric who had turned his back to the three. "...Please..." Eric started, surprising Doe and causing her to look at his sad eyes. "Please..." He asked again and Doe felt as if her heart was being ripped from within her. She knew what he was asking, but she only hoped that could help...

"I'll try... I promise you." She said softly, reaching up to rub his cheek, ignoring the blood that dripped onto her finger. Doe watched as Eric gave her one look into her eyes before he vanished from the roof and into the hall, the mermaid watching him and knowing that he was probably in a lot of pain. "God doesn't punish, God forgives." She heard Sookie said and turned around to see the two talking, a sad smile on Godric's lips. "I don't deserve it. But I hope for it." He said and Sookie nodded. "We all do."

"You'll care for him? Eric."

"I'm not sure, you know how he is." She answered truthfully and he nodded, looking up into the sky that beginning to slowly glow. "I can take blame for that too." He told her and she shook her head. "Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself." She said, her eyes trailing over from the vampire to the mermaid, her eyes pleading for Doe's own words of wisdom. "Dorian." Godric spoke, Doe feeling more tears behind her eyes as he called for her. "Please, come." He asked and slowly the silver haired female moved across the roof to the two, her blue eyes holding multiple emotions that Godric would read like an open book. "...You tremble." He spoke, gently grabbing her shaking hands from her chest, a sob echoing from her throat. "Why are you doing this...?" Doe softly asked and Godric let a soft sigh leave his lips. "I want to burn."

"But... But why?" She begged him. "I have done such wrongs in my life, Dorian. I need to make amends." He told her. "By the ultimate death, Godric? This isn't how your life should end! Not now! Not yet!" She cried at him, starting to hit his chest with her fists. "It might not be perfect! But this is your life! You have people here who love and care for you! How could you be so selfish to leave them behind?!" She shouted, Sookie feeling tears of her own form in her eyes as she watched the two friends. "How could you leave me...?" Doe whispered with one last punch, knowing that she didn't have the energy to continue and he could not even feel the blows. Godric slowly lifted Doe's hands from his chest and released them to reach over and gently plant his palms on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "We all must meet our end, Dorian. And now, it is my turn. _**Σας παρακαλώ, συνεχίστε να ζήσουν και χωρίς εμένα. Ζήστε τη ζωή σας. Έχω τα πολύτιμα Dorian, live για μένα**_."

"_**Μην αφήνετε μου, παρακαλώ ... Μην αφήνετε μόνη μου! Godric!**_" She cried and he rubbed her cheeks softly, reaching forward to gently kiss her forehead. "Live for me." He whispered and released her cheeks, her eyes widening when he knew that he wasn't going to give up... "Godric..." She started and he turned to her, a small but sad smile on his lips. "I'm sorry." He told her and with those two words, Doe felt her entire world crashing down. First she had lost her aunt and now Godric was following her footsteps, leaving her alone... "I'm afraid for you." She heard Sookie say as Godric moved to the edge of the roof, the sun starting to rise. Doe knew she couldn't handle watching him burn without wanting to jump off the roof to follow him... So she slowly turned her body and started to move to the door, knowing Eric would be waiting. "A human with me at the end, and human tears. Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised."

Another sob left Doe's lips as she had almost made it to the door before her eyes widened with pain, her stomach starting to burn. With a gasp, the mermaid fell to her knees and had to hold herself up with one of her hands, the other wrapping around her torso as she tried not to cry out. The curse... It was starting to finally take it's toll... The blood that Eric and Godric had given her was powerful, but not enough to keep her alive without taking the Maenad's life... Doe then felt as if a knife had been plunged into her stomach and she cried out, falling over to her side as her eyes slowly started rolling to the back of her head. "Doe...? Doe!" Sookie suddenly cried out as the sun started to rise, Godric's own eyes wide when he felt the pain she was going through... He had felt this once before... And last time she almost... "Doe!" The blonde immediately left Godric's side, not noticing that his arms were slowly starting to catch a blue flame...

"Doe! Doe!" Sookie shouted as she ran over to her friend, falling to her knees and turning Doe so she would lie on her back. "Doe- AAH!" Sookie screamed as she brought her hands to her lips, her eyes popping out of her head at the sight of her friend. Doe's normally pale skin had started to turn ghostly white and her veins were now perfectly protruding and tracing all around her body, the blonde noticing the blue blood flowing through her veins. But what started her, the most was that it looked as though the white robe was starting to burn around her stomach, creating a strange sizzling noise... Before she could do anything for Doe or cry out for help, the mermaid's body had suddenly vanished from the floor and Sookie gasped with surprise, looking over to see that the sun had risen up from the darkness. But there was no Godric standing at the edge...

* * *

When Godric had passed Eric through the hall, Eric's head shot up with shock and he felt as though the weight or losing his maker had lifted from his shoulders. But he had also felt the pain that Doe was suffering with before Godric had passed him, and with that, the blonde was quick to follow him back to their room on the sixth floor. "Godric. You're alive..." He said as he entered the room, noticing that Godric's shirt had vanished and his tattoos were exposed, but his maker didn't answer him as he set Doe on the bed and ripped the robe from her body. Eric could admit that he was surprised at his maker's boldness, but it was then he was hit with another wave from Doe and he zipped to the bed to see what had happened; but he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"What the hell happened?"

"She was cursed." Godric said bluntly and Eric rolled his eyes. "Okay, so how was she cursed then?" He demanded and Godric rushed into the bathroom to grab a hand towel and moved back to the bed. "Maenad." He said and Eric turned to his maker with surprise. "That thing that attacked her in Bon Temps?" He asked and it was then Godric's turn to look at his progeny. "You knew?" He said darkly and Eric narrowed his eyes at him. "She was attacked but she healed up just fine! How was we supposed to know she was 'cursed'? Pam and Chow couldn't even find the creature after. What does that have to do with her now?" Eric asked and before Godric could speak, the door was open by Bill with Sookie at his side, the blonde looking fearfully at her friend. "What is going on?" Bill snapped as he shut the door, not liking that his friend was in pain.

"Dorian is dying." Godric told the group bluntly and all their eyes shot to him, the old vampire bringing his wrist to his lips. "Eric. Hold her." He ordered as his fangs shot out, the blonde wondering why he would have to hold her down. "And put this in her mouth when she opens it. Or else she'll bite off her tongue." He said and before Eric could speak again Godric narrowed his eyes darkly and slammed his other hand down on the wound in the middle of her stomach. In an instant, Doe's eyes shot open she screamed bloody murder, Eric understanding why Godric wanted the towel in her mouth and immediately placed her between her teeth and held her down. Godric twisted his palm against her again and the wound started to crack and break apart, sizzling white liquid sliding through the opening and starting to burn her skin.

"What is going on?" Sookie muttered as she grabbed onto Bill's arm, the Southern vampire not knowing how to answer her. "I don't know..." He said truthfully and Doe continued to scream out from the pain of Godric's hand the burning of her skin, but Godric only pressed harder although it was paining him and Eric. "Godric..." Eric warned, not liking the feeling or idea of what his maker was doing. The brunette vampire was silent for a few more moments before he pulled his hand from the wound and looked at it carefully, taking in that he had reopened it and let it release all the burning liquid and puss it held. "Take out the towel." Godric ordered as he bit his wrist, the blonde nodding and quickly snapping the towel from her lips. Before she could scream out again or bite her tongue, Godric shoved his wrist into her mouth and her teeth bit into his skin instead. The mermaid quickly realized what the liquid was and started to drink, the wound starting to re-heal itself, but without the puss and burn.

After about a thirty seconds, Eric helped Godric take Doe off his wrist and set her back into the pillows, wiping the blood from her lips. The wound on his wrist immediately started to heal and it was gone in seconds, the four remaining silent as they all processed what had just happened. "What the fuck just happened?" Eric finally demanded as he glared over at Godric, who was continuing to stare down at Doe with a blank expression. "Dorian was cursed by a Maenad. The creature that attacked you and her back in Louisiana." He said, glancing over at Sookie who was still holding onto Bill's arm. "Maenad's are the followers of the God Dionysus, while Dorian is a daughter of Aphrodite. The two have always had a feud since the two Gods were in a relationship until she broke it up to have an affair with another, a human." Godric explained, stepping away from the bed and moving into the living room area of the large suite, shutting the door behind him so they could give Doe some space to sleep and heal properly.

"From what Dorian had told me in the past, the two creatures have always sought to fight one another for their Gods. And both have certain ways to kill the other. Mermaid's hold poison within their fangs, similar to a snake, but the Maenad's hold it in their claws." He explained and it slowly came together for the three and how Sookie was poisoned because of the attack on her back. "Dorian was able to get rid of the poison when she was in water, but that doesn't mean the curse was lifted. A Maenad poison is strong and once it's in your system, it stays, slowly killing you. Dorian is slowly dying because of this, but Eric and I have been able to keep her alive because of our blood." Godric told the group and to Eric it was all slowly coming together, but how did he know so much? "Dorian had a fight with a Maenad before in Greece and told me about the experience. The only way a curse can be lifted is by killing the creature who gave it to you. I'm guessing that Dorian probably bit the Maenad and it is cursed as well. Wanting nothing more than to kill her and rid the curse from her body."

After Godric finished, the group stood silently in the suite living area, doing their best to process everything. "So you're saying Doe has to go back and find and kill that thing?" Bill asked and the brunette vampire nodded. "Yes." Sookie then released Bill's hand and took a step closer to Godric, a small smile playing on her lips. "You changed your mind." She said and his eyes looked up to her, both Eric and Bill also looking down at the blonde. "Will you continue to live?" She asked and a shadow cast itself of Godric, the short vampire looking away from Sookie and Bill gently pulling her back, whispering things into her ear. "We'll leave you two alone." The Southern vampire said as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "We should pack and return to Bon Temps. Sookie you should call Jason." He said and the blonde nodded, leaving the room with Bill and sending an apologetic glance over at Godric for her words.

Eric and Godric continued to both stand silently in the room, Godric knowing that Eric was probably still very upset about his almost suicide. "...Why did you almost do it?" The blonde finally asked, turning to look over at his maker. "Why did you almost leave me?" He wondered sadly and at that, Godric turned back to face his progeny, noticing that red was beginning his fill his green orbs for a second time. "...Eric. _**Fader. Broder. Son. Jag skulle egentligen aldrig lämna dig.**_" He said and Eric turned away from his maker, knowing that his words were half true. "_**...Ni kommer att dö och lämna mig!**_" The blonde snapped and a soft sigh left Godric's lips, the brunette vampire running his hand through his hair and moving over to the couch, leaning his legs against it. "I love you, Eric. You are my son, but I must meet the true death." He said and the blonde scoffed with anger. "You 'must'? Why? Because of one mistake?"

"No, because of many." He snapped at his progeny, pushing away from the couch. "You could never understand how I have felt, what I have done in the past two thousand years. How much I wish I could take back..." Godric said sadly and Eric glared at his maker, not knowing how to speak without yelling. Godric took one more glance at his progeny before turning back to the bedroom, wanting to check up on Doe. "I'll do it." Eric said as he moved past the brunette, not wanting to be in the same room as him at the moment. Godric slowly nodded and turned, placing his hands on the back of the couch and looked down at the floor with a heavy sigh. Unsure of what now to do...

Inside the bedroom, Eric shut the door and stared down at the silver haired female, a sudden filling of jealously filling his core. Moving over to the bed he sat down on the bed and stared down at her, noticing that she seemed to be doing much better with his maker's blood. With a snarl, the blonde reached forward and wrapped his hand around her neck, lifting her from the pillows. "Because of you. It's because of you that Godric has drifted." He growled, knowing that she couldn't hear him. "I should just kill you now." He said as he tried his grip, stopping her breathing with his fingers. "...But... It is also because of you that he is alive." He said slowly, tossing her back onto the pillows, his eyes narrowed darkly at her. "And because of that I won't rip you pieces." Standing up, he left the room and shut the door behind him, the mermaid's own pale hand slowly reaching up to rub her sore neck...

* * *

"Breakfast is ready." An older man said as he entered Sookie's living room, the two story house now covered with branches, leaves, grass and dirt, a tall woman with brunette hair sitting in the middle of the room. "Thank you, Karl." She said as she hissed, lifting her left hand from the couch, her skin black with green puss leaking through the cracks in her burnt skin. "_**Ο γοργόνος Αιματηρή ...**_" She growled and placed her hand back into a large bowl of red liquid, sighing with content at the relief she now felt. "That will be all." She said and Karl nodded, leaving the room to return to the kitchen. With another sigh, the brunette narrowed her eyes and looked out of the window, noticing a young strong black man making his way to the porch.

"Eggs. Welcome back." She greeted as he entered, both of his eyes pitch black. "I have a favor to ask." She started and he nodded, moving over to the couch to listen more clearly. "Anything." He said and she smirked, lifting her bloody hand out of the bowl to examine it. "I need you to find someone for me. This is a very important job." Eggs nodded at her request and she continued, happy that her hand no longer leaked green puss. "I need you to find me a certain mermaid. She should be around town, find her and bring her to me, alive." She ordered and he nodded, moving out of the living room and over to the door before turning back. "Anything else, Maryann?" He asked and she shook her head, looking at the wall as the door shut behind him. "_**Σύντομα, αγαπητέ μου. Σύντομα θα βρείτε και κολυμπούν στο αίμα σας.**_"

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Fourteen: 'Marry the Dark**_'

Next... '**Chapter Fifteen: 'Monster**'

* * *

HERE YOU ARE MY DEARS! AGAIN I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I hope you all can forgive me! This chapter was important for me to write because we finally got to learn more about Godric and Dorian's past! Which I know some of you were waiting for! And Godric is alive! Woo! There of course will be his moments of 'I should be dead' and etc but for now he is alive and that is all that matters! Hurray! Now... I am trying to think of what else to say other than my apologies haha! But yes as you can we will be returning to Bon Temps in the next chapter and meeting MaryAnn once again! Oh snaps! It will be good I promise!

And of course I would love to thank the very patient and amazing reviewers! You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much! Thank you **maliumpkinss, Miss. Sophie - Isabella, Luli Cullen, Lorna Roxen, HarryPotterFreakie, Angel-sama, Brit57, , capmom, Scarlet Angel of the Heavens, Lady Syndra, and AndieVC**! Again I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the next will be out soon! Please review and tell me what you think! I always love reading your comments! Lots of love!

Swedish Translation: (**_Eric and Godric_**)

* '_Godric, gör det inte_.' - Godric, don't do it.

* '_Det finns flera århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss._' - There are centuries of faith and love between us.

* '_Var god. Var god. Var god. Godric._' - Please. Please. Please. Godric.

* '_Fader. Broder. Son. Jag skulle egentligen aldrig lämna dig._' - Father. Brother. Son. I would never truly leave you.

* '_...Ni kommer att dö och lämna mig!_' - ...You were going to die and leave me!

Greek Translation: (_**Godric, Dorian, Maryann**_)

* '_Σας παρακαλώ, συνεχίστε να ζήσουν και χωρίς εμένα. Ζήστε τη ζωή σας. Έχω τα πολύτιμα Dorian, live για μένα._' - Please, continue to live on without me. Live your life. My precious Dorian, live for me.

* '_Μην αφήνετε μου, παρακαλώ ... Μην αφήνετε μόνη μου! Godric!_' - Don't leave me, please... Don't leave me alone! Godric!

* '_Ο γοργόνος Αιματηρή ..._' - Bloody mermaid...

* '_Σύντομα, αγαπητέ μου. Σύντομα θα βρείτε και κολυμπούν στο αίμα σας_.' - Soon, my dear. Soon I will find you and bathe in your blood.


	17. Monster

**Television Show**: True Blood

**Creator**: Alan Ball

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

**_MARRY THE NIGHT_**

_Chapter Fifteen: Monster_

The next afternoon, Doe was set to leave Dallas with Sookie and Jason by plane, both Eric and Bill placed in their coffins for the trip home. As the mermaid packed her belongings, she felt her hands tremble and had to stop to place them into her chest. She knew that last night Godric had almost killed herself and that she herself had almost died... But he stayed alive to save her life... Did this mean he would stay alive? Or would he commit the 'true death' when she returned to Louisiana? This thoughts continued to run through her head and she sighed, running her fingers into her hair as she sat on the couch. Looking to her left, she stared at the door that led to bedroom where both Godric and Eric were sleeping, seeing as the sun was out. "Doe? You almost done?"

Sookie's voice called from the other side of the suite door, the silver haired female standing up from the couch. "Yes. Just about." She called, throwing the last of her clothes inside and zipping up the suitcase. As much as she didn't want to leave, she knew she had too... She didn't have much time left to live if she didn't go back and face the Maenad... Plus, she was heavily worried about her friends back in Bon Temps, especially if a Maenad really was running around the woods... Moving over to the door, she opened it and gave a small smile when she saw Sookie and Jason waiting for her. "Ready?" The blonde female asked and she nodded, allowing Jason to move past her to grab her bag. "We should head out." He said and the women nodded, Doe taking one final glance at the bedroom door before sighing and shutting the suite door behind her and her friends.

* * *

Hours passed and both Sookie and Doe were napping in the bus that had picked them up from the airport, Jason looking out the window as the two women slept. Fluttering her eyes open, the mermaid started to rub them and noticed that Jason had looked over at his sister who was sitting in between them. "What are you dreaming about?" He asked her and Sookie paused for a moment before answering him, looking behind her to rub the top of Bill's gray coffin that he was in. "Bill." She said and he nodded, glancing back at the road. "This kind of reminds me of that bus ride back from All-State. Nothing looks exactly the way I left it. Know what I mean?"

"I've never been away before. Seems like something's different to me though." She told him and Jason agreed, looking around the area as they drove into Bon Temps. "Yeah. What... Wha the hell?" He started as they spotted the 'Welcome to Bon Temps' sign covered in graffiti and the two that seemed to be falling apart. Look at this guy." He said and the two women looked out his side of the window, noticing a man hitting his head against a wooden pole in front of one of the stores. All around people who acting strange and the two siblings looked at one another before the car kept to a sudden stop, the windows breaking as two bodies hit the window. "They just ran in front of me." The driver said as the three rushed out of the car to see what had happened. "Are you all right?" Sookie asked as she bent down close to them, gasping when the two looked at her with pitch black eyes. "What the hell's wrong with your eyes?"

Jason asked as the man looked to the woman, grabbing onto her arm. "Let's go." He said and she nodded, both standing up and moving down the road. "Wait, wait, where you going?" Jason shouted after them and they turned back to look at the four, the woman speaking first. "We gotta find Sam!" She shouted with glee as she tugged off her shirt, leaving her in a bra as Sookie, Jason and Doe's all eyes widening at the words. "It's almost time, man!" The man shouted next as they vanished into town, the siblings looking to one another in confusion. Something was definitely not right in Bon Temps... Next to them, Doe had narrowed her eyes and a low hiss left her lips, remembering those black eyes from her past... '_Maenad..._'

* * *

The three returned into the car and drove over to Bill's house, the vampire opening up the top of his coffin and nodding at the driver. Once inside, Jason pulled his cell from his back pocket and dialed the Sheriff's station, hoping to get some answers. "This is Jason Stackhouse. Just wanted to let y'all know a couple of folks got hit by a car on the square. But they... they ran off." He said, Sookie tugging at his shirt. "Ask them what the heck's going on all over town." She said but he ignored her. "And if somebody could call me back and tell me if we've been attacked by terrorists or what." He finished, hanging up the phone. "Fucking answering machine at the sheriff's office."

"Bill. There's something seriously wrong going on in Bon Temps. I can feel it." She said and Bill agreed, his eyes shooting up when they noticed someone leaving the bathroom of his house from upstairs. "Well, if it ain't the vamper and his vamper lover." A familiar voice said, all turning to see Maxine moving leaning over the railing on the second floor, her eyes pitch black like the others. "There's those fucking eyes again." Jason said and the group were surprised to hear two other voices moving after Maxine. "Mother, come back here." Hoyt shouted as he walked in, Jessica right behind him, her eyes widening when she spotted the group. "Oh, thank God you're home." She said, looking down at them with worry in her eyes. "She gone, like, totally batshit."

"What the devil...?" Bill started with anger as he examined Maxine, but Jessica quickly put her hands up in surrender. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear!" The red head vampire promised, Hoyt speaking up after her as he tried to stop his mother from coming down the stairs. "At first I thought maybe it was just a bad reaction to her new diet pills..." He started, Maxine trying to push her way through him. "Get out of my way." She said but Hoyt grabbed her to keep her still. "...but then we saw practically the whole town's got these eyes." He said and Bill nodded, looking back at Jessica. "How long has she been like this?" He questioned. "Since last night." The teenager vampire answered. "And I will be, for as long as it takes for him to get his offering." Maxine said, a creepy grin on her lips.

"That sounds fucking fucked-up." Jason said and Hoyt nodded with agreement. "She's been on about Sam Merlotte and how they're gonna offer him to God." He said and Doe's eyes widened, one of her worst fear's coming true... "Why won't you offer yourself up to me, Jason Stackhouse." Maxine started as she slowly moved over to Jason, trying to seduce him. "You... dirty... little... monkey!" She said as she tried to pull him into a kiss, but Bill was quick to grab her by the shoulders to stop her. "Mama!" He warned, tugging her away from the group and to the living room. "Does she ever calm down?" Bill asked, shocked at her attitude. "Playing Wii gets her to focus. But I wouldn't call it calm." He said truthfully as Maxine moved over to the television, Hoty following and turning it on for her. After a few minutes, she was playing the game and killing aliens on the tv. "I'm gonna crack open your fucking skull, bitch!" She shouted at the television, moving her arm around with the wii mote in her hand. "So she says God is coming?"

Bill asked slowly as he watched Maxine before moving over to the group, Jessica and Hoty standing next to the couch with Sookie at their left. "Yes sir, and that everybody's waiting at Merlotte's so they can catch Sam and they can take him over to Maryann's." Hoyt explained, all eyes now turning to him with slight confusion, Doe's eyes narrowing darkly when she heard the name. "Maryann's? Where's that?" Sookie asked and Hoyt coughed, rubbing the back of head nervously. "Well, it's your house." He said. "What?" Sookie demanded as Maxine turned back to the group. "They're gonna rip that boy open and serve him up like barbecue!" She shouted and Bill turned to Hoyt.

"Has anyone been attacked by something with claws?"

"Well, I heard Arlene say that the poor woman you found in Andy's car had her back scratched up pretty bad. And then I also heard somebody say that Daphne had some kind of weird scar on her back."

"The new waitress at Merlotte's?" Sookie asked, Jason looking down at his sister. "There's a new waitress at Merlotte's?" He questioned. "We should talk to her." Bill said, but the short haired brunette shook his head. "She's dead. She had her heart cut out just like the other one." He said and Sookie groaned with frustration. "Fudge!" She shouted and Jason narrowed his eyes, moving to the door. "I'm going to Merlotte's and find out what the hell is happening on my turf." He said, but Bill was quick to grab his arm to keep him still. "Jason, if this is the same creature we think it might be, you do not want to go anywhere near it, trust me."

"Mr. Compton, I ain't about to sit back and let monsters destroy my town."

"Jason, this would be one of those times to use your head."

"Oh, I am, Sook. I ain't never been so clear in my whole life. This here is the war I've been training for." He said and was about to leave the house, but Doe was the next to speak up. "We have to find Sam." The mermaid said, all eyes moving to her. "We have to find him before Maryann does or he'll be a goner." She explained, everyone expect Maxine turning to fully face the shorter female. "What do you mean a goner?" Hoyt asked and Doe's eyes became slit, Hoty jumping back with shock at the change in her eyes. "Oh, shit! Your eyes!" He said but Doe only turned to Bill, Sookie and Jason to talk.

"Maryann is the Maenad, she is the one that attacked us." She explained, Sookie's eyes widening. "I knew something was fishy about her when I met her with Tara, but I couldn't put my finger on it at the time. The black eyes are traits of those who have fallen under the spell of a Maenad and follow the God Dionysus, that's who Maxine is talking about. Maryann's plan is to sacrifice Sam to Dionysus so he can come to Earth." She finished, everyone shocked at the truth in her words. "But why would she want Sam?" Sookie asked and Doe shook her head. "I'm not completely sure, but whatever the reason we have to find Sam and fast. I'll go with Jason to Merlotte's, you check out your house and see what is going on there."

"All right. Be careful." Bill said and Doe smirked, her mermaid fangs slightly peaking over her lips. "Oh Mr. Compton, I'll be fine. It's Jason I'm worried about." She said with a wink and Jason rolled his eyes with a chuckle, grabbing the mermaid's hand and pulling her outside the door with him. "...Is there something I'm missing here?" Hoty asked as he watched the two leave, looking between Jessica, Sookie and Bill for answers. "Doe's a mermaid." Jessica told him, his eyes widening. "What? A mermaid?"

"Yes, she is from Greece like Maryann. That's why she knows what kind of creature she is and how to defeat her." Sookie said and Hoty whistled, rubbing the back of his head. "Vampires, Maenad-things and now mermaids? Bon Temps is collecting crazy now. No offense, Mr. Compton." He said quickly and Bill smirked, not offended, more amused. "And where is Tara?" The blonde female asked, worried about her best friend. "She's been partying pretty hard over at Mary... it's just something that people say. 'Party over at Maryann's'." He said as Sookie grabbed her purse, putting it over her shoulder and hurrying to the door. "I gotta get over there." She said as Bill opened the door, following his girlfriend outside with a final look and nod at Hoyt. "After you."

* * *

"Any idea on what we're gonna do when we find Sam?" Jason asked as he drove, looking over at Doe who was sitting in the passenger seat. "Not sure yet, hopefully there isn't anyone around the restaurant when we get there. We can't take them all at once." She said and he nodded, turning left and pulling into the parking lot, both realizing it was quiet. "It's a little too quiet, ain't it?" The blonde male said as he shut his door, Doe nodding and following him to the entrance. "Come on." Jason said and the two walked into Merlotte's, their eyes widening when they saw Arlene on her hands and knees and Terry pumping into her from behind. "Harder! Harder! Asshole!"

The red head shouted and Jason didn't know what to say. "Oh, mama." He muttered in disgust, Doe slowly nodding in agreement. "That's good." Terry said back with a howl and Jason groaned, moving Doe behind him and walking into the middle of the large orgy that seemed to be going on all over. "All right! This party's over! Come on! What the hell is wrong with you people? Pieces of shit! Let's go!" Jason shouted as he pulled Terry away from Arlene, the red head screaming out and Terry growling.

"Hey, asshole!"

"Hey, Terry." The blonde said as he pushed Terry to the floor, Arlene trying to move over to him. "Terry!" She called, but Doe was quick to grab her and pull her over to Jason. "Ambush!" The older blonde shouted and everyone started to move toward the two, until Jason grabbed a nail gun from the table and placed it next to Arlene's head. "Okay, stay chill. Nobody needs to get hurt." He said and the group started to cheer at the thought of violence and blood. "Yeah! Nail her!" One of the woman shouted and Doe looked disgusted at them, Jason groaning. "Wait, stop! Don't hurt my special lady." Terry shouted with fear, but Arlene only shook her head. "Do it! I need a haircut anyway, baby."

"No." Terry said and Jason nodded, starting to play along. "Yeah, I'm gonna do it!" He said, placing it closer to her head and Terry stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Timeout. Time the fuck out! All right, Stackhouse. Name your demands." He said and Jason began. "Okay. Here's how it's gonna be. Y'all go and leave, every last one of you. Leave us alone and then you can have her." He said and Terry nodded, looking around the restaurant. "All right. The order is to retreat. Immediately. God damn it! When I give an order, you follow it. Now get on out of here. We will unfuck this situation at a later date. Move it! Fall out! Out! Out! left, right, left! Come on, then! Double-time. Let's go! All right Stackhouse. You gonna hand her over."

"Keep moving. Move! The faster you move, the quicker you get her." Jason snapped and finally everyone was out of the restaurant other than Jason, Doe, Arlene and Terry. After the veteran moved to the door, Doe tossed the red head into his arms and she started to coo him as they left. "My hero. I love it when you get all military like that. Where's your guns?" She said seductively as Jason slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it. After a moment of silence, the two friends sighed heavily and smiled at one another, their plan a perfect success. "Now come on, Sam should be around here somewhere." Doe said and Jason nodded, following the mermaid to the kitchen. "Sam, it's Stackhouse. Oh, and Doe too! You can come on out. They're gone." The blonde started, not hearing a sound after his announcement.

"Look, we got rid of all them saucer-eyed motherfuckers."

"Bullshit." A voice rung out from inside the fridge, Doe being slightly confused on who it was but Jason new exactly who. "I swear on my gran's gave." He said and suddenly the door opened, both Sam and Andy stepping out. "Oh, Andy, hey." Jason said with a smug grin, causing Andy to roll his eyes. "Let's see your eyes." The officer started as he started into both their eyes, noticing that they were normal and not pitch black. "Our eyes? Oh." The blonde muttered as he blinked a few times, Doe looking over at Sam who was staring back at her. "Now get out of here. Jason locked all the doors."

"Hey, thanks, Jason... Doe... But I don't think they're gonna let up till they get me." Sam said with a sigh and Andy turned to the male Stackhouse. "How the hell did you get them out?" He wondered and Jason answered. "I threatened to shoot a bunch of nails into Arlene's brain, Doe was holding her. But guys, come on. If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need a bigger divergence." He started and everyone agreed as they move back into the restaurant, not expecting Terry and the others to be waiting for them. "Sam Merlotte. There is no escaping, Sam Merlotte. The God Who Comes always gets what he comes for. And as for you, Jason Stackhouse. Not cool."

"There ain't no moral god gonna come nowhere near you people." Jason started. "And God ain't gonna be happy with you, Jason. I bet he'll eat you. I always wanted to know what human flesh tastes like." Mike said as he licked his lips, Doe narrowing her eyes at him while the others looked disgusted. "Guys. You guys, you gotta save yourselves." Sam said, turning to his friends. "We'll get you out of here, Sam." Andy promised and Sam groaned. "Then what? She's not gonna let up. Ever. No, I'm ending this." He vowed as he moved to the group of followers. "No fucking way!"

"Maybe this'll all stop with me." Sam said sadly as the group grabbed onto him and started to lead him away. "No!" Andy shouted as he tried to hurry after Sam, but the others in the group held them back and before Sam left the restaurant, one of the followers started to whisper into Terry's ear, the blonde's eyebrows perking. "Really? Well, that's interesting..." Terry started as his black eyes trailed over to Doe, the mermaid glaring back. "Seems like Sam Merlotte wasn't the only one that God needs tonight." He started and it was then that Doe's eyes widened, both Andy and Jason turning to one another in confusion.

"Get the girl!" Terry shouted as he pointed at Doe, the others who weren't with Sam suddenly charging at the trio and tackling Doe to the floor as Andy and Jason were tugged away. "Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Let go of her!" Jason shouted as he as tugged to the bar and held down, two of the men grabbing onto Doe's arms and pulling her from the floor and to the door. "You motherfuckers let her go!"

"Sorry, but Maryann requested her presence. We can not defy her." Terry said as he left the restaurant with the others, two of the followers roughly tossing the two males to the ground before following Terry outside. "We got to do something. And fast." Jason said as he pushed himself up, looking around the bar to see if there wasn't anything they could use. "...I think I got an idea." Andy started, looking at the trees from the windows of the restaurant. "But you got to take off your shirt."

* * *

Outside in the parking lot, Sam had been attached to the top of Terry's car and Arlene was at his side, almost purring. "Thank you, Sam. Thank you for giving us all this gift so that he can come into the world." She said and Sam growled under his breath at her words, but made no attempt of escape. "Let go of me!" He heard a voice shout and his voice widened when he realized it was Doe. "Hey! This wasn't part of the deal!" He shouted from the top of the car as Doe was being tied up with some extra rope. "Maryann makes the rules, Sam. We only follow them." Terry said as he tightened the knot, Doe wincing at the pressure.

Before the shape shifter could say another world, smoke suddenly appearing from behind Terry's car and a body climbed up, Sam's eyes widening at who it was. "Silence! It is me, the God Who Comes. I have come, and now I am here." Jason shouted in a deeper voice than his own normal tone, raising his arms above his head and trying to look like a ruler. "You're the God Who Comes?" Mike asked with slight suspicion and Andy sighed, grabbing onto the tree branch that sat by his ankles. "Horns. You need horns." He whispered and Jason glared down at him. "Well, go get them." He whispered back before turning back to the group. "Sam Merlotte, you are my offering! People, your work here is done. Go home."

"Really?" One of the woman asked and Jason nodded. "Oh, yes. He is the best offering ever." He started and Doe sighed, wanting to hit her head at his poor attempt. "You will all have... great weather and... good crops. Now leave." He ordered and Terry glared up at him, pointing in anger. "Bullshit. God has horns." He snapped and before everyone could agree, Andy had climbed up behind Jason and held the branch behind his head, everyone gasping in awe. "Is that really god?"

"Lord. Lord. Smite me." Sam finally said, starting to play along with a new idea in his head. "What's he saying? I can't hear." Jason whispered to Andy, who shrugged. "I don't know." He said truthfully and Sam groaned, speaking a bit louder. "Smite me, Lord." He said again and Jason slowly shook his head. "I don't even know what you're saying, man."

"Smite me, motherfucker." Sam now shouted and finally Jason heard him, raising his hands into the air. "I smite tee, Sam Merlotte!" He shouted as Sam started to shake and groan in 'pain'. "Die!" Jason finished and Sam suddenly disappearing, leaving only his clothes left to the top of the car; the group gasping at his vanishing. "hat the fuck just happened?" Andy whispered and Jason shook his head a few times, Doe searching around the parking lot. "I got no fucking idea... Uh Ahem. There. Happy?"

"Well? Yeah." Terry said, still confused but also pleased. "Tell your leader I am very pleased with my offering." Jason said, everyone bowing to him. "Thank you, God." One woman shouted. "You are welcome. you're all blessed. Now go." He ordered and they all started to move from around the car, Terry looking at the group. "Squad. Report to Maryann for debriefing." He ordered, but then his eyes trailed over to Doe, suddenly remembering her. "And bring the girl." He said and the two holding her nodded, tugging Doe along with them who looked surprised and worried all at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a second! Where are you taking her?" Jason suddenly shouted, the group stopping to look back at their 'God'. "We are taking her to our leader." Terry said as he bowed. "She has requested her presence immediately." He explained and the younger blonde was now starting to rapidly think about what he could do to help Doe. "Uh- Well- It was not your leader who wanted her! It- It was me!" Jason started, Doe stopping her struggle to look over at the blonde with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

"The God wanted her?"

"For what reason?"

"Uh- Yes! B-bring her to me!" With some slow nods, the two holding onto Doe brought her over to Jason and lifted her up to him, the blonde grabbing her on her upper arms to help her stand. "What are you planning?" The mermaid whispered and Jason laughed nervously. "Not sure yet..." He admitted and she nodded, knowing they had to come up with something quick. "Use this." A familiar voice said and Andy jumped from his spot, not noticing that Sam had appeared naked to him and was holding a bottle of ketchup. "What could we-" Andy started, but Jason's grinned. "Perfect! Doe just play along and I'll apologize in advance."

"Apologize? For what...?" She asked softly and he shook his head, reaching behind his back to grab the bottle of ketchup. "My followers! Please watch as I devour this verman that doesn't belong with us!" He shouted and the group cheered loudly at his words. In a shift moment, Jason had brought Doe in front of him and opened the bottle quickly before pouring it all over her chest and stomach and shoving his face there, making loud noises as if he was eating her. Suddenly understanding, Doe started to play along and grabbed onto his head and screamed, letting her own head roll back pretending to be in pain. The group all gasped and a few fell to their knees in gee, bowing while others started shouted that they wanted to be eaten too.

After a few more moments, Jason pulled his face from her chest and with the ketchup all over him, the ketchup looking like blood. With a loud growl, Jason tossed Doe off the car and Sam and Andy were quick to catch her, the three looking up at Jason to see what he would do next. "Now be gone! Return to your leader and tell her I am pleased!" He shouted and Terry nodded with a shout of agreement, leading the group away from the parking lot with cheers of success for their mission. Once the parking lot as empty, Jason sighed and sat down on the top of the car while Andy tossed the branch 'horns' away. "Nice thinking with that ketchup bottle, Sam." Jason started with a chuckle, Sam smiling back and setting Doe back on her feet.

"And uh... Sorry about your clothes, Doe..." The blonde apologized and Doe shrugged looking down at her outfit. "It's alright. I've been getting used to my clothes being destroyed lately." She joked and the two laughed before Andy looked over at Sam. "So what the hell happened to you, Sam?" He asked and Doe herself already knew, but Jason did not. "Yeah what the hell did you do? You just vanished!"

"I'll explain later. Just help me put these fucking flares out before they start a fire." He said as he moved onto the dirt lot, kicking dirt onto them while Andy looked at the flask of alcohol he had resting near his ankles. "That's the last drink I will ever take." He muttered, moving over to help his friends kick out the flares.

* * *

After the four friends had kicked out the flares and Sam had put his clothes back on, the group sat at the bar listening to the sandy haired man speak; Doe enjoying a cocktail he had made her since she already knew the true story. "Seriously? You can become any animal anytime?" Jason asked in awe and Sam nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, as long I've imprinted on it." He said and the blonde grinned, leaning back on his chair. "That is fuckin' cool man."

"Yeah, well, as cool as that may be, we still got a maenad we gotta deal with before it takes our whole town out." Andy started, leaning his elbows on the counter top. "Listen, you can't deal with it." Sam began, Doe looking up from her drink and raising an eyebrow at him. "All right, your best bet's to leave while you still can."

"Shouldn't we think about getting the law involved?"

"I am involved." Andy snapped at Jason who raised his hands in surrender.

"Well, I meant Sheriff Dearborn, Kenya, that other guy, the squirrelly one." He began and Andy rolled his eyes. "Sheriff's station was wide open and empty. They ain't gonna help." He told him and Jason nodded, hitting his fist on the counter. "Then we have got to be the law. Guys, I read a book about this." Jason started, Doe silently giggling at his excitement. "This is Armageddon. This is the Oral History of the Zombie War. We need weapons, lots of them." He finished and Sam sighed, shaking his head at the younger male. "I hate to break it to you, but guns aren't gonna do jack shit to Maryann. And you can't shoot anybody else. These are our friends, this is our town."

"Well, sometimes you need to destroy somethin' to save it. That's in the Bible. Or the Constitution." Jason continued and Sam was about to speak again, but both his and Doe's eyes perked when they heard some rustling outside the restaurant windows. "Is she in there?" A voice asked and Doe turned around in her chair at the sound, realizing who was outside. "Coby? Lisa?" Sam muttered and the two children gasped before running away from the window, Doe hurrying to the door with Sam right behind her. "Who's out there?" Sam called as he looked around. "No need to be afraid." Doe started softly. "Just come out so we can see each other." She finished and slowly a young blonde boy and red haired girl came out from behind a bush, both looking scared.

"Is our mama here?" Coby asked and Sam sighed softly.

"No, no. Not right now." He said and the two children sighed with relief.

"Good. Will you help us hide?" Lisa started, Coby finishing after his sister.

"And will you make us lunch?"

"We haven't eaten since the day before yesterday." The little red head said and Doe smiled softly at the two children. "Yeah, I'll help make you guys something in the kitchen." She said and the two grinned, rushing back to where they knew the kitchen was. "And you three," Doe started, staring at the three men. "Figure out what we are going to do about Maryann." Turning away from the men, Doe hurried after the children and chuckled when she noticed Lisa on her brother's shoulders trying to reach into a tall shelf. "I got that you two." She said, grabbing the pasta and looking for a pan.

"Do you guys want anything with the pasta?"

"Meatballs!" Coby started as he left Lisa off his shoulders and hurried over to the stove, looking at the pan that was now filled with water. "And sauce! Lots and lots of sauce!" Lisa started next as she moved to Doe's other side, not being able to see the water since she was shorter than Doe and her brother. "By the way, you're welcome for me saving your life!" Jason suddenly shouted from inside the restaurant before the front door was slammed, Doe looking through the kitchen window with surprise. "Stupid, Jason." Sam grumbled as he moved over to the window, running his hand through his hair. "He and Andy are gonna get themselves killed."

He started, not realizing that Coby and Lisa were standing next to Doe as she cooked. "I mean, how in the world do they think that they can handle a Maenad? What are they thinking?" He continued on with annoyance, Doe looking down at the two siblings and spotting the confused looks on their faces. "Um, Sam."

"I mean, a Maenad! Don't they know what she can do?"

"Sam, you are-"

"And she's after me! Why would they bring themselves into this-!"

"SAM!" The mermaid shouted, bringing Sam out of his thoughts. "What, Doe?" He snapped and Doe motioned with her head at the two children next to her. "I think you're confusing the children." She said calmly and Sam's eyes widened, stepping away from the window and hurrying into his office with a soft shut of the door, most likely to let out his anger without an audience. "Is Sam alright?" Lisa asked and Doe shrugged, pouring the spagetti into the pot.

"He'll be fine. Just needs to calm himself down."

"And what's a maenad?" Coby questioned, Doe chuckling as she stirred. "I'll tell you while we eat." She said and the two started to complain until Doe gave them both a look and they grumbled a 'fine' under their breaths. "Good. Now, go take a seat and I'll bring out the food soon." She said and the two nodded, taking a seat and getting two cokes from Sam who had now come out of his office.

* * *

"Here you go. And more where that came from." Sam said as he helped Doe bring out the children's dinner, both immediately digging into the food. "What's wrong with our mama?" Lisa asked as she ate and Sam was unsure of how to answer her question. "I'm not sure. But I think she's sick." He said and the two siblings looked at each other, before Lisa asked a second question. "Is she blond?" She wondered and Doe almost spit out her drink, Sam chuckling at her. "Well, she might be sometimes, but not always."

"Is she gonna die?" The red head asked as her third question and Sam stopped chuckling, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "No. Not anytime soon. Now listen, has she... has she been sick in front of you a lot?" He wondered and Doe moved over to listen too, after wiping her chin of the soda substance. "She doesn't seem sick." Lisa said truthfully, Coby putting down his fork and rolling his eyes. "She seems crazy."

"Is she crazy?" Lisa asked with slight fear.

"Everybody gets a little crazy every now and then." Sam answered gently.

"She's always kissin' Terry and doin' other gross stuff when her eyes get weird." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can we get her a doctor?" The little boy wondered, Sam and Doe looking at one another as Lisa continued again. "Or someone to make her like she used to be?"

"Like a vampire I bet a vampire would know what to do."

"Where's vampire Bill?" Lisa questioned with a smile. "I don't know. I think he's... he's still in Dallas?" He answered while looking at Doe, mentally asking her if she knew where Bill was and she shook her head. Not knowing where Sookie and Bill had gone after she left with Jason from the Compton mansion. "Don't you know any other vampires?" Coby asked, almost begging and Sam's eyes slowly trailed over to Doe's and her blue eyes grew wide. "Sam, oh no. We are not going there."

* * *

After a lot of arguing between Sam and Doe and some almost crying from Lisa, the four had jumped into the shape shifters car and drove to Fangtasia, the mermaid pouting the whole time in the back seat. "Sam, did you know my daddy?" Lisa asked, the group parked in the front of the club, the sun still shining above. "I did not. Your mom... she split up with him before I came to town. I heard about him, though."

"What did you hear?" She softly asked.

"That... he was... he was a bit of a wild car, with a big personality."

"I don't even know what he looks like. Mama cut him out of all the pictures she had. All I know is his name's Duane, and he tattooed Mama's name on his stomach." She said, Doe looking down at the red head with pity. It must be hard not knowing about your father growing up. "We, he must have loved her a lot, because you know that hurt." Sam said and Doe couldn't help but snort at his choice of words.

Before anything else could be said, Doe spotted a familiar blonde walking out of her car and she tapped Sam's shoulder. "That's Ginger. She's got the keys." She said and he nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car to talk to her. "Excuse me." He called and Ginger screamed, dropping all her belongings and turning to Sam ready to attack or run. "Nothin' to be afraid of." He said, trying to calm her. "Just here to see Eric."

"He won't be here till after dark."

"Well, obviously." Sam said, Coby and Lisa started to get out of the car along with Doe, Ginger pointing at her with a gasp. "You!" She said and Doe blinked, pointing at herself. "Eric's been expecting you!" Ginger continued and all eyes turned to the mermaid who looked confused. "Don't look at me! I didn't know I was expected!" She said and Sam rolled his eyes, turning back to Ginger. "We have two kids with us. Can we wait inside?" He asked gently and the blonde shook her head. "No. I can't let anyone in without his permission." She said trying to be brave and before Sam could pull out his wallet to try and bargain, Doe let out her fangs and scales and Ginger screamed, tossing the keys at the mermaid who caught them with ease. "Thank you."

Doe said calmly as she tried to find the correct one for the door. "Whoa! Cool!" The two siblings shouted and Sam sighed, running his hand over his face. "Hey, at least you saved the cash in your wallet." She said with a smirk, unlocking the door and bowing to let the others walk in before her. "Yeah, yeah." He said as he smirked at her, nudging her in the shoulder and walking inside with Coby and Lisa, Ginger running inside right after to quickly get away from the mermaid who could only laugh at the neurotic blonde woman.

* * *

Hours passed and the group continued to sit in the bar, Doe having fallen asleep on the red love seat that was set in the middle of the floor; one of Eric's chosen throne chairs. Sam decided to try and entertain Coby and Lisa, who weren't as thrilled with his attempts as he had hoped. "What are you doing here, shifter?" A new voice had started, the group quickly looking up to see that Eric had arrived at the bar with Pam at his side, the two blonde vampires looking at them with narrowed eyes. "Eric. Good to see you." Sam started calmly, standing up from his seat next to the siblings.

"Why are you in my bar? And how did you get in?" He demanded, his eyes turning over to Ginger who squealed and hid behind the bar. "That freaky scaly girl took my keys!" Ginger shouted and Eric's eyebrow arched at the information, looking into the center of the bar and smirking when he spotted Doe sleeping on his 'throne'. "Well, well. Look at who we have here." He started, using his vampire speed to appear next to the mermaid, Pam quickly on the other side. "Ah how I have missed her." Pam said, running her cold fingers down her cheeks as she slept. "So you brought me a present, shifter? Hm. I guess I can listen to you then." Eric said and Sam glared at the vampire. "She isn't here as compromise, Eric."

"Hmm... Sam, what's going on?" Doe mumbled as she started to rub her eyes, not noticing that Eric and Pam were standing around her. "Is he here yet? I'm tired of waiting..." She grumbled, her eyes widening when a chuckle appeared next to her ear. "We can see that." He said and the mermaid was quick to push herself up from the love seat and scoot away from Eric, the smirk still playing on his lips. "Hello, Dorian." He greeted, Pam leaning in and placing her hands on the silver haired female's shoulders, startling her. "Been a while since you last came in. Too busy for me?"

The female blonde vampire questioned as she began to twirl some of the silver locks between her fingers. "You know I've missed you." She whispered and Eric growled at his progeny, Pam smirking up at him. "Sorry, Pam. I know." Doe finally answered, looking over her shoulder at the shorter vampire. "I'll find a way to make it up to you." She said and Pam enjoyed the answer, moving away from the chair so she could look over at Sam and the two children, her hands on her hips. "So what are you here for?" She asked with boredom and Sam looked between the two before answering.

"We need help with a maenad problem." He said and both Eric and Pam didn't show it on their faces, but they were surprised at the request. Eric understanding it was the same creature that had put that curse on Dorian... With a slight snarl he looked back at Sam and leaned against the chair. "Why should I help you, shifter?"

"Because I need your help. We need it. And hopefully someday I might be able to give you somethin' you need." He answered.

"Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric asked much to Doe's surprise, the mermaid looking up at Eric with wide eye. "No." Sam answered bluntly and the blonde smirked. "That's a shame. That would be a tribute I would not soon forget."

"I'm not here to give you tribute, Eric."

"No, you're here to request my help based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favor. But you are known to not be friendly toward those like me. Why should I trust you?" Eric asked, his eyes not leaving Sam while he waited for his answer. "Because until somebody starts trusting somebody, we're all single targets just ripe for the picking." He said and Eric was silent for a moment before pushing off the love seat and running his hand through his hair. "I have no knowledge of this maenad creature, although I suspect it's the bullheaded beast that passed through recently. Right?" Eric asked, but his question was more directed at Doe who was had quickly turned her eyes away from him. "That thing owes me a pair of shoes." Pam said with annoyance, Sam starting to become frustrated with the two vampires.

"So can you help us or not?" He demanded and Eric moved down from the throne, closer to Sam. "I do know someone who might be able to offer something useful. Might... be able to." He said, Pam joining him at his side while Doe decided to move a little slower, wincing when she moved as her hand immediately flew to her stomach. 'Already...?' She thought with another wince, knowing that the curse was starting to come back even after all the blood that Godric had given her the other night... Eric felt the slight pain rush through him from Doe and he was about to look over his shoulder at her until Coby walked around Sam, looking up at him. "Can we see your fangs?"

"Don't you like vampires, little girl?" Eric asked, interested in the two tiny humans who were looking up at him with curiosity. "Eric!" Sam shouted and Lisa was the next to speak. "Our stepdaddy hated vampires, but we don't." She said. "He went on a vacation with Jesus." Coby told the two and Eric couldn't help but give a slight smirk, Pam rolling her eyes at the two children. "You make me so happy I never had any of you." She said. "Oh, come on, Pam. They're funny. They're like humans, but miniature. Teacup humans." He said, Pam glaring up at her maker. "_**Jag hatar dem. De är så dumma.**_" She spoke, both Coby and Lisa's eyes widening at the new language. "_**Men läcker.**_"

Eric said back to her and Doe had finally moved from the couch, walking over to Sam as he spoke again. "So can you call this person who might be able to..." He started, Eric turning back and interrupting. "Better yet, I'll go see her. But I must leave right away." He told the group and Sam didn't really seem to mind. "No problem." Sam said as Eric glanced over at Doe. "I'll walk you out."

"_**Du får dessa hemska saker ur här. JAG ska lukta dem för en vecka.**_" Pam said as she stepped over to Doe, grabbing the mermaid by her arm and holding her in place. "There is something going on with you and I know Eric won't tell me." She began, knowing her maker could fully hear her. "You aren't as lively as you normally are and accepted coming back to see me much too easily." She said, Eric now fully facing the two and Sam seemed to be interested in what they were saying, Coby and Lisa peeking out form behind him to watch. "What aren't you two telling me?" She demanded, her nails beginning to dig into the mermaid's arm.

"I..." Doe started softly, unsure of what to say to the angry blonde vampire. "Pamela. Release her." A new voice said, the silver haired woman's eyes widening as she quickly turned around to face the back of the bar. "...Godric?" She called, the shorter vampire giving a small smile as he nodded at his old friend. "Hello, Dorian."

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Fifteen: 'Monster**_'

Next... '**Chapter Sixteen: 'So Me Your Teeth**'

* * *

Again I apologize for the long wait all you lovely reviewers. I love to write and be able to give you all chapters and stories, but it can be unfair to you all when life gets in the way. I'm so sorry again! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it and that you all enjoyed the ending! A little surprise don't you think? Haha~ Anyways! I would like to type the thank yous! Thank you very much **meganlloyd16, Miss. Sophie - Isabella, twibe**, and **Buxom Bard**! Thanks so much for you reviews!

Swedish Translation: (**Pam and Eric**)

"_Jag hatar dem. De är så dumma._" - I hate them. They're so stupid.

"_Men läcker._" - But delicious.


End file.
